


Behind Locked Doors

by shiningloki



Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), High-Rise (2015), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Begging, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Professor Kink, Professor Tom, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 164,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Tom truly hates his life.His students are unenthusiastic. His sex life is nonexistent. His wife is filing for divorce. Things could not be worse.When Tom decides to take his anger out during a night of drinking cheap liquor at a bar out of town, he meets a young woman willing to help him fuck the stress away. For the night, everything seemed like it would be great.That is, until Tom returns to his university and sees that young woman sitting his class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm here with a new fic! If you read my Loki one, be prepared for something totally different. 
> 
> I've never done something like this before so please, let me know what you think and if you're interested in seeing this progress further!

For what it’s worth, Tom could not be less happy.

Every day felt the same to him. Wake up, run, fight with Amber, teach his English lectures, return home, fight with Amber again, fuck his hand, then go to sleep. It was mundane and irritating, and Tom craved some sort of change.

He wanted to run a new path. He wanted to stop fighting with his bitch of a wife. He wanted his students’ eyes to light up with excitement at their lessons. He wanted to finally get laid.

When the spring semester ended, Tom was hopeful that the warm summer would bring some sort of change. Maybe the park by his home would finally open its new running track. Maybe his wife would start wearing sundresses again. Maybe he would find a collection of new novels that would intrigue his students. Maybe he wouldn’t suffer as many cold showers.

Yet, none of that happened. The park stayed stagnant, his wife wore khakis, his curriculum remained the same, and his showers were just as cold.

The only change that came to Tom was a stack of divorce papers handed to him at the dinner table in July. 

Tom couldn’t say that he was surprised nor was he upset. This is exactly what he had been hoping for. He hated Amber and she drove him insane. He never laid a hand on her but that didn’t stop her from slapping him across the face whenever she pleased. So, Tom picked up the divorce papers, slipped off his wedding ring, kissed Amber on the cheek, and wished her a happy life.

It would have been perfect if Amber actually followed through with the divorce.

Any time it was Amber’s turn to fill out the paperwork, she would brush it off for another day. Tom insisted that she move out of their house (why should he move when he was the one making all the payments for it?). Still, Amber stayed in the house like a virus. Kicking Amber out of their – his – lavish home was barely an option. Her parents lived halfway across the planet and her sister was dead. Amber didn’t have a job to begin with and Tom’s kindhearted nature wasn’t about to watch his semi-ex-wife sleep on the streets. So, he put up with her with as much patience as possible.

But that patience that Tom worshipped was wearing thin. She used his money, slept in his bed, and gave nothing in return. She made no attempt to reconcile their dead relationship or even contribute some cash towards the house. Tom knew she was a leech from the beginning. She rolled herself in his money and furnished herself with diamonds and designer handbags with all his earnings. Tom was wealthy, he always had been, and spending money wasn’t something that bothered him. However, Amber spending his money with no sort of thanks bothered him immensely. 

So, Tom was adamantly pissed. After nearly a month of living in this odd dimension of hell, Tom needed to take his anger out on something, anything.

Tom did the first thing he could think of. He hopped into his car and drove an hour away from home to the bar him and his buddies used to bunker to whenever they needed to get shit-faced. The booze was cheap and the girls that went there were typically young and hot. It had been years since he visited the place, but he hoped that nothing had changed. Tonight, he needed this type of relaxation.

As Tom stepped through the doors of the rundown sports bar in his crisp navy suit, he could tell nothing had changed. He made a beeline towards the bar, ordered the strongest thing on the menu, and took it down it one swig. His hands clenched the empty glass as he ordered another. Tom was a man that could hold his liquor impeccably well but tonight, he needed to turn that off and become a man who could get drunk off a single shot.

He was three drinks in when he first saw her. She slid down onto a barstool only three seats down from him. She shuffled herself onto the seat while she ordered herself a beer. ‘An interesting drink for a woman of her caliber,’ Tom thought to himself.

She was pretty, incredibly so. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders in gentle waves. From her profile, Tom could see she had a well-formed jaw and plush pink lips. Her skin was smooth and looked beautiful against her white sundress. Tom could tell he was staring but the alcohol in him told him not to care. He didn’t.

She could feel his eyes on her, he knew it. Her own eyes glanced at him from the side. Tom figured she must have liked what she saw considering those plump lips twitched into a tiny smile. When the bartender handed her her beer, she finally turned to Tom and waved a small hand in his direction. 

“You’re staring,” she said with a small smile. Tom, a typically hard and stern man, felt himself genuinely blush at her sweet voice. He shrugged and gestured for another drink to the bartender.

“I can’t help myself, darling,” Tom said with a smirk. “You’re beautiful.”

The girl blushed as she sipped her drink. Tom traced his index finger along his bottom lip as she watched her drink from the bottle. The way her lips curved around the tip of the glass made him grow hard in his pants. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he took his own sip from the glass that appeared in front of him.

He felt brave enough from the liquor in his system that he rose from his stool and moved closer to her. He sat himself down on a stool two seats away from her, testing the waters of how comfortable she was. The girl looked at him again and bit her lip. Her eyes raked over the pristine suit that was covering Tom’s body. Little did he know that she was thinking about what rested beneath the fine fabrics. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why is such a pretty young woman alone in a bar like this?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl shrugged and traced her finger down the cool edge of her beer bottle.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why is such a handsome man in such a fine suit alone in a bar like this?” she asked teasingly. Tom chuckled and turned his body slightly towards her.

“I asked you first, dear.” Tom titled his drink towards her. The girl hummed and looked down his body again.

“My friends all left me to hook up with some college kids,” the girl said with a playful smile.

“And why did you not go with them?” Tom asked. He gestured around the room they were sitting in. “It’s a Saturday night. There’s no shortage of young men in this bar for you to rendezvous with.”

“Maybe it’s because young men aren’t my type,” she giggled with a wink. Tom’s eyes widened at her comment. She was quite bold, yet extremely coy. Tom’s dick was hardening in his trousers more than he expected. The girl slid over to the stool next to her, bringing her next to Tom. She rested her chin on her hand as she looked into his eyes. “So, your turn. What are you doing here alone?”

Tom paused. He wasn’t about to tell this girl about his shitty situation back home. He looked into her eyes and found a hint of curiosity mixed with lust. He could have his fun with her. Tom smirked and rolled his shoulders.

“Just came back from business. I was just passing through and figured this would be a nice place to stop for a drink or two.” Tom shrugged. It wasn’t a total lie. Tom did just come back from business (the business of arguing over the divorce papers) and he was just passing through the town (for the purpose of stopping at this bar). She didn’t need to know the details. “Tell me, what’s your name, darling?”

“Anna,” she said. She held out her hand towards Tom. “And yours?”

“Thomas, but you can call me Tom.” Tom reached forward and shook her hand. It was so tiny compared to his. The girl glanced down at their hands connected and realized this. The sight of his long fingers was something that caused an ache to rise in her core. 

“You look stressed, Tom,” she said as she let her hand linger a bit too long. She dropped her grip from Tom’s and put her hands back into her lap. “Was your trip a hassle?”

“Stress is something that I feel more often than not.” Tom laughed though the statement was sadly too true. Anna pouted and placed her hands on Tom’s arms.

“Oh, yeah, you’re all tense,” Anna said as she slid her hands up towards Tom’s shoulders. Her touch was electric against him. She ran her fingertips down his muscles and sighed. She leaned a bit closer to him and bit her lip. “Maybe I could take care of that for you?”

“And how would you do that?” Tom smirked. Her eyes flickered down to his lips as she let out an airy laugh.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” As she looked back up at him, she knew that she wanted him. Clearly, based on the flush of Tom’s cheeks and the biting of his lower lip, he wanted her too.

And that’s how Tom found himself stumbling through Anna’s apartment with his lips locked to hers. His mind was foggy and he couldn’t exactly remember how he got here or where exactly ‘here’ was, but he didn’t care. He had a beautiful young girl all over him. It was the greatest he felt in months.

They stumbled into the bedroom, their lips still not parting from one another. Tom was engrossed in the feeling of her body against him. Her lips were delicious and her little moans were to die for. Tom was sure that the feeling of her skin was transporting him directly to heaven (perhaps hell, if Tom thought this through). His hands gripped her hips tightly as he guided her towards her bed.

Tom threw her onto the bed unceremoniously. She laughed with delight as her back hit the mattress. Tom crawled on top of her, running his large hands up her waist. He pulled her dress up as he moved up her body. Her skin was hot under his touch as he pushed her dress up above her head. Looking down at her body, he felt himself growing even harder, if such a thing was possible, as he admired her lacy bra and panties resting against her skin. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Tom said with a roughness in his voice. His eyes raked over her, drinking her in. Any girl less confident than Anna might have shied away at the scrutiny, but she embraced it. She stretched out her arms and let Tom appreciate every inch of her. This man was no less than a god and she wanted to make sure he stayed exactly where he was. 

“You aren’t half bad yourself,” Anna said, winking as she pulled Tom down by his tie. She began untying the knot so she could slide it off of him. She had suddenly decided he was wearing far too many layers of clothing. After pulling his tie off, Anna made work of his crisp suit jacket, reattaching their lips together. Tom groaned into her mouth. This was the most passionate evening he had had in a terribly long time.

By the time Anna had shed Tom’s jacket off and began working on his shirt buttons, she was soaking between her thighs. The wetness pooling there was growing more and more unbearable. Tom must have sensed her discomfort, because after his shirt was shucked off, he dragged Anna’s hands away from his body. He traced his fingers over Anna’s bra, carefully pulling the lacey material down before unhooking the clip in the front. Anna helped him pull the material off, watching Tom’s eyes grow wide and hungry at the sight of her bare chest.

“Look at these sweet young beauties,” Tom purred. He cupped her breasts delicately, massaging them tenderly. Anna bit her lip to suppress a moan that was bubbling in her mouth. When Tom noticed she was holding back, he pinched her nipples. Anna yelped, earning a chuckle from Tom. “Don’t you dare silence yourself. Your pleasure is mine tonight and I expect to hear every good thing I make you feel.”

“Yes, Sir.” The words slipped from Anna’s mouth before she could stop them. Her eyes went wide and she covered her trembling lips with her hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

Tom gave another pinch to Anna’s nipples. “There’s no need to apologize, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Anna tossed her head back with a long moan as Tom moved his mouth to her breasts. He teased her nipples with his tongue, humming in pleasure at the sounds coming from Anna. The last thing she expected was for this big, strong man to want her to call him Sir, though that should have been predictable. Luckily for her, he seemed just as keen about the term as she was. Another wave of arousal rolled down her spine and to her core at the thought of everything that could come that night because of this newfound discovery.

Tom seemed happy enough teasing her breasts but he could tell that Anna was restless and wanted more. Slowly, he traced his lips down her stomach, leaving wet kisses and licks every few seconds. Anna’s breathing was getting heavier and Tom could feel the rise and fall of her stomach against his mouth. Her skin was sweet and savory covered in this thin layer of sweat that he had risen from her pores. 

When he reached the waistband of her panties, Tom hooked his thumbs into the lace. Tom smirked, kissed her thigh, and proceeded to rip the offensive garment clean off her skin. Anna let out a tiny whine at the sight of her favorite pair of “get-me-laid” panties dangling in two pieces, but the thought of Tom being so desperate to get to her was so arousing that she sat up and connected their lips again. 

Tom groaned against her and ran a finger down to her core. He danced the digit around her swollen clit, allowing Anna to gasp into his warm mouth. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Tom commanded against Anna’s lips. She pouted when he pulled away. His eyes were full of lust and excitement. Her eyes glanced down to his cock stiffened in the confines of his navy trousers. She licked her lips, craving the taste of him on her tongue. Anna flicked her eyes back up to stare at Tom.

“Everything, Sir. I want you everywhere.” Anna tossed her head back as Tom slid a single finger into her tight hole. She wasn’t a virgin by any means, but she was as tight as if she was one. Tom hissed at the feeling of her warmth around his finger, curling the digit slowly and confidently. He knew he was about to be the best she ever had. 

“Tell me how you feel.” Tom kissed her neck while pumping his middle finger in and out of her body. Anna was a writing mess beneath him. Her hands clawed at his muscled arms and back, begging for him to be closer.

“It feels so good, Sir! I want to be filled with you. Please give it to me, Tom,” she whimpered. Tom loved how eager she was for him. Her back was arched and her lip was being chewed on between her teeth. Her eyes were dilated and focused on Tom, willing him to give her everything he had. Anna was nothing like Amber ever was. He wasn’t sure how he would let go of this girl after tonight.

Tom slid a second finger into her core as he pulled himself back down to the space between her thighs. He took in a whiff of her, his mouth watering at the sweetness she held. Anna was moaning the most delicious moans he had ever heard when he stuck his tongue out to tickle her clit. Anna’s left hand reached down to fist into his hair while her right hand grasped the sheets beside her. Her thighs were shaking as Tom licked all around her, relishing in the taste of her.

“Tom! Oh, oh, please, Sir!” Anna practically yelled the words. It only encouraged Tom to delve deeper into her core. He fucked her with his fingers relentlessly while tracing his tongue in figure eight’s over her clit. She was shaking viciously. Tom growled and rested his other arm over her stomach, holding her down. 

Anna stared down at the weight of his arm against her. The muscles in his bicep were tensing as he devoured her. His eyes were screwed shut as he ate her out, his moans vibrating up her spine. Anna bit her lip in awe of this handsome man. Anna knew she was pretty but the fact that she landed this Adonis in her bed was still a mystery to her.

Suddenly, Tom’s eyes opened, causing Anna to whine. He pulled his mouth away from her center and slowed the movement of his fingers. He spread them apart and curled them slowly, causing Anna’s thighs to shake like a tree in a hurricane.

“Oh, baby. You look so desperate for me,” Tom cooed innocently as if he wasn’t knuckle deep in a girl at least eight years younger than him. Anna nodded and let out an airy laugh.

“That’s because I am.” Anna winked. Tom smirked and nipped the inside of her thigh.

“What can I do for you?” Tom asked. Anna pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked Tom directly in his azure eyes.

“Please fuck me, Sir,” Anna whispered. “Make me cum on your cock, please. I’ve been so wet for you ever since I saw you in that bar. I want you so badly. I need you, Tom.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Tom kissed Anna deeply before shuffling out of his trousers. When his cock sprang out, Anna’s eyes practically popped out of her head. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. Long, heavy, flushed red to the tip. 

“That’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen,” Anna gasped. Tom placed a large hand on Anna’s chest and pushed her onto her back. He lined himself up, ready to push himself into that tight hole waiting for him, but then paused.

“Condoms. Where are they?” Tom asked through gritted teeth. Anna shook her head and pointed to her nightstand beside the bed.

“Don’t need them. I’m on the pill. You can check.” Tom laughed and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Anna’s thighs and pulled her closer to him. He lined himself up and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her warmth. Tom rolled his head back at the pleasure of her tightness swallowing his cock. Anna’s cheeks were a deep cherry red as she felt herself being filled to the brim. “Tom, you’re so big.”

“You can take it, darling. I know you can.” Tom encouraged her. Anna nodded and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her sensually as he bottomed out. No woman he had ever had before had felt as good as her. 

When Anna began to wiggle her bottom and grip at the hairs at the base of Tom’s neck, he began thrusting in and out of her. Her head fell backwards onto the bed as incoherent noises tumbled from her lips. His cock was so deep in her and he was fucking her so good. There was a reason Anna liked older men, and this was it. 

“Sir! Please, more!” Anna cried out. Tom was impressed, to say the least. Normally, women would push on his chest and force him to pull himself out just because he was a bit too painful for their bodies. This girl, however, she wanted everything he would give her. Oh, he would give her a hell of a lot.

Tom let one of his hands travel up to her wrists so he could hold them over her head. He gave her a stern look, one that told her that if she moved those hands, there would be consequences. 

“Keep them here, baby. Let me do all the work.” Tom smirked. Anna nodded and chewed her lip hard enough that she could feel the taste of copper lining her mouth. 

“Fuck me, Sir. Take out all your stress on me,” Anna said with a seductive drip in her words. “Make me feel you for weeks.”

Tom groaned at her daring words. If she wanted to feel him, she sure as hell would feel him. Tom was true to his word. He leaned back and swung Anna’s legs over his shoulders, pounding into her without mercy. With every brutal thrust of his hips into her tight body, Tom felt his worries falling from his shoulders. This girl could transform his life.

Her responsiveness was unheard of from Tom. The way his new title of “Sir” fell from her lips chilled him like a bucket of ice was sliding down his back. Tom could barely even remember Amber’s name. Tom wasn’t even sure what college he taught at anymore. All that concerned him in this moment was Anna and the way her hands were knotted into the sheets as she took all of Tom’s cock in her.

“Sir, can you please cum in me?” Anna begged the words, pleading with her eyes. “I want to feel you cum in me.”

“Is that what you want, baby?” Tom asked, increasing the speed of his hips. His cock was throbbing and he could feel himself teetering on the edge. Anna nodded and flicked some of her hair away from her eyes so she could stare at the brooding man with her legs over his tanned shoulders. Tom smirked and reached one hand down to hover over her clit. “Beg.”

A chill scraped down Anna’s spine at his demanding tone. This was what she always needed. She craved the domination from a man like this. “Please, Sir. Please fill me up. Your cock is so big and I want to feel you cum in me. I want to be full of you. Please, Sir. Please, I need you!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Tom drawled out. His fingers spun over Anna’s clit in tight circles, causing the girl to writhe beneath him in pleasure. Her back arched off the bed as she started clenching around her handsome lover. Within moments, she fell over the edge of ecstasy as her orgasm consumed her.

“Tom!” Anna yelled. Her toes curled with pleasure. Tom thrusted into her three more times before he let his own orgasm take him over. He pushed his cock as deep as he could go inside her as he spilled himself into her. Anna shivered as she felt him warm her core.

Tom rested his forehead against Anna’s as he dropped her legs down beside her again. “That was better than,” Tom paused, remembering that Anna wasn’t aware of his ex-wife. “better than anyone I’ve ever had.”

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Anna giggled breathlessly. She moved her lips up to press a slow, almost loving kiss to Tom’s lips. “May I move my hands now?”

“Of course, baby. You were so good I didn’t even need to use my tie on you.” Tom smiled and let Anna drop her hands to fall around his neck. 

“I would’ve loved that, though.” Anna winked. 

Tom let out a hearty laugh as he watched the blush rise to Anna’s cheeks. Tom’s smile faded as he remembered that Anna wasn’t any girlfriend of his. She was just a casual fuck that was used to rid his stress. “I guess I better leave now.”

“You could stay the night,” Anna said as she tangled her fingers in Tom’s hair. “My roommates won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon at least.”

“As much as I want to I…” Tom creased his eyebrows at he stared at Anna. Her lips were curled up into a tiny smile and her hair fell over her eyes in the sweetest way. “You know what, I’d love to.”

They curled up together as if they’d been lovers for a lifetime. Anna’s head lay on Tom’s bare chest as his arms wound around her. If Tom wasn’t so tired or intoxicated, perhaps he would’ve noticed the English textbooks on Anna’s desk or her college sweatshirt draped over the chair. 

But Tom didn’t notice these things. Instead, he let his eyes shut for the shortest time. When he felt Anna’s breathing even out beside him, Tom slowly slipped out of bed, changed into his navy suit, and went home.

Yet, Tom left behind his silk tie for Anna to remember their sinful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Tom run into each other in the most inopportune of places. They really just can't resist one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently professor Tom is a common interest among the ao3 community because the last chapter got a lot of good feedback! Updates on this fic are still being figured out since classes and work are taking up a majority of my time but I am excited to get this story rolling!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

Anna shouldn’t have been surprised when she woke up the next morning to a cold, empty space in bed next to her. Still, she had a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, Tom would be there when she opened her eyes. She liked the guy. He was charming, elegant, and clearly passionate. He gave her the gift of the best sex she ever had.

Anna knew it was probably a one-time thing. Older guys liked young bodies and that was about the extent of it. She knew this wouldn’t become a budding romance where he took her on expensive dates and fucked her under the stars in a foreign country. Nevertheless, a girl could dream.

She went back to the bar for the next few nights. Her eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the man that rocked her world. He never showed up, and she shouldn’t have been surprised when he didn’t, but she wanted him. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the night with him on replay. Tom was beautiful and Anna would be lying if she said that the single night of fucking was enough to sedate her wanting.

Anna’s hopes of ever seeing the man were pretty much depleted after no sign of him turning up after two weeks. She didn’t know where he lived, what kind of car he drove, or even what his last name was. The only thing she knew about Tom was that he liked sex – kinky sex – and he wore pricey suits, as proven by the silk tie he left behind. 

She knew he must have left that tie on her pillow on purpose. A man of his caliber would never be so foolish as to leave an intricate detail in his dressing behind. Yet, what point he was trying to prove with that tie was a mystery. Was it a thank-you gift? Was it a “I hope I see you soon” offering? That option was torn out of the picture when Tom didn’t show his face at the bar anymore. Or was it a tease at what Anna could have but certainly wouldn’t?

The man was pure sex. He was walking money and masculinity. She was a struggling college student. Those two worlds never combined. It was time Anna faced the facts.

Throughout the final weeks of summer, Tom and Anna’s encounter left a bitter taste in her mouth. She hated that she wanted to see him again and she hated even more than she had gone out of her way to try and see him. Anna told herself that it was solely for pleasure but she knew that she wouldn’t mind striking up a conversation with him. He left her in the middle of the night with no note or anything. Anna was used to one night stands. She fucked enough college boys to understand that staying until morning wasn’t a thing that people did. Yet, maybe a more sophisticated, mature gentleman like Tom would have the decency to at least say goodbye. 

But no, that wasn’t who Tom was, apparently.

So, Anna finished her summer with disappointing sex from boys her age and annoyance at herself for not throwing Tom’s tie out. Anna felt completely stupid for picturing herself in the middle of a tragic romance novel. That was just in her character, she presumed.

When classes started, Anna was desperate to just finish her studying and leave the school as soon as possible. It was her final year in college and more than half of her was bitter about being in school for a majority of her 22 years on this planet. Enough was enough. She enjoyed learning but her professors had always been dull and lacked proper engagement. 

Despite her previous experience with bland professors, Anna had heard that Professor Hiddleston was actually good. Everyone said that he was passionate about his work and he was, by definition, sex on legs. Anna smirked when she heard about this when registering for classes the semester prior. Maybe she could fuck him for some fun. 

She had no choice but to enroll in his class, since it was a requirement for her major. Truthfully, she had forgotten about his legendary “sex on legs” description up until she was sitting in his lecture hall. Her friend, Brianna, was sitting beside her, talking to Anna about something that she wasn’t paying attention to. Anna was too busy listening to the whispers of other giddy students talking about how they couldn’t wait to see him. Anna even overheard one redhead state that she purposefully failed his class last semester so she had to take it again. Anna’s eyes widened at that comment. Surely, his attractiveness must have been an exaggeration.

No, they weren’t exaggerating. Because when Professor Hiddleston walked in, Anna already knew that this man was “sex on legs”.

Because Professor Hiddleston was Tom.

Her jaw physically fell when she saw him stride into the room. He hadn’t noticed her yet, but she certainly had her eyes on him. This was not possible.

Suddenly, memories of their night together flashed through her mind. The way he kissed her, touched her, loved her. It was so vivid as if it had just happened the night before. She wondered if he would remember her, too.

“Welcome,” Tom said as he placed his bag down at his desk. He adjusted his tie and looked up at the students in the room. “This is English 4620. If any of you are not meant to be in this class then –“ Tom stopped as he saw her. Those wide eyes and high cheek bones. His heart stopped beating in his chest. Anna was his student. He pressed his lips into a thin line and finished speaking. “Then get out.”

Anna noticed how he looked directly into her eyes when he uttered the words “get out”. Obviously, he remembered her. Anna’s eyebrows rose at the comment. She was positive that he enjoyed that night. She never did anything wrong to him. Why the hell was he staring at her as if she was criminal?

“He’s so attractive,” Brianna whispered from beside Anna. She nodded once curtly. Anna was quick to tell Brianna about her sex-capades with the mysterious rich man a few weeks ago. She wasn’t about to spill the beans that it was her professor. That was a story that wasn’t worth explaining.

“Yeah, pretty cute, I guess.” Anna shrugged. She looked down at the table in front of her. Tom – Professor Hiddleston – was speaking but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. She was too focused on trying to work through what was currently happening. Anna fucked Tom, he left her in the middle of the night, she tried to find him for two weeks, and now he’s here as her professor.

What was that supposed to be called? Fate? Fate was a funny bitch.

Tom turned around to face the white board that stretched across the front of the room. His head was pounding knowing that the girl he stuck his dick in was sitting behind him. He fucked one girl, one fucking girl, and here she was in his classroom, of all places. Of course, of-fucking-course, this would happen to him.

It’s not cheating when the woman is mentally-determined, by both parties, your ex-wife. So, Tom really shouldn’t have felt guilty about fucking this girl. Yet, some part of him that resided deep down within him felt too dirty falling asleep with a girl who he had known nothing about.

Amber never found out about what Tom had done. When he slipped through the door so close to dawn, Amber was asleep with a bottle of booze in one hand and her Amazon Prime account open on her laptop. It was that vision of his greedy semi-ex-wife that sent Tom’s mind rolling through the possibilities of laying again with Anna. 

He wanted to see her again, not even just for a fuck. Anna was cute and she seemed confident. Tom assumed she was the type of girl who enjoyed exciting adventures and trying new things. That was the kind of woman Tom wanted – needed. However, without Amber’s signature on those damned divorce papers, Tom wasn’t about to start sleeping around. Amber was manipulative and sneaky and there was no telling what she would try to do if she found out about Tom’s dodgy little night.

Tom paused his writing on the board to take a deep breath. He scolded himself for even thinking about Anna’s tight body while standing at the front of the class. He was tightening in his suit trousers just thinking about her little moans. She had become the star of his dreams ever since they met. As he fucked his hand, he pictured that it was her hole around him. Tom subtly pressed himself forward into the wall a bit while he started writing again, trying to put pressure on his stiffening cock without anyone noticing.

Anna noticed.

She noticed the way his hand trembled while he wrote on the board. She noticed his body lean forward against the wall. Anna bit her lower lip, somehow relishing the idea that her professor might just be thinking about her in the way she was currently thinking about him. 

“Anna, are you okay?” Anna begrudgingly looked over at Brianna. Bri’s deep brown eyes were staring at Anna with confusion.

“Yeah, I’m good. Why?” Anna tilted her head. Brianna glanced over at Professor Hiddleston to ensure his back was still turned to them.

“You’ve bitten your lip so hard it’s bleeding,” Brianna said, pointing her pen towards Anna’s bloody lip. Anna lifted her finger and dabbed at the pink lip, examining the drop of blood on her finger. Anna sighed and wiped her finger clean.

“I’m fine. Just stressed about this semester.” Anna shrugged. She faced towards their professor again, watching him glide back towards his desk. Brianna gave Anna a suspicious look but turned back towards the front.

The rest of the lecture was absolutely torturous for both Tom and Anna. Tom couldn’t stop looking at the girl while willing his cock to remain soft at the same time. Anna couldn’t stop pressing her thighs together, attempting to relieve the need that was growing in her. Tom wasn’t dressed in the same navy suit as the night they met, but this one was similar. Anna was positive she would be able to tear this one off even faster than she did with the navy ensemble. 

By the time the lecture was over, Anna’s leg was bouncing so hard that almost every other student around her were giving her the death glare. When Tom dismissed everyone, Anna shot up, unsure of whether or not she should stay or leave. Tom was sitting at his desk, index finger tracing his lower lip.

“Miss Brooks,” Anna froze at the name. It was her last name but she was sincerely hoping there was another Miss Brooks in the class. Sadly, no one stopped walking out, so she could only assume it meant her. Anna turned towards her professor with a plastered-on grin. “I must speak with you privately.”

Brianna’s eyes widened and she pursed her lips. She winked at Anna and quickly shuffled out of the classroom, leaving Tom and Anna alone.

“Yes, Professor?” Anna asked politely. Tom pointed two long fingers towards the door. Anna shuddered at the sight of those long digits, distinctly remembering the way they curled inside of her.

“Close the door, please,” Tom said cordially. Anna nodded and proceeded to shut the heavy door. It closed with a stinging bang, solidifying the fact that Anna and the man she fucked over the summer were the only two people in the room. “Lock it.”

Anna bit her already stressed lip as she clicked the lock. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was afraid to turn around. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know,” Tom said softly. “You didn’t seem like the type of person to go around telling everyone that you just so happened to fuck your professor.”

“How ironic, huh?” Anna turned around and looked at Tom. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Anna couldn’t help the rosy blush that painted her cheeks as she looked over him. 

“Quite,” Tom said before letting out a small laugh. Anna took a step towards him carefully. 

“Why did you leave?” Anna should’ve slapped herself for saying something so silly. She didn’t intend to sound like a love-sick puppy. She wasn’t a love-sick puppy. The curiosity had just been eating at her for weeks. Tom sighed and crossed one foot over the other.

What was he supposed to tell her? He had a sort-of ex-wife? As he looked at her, he knew he wanted her again. He couldn’t stop picturing the way her body felt underneath his. Tom bit his lip and shrugged.

“I didn’t want to disrupt your space so I went home.” Tom looked at her carefully, testing the waters. Anna pursed her lips. 

“You left your tie.” Anna noted as she crept forward to her professor.

“Did you appreciate your gift?” Tom winked. Anna hummed as she stood directly in front of him. Tom looked down at her with his hands shoved in his pockets to stop himself from touching her.

“I guess you might want that back,” Anna said as she raked her eyes up Tom’s chest and to his face. 

“Only if I can tie you up with it.” Anna let out a soft moan at Tom’s words. Her fingers were itching to run through his hair. 

“Please,” Anna sighed out the word before she could help herself. In that moment, every ounce of pleasure that Tom had felt that night rushed through his veins again. He surged forward and kissed Anna with heat. Her hands shot up and tangled in the curls at the nape of Tom’s neck. He licked her bottom lip, begging to be as close as he could get to her.

Their tongues mingled and conversed like two dirty dancers. His hands were everywhere on her, leaving the skin under her clothes burning to the touch. He wanted them off and on the floor. Anna was thinking just about the same thing.

Tom pulled his lips from hers and let his own trace down to her neck. He nibbled against the thin skin over her pulse, desperate to hear her airy moans vibrate within his ears. Anna gasped at the sensitivity, pushing her hips forward.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Tom mumbled as he slipped Anna’s shirt over her head. She nodded, her fingers already undoing Tom’s tie and unbuttoning his top buttons.

“We shouldn’t.” Anna agreed. Tom cupped her breasts, massaging to muscles while pressing wet kisses along her chest.

“We’re in public,” Tom moaned as Anna cupped his cock through his trousers. He was incredibly hard already. He hadn’t had sex since he fucked Anna and the man was on the brink of desperation.

“The door is locked,” Anna said as Tom’s mouth pressed against hers again. She couldn’t help it. She unbuckled Tom’s belt and began fussing with his trouser buttons. “I wanted to suck you off so badly that night. Let me do it now. Please, Sir.”

Tom was a goner. He knew it from the moment he locked eyes with her when he saw her sitting all pretty in his class. He was hoping he could hold out. This was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so right. This girl was every sinful fantasy he ever had rolled into one being. He wanted her, and Tom always got what he wanted.

“Go ahead, baby,” Tom said with that dominant authority in his smooth voice. “Show me what a good girl you are.”

Anna slid down to her knees faster than she ever had before. Anna was positive that a neon sign was flashing the phrase “gagging for it” above her head right now with how eager she was to feel the weight of him on her tongue.

She unzipped his pants and hastily pulled them down. Anna leaned in and pressed a kiss over his boxer-covered cock. Tom groaned and rolled his head backwards. Anna ran her fingertips over his length, feeling how he throbbed beneath her touch. Her mouth was quite literally watering at the sight of him stiff and ready.

Anna was so lost in her appreciation of her professor’s cock that she forgot what he had asked her to do. Tom placed a rough hand under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. “If you do not start using that pretty mouth in the next ten seconds, I swear your ass will be so red you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

So the normally calm and collected Professor Hiddleston was weak in the knees when it came to teasing. Anna stashed this knowledge in the back of her mind for later. A spanking from those large hands didn’t seem so terrible.

Anna got to work by pulling his boxers down and watching Tom’s cock spring free. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock while pressing a gentle kiss to the head. Tom groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, desperate for a true taste of him.

It was when Anna started bobbing her head that she realized what she was doing. She was sucking off her professor in his lecture hall where, despite the locked door, anyone could walk in. She was making this powerful man toss his head back and grip her hair like she was presenting heaven to him on a silver platter. Anna never felt more confident in her life. 

Tom’s hands pulled at her hair harder, encouraging the girl to take him deeper. Anna was very willing to comply with this. She flattened her tongue beneath him, resting his heaviness against her. Anna relaxed her throat and began sliding her head down as far as she could. He was too long and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take him completely, but she wanted to try and please her Sir as much as she could.

“Oh, baby,” Tom moaned out as she gagged around him. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around him. “You’re so gorgeous. You’re so good at this.”

Anna pulled off of her professor with a pop and smiled up at him while trying to catch her breath. “Thank you, Sir.”

Tom pushed Anna back onto his cock without warning. She yelped but continued to suck him. Her cheeks were perfectly red and her eyes were brimming with tears. Tom grabbed the roots of her hair and began fucking her face. Her lips were suctioned around him tightly and he never wanted it to end. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him but he pushed it back. This pretty mouth wasn’t where he wanted to cum.

“Look at you down there on your knees for your professor,” Tom hissed the phrase through his teeth. Anna moaned around him, causing Tom’s knees to visibly shake. “So dirty, aren’t you? Do you do this for all of your professors? Run around and fuck them?”

“No, Sir,” Anna said as she came off his cock again. Tom shook his head and pushed her back onto him. 

“Such a sinful mouth. I could see why they would all risk their jobs to fuck you,” Tom groaned. His orgasm was resisting his will to hold back. “Tell me, Anna, do you like being fucked by older men?”

Tom released her hair just enough for her to come up for air. The tears were streaking her cheeks like paint strokes. Anna nodded, willing to say anything just to feel him inside her again. “Yes, Sir.”

“Do you fuck older men a lot?” Tom questioned with his eyebrow raised. Anna shook her head and licked the tip of his cock again.

“Not since you, Sir.” Anna admitted. Her cheeks got even rosier. “No one has been as good as you.”

Tom paused for a moment. He licked his lips and tilted his head further down to look into her watery eyes. 

“Is that so?” Anna nodded at his question. “Tell me why.”

“Your cock is the biggest I’ve ever had,” Anna said while pressing another kiss to the tip of his reddened dick. “You made me cum like no one ever has. Most of the guys I’ve fucked can’t even get me close to cumming.”

“Oh, baby,” Tom purred as he ran a finger along Anna’s cheek. “Let me fix that for you.”

Tom hoisted Anna up and spun her around. He pushed her down onto her chest and ran his hands over her back.

“Thank you, Sir,” Anna said with her cheek pressed against the wooden desk. She shut her eyes and only imagined what they must have looked like together. She felt Tom pull her pants and panties down and run his hands over her ass. Anna opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously. “Sir?”

“Yes?” Tom asked as he ran his thumb along her slit. Anna suppressed a moan at his contact against her after so long.

“I fucked myself this morning. I’m ready for your cock.” Tom raised an eyebrow. He slipped his finger into her hole and hum in agreement.

“How dirty,” Tom mused before slapping his hand against her ass. Anna moaned and threw her head back. Oh yes, she definitely liked that. Tom said no more. He lined himself up with her wet hole and pushed in. Anna groaned and scratched her nails against the desk.

Tom wasted no time. He had been too eager to hit his peak for too long. One hand wrapped around her hip while the other wound itself into her hair. Tom fucked her as if his life depended on it. The sight of them together, his student bent over his desk with his cock inside of her, was overly arousing.

Anna’s lips were spilling those beautiful moans Tom had longer to hear since he fucked her last time. She pushed back against him and whimpered every time he pulled her hair even tighter. Whispers of “please, Sir” fell from her lips like a prayer. 

Anna reached one of her hands under her and began rubbing her clit. Tom growled when he saw that and smacked her ass again, earning a whine from the younger girl.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Tom leaned over and grumbled the words into her ear. Anna nodded and moved her hand back up in front of her. Tom reached up and gathered both of her wrists in his hand and brought them to rest on the small of her back. His fingers squeezed her wrists, silently telling her that they were meant to stay on her back.

“Sir, please. I’m so close.” Anna turned her head slightly to observe Tom fucking her. His deep blue eyes were shut tight and his bottom lip was being tugged between his teeth. He still had his shirt on but Anna knew that his muscles were flexing underneath. 

Tom’s eyes opened and locked with hers. She whimpered as his gaze tore into hers in a predatory manner. 

“You cum only when I say you can.” Tom smacked her again but truthfully, his orgasm was there. He was ready to spill into her but he needed her body just a bit longer. 

“Yes, Sir.” Anna’s toes curled with her need to release. Tom’s thrusts were getting sloppy and she knew he was ready to cum. 

“Beg me.” Tom commanded. 

“Please, Sir! Please let me cum. I need to cum! I’ll be good, please Sir. You feel so good in me,” Anna babbled with a shaky voice. Tom released her wrists, testing to see if she dared to move them. Luckily for the sake of her bottom, Anna kept her arms in place. Tom reached around and circled her clit with his fingers.

“Cum for me, now,” Tom groaned. Anna constricted around him and let her orgasm consume her like a tidal wave.

“Oh, Professor Hiddleston!” Anna shouted out. The name sent a chill down Tom’s spine and caused his orgasm to hit him like a pile of bricks. He buried himself inside of her, shutting his eyes and letting out a hearty groan.

Tom paused for a few moments before pulling himself out of Anna. He quickly pulled her pants and panties back on and collected her shirt. Anna shuffled on her feet a bit, the feeling of his cum inside of her making her core sticky.

“Keep it in there.” Tom leaned in and kissed her forehead. The gesture could almost be considered sweet. Anna nodded and put her shirt back on as Tom cleaned himself up. 

Anna wasn’t exactly sure what to do or say. Tom glanced down at his Rolex and sighed. He scratched his neck and walked over to the door, unlocking it slowly. 

“I have another class soon. You should probably get going.” Tom gestured to the door. Anna nodded and collected her things silently. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“I’ll see you next class, Professor,” Anna said with a smirk. Tom chuckled and opened the door for her. 

“See you next class, Anna.” As Anna walked out, Tom immediately shut the door behind her. He walked back to his desk and sat down at the large desk chair. 

Tom ran his hands over his face as he looked down at the desk he had just fucked his student on. His student. He knowingly fucked his student. Anna knowingly fucked her professor.

He couldn’t keep doing this. Teaching was his passion and the last thing he wanted was to get fired just because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. Tom was a strong man but Anna made him weak. He knew that the next time he looked at her, he would want to fuck her brains out again. That was something he couldn’t help. If anyone saw them, it was over for Tom. Anyone could follow them or take pictures of them together. His life would be torn apart over some quick pleasure. He couldn’t afford that. 

She was a great fuck. She was probably a great student. Tom couldn’t kick the girl out of his class for no reason. Any attempt at that would narrow down to questioning and Tom couldn’t tell his higher-ups that he fucked the girl. It was only the first week of classes and he was positive that if he fucked her on the first day, he was bound to fall into the trap every other day.

He couldn’t do much but he could make her want to leave. Tom sat up straight as he thought this over.

Tom could be an asshole and he knew that. Money made people assholes. If he wanted to make sure that his job was safe, he had to make this girl hate his class so much that she dropped it. He had to make sure that he never saw her again. 

Perhaps if Anna disliked Tom, she would run and tell his higher-ups about their affair to get him in trouble. Then again, that would also be putting herself at risk. Tom could simply counter it with saying that the young girl was making it all up because she was failing his class. 

Tom pulled out his planner and opened it to the current date. He ripped out his pen and in red ink, he wrote down the most important plan he had for all semester. 

‘Make Anna hate me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! They motivate me to write longer chapters and update more frequently (especially when there's no update schedule as of right now). Leave your thoughts down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a dick and Anna is smart. They're both scheming to get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I cannot believe the reactions this fic is getting! Your comments are filling me with happiness. Every time I see a notification pop up in my inbox I get so excited! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Jeez, Anna. What the hell took you so long?” Brianna grumbled as she watched Anna stroll into the library. Anna’s cheeks reddened as she took a seat across from her friend.

“Sorry, Bri. Professor Hiddleston asked me if I needed help for class because I looked a bit lost,” Anna said softly as she shrugged. More like, ‘Professsor Hiddleston had me suck his dick then fucked me over his desk, fulfilling one of my wildest fantasies’. Anna couldn’t dare say that.

“Yeah, sure.” Brianna rolled her eyes. “Anyway, isn’t that man so fucking gorgeous?”

“He’s cute.” Anna was distracted and Brianna could tell. Her eyes were wandering as if she was scanning the room for someone. 

“For someone who digs the whole older men scene, you really don’t seem interested in the hottest older man I’ve ever seen,” Brianna said with a laugh. Anna smiled and shook her head.

“He’s attractive but not my type I guess.” He was obviously Anna’s type. She fucked the man twice and was still thinking about fucking him again. That was unheard of for her. Anna looked around the library, as if she was waiting for someone to stand up and point at her, hollering that they saw her fuck their professor.

“You good?” Brianna leaned in slightly. “You look like you committed a crime or something.”

“No, just…” Anna trailed off. She shook her head and let a fake smile plaster itself onto her face. “Just worried about this semester. I’ve got a heavy workload.”

Brianna pursed her lips but let it slide. “Alright. Well at least you know Professor Hiddleston is willing to help you out. I’m sure your other professors will be chill too.”

Brianna had no idea the lengths Professor Hiddleston went to help Anna out. But Anna wasn’t about to let that out. No one was allowed to know what happened between her and Tom, not even her best friend. 

Anna was just going to have to go through this alone.

 

**

 

Anna wasn’t expecting a bouquet of flowers and two glasses of wine waiting for her when she arrived at Professor Hiddleston’s next class. She was, however, expecting at least a smirk from the older man. Instead, she got humiliation.

She pushed the heavy door open only to see all eyes on her. Anna’s eyes widened as she noticed Tom had already written on half the board. He was holding a book in his hand and as he heard the younger girl enter, he slammed it shut.

“You’re late, Miss Brooks,” Tom said harshly. Anna looked down at her phone to see the exact opposite. She was five minutes early.

“Professor, class isn’t supposed to start until –“

“I emailed the class stating that the lecture would begin fifteen minutes early,” Tom said, still not looking over from his work written on the board. 

“I’m positive I never received an email, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said still frozen in shock where she stood. She could see the other students looking between the two standing bodies, completely aware that she looked like a scared puppy. 

Tom simply shook his head and pointed behind him to the rows of chairs. “You’ve just disrupted the class. Take your seat.”

Anna swallowed the heavy lump in her throat as she rushed to her seat beside Brianna. Brianna gave her friend an apologetic look before turning her attention back to their professor. Anna opened her notes with a sigh. She never received an email from Professor Hiddleston. She checked her email every thirty minutes and she never remembered seeing anything. 

“Are you finished settling in, Miss Brooks?” Professor Hiddleston asked. The question was kind enough, yet when Anna looked up into Tom’s eyes, she could see the anger and fire that resided within them.

“I’m sorry, Pro-“ 

“Next time you enter my class late, be sure to make yourself unnoticeable when settling in.” Tom instructed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t wearing a suit jacket today and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Anna licked her lips as she watched his muscles flex beneath his white shirt. Tom noticed the suggestive look and growled inwardly. “I’m pretty sure half of the school heard you rummaging through your bag.”

Tom was glaring at her. Anna felt the intensity of his stare seeping through her skin and onto her bones. The rest of the class stared at them, waiting for one of them to snap at the other. Anna sucked in a breath and nodded once.

“It won’t happen again, Professor,” Anna whispered the words. Tom’s cold heart warmed for a moment as he looked at her. He could see the remorse and fear in her eyes. She must have always been a person who aimed to please people and attacking her where it hit home was certainly something Tom couldn’t stand to do. Yet, when he saw the tinge of arousal twinkle in the corner of her eyes, he built his guard back up immediately. He nodded once.

“Be sure it doesn’t.” With that, Tom turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

Anna’s head was spinning throughout the entire class. This didn’t make any sense. Tom had been so kind to her last week and now he was treating her as if she was a piece of trash he stepped on. What the hell had she done wrong? She sucked his dick and asked for nothing in return. She didn’t blackmail him or force him to take her out for steak afterwards. She just wanted to make him feel good. Was that such a sin?

“Miss Brooks.” The name was like a slap in the face. Anna snapped out of her questioning daydream to look up at her professor. He was standing above her desk, peering down at her through those long, dark eyelashes that complimented his eyes so well.

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna tested the words in her mouth as if they were about to set off a bomb. With the way Professor Hiddleston was standing above her, she was sure he was ticking and ready to explode.

“Would you care to tell the class about the development made to our main character in chapter four?” Anna looked up quizzically. Her jaw dropped slightly but slipped back closed, holding back the curse she was about to utter.

“Professor, chapter four wasn’t assigned in the previous reading,” Anna said softly. Tom raised both eyebrows and looked around the rest of the class. His lips twitched into a smirk, and for a moment, Anna thought that maybe he was going to give her a break.

“Class, would you look at that?” Tom gestured towards Anna’s red face. “Miss Brooks has decided she’s the professor for this course, now.” 

The class murmured a laugh between them, half amused at their professor’s insistent poking and half terrified that one of them would be his next target. Professor Hiddleston was never known to act like this and it worried the students more than they would let on. Tom looked back down at Anna and noticed the way her eyes were glittering with the hint of looming tears. He paused for a moment, hating the way that the sadness looked in her eyes, but he soon snapped out of it. His job was on the line. 

“Miss Brooks, what work do you believe was assigned for this class?” Tom questioned. Anna sat up straighter, hoping to display some sort of confidence to the cocky man.

“Read chapters one, two, and three with full annotations and character analysis,” Anna said sternly. Tom pursed his lips. So the girl really was a good student. He looked down at her notes which indicated she did exactly what he originally assigned. The professor sighed and looked back up at the rest of the students.

“Class, what were you actually assigned for this class?” A hand went up in the back of the room. “Yes, Miss Michaels?”

Anna turned around so she could see the girl who volunteered her fate. She was pretty and by the way she was sitting, she knew it. The girl’s eyebrows raised confidently as she leaned forward at her seat, purposefully letting her top slip down her chest ever so slightly. Anna rolled her eyes at the cliché. 

“Professor Hiddleston, the assignment was to read chapters one to five with annotations and character analysis,” Miss Michaels smiled at her professor. “You also wanted a short essay depicting our analysis of the use of the setting in chapter two.”

“Thank you, Miss Michaels.” Tom sent a smile to the girl that one could almost consider flirtatious if they knew Tom’s mannerisms the way Anna was beginning to. Anna’s eyebrow raised at his gesture. She settled further into her seat and awaited the humiliation. “That was what your assignment was. First, you come in late. Next, you disrupt the class with your shuffling about. Now, you don’t even do the homework. I am severely disappointed in you, Miss Brooks.”

Anna had enough. She wasn’t going to take this attitude from Professor Hiddleston. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood up from her seat. Murmurs echoed through the class as Tom took a step back from her.

“The setting in chapter two is used to convey the emotions of the characters and the desperation of their situation.” Anna began. Tom tilted his head and stared at her. “It’s snowing in the spring time which doesn’t make any sense. This reflects the death of the main character’s child, who just so happens to be named April. The snow is a reflection of the disease and death that snuffed out April’s life. Because of the snow, the characters are trapped inside their home. This is symbolism for April’s death trapping the characters in the memory of her tragedy and not allowing them to move on. That’s only the first six pages, would you like me to continue, Professor Hiddleston?”

The smirk that settled onto Anna’s lips was nothing short of proud. Tom’s nostrils flared. Making Anna crack was going to be harder than he imagined, but he wasn’t about to give up that easily. 

“So you’re a know it all? You can’t just take your criticism quietly? You need to prove you’re so smart?” Tom hissed out the questions as he made his way to his desk. He flipped open his novel and licked his drying lips. He tried to ignore the erection that was trying to rise up in his pants after seeing Anna stand up so confidently. “Let’s test just how smart you are really.”

For the rest of the class, Tom fired questions about the book at Anna. He left her barely any room to breathe. She was firing answers back just as quickly. If there was anything to be said about Anna, it was that she was smart. She knew her work like the back of her hand. Maybe she memorized so much of this novel to impress Tom, earning her a bit of extra time in his pants. If that were the case, she wouldn’t admit it. At least she knew her facts enough to make him seethe with impatient anger.

By the end of class, Tom had slammed his novel closed with a slick thud. The class stared at the pair in awe, but the pair in question stared at each other with complete and utter anger. The tension could be cut with a knife and everyone could feel it.

“Class is dismissed,” Tom said. Everyone quickly began to collect their things, worried if they were too loud that he might suddenly lash out at them as well. Anna stayed still, however, adamant to find out why the fuck Tom had treated her so harshly. When the class finally left, Anna walked to the door and shut it.

Tom didn’t even glance up at her from his seat at the desk. “Office hours are –“

“What the fuck was that, Tom?” Anna practically shouted the question. Tom rubbed his eyes with boredom and leaned back in his chair. He looked up at Anna who stood above his desk with fire in her eyes. Tom tried not to let his gaze swoop down to her breasts.

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Tom shrugged. Anna rolled her eyes and leaned in closer.

“Is this some sort of kink of yours? Humiliation? Tom, I’ll gladly fuck you but that was unacceptable,” Anna said. Tom met her eyes again and kept his blue eyes locked with hers. Anna swallowed her pride as his fierce eyes refused to leave hers.

“Get out of my classroom.” Tom pointed to the door. He noticed that Anna had locked it. Had she presumed that he was going to shag her again? Where would he have her this time? Would she ride him in his desk chair? Would she suck him off under his desk? Tom’s eyes rolled into the back of his head just thinking about the things he wanted to do with her – to her. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Anna stood up straight as Tom shot up from his desk. He slammed his fists down on the sleek surface. “I thought you were enjoying the things we did.”

“I said get out of my classroom!” Tom yelled. Anna took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. She grabbed her bag off the floor and walked over to the door. Tom let his head fall. He knew she hadn’t left yet. She was waiting for him to call out to her. “Miss Brooks?”

Anna turned back around to look at her professor. “Yes?”

“Be sure to actually do the fucking work next time,” Tom said cruelly. Anna held back a groan of protest.

“You never emailed me anything, Tom. Stop blaming your mistakes on me,” Anna muttered. Tom gave her a sharp look and let out a sour laugh.

“It’s Professor Hiddleston to you. Only Professor Hiddleston.” Tom sat back down, watching Anna’s lips press into a tight line as she unlocked the door and left. 

Tom placed his head in his hands, desperately willing his cock to soften in his trousers. This girl was going to be the death of him and he knew it.

‘Stop blaming your mistakes on me.’

Anna had no idea how deeply that resonated with Tom, frantic to find a way to get this girl to stop affecting him so badly.

Tom stood up and left the school, not caring that he had appointments with students later in the day. He would email them that he fell ill and would have to reschedule. There was a growing situation in his pants that was more important.

So, Tom would go home. He would push past Amber and grab some of his favorite whiskey. He’d take a cold shower, and when his erection still wouldn’t leave him (because he knew how insistent his body was for relief), he would take care of himself imagining the one person he couldn’t have but desperately ached for. 

 

*

 

Anna was adamantly pissed. 

Why the fuck did Tom – Professor Hiddleston – insist on being such an asshole to her? Anna rolled her eyes. She gave him a hot body to fuck. Why would he be so angry about that? What was he so upset about?

She wasn’t expecting a relationship. She wasn’t expecting money. She wasn’t even expecting a better grade than she deserved. She was independent, already careful with her bills, and didn’t need any help improving her scores. 

Still, Anna craved that attention from Tom. She couldn’t believe herself. There was just something about that man. Masculine, dominant, unbearably attractive. He wanted to shake her but she wasn’t exactly ready to shake him. After all, he was the best fuck she ever had and there was so much more she wanted from him. 

Anna looked at herself in the mirror and remembered what Tom had told her both times they were intimate together. ‘You are so gorgeous’.

Perhaps Anna could use this to her advantage. Tom clearly thought she was attractive and she knew how badly she could affect him. She was smart and could counter anything that Tom sent her way.

Anna let her eyes fall towards the dresser she was standing above. Tom’s tie was neatly folded on top of the white wood, resting there as if it was waiting to be used for the most scandalous reasons. A smirk danced onto Anna’s lips as she ran her fingertips over the silky smooth material that promised so much and gave so little to her the first night she fucked Tom.

If Tom was so insistent on pretending Anna was never a part of his life, then she could figure out a way to counter that too. She wasn’t just going to sit back and let Tom trample over her with a free audience to watch. Anna wasn’t that type of girl. If he wanted to be dirty, and not in the way she hoped, then she could do just the same. 

After all, games were played best with two players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the lack of smut in this chapter but it had to happen! Tom's trying to be a "good man". He was able to just barely pull it off for one class. However, now that Anna sees Tom is trying to pretend they never happened, she's going to make sure he remembers exactly why he wanted her in the first place. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna likes photography and Tom keeps his hands to himself a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! The reactions on this fic have really amazed me and I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it! Anna's finally caught onto Tom's trickery and now she wants to put her own horse in the running. It should be interesting!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Tom didn’t like being a mean man. He had always prided himself on how much of a gentleman he was, in fact.

Never once did he lay a hand on a woman. He always asked for consent. He held open doors and pushed in chairs and made sure to compliment the opposite gender on more than just their appearance.

Tom was out of his element when it came to being a jerk to Anna. He didn’t want to be, but he had to be. After berating Anna in class, Tom sat awake that night. Amber refused to go into the guest bedroom so Tom relocated there. He touched himself to the thought of Anna’s warm lips wrapped around his cock. She was so good at that, too good at that it seemed. She was the best fuck he ever had, and he had a lot of fucks before her. 

He knew this wouldn’t last long. He knew he was going to give in eventually. Hell, his stomach was covered in his own cum because of her. Anna was a good girl and she didn’t deserve this. But in Tom’s mind, he was a good man and he didn’t deserve to lose his job over some young woman.

He had to try harder. He had to get her to leave his class. If he didn’t, he would fall back into her clutches again and all attempts at pushing her away would be futile. 

When Tom closed his eyes that night, he dreamt about what she would look like with his hands wrapped around her hips while she grinded on top of him. 

He was sure he was going to hell.

 

*

 

“You’re sure this was everything he assigned?” Anna asked Brianna. The girl sitting across from her nodded. Anna sifted through the email that, of course, was sent everyone in the class but her. 

“Why aren’t you getting any of Professor Hiddleston’s emails?” Brianna asked with her eyes concentrated on her phone. Anna kept her eyes looking low. 

It would be so easy to tell Brianna. Things would make so much more sense for her friend. Anna knew that would be a bad idea though. Brianna’s lips were loose and she would end up telling everyone by accident. She loved her friend dearly but she knew that gossip was her downfall. 

“Not sure.” Anna lied. “I think he just has my email wrong. I tried to talk to him about it after class but he didn’t have time to talk.”

“He treated you like a piece of shit, Anna,” Brianna said. Anna shrugged and began to pull her books out so she could mark the pages she needed to read.

“He was probably just having a bad day,” Anna said with remorse. She could’ve easily fixed that if he just dropped his pants when she locked the door. Both of their days would’ve gotten much better. 

Anna stared down at her book without registering what was on the page. Her mind was dancing to the fleeting images of Tom’s face buried between her thighs. She missed the feeling of tangling her fingers in his curls while he devoured her. Anna felt herself slowly growing wetter at the memory of that sinful sensation. She wanted him and she wanted him achingly more as the days passed by. She wanted everything he would give her. 

Clearly, Tom wasn’t interested in wanting to give her anything besides for embarrassment. This ridiculous man was acting like a child. Why didn’t he want her? Tom was crazy over her both times they met. He ravished her with such passion and fierceness that Anna was sure it would be impossible to shake him away from her. But now, she questioned herself. 

Not only did Tom act like he didn’t want her, he acted like he didn’t even know her. He wouldn’t get away with this shit. This push and pull made Anna only want to bring this man to his knees even more. 

“Hello? Anna?” Anna snapped her head up to lock eyes with Brianna. Her friend’s dark eyebrow was raised as she looked over Anna with some hint of judgement. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Anna blushed as she shut her book. “This whole thing is just a bit stressful, you know?”

“I get it. I’ll let you know if he emails us anything else.” Brianna continued staring at Anna. “I won’t let you get played like that again.”

Anna smiled and leaned it to hug her friend. No matter what, Brianna was always there for her. “Thanks, Bri. That means a lot.”

“Go get reading. I don’t feel like hearing Professor Hiddleston snap at you again,” Brianna said with a laugh. Anna winked and got up from her spot on the floor.

Oh, Professor Hiddleston would not get the chance to humiliate her like that again. She was going to make sure of it. 

 

*

 

“Hello class,” Tom said as he strode into the classroom with confidence. He watched as all eyes locked onto him as he placed his computer bag on his desk. He paused slightly to swallow the lump in his throat as he stared deep into the wooden surface. 

Even from across the room, Anna knew exactly what her cold professor was thinking about.

Tom cleared his throat before looking back up at the class. “I sincerely hope all of you prepared the essay I assigned you. You can hand that and your notes in up here.”

If Tom was expecting Anna to freeze up and panic, he didn’t get that reaction. Instead, Anna stood from her seat and walked to the front of the room with the rest of her class. Tom watched her body maneuver through the rows of seats in order to reach the front. She carefully positioned herself behind everyone else so she would be the last person to reach Tom’s desk.

In her hands, she held several packets of papers. He assumed that it was the two assignments, but that was impossible. He purposefully made sure the public announcement wasn’t sent to her email. Had he input the code wrong?

Anna appeared in front of Tom with a relaxed smile. She reached the papers out towards him with a defiant grin on her face. She was tempting him to make a scene. 

“Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said in a low tone with a sweet smile. Tom already felt himself stiffening in his pants. “This is everything you asked for, plus the make-up work from last class.”

Tom glanced up at her and nodded. “Thank you, Miss Brooks.”

“Oh, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna practically moaned it. Tom gripped his pencil hard enough in his hand that he could feel it cracking under his touch. 

“Yes, Miss Brooks?” Tom asked. Anna leaned in slightly, just enough that only Tom could really notice the difference. His eyes involuntarily flickered down to her chest. Bold of her to wear such a low cut shirt to begin with.

“I just wanted to apologize for the previous class.” Anna fluttered her eyelashes, admiring the way Tom’s cheeks slowly changed from their paled shade to a lovely red. “I promise I’ll be better for you.”

Anna quickly turned around and walked back to her seat, already aware of the effect she had on the strong man she left behind her. As Anna slid down into her seat, she noticed the broken pencil laying on Tom’s desk. 

If Anna thought the last class was bad, she was mistaken. Tom was even worse during this class. Perhaps it was because she showed him up, proving to him that she shouldn’t be messed with. 

Anna had messed up his entire plan. He was going to attack her for not doing the work again and then sentence her to another drilling of questions. This time, those questions would be on work she didn’t know. The girl was smart, though, and she came prepared. Clearly the secretive emails weren’t working anymore. 

Still, he was adamant on pissing her off and Anna still couldn’t explain why he was acting the way he was. He never left her alone during class. Every question stabbed her like a knife and every predatory gaze left her spine tingling. Yet, Anna held out. She answered every question with ease and embraced every angry glare. He wouldn’t bring her down that easily.

Tom dismissed class early with an aggressive wave of his hand. He didn’t even look up from his desk when Anna walked past with a sway of her hips. His hands gripped the edge of the wooden structure, his knuckles white from the pressure he was applying, and his lip was bitten raw. When he heard the sound of the door shut and the last of the whispers leave the room, he finally looked up to see his room completely empty. 

Tom let out a sigh he didn’t even know he was holding. He collected his things and got up from his desk chair before heading out of the room and towards his office. Tom made sure to keep his eyes focused on the ground beneath him instead of looking at the faces of the university students around him. He feared that if he saw Anna’s eyes, he wouldn’t be able to look away.

He got to his office safely and immediately shut the door behind him. With a flick of his fingers, he locked the door.

“How the fuck am I going to survive this semester?” Tom asked to no one but himself. He was utterly defeated with his entire situation. 

Tom plopped himself down onto his desk chair while running his hands through his hair. No matter what he did, he couldn’t figure out why Anna had such a hold on him. She was a young girl who he fucked twice. He didn’t know anything about her.

He couldn’t say if she had any pets or what her dreams were. He couldn’t say what her favorite food was or if she preferred jeans to dresses. He couldn’t say anything about her other than her name was Anna Brooks, she’s taking English 4620, and she’s a great fuck. So why the hell couldn’t Tom shake her?

This girl should’ve been like any other one-night stand. One night and that’s it. But she wasn’t. Tom was charmed by her for some reason and he couldn’t seem to shake that charm away.

Perhaps the reasoning behind the temptation of having her was that he couldn’t have her. She was young, beautiful, and just out of reach. He had a technically-ex-wife at home, a stable job, and a ton of money. He didn’t need her but he wanted her. She was a breath of fresh air. She lit up his heart in that bar and leaving her that first night shut him back down. 

Tom shook his head and decided that maybe the monotonous task of grading essays could distract him. He was free for the rest of the day and going home to Amber’s bitching didn’t seem too fun, so grading in his office was the best option he had. 

By the time he got to Anna’s paper, he had almost forgotten about the way her chest looked bent over in front of his face looked. Almost. When he read her name on top of her paper, Tom groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Her writing looked good but it wasn’t making any sense to Tom. He was reading the words but not absorbing them. He was too caught up in the feeling of his cock straining in his pants. Tom flipped through the last page of her paper, only to find a small sheet of paper slip out from between the pages. The paper fell onto his lap like a feather, but it burned through the leg of his pants.

Tom carefully picked up the paper as if holding it too hard would damage the delicate sheet. Flipping over the paper, Tom took in a sharp breath of air. It was a picture of Anna wearing her lace bra and panties from the first night they fucked. Around her neck was Tom’s tie that he left behind. Anna’s face wasn’t showing in the picture but Tom knew from the shape of her hips that it was no one other than her. 

He couldn’t help himself. Tom unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. Tom’s hand worked over himself as he stared at the picture of Anna’s practically nude body. Groans and grunts fell from Tom’s lips. He was sure to keep his moans as low as possible, knowing that anyone could walk past his office at any moment. 

The picture was so simple but it was enough of a reminder as to why Tom wanted Anna in the first place. She wasn’t shy and afraid. She was confident, bold, and extremely daring. She got down on her knees for Tom in the middle of his classroom. She slipped this picture of herself into a stack of papers that anyone could have seen. 

Even with all the shit he gave her, she still kept his tie.

Tom tossed his head back as the pleasure from his grip rippled through his body. He shut his eyes tight, imagining all the things he could do to Anna if he had the chance. He would tie her up, bruise her bottom, and fuck her from behind. Then he’d flip her over and watch her writhe on top of his cock while he ran his hands down her back. 

Tom bit his lip, feeling his orgasm quickly racing towards him. Every ounce of pent up stress and sexual frustrating was tumbling through him and building up in his cock. He held back a groan, thinking of the way Anna said his name so seductively. The way she called him “Professor Hiddleston” and “Sir” had his heart pounding beneath his skin. 

Tom’s hand was furiously working over his cock. His thumb rolled over the head, wishing it was Anna’s tongue instead. As he moved his fist down to the base of his cock, he almost begged for Anna’s tight body instead.

“Anna,” Tom let the name slip from his lips in the quietest whisper. He was just about to let his orgasm take him over when a sharp knock pounded against his door.

“Professor Hiddleston?” the voice asked from the other side of the door. “It’s Doctor Roberts.”

“Shit,” Tom growled to himself. He shoved his cock back in his trousers as fast as he could. “One moment!”

“No need to open the door, Professor,” Doctor Roberts laughed through the door. “Was just seeing if you were still in. The English Department is scheduling a meeting today in an hour and you’re expected to be there.”

“Of course!” Tom shouted as he straightened himself out. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world, Doctor.”

“Good, don’t be late,” Doctor Roberts said before leaving Tom alone.

Tom groaned and leaned forward in his chair. Of course his superior would almost walk in on him masturbating to a picture of one of his students. Tom pressed his lips together in a thin line. Every fiber in Tom’s being was praying that Doctor Roberts didn’t hear anything coming from inside the office. If the man heard Tom whisper Anna’s name in a moan, he would surely be done for.

Tom pressed his palm to his crotch, feeling his once aroused cock softening quickly at the dangerous interruption. This had to stop and it had to stop now. Anna couldn’t keep affecting Tom like this. 

Tom grabbed Anna’s essay and marked only the most appropriate grade on her paper. He then grabbed the picture she left for him and ripped it to shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Anna, so sneaky!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I don't know why a second note is showing up on the bottom of this chapter. AO3 is acting really odd at the moment so if a second note is down here talking about an upload schedule, just ignore it!! I'm uploading on Thursdays it seems!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom likes his red pen and taking out his anger on Anna. Anna's plans get severely messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again on this lovely Thursday morning! The comments on the last chapter were so wonderful. When I say that I literally get the biggest grin on my face when I see a little notification number pop up in my inbox, I'm not joking. It's such a great feeling and I thank everyone who has taken time out of their day to leave kudos or feedback! 
> 
> As always, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

“Fuck! Tom!” Anna moaned as her back arched off the bed. The orgasm that tore through her caused her head to spin and her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

As she came down from her high, Anna slowly slid her vibrator out from her core. She sighed and looked at the pink object. Long and thick, but not nearly as good as the real thing.

She shouldn’t have been thinking about Tom while she got herself off but she couldn’t help it anymore. Whenever Anna closed her eyes, she imagined what Tom could be doing with the picture that she gave him. She pictured the things he could be saying, thinking, feeling. It was sensory overload for her and she needed the relief. 

Anna rolled over in her bed and ran her fingers over the sheets where Tom once laid. Biting her lip, her mind flickered through the possibilities of what she could do next. Tom began emailing her the assignments, much to her surprise, but the work was simply overwhelming. Even for her, she was having a hard time juggling it all. What was the purpose of this?

Was all of this really worth it just for one man? The realistic answer was no, no it wasn’t. But Anna couldn’t help the fact that this was something personal against her. If Anna was an asshole to him during their hook-ups, she’d accept his behavior and move on. 

No, this was set now. If Tom was going to make moves against her, then Anna would make countermoves back. This was about proving a point now. She wasn’t going to let Tom get away with this. 

She was going to bring him to his knees and make him see just how much he needed her. 

 

*

 

The stack of graded papers burned against Tom’s arm as he sauntered into class. He knew what he was about to do was going to piss Anna off. It would piss her off a whole lot. He wasn’t just bruising her confidence; he was damaging her success. 

Tom pushed open the heavy doors to his lecture hall and kept his eyes on the ground. He could feel Anna’s eyes on him but he wasn’t quite ready to look at her. He knew that once he locked eyes with her, he would remember her photograph designed specifically for him. He couldn’t risk getting stiff in his pants in front of his class – again. 

Anna watched Tom make a beeline towards his desk and she almost couldn’t suppress her moan. The man was adorning a light gray patterned suit and the stubble on his cheeks had grown in slightly. His glasses were hanging on the bridge of his nose as he kept his blue eyes facing the desk. She sure hoped what she had in store today would work. He was looking to irresistible for it to not.

“Good morning,” Tom said as he arranged his papers on his desk. “The papers were, for the most part, fabulous. Most of you wrote exceptional essays but the rest, well, not so much.”

Anna watched Tom fiddle with his stack of papers for the fourth time. Something in her gut told her that she wasn’t going to be happy. It was ridiculous though. She worked on that paper for hours and she knew it was some of her best work. 

“Just some housekeeping for your papers going forward, though,” Tom said as he straightened his shoulders and glanced up. “Always proofread your work. I saw too many people with incorrect grammar. As upper-level university students, I shouldn’t need to go over that. Secondly, quote form. Read up on it because, again, I’m not going to explain it to you.”

Tom paused and let his eyes finally wander to Anna. She was wearing the same sundress she had worn when he first met her. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to continue. 

“Lastly, the inclusion of pictures in your essays is severely unprofessional,” Tom said with his eyes locked on Anna. 

The girl smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. So he saw her little surprise for him, how delightful. She could tell from the way his cheeks held just the tiniest hint of blush on them that he was recalling what he saw as well. Anna licked her lips and sat up straighter, a surge of confidence rolling through her.

“When I call your name, please come up and collect your paper.” Tom looked back down at his stack of papers as he moved in front of his desk. 

Tom started calling names out so the students could collect their work. With every hand-off, Tom smiled at the recipient. Anna watched the man at ease and wondered if maybe their feud was in neutral territory right now. Maybe her work impressed him enough to let this useless vendetta go.

“Brianna Mayer,” Tom called out. Brianna stood gracefully from her seat and collected her work. Anna didn’t miss the wink that her professor sent her friend. A spike of jealousy raised in the pit of her stomach but she tried to let it go. Technically, Anna and her professor weren’t even a thing. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but almost roll her eyes at the way Brianna’s cheeks reddened at Tom’s gesture.

“How did you do?” Anna asked as Brianna sat down. Brianna flashed her a bright smile and turned her paper towards her friend.

“Perfect score!” Brianna squealed. Anna raised her eyebrows as she examined the little red ‘A+’ at the top of Brianna’s page.

“Good job,” Anna whispered as she locked eyes with Tom. He only held one paper in his hands as he looked at the girl he dreamed such sinful fantasies about. 

“Anna Brooks.” The words sounded almost scary when they fell from his lips. The room hushed to a dead silence as they awaited the upcoming storm that was bound to brew between the student and the professor.

Anna stood up and smoothed the front of her dress down as she walked up to Tom. Anna gave him a flirtatious smile that only he could see. Tom’s eyes raked down her body and he had to hold himself back from jumping her bones. 

“I’ve seen better,” Tom mumbled. “Much better.”

“What?” Anna narrowed her eyes as Tom practically dumped the paper into her awaiting hands. Anna gripped the paper and looked at the large red ‘F’ in the top right corner. Anna looked back up with tears in her eyes. “You failed me?”

The way she spoke those words caused Tom’s chest to clench. His lips parted as a stray tear fell down her rosy cheek.

“It’s the grade you deserved,” Tom said before clearing his throat. He tilted his head down so he could look into Anna’s puffy eyes. “That was incredibly unprofessional of you.”

Anna’s lips tightened as a sudden burst of anger fumed in her. “Look who’s talking. You know this paper was good.”

“It wasn’t.” Tom adjusted his glasses as he straightened his back. “Now return to your seat so I can begin this lecture, finally.”

“I hate you,” Anna whispered the words so that only Tom could hear them. Anna wiped her eyes before turning around and holding her head high. She could feel Tom’s eyes burning against her back. 

Anna let her paper fall to the ground, making it look like an accident. She sighed and bent over as she heard the hitch of Tom’s breath behind her, knowing that he was the only one who could see her surprise.

Tom whipped himself around before the students could notice where he was staring or the evident arousal in his pants. Of course Anna decided to wear absolutely nothing underneath her dress. Of course she had a plan of action.

Tom slumped down in his chair as he watched Anna straighten her back and return to her seat. Despite her momentary power-hold she had, he could still see the tears in her eyes. Tom knew that what he had done was a direct attack at her future. 

Anna kept her eyes focused on her desk for the rest of class. Her entire plan was forgotten after what Tom had done to her. She could hear her professor speaking but none of the words were being retained in her head. All she could think of was the big fat failure stamped onto her work.

Tom noticed Anna’s quietness during class. Any time he made a dig at her, her eyes wouldn’t even move up to glare at him. He considered calling her out for her ignorance, but he knew his complaints would fall on deaf ears.

Severely pissed – mostly at himself – Professor Hiddleston elected to end class early. As his students quickly shuffled out of the room, he noticed Anna still hadn’t moved from her spot. Brianna looked down at her but realized that her friend wasn’t moving. Brianna gave Professor Hiddleston a look that could kill before exiting the room and leaving the pair alone.

“Miss Brooks,” Tom said in a soft voice. 

“It’s Anna.” Tom raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Miss Brooks –“

“I said it’s Anna!” Anna shot her head up and looked Tom dead in the eyes. 

“In this classroom, you will answer to Miss Brooks,” Tom growled. Anna tossed her head back and laughed.

“So you want to keep this professional then, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna stood up from her seat. Her left hand strangled the paper that hurt her so much. She shook the paper in front of her face. “Is this professional?”

“Let that be your lesson to be more mature,” Tom said as he leaned back against his desk. Anna took a few steps forward and gripped the paper harder.

“I’m the immature one? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Anna hissed the questions out. “You’re the one who keeps embarrassing me in front of the class! You’re the one who purposefully isn’t sending me emails! You’re the one who failed me!”

“You deserved it,” Tom mumbled. Anna stood steadily in place. Her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head.

“Do you know I pay for my own school?” Anna asked with tears in her eyes. “Do you know what a failed class means for me? It means I’ve wasted my money, and trust me, I don’t have the luxury of being able to do that. It means I don’t graduate on time because I’m a class behind. It means paying for an extra semester all by myself.”

Tom stayed quiet as he processed what Anna had said. He never realized that Anna was paying for her schooling on her own. It made him question where her parents were and what she was doing in order to afford this university. 

“I don’t want to fail you,” Tom said in a low voice. “But you cannot be in this class.”

“Why?” Anna stepped closer to Tom and watched the shades of blue in his eyes swirl into one another behind his glasses.

His eyes moved down to look at Anna’s lips. His tongue swiped over his own, wishing to taste her. After the sight of her bent over with everything on show just for him and now having her so close to him with no one else around, Tom had to grip the desk behind him in order to stop himself from reaching out and pressing his lips to hers.

Tom shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You have a choice here, Miss Brooks. You can either drop my class or I will fail you. Pick your battle.”

“Do you really hate me that much that you can’t stand the sight of me?” Anna asked. 

Oh, how wrong she was. She had no idea the things that she did to him. He wanted her too much and that’s why he couldn’t have her in his class. Tom let out a deep sigh and ran his hand across the stubble on his chin. 

Anna bit her lip as she watched him, hating herself for how much she wanted him even now. She could just picture how pleasurable that stubble would feel scratching against her thighs. Anna tightened her grip on her paper, doing everything in her power to resist the urge of falling to her knees for this man. 

“This is your last chance. Leave or get kicked out.” Tom turned his back to Anna as he walked around his desk to collect his things. 

“No.”

Tom looked over his shoulder and squinted his eyes behind his glasses. “Excuse me?”

“I said no!” Anna yelled. “You will not give me any ultimatums! I shouldn’t have to change my college courses because you’re too much of a pussy to handle what we did together maturely.”

Anna whipped around and collected her things. She shoved her hand into her bag and pulled it out with something hidden in her fist. She strode back over to Tom’s desk and slammed her failed paper down on his desk.

“I’m not giving up. I’m not letting you get away with this.” Anna placed her fisted hand on top of his wooden desk. “Just remember that.”

Anna let her fist open to drop the pair of panties she had masturbated in on his desk. Tom’s breath hitched in his throat as he covered his mouth with his hand. Anna glanced down to look at the bulge forming in Tom’s trousers.

“Get out of my classroom.” Tom glared at her. Anna smirked and shrugged.

“It doesn’t need to be like this, Professor Hiddleston. All you need to do is stop being a dick to me and you’ll never need to deal with me again.” Anna turned around and stormed out of the room without once looking back. 

Tom’s eyes couldn’t look away from the light blue panties that were balled up on his desk. He knew why she gave him this pair. They were the exact color of his tie that he gave her. Not only was it a reminder of what they had done but it was a sign that she still had some sort of hold over him. He couldn’t shake her.

In truth, Tom didn’t want to shake her. 

 

*

 

Despite both of them hating their games, Tom and Anna refused to stop. Every move had a countermove. Neither one could really get ahead.

Tom continued to fail her and Anna continued to get more and more promiscuous. She had even retorted to wearing a slutty school girl outfit without any panties just to get Tom to fall to his knees before her. Despite the raging boner in his pants, he just barely held onto his sanity. It was frustrating and irritating, but she was refusing to give in to this man. 

Tom was pent up with so much sexual frustration that his own hand wasn’t doing him any good anymore. No matter how many times he brought himself over the edge, he was still craving Anna’s body. He needed to turn to something else.

When Tom stormed home after another four weeks of harassing Anna, all he wanted to do was fuck his hand and go to bed. The last thing he was expecting was to see his sort-of-ex-wife sitting on their bed in some pink lingerie and holding a bottle of red wine.

“Tommy baby,” Amber cooed. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> And, of course, ignore that secondary note I have no idea why that's there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up hungover. Anna loves her journal. She also loves her newest plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Wow, the comments on the last chapter were brutal. Everyone is PISSED at Tom and I don't blame you. This chapter was a really interesting one to write, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Tom’s head was pounding when he woke up the next morning. The light that was shining through the curtains was way too bright for his eyes to handle.

Realistically, he could have stayed in bed all day. He could’ve cancelled his classes and slept the day away but that wouldn’t be too responsible of him. With a heaving sigh, Tom sat up in the bed.

As he registered his spinning surroundings, he realized he couldn’t remember a single thing from the night before. The last thing his mind was recalling was Amber pouring him his sixth glass of red wine. He remembered his cheeks being hot so pressed his face to the cool sheets and that was where the rest of the night disappeared from his mind. 

The bed was empty next to him but the blankets were strewn all over the place. Tom wasn’t naked but he was only wearing his boxers. Tom shrugged and figured he just had a restless night.

As he pulled himself out of bed, he noticed the pink lingerie that Amber was wearing the night before spread out messily on the floor. Tom’s hand flew up to his mouth to stop the bile that was rising in his throat as he began to process what happened.

Did he fuck Amber last night? Obviously it wouldn’t be wrong of him but how the hell did that happen and why was mind electing not to remember it? Oddly enough, Tom didn’t feel any more sexually relieved. His testosterone was still peaking and his need to shove his dick into someone (Anna) was overwhelming.

Tom made his way to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand over the stubble on his cheeks and tried to figure out what the hell happened the night before.

Tom wasn’t attracted to Amber anymore – not since he realized how bad of a person she was, at least. Was he that sexually frustrated that he just fucked her anyway? And if he really did fuck her, then why was his need for some physical companionship so overpowering?

He shook his head and stared down at the sink below him. Nothing made sense but he didn’t have the time to consider that. Tom popped some Aspirin and made sure to get ready as fast as possible for work.

The idea of being in the same house as Amber was haunting him a little too deeply. 

 

*

 

Anna loved the beauty of her campus. Often times, she would sit outside near the water fountain in the west garden and just people watch. She would scribble down things she saw and come back to them later for writing inspiration. There was something about the gentle breeze and smell of grass that calmed her down. 

Today, however, that breeze and that smell weren’t relaxing her nerves as much as she wanted them to. She was too stressed out to enjoy the natural life around her. 

A man like Professor Hiddleston should not have such control over her life. She was focusing more on how to fuck with him (and fuck him, in general) than she was paying attention to the retaliation he was dealing to her. Anna wanted to show off her skills just to stick a figurative middle finger in his face rather than actually focus on what outcomes this would have. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be and she was beginning to hate herself for feeling like this.

He was failing her, for God’s sake. He was fucking up her whole future. She was barely making enough money to get through school. She adored her education and needed to graduate on time. Her life depended on it. It wasn’t just something to benefit her, but it was a point to be made to her parents. 

Anna was never a woman who got attached to people. She was a one-and-done kind of lady who preferred her nights short and her dicks long. There was just something about Tom that captured her attention. He was the first person she had asked to stay the night. 

Hitting her pen against her over-used notebook, she contemplated everything that could’ve been the reason as to why Anna was so stuck on this man. 

“Good looks,” she whispered to herself, writing it down at the top of the page. How superficial could she be without lying to herself? Tom was beautiful, that was surely a plus. 

“Great at sex,” Anna laughed to herself as she wrote it down. 

“Charming,” she whispered more solemnly. “Definitely charming.”

The next few reasons came out without question. Passionate, caring, and intelligent. Passionate about what he taught, that was obvious. Anna loved a man who shed his masculinity and showed the world his emotion for what he felt strongly about. 

Caring about her. Anna rolled her eyes at herself at that one. He left her in the middle of the night when he promised he would stay and fucked up her nearly perfect GPA. Dick moves. Nevertheless, he looked after her the entire time he fucked her that first night. His eyes would always glance up, silently asking her if she was okay. He asked her if he was allowed to have her, which no person had ever done. Assumption was a personality trait among young men. Tom was different. He cared for her the entire night and made her feel like she was the only person in the world. 

Even with him failing her, Anna could tell he regretted it. The man was a professor, not an actor. She could see the way his lips twitched into the tiniest of frowns when he handed her papers back to her. She noticed the way his eyes deepened to a darker tone of blue when he scolded her for not doing well. He regretted it. That had to be worth something.

Tom was tragically intelligent. He was sneaky and cunning and he knew how to push her buttons. He made her doubt herself and feel confident within the same sentence. He challenged her intellectually and maybe in a more civil situation, their debates would be fun. If he wasn’t trying to knock her down, she may find this challenge amusing.

And it all became full circle again. Why was he doing this shit to her? 

Anna tore her eyes from her scribbled-on page to look around the clearing she was sitting in. Amongst the crowd of people forming from classes being let out, she could see Tom. He was talking to another professor and the smile on his face was magnificent.

His computer bag was slumped over his shoulder, which was covered in a pitch black suit. His red tie sat neatly over his crisp white shirt. His long legs carried him across the clearing as he conversed with the other professor. Tom’s hands were animated as they moved around him like busy bees. He was clearly discussing something that interested him. His lips were moving a mile a minute and his eyes were full of life.

Tom paused to listen to what the other professor had to say. His eyebrows perked up as he leaned into the other man. As the other professor stopped talking, Tom threw his head back in laughter. Anna could hear the cheerful sound from where she sat. 

So this was Tom when he was completely at ease? No woman to dominate and no student to screw over? This was a man who looked so happy. 

As Tom walked further across the clearing, his large hand went to grip the strap of his bag. Even from the distance that Anna was at, she could see the way the sun made his azure eyes shine like crystals. He never noticed her as he walked across the campus, but she would never forget the way he looked in that moment.

Anna glanced down at her notebook and pursed her lips. She couldn’t play this game. There was something seriously wrong with Tom if he was treating her so terribly in the classroom yet acting perfectly fine in public.

She leaned over her notebook and scribbled another half-dozen reasons as to why this man had such a hold over her. Shutting her book, Anna decided that she needed to confront Tom again. This time, she would be gentle. She wouldn’t demand anything. 

She had one last trick up her sleeve and she needed it to be carried out perfectly. 

She just needed five minutes alone with him. Maybe then, she could fix what had gone so terribly wrong.

 

*

 

When Tom made his daily stroll to his office before his lecture, the last thing he expected to see was Anna pressed up against the wall beside his door with a young man attached to her lips. 

Tom’s grip on his bag tightened as he just stood there and watched them. The boy’s hands were gripping her hips and he could see the way his dirty nails were digging into her soft skin. Anna’s eyes were screwed shut a little too tightly and her hands were cupping the sides of the boy’s neck. Tom could tell this boy wasn’t an experienced kisser. His head was flopping around too much for it to be pleasurable for her. 

Regardless of the kissing talent of this boy, Tom was pissed.

Truthfully, he had no right to be. He had no claim over this girl and he was, quite frankly, ruining her life. She had every right to make out with a boy her age. But did she have to do it right in front of his office?

Tom wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He could see the way her pink lips pushed against his. Oh, those lips. Tom wanted them everywhere. He missed the way they felt against his own. He craved their softness wrapped around his cock. 

Tom let out the faintest groan at the memory of Anna on her knees. Even with his quietness, Anna could hear him. Her eyes opened, peeking towards Tom, as she pulled away from the boy. He chased her lips and when he found nothing, he looked at Tom.

“Oh, Professor Hiddleston! I’m sorry,” the boy babbled. Tom raised his hand to cut him off.

“Is there any reason that you two are getting so…familiar with one another outside my office?” Tom looked at Anna and saw the innocent blush on her face.

“I’m sorry, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said softly. “I came to talk to you about class and I got distracted.”

Tom paused. He wondered what kind of game she was playing. “You want to discuss class?”

“Yeah,” Anna sighed and dropped her hands from around the boy’s neck. “I think I’m going to drop it.”

Tom sucked in a tight breath. Had he won? Had he finally broke her? It seemed too good to be true. Tom cleared his throat and nodded once.

“Very well. Come in.” Tom gestured to his office. Anna nodded once at the boy she was with before scurrying into Tom’s office. Tom hesitantly followed her and closed the door behind them once they were alone in the room.

Anna wandered around the room before sitting down in one of the padded seats across from Tom’s desk. Her professor eyed her cautiously. This sweet, quiet girl was nothing like the fiery phoenix he had grown to know. 

Tom walked to his side of the desk, never taking his eyes off the girl before him. He placed his bag onto the mahogany desk before slowly sliding into his desk chair. He crossed his hands in front of him and waited for Anna to speak. Her eyes were focused on her feet but he could tell she was waiting to open her mouth,

“So you’re dropping the class?” Tom asked. Anna nodded and shuffled in her seat.

“Yeah. I can’t do this anymore.” Anna looked up through her eyelashes at Tom. He nodded once and leaned backwards slightly.

“That’s a good choice,” Tom said. Anna smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Funny, Tom never noticed how beautiful her face was when her hair was pushed away from it.

“It is,” Anna said with a slight giggle in her voice. “I’ve moved on from this game and ever since then I’ve been so much happier.”

Tom raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hand over the sharp stubble on his cheek. “Is that so?”

“Yeah!” Anna smiled. She pointed at the door with her thumb. “I realized that chasing someone is just so tiresome. I can’t do that anymore. I moved on and I found someone new.”

“That boy from outside?” Tom questioned. Anna nodded while biting her lower lip.

“His name is Trevor. We’ve been friends for a while but I finally decided to go out with him,” Anna said as she looked at the window in Tom’s office. The blinds were closed nice and tight. “He’s treated me better than any other man has.”

“That’s great to hear,” Tom grumbled. He picked up a pen and started tapping it against his desk. Had she really moved on so quickly? He should be rejoicing about this. This was everything Tom wanted since he saw her in his class that first day. For some reason, there was a rock in his stomach that was stopping him from jumping with joy. Instead, he wanted her even more.

That boy wouldn’t know how to treat her. He could barely even kiss her. How would he fuck her like Tom did? Would he even have enough money to take her on a nice date? Buy her nice clothes? Take her on luxurious vacations?

Tom stopped tapping his pen. He didn’t want those things. He shouldn’t want those things. Anna was a hook-up. Nothing more. She should be everything less than that, however.

“So, this is me throwing up the white flag. Truce, Professor?” Anna held out her hand towards Tom. He simply stared down at the dainty fingers with a grimace. Anna sighed and dropped her hand. She turned to reach into her bag. “That thing we had was fun but I can’t risk my future over you, Professor Hiddleston.”

Anna bit her lip and looked up at Tom with an expression of regret. She smiled sadly. “This is going to be goodbye forever. Just like you wanted.”

Anna stood up gracefully with her right hand still stuffed in her bag. She looked over Tom’s hard features one more time before removing her hand. She reached forward and placed her hand on the desk.

“This was fun, but it’s time to move on,” Anna whispered. She opened her hand before turning towards the door. Tom glanced down and swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the gift Anna had returned.

His tie.

Suddenly, every memory came back to him. Every moment with her, both the good and the bad, flooded his mind. He hated himself for treating her the way he did. He couldn’t let her go into the world and be foolish with some wimpy kid. She deserved a real man. She deserved the best things in life. She deserved everything Tom had always wanted to give her.

She deserved to know that he wasn’t the devil that he made her believe he was.

“Anna,” Tom said as he kept his eyes locked on his tie. Anna smiled to herself. She let the grin fall from her face before turning back to Tom.

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston?” 

Tom finally looked up at her. He could see the glimmer in her eyes. He smirked ever so slightly as he gestured to the exit.

“Lock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO we're left with some questions. Tom isn't sure whether or not he fucked Amber. Who the hell is Trevor? Tom asked Anna to lock the door, does that mean what we think it means? And if it does, what is Anna going to do? 
> 
> Tom also makes a hint at something that he's going to reveal in the next chapter, and boy, am I excited for that! Sorry about that cliffhanger though (oops).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated, and thank you so much for all your feedback!
> 
> Remember, updates are always on Thursday so if that weird note shows up at the bottom again, just disregard it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has a decision make. Tom has some truth to tell. They're both terribly frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! Happy Thursday! Chapter 7 is finally here and I am quite excited for it. I hope you guys thought the week-long wait was worth it (I know, I know, shame on me for cliffhangers). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!

“Lock the door.”

Anna had a few options here as she stared at the wooden door. The first option seemed the most appealing. She could turn around, fuck him, and then proceed to leave him the way he left her. She could’ve pushed him away after having him one last time. She would’ve won.

The second option was giving in completely to her desires. Anna could fuck him and hopefully break this wall that was ever-growing between them. She could finally have him in the way she wanted him for so long. 

But there was one last option. Oh, and how appealing that option was. The last choice would have been the biggest slap in the face for Tom. She could’ve said no and left. She could’ve walked through that door and never looked back, leaving Tom and his brutal tactics in the dust. There was no doubt that she would wound his ego for good. He thought he had the power this whole time but she could easily flip that around on him.

And Anna wanted to do that. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. But she had played at this game for too long to not get what she wanted. She had stayed loyal to her tricks for too many days and nights to leave without at least getting one final good fuck out of it.

So Anna reached forward and turned the lock on the door until she heard it click shut. She could feel Tom staring at her back. She smiled and looked over her shoulder.

“Are you trying to tell me that you want me, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna asked innocently, as if she wasn’t talking about her professor fucking her.

“Yes,” Tom hissed. Anna smiled and turned fully towards him. His eyes burned into her as he clutched his desk.

“Trevor won’t be too pleased about this.” Anna brushed her fingers along the edge of the mahogany desk. Tom shook his head.

“That boy is just a kid. He’ll never be able to please you.” Tom stood up slowly. The two kept their eyes on one another as they slowly circled the desk. It was predator and prey, but neither knew who was playing which part. 

“And how do you know that?” Anna smirked. Tom rolled his eyes and laughed an acidic cackle. 

“You know that it’s true, Anna,” Tom said. “You need a real man to give you what you want. You need someone who’s strong and experienced, not a pathetic, pimply-faced boy.”

“Are you trying to say that you’re that ‘real man’, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna rolled her eyes. Tom’s eyebrow perked up at her gesture. “Does a ‘real man’ purposefully set up their students to fail? Oh, my bad. Not students. Just one student. Me.”

“Anna, listen,” Tom said, reaching his hand out towards her with his palm down. Anna slapped his hand away and stormed up to him.

“No, Tom, you listen to me this time. I’m not dropping your class because you won. I’m dropping your class because I’m not ruining my future because of you,” Anna hissed. She leaned back and smirked. “The sex isn’t worth it. You’re not worth it.”

Now, she had hit Tom where it hurt. He raised his eyebrows and leaned over her, shading her from the white light on the ceiling. The sun that was just barely slipping through the slits of the blinds over his windows casted deep shadows over his eyes and cheekbones, creating the perfect menace.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a brat, I wouldn’t need to fail you,” Tom growled. Anna pursed her lips and looked him up and down. This man, this terrible man, was everything she wanted and she hated that. 

“Fuck you, you selfish asshole,” Anna whispered through clenched teeth. 

Tom sucked in a breath and before either of them could restrain themselves, they both lurched forward towards one another and pressed their lips together. It was angry and messy. His hands gripped her smooth cheeks while her hands grabbed his suit jacket. They groaned against one another, hating how much they both enjoyed this.

Anna forgot just how good of a kisser Tom was. Even in this heated match of dominance over one another, his lips glided and pressed against hers so deliciously that she was already dripping. Tom’s hands moved around to fist in her hair as he pulled her head back.

“Never call me that again,” Tom grumbled as he bit the skin above her pulse. Anna gasped and held onto Tom tighter. As much as she wanted to fight him and call him every terrible name in the English language (maybe a few other languages too), her submissive side was begging to be let out. She wanted to submit to this man and give him everything she could. The more stable side of her brain was telling that submissive side to fuck off just for once so she could show this man who is truly in charge. 

“You deserve it,” Anna said as Tom kissed and bit down the expanse of her neck. Tom paused and exhaled a warm breath over the center of her neck. Suddenly, he tugged on her hair and pulled her head to the side. Anna let out a moan as he sucked the skin just below her jaw, adamant on bruising the sensitive area. When Tom was pleased with his work, he pulled back and ran his thumb over the blossoming mark.

“Now everyone can see how much of a slut you are for me.” Tom smirked as he released Anna’s hair. She gasped and placed her fingers over the mark, gently rubbing the hot skin. She shook her head and jabbed a finger against Tom’s hard chest.

“Isn’t that the exact opposite of what you wanted all this time?” Anna asked. “Make up your fucking mind, you bastard!”

Tom let out a frustrated huff. He grabbed Anna’s wrist and bent her over his desk. She scratched at the desk as Tom made quick work of her jeans. He wiggled them down to the floor as he ran his palm over her ass. 

“Do you miss this view, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna batted her eyelashes while looking over her shoulder. Tom’s lips were parted and his pupils were blown as he ran his fingertips over the expanse of her ass. She smirked and pressed her cheek against the desk. “After all this time of avoiding me, I’m sure your hand is pretty sore just thinking about it.”

Tom’s eyes snapped up so he could stare at her. He could feel himself stiffening quicker and quicker in his trousers. He cleared his throat and slipped her panties down to meet her jeans.

“You know, for someone who used to submit so willingly to me, you sure are being exceptionally defiant,” Tom laughed bitterly. His grip on her ass tightened and Anna could feel his fingernails biting into her skin. She let out a whine at the little crests of pain. “Now, in order to curve this act of disobedience, I think you deserve a bit of…reprimanding.”

Within a second of Tom finishing his sentence, his hand came down to whack at Anna’s ass. She let out a screech and lurched forward as the pain trickled down her thighs. She turned to stare at him with confusion.

“What the fuck, Tom?” Anna gasped. Tom smirked and let his hand whack at her again.

“This is what you get for being so incredibly rude.”

“Oh, now I’m the rude one?”

Tom rolled his eyes and slapped her cheeks again. Anna hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this a bit too much. She was wetter than she anticipated she would be. She could see Tom’s cock tenting his pants as he swatted at her. Every hit of his palm earned him another greedy moan from Anna’s lips. She was pushing herself back towards him so she could feel more of the sting. 

After ten swats, Tom leaned over Anna’s back. He traced a finger up and down her slit, teasing the slick skin without touching her clit. Anna was shaking as she felt Tom’s breath reflect off of her ear.

“What do you say?” Tom asked. He leaned closer and kissed the skin under her ear. Anna chuckled and turned around so she could look him in the eyes.

“Do you want me to thank you, Sir?” Anna blinked innocently. Tom groaned and let out an airy laugh.

“It would be expected.” Tom flashed the younger girl a wonderfully attractive smile. Anna hummed and let her head fall back down onto the desk.

“That’s not going to happen.” Anna winked. Tom’s face hardened as he straightened back up. 

“You’re going to regret that.”

If Anna thought Tom was going hard on her before, she was mistaken. This time around, Tom was relentless. She could hear his hand slicing through the air as he spanked her. Every time his hand made contact with her, Anna’s back arched. She loved this pain. 

She could tell that Tom was letting all of his pent up emotions out with this. That was fine, she needed the release too. Maybe after this she would finally break him. 

After the twentieth total strike, Tom took a few steps back to admire his work. Anna’s ass was covered in red splotches with distinct imprints of his fingers branching out from the masses. She was shaking and he could see her desire staining the insides of her thighs. He licked his lips and forgot about everything he had once worried about. 

The girl he had craved for so long was bent over his desk, half naked, and dripping for him. What kind of man would he be to say no to this?

“Look at this,” Tom said as he ran two fingers along her core. Anna moaned and tossed her head back. “So wet for me.”

Anna just whined and nodded. Tom chuckled and flipped her over. Her heated ass made contact with the chilled desk and she let out a hiss. Tom cooed and walked in between her spread thighs.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Tom asked. Anna nodded and reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck. He could see the glaze of pleasure tinting her eyes. “Want me to make it better?”

“You’ve never been so inclined to before,” Anna said weakly. Tom sighed and dropped his head.

“When will you stop fighting me?” Tom looked back up into her eyes. The momentary submission was gone and her irises were hard with emotion. 

“Now you know how it feels,” Anna whispered. Tom shook his head and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“You need to tell me you want me,” Tom mumbled as he kissed her. “I’m not touching you unless you tell me that.”

Anna pulled away and cupped Tom’s stubble-covered cheeks. She looked to his lips and back into his sea-colored eyes. “If I didn’t want you, why the hell would I chase you for over a month?”

“That’s good enough for me.” Tom smirked. 

He dropped to his knees and pulled Anna to the edge of the desk. He heard her squeal as he ran his fingers along her core again. He wanted to take his time with her but he couldn’t resist the urges that were pulling at him. His cock was fighting to stay confined in his trousers. Tom glanced up at the clock on his wall and noticed they only had a short amount of time before class started.

Tom looked up at Anna’s face. Her eyes were focused on him and her bottom lip was being worried between her teeth. Tom smirked and pressed a deep kiss to Anna’s left thigh before leaning in to lick a fat stripe up her center. The girl above him moaned loudly. Anna pressed her hand over her lips to try and conceal her whines from the people scurrying outside Tom’s office.

Her professor was in heaven. He missed the taste of her on his tongue. When she slid his finger into her, he was pleasantly surprised by the tightness around him. He groaned and flicked his tongue over her clit, earning a vibrant shake from Anna.

“I shouldn’t want you,” Anna sighed between her moans. Her eyelashes fluttered as Tom looked back up at her. He pulled his mouth away from her, lips glistening, as he slid a second finger into her.

“And why not? Is it because I’m your professor?” Tom raised an eyebrow. Anna shook her head as she stretched her arms above her head.

“I don’t care about that,” Anna said. Tom’s fingers curled inside of her, causing her train of thought to derail momentarily. When she came back to her senses, she shook her head again. “You failed me. You’re not a good person.”

Tom growled and bit a bruise into Anna’s thigh. “I never failed you.”

“Then what do you call that giant red F at the top of all my papers?” Anna scrunched her eyebrows together. “That’s not considered failing-“

Anna gasped as Tom went back down to licking at her. All insults and attitude that filled her had disappeared in a flash. His lips tightened around her clit and he began gently sucking. Anna’s hands flew down to lock into Tom’s curls as he devoured her. She could feel the bumps of his stubble stinging against her center. The burn was delicious and she wanted more. 

Anna pushed her hips downwards so Tom was directly against her. He moaned against her, loving how eager she was for him. He was breaking through her insolence and he could tell she was going to give in to her submissive side again. He just needed to ease that out of her.

“My beautiful Anna,” Tom moaned between licking around his fingers. “You look so needy. Let me give you what you want, baby. Let me give you what you need.”

“Oh, please, Sir.” Anna’s eyes closed as her head rolled backwards. Tom chuckled and curled his fingers inside of her to tickle her pleasure point. Anna’s back arched as Tom went back in to kiss her core. The sting from his stubble-grown beard was turning her skin red, she could feel it. She wanted that burn everywhere.

“Tell me what you need, baby. I’ll give it to you,” Tom whispered. Anna bit her lip and pushed herself back down onto his fingers, getting him as deep as she could.

As much as Anna didn’t want to tell him to fuck her, she couldn’t stop it. She wanted to come out on top but she was losing. She wanted to leave him in the dust. He had too much control over her body and she would do anything to let him take the wheel completely. Through the fog in her brain, Anna was at least able to find one solution that got her on top, quite literally.

“Let me ride you, Sir. Let me ride you in your desk chair, please.” Anna opened her eyes again to stare at Tom. His pupils were completely blown. With a shaky nod, he pulled his fingers out of Anna. He placed the digits to his mouth and licked them clean, causing Anna to whimper in desperation.

He made quick work of his pants, dropping them just enough for Anna to be able to ride him. He fell back onto his chair and held his hand out towards Anna. She sat up on his desk and couldn’t peel her eyes away from his cock. It was just as she remembered. Long, thick, hard. Everything she wanted. 

Anna placed her hand in Tom’s and let him tug her onto his lap. She kneeled with her legs on either side of him. She could feel his hands running along her chest and waist and it was driving her mad. Reaching behind her, Anna slowly circled the tip of Tom’s cock against her slit.

“What are you waiting for? Stop teasing me,” Tom growled. Anna chuckled quietly, remember how much Tom hated being teased. His nails bit into Anna’s skin through her shirt. She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Tom’s slick lips.

“Change my grade.”

“What?” Tom’s grip on her tightened. Anna nodded and ground back against his cock. Tom released a hiss and bucked his hips up to meet her touch.

“Change all my failures to A’s. Promise me you will and I’ll fuck you,” Anna said with a wink. Tom shook his head and took his cock into his own hand.

“I never failed you,” Tom said through gritted teeth for the second time. He pushed Anna backwards so his cock slipped into her. She gasped and tossed her head back, letting out the sweetest moan Tom had ever heard. This was what he had waited so long for. No matter how much he told himself he didn’t want this, Tom would always want her. He would always need her. She curved the craving inside of him unlike any woman ever could.

“You’re a fucking liar,” Anna hissed as she rocked her hips against Tom. Tom tossed his head back, gripping Anna’s hips for dear life. He let his right hand fall from her waist so he could land a slap against her already red ass. Anna cried out at the infliction. 

“Stop being so fucking rude and take my cock,” Tom practically yelled it. Anna laughed and moved her hands to Tom’s shoulders. She fucked herself down on him fast and hard. She needed this and she needed it now. She could see the clock indicating that class was going to start soon. The seconds were ticking away but Tom’s cock felt too good inside of her to care.

“Fuck you,” Anna gasped while rolling her hips against his. Tom’s grip on her was strong enough to leave bruises but Anna didn’t care. He had already marked her on her neck. She wanted those blossoms of purple and blue to pop up all across her skin. 

Anna groaned as she slowed her dance on top of him. Tom’s eyes bore into hers with fire, silently begging her to pick up the pace. Anna rolled her head back and came to a near stop on top of him.

“What are you doing?” Tom growled. Anna shrugged and leaned against Tom’s chest. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Change my grade,” Anna whispered while dragging her lips over Tom’s pulse. She felt his heart rate increase with every curve of her lips. 

“Will you get off of that?” 

“No.”

“That’s it.” Tom grabbed Anna’s thighs and stood up with his cock still in her. He plopped her down onto the top of his desk and tossed her thighs over his shoulders. His hips increased their speed as he fucked her with complete and utter desperation. 

Anna cried out, her mission forgotten, as Tom pounded into her. This was what she was missing, this was what she was fighting for. She’d get him to change her grades but for now, even just for these few minutes, she wanted him. She wanted the parts of him he hid from her after giving her a glimpse of. 

The way he was fucking her was purely primal. It was a mixture of pent up frustration, anger, and desperation. She could tell how much he had been holding himself back this semester and now that he had her, he was taking everything out on her. She tightened her legs around Tom’s shoulders, burying him as deep inside of her as he could be. Tom groaned and pressed a kiss to her thigh. 

“Much quieter now, huh, baby?” Tom moaned. Anna whined and nodded, her hands sliding all over Tom’s suit. One of his hands reached down from Anna’s thigh so he could rub her clit. Anna’s back arched off the desk at the sensation.

“Just fuck me, please.” Anna begged. She felt her orgasm approaching her quickly and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. “Please, Sir. Cum in me. I need it.”

“Is that what you want?” Anna nodded at Tom’s question. Tom let out a sharp laugh as his cock buried deep inside of her with every snap of his sinful hips. “Is that what you deserve?”

“Yes, please Sir,” Anna cried out with a shaky voice. Tom growled and fucked her with the last burst of energy that seeped out of his veins. Anna was teetering on the edge, waiting for Tom to give her permission to let go.

“Go on, baby. Cum for me. Be a good girl,” Tom gasped. Without any hesitation, Anna let her orgasm break free. She covered her mouth with her hand as she cried out Tom’s name. Tom felt Anna squeezing around him and let himself spill deep inside of her. His head fell to her chest as he let his pleasure overwhelm him.

As the two mingled together in their highs, Tom realized how stupid he was for denying himself this desire. Anna was the best thing that had wandered into his life and he couldn’t let her go. 

Anna’s arm was locked tight around Tom’s sweaty neck. She took in deep breaths of air as she let herself fall from the clouds that Tom had sent her to. For the third time, Tom had given her a mind-blowing orgasm. This might have been the best one of the batch.

“I never failed you,” Tom said between taking in breaths. He lifted his head from Anna’s chest and looked into her hazy eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was about to fight him. Tom lifted his hand, signaling for her to wait. “The grades on your papers were never submitted. You didn’t deserve those F’s.”

Tom slowly pulled himself out and tucked himself back into his trousers. Anna sat up on the desk and jumped off to find her missing clothes. Tom pulled open the top drawer of his desk to fish out his grade book. He opened it to Anna’s class and slid it towards her. Anna looked down at the book and parted her lips. Her entire line of marks were full of A’s.

“Are you serious?” Anna asked in a trembling whisper as she stared at the book. Tom nodded once while collecting his still post-orgasmic high self together. “You were telling the truth.”

“I couldn’t do that to you even though I wanted to.” Tom looked up at Anna. A small smile fitted her lips. Carefully reaching a hand out, she ran her fingers through Tom’s hair. He practically purred at her touch, relaxing against the gentle movements. “I can’t go back to not doing this with you.”

“Then don’t. We don’t need to deny ourselves,” Anna said. She slowly slid down onto Tom’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, mimicking her position from before but without the anger laced within her actions. “There’s nothing wrong with just fucking. But we aren’t on good terms just yet. You have a lot of explaining to do, Tom.”

Tom chuckled and nodded once. “I do, but don’t think you’re off the hook completely. You have a lot to confess too. We don’t have the time for that now, though.” Tom glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that class was minutes away from beginning. With a sigh, he ran his hand down Anna’s back. “Go to class. We’ll discuss this afterwards.”

“Promise you won’t be a jackass to me today?” Anna asked, only being half playful. 

Tom smiled and gripped her chin between his fingers. He pulled her face down to his and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. Anna moaned against him and deepened the gesture, desperate for whatever she could take. She wasn’t sure how Tom would act once they left this room. Maybe he would revert back to his old, bitchy attitude. She couldn’t risk leaving behind an ounce of pleasure he gave her. She kissed him frantically, trying to convince Tom through her movements that class wasn’t quite worth it. Despite wanting to continue their intimate moment, Tom pulled away and smirked.

“After that fucking, I think it paid off.” Tom winked. Anna rolled her eyes and slapped her hand against his chest. Tom laughed as she slid off from his legs and collected her things. He raised his hands in defeat as Anna glared at him. “I promise that I’ll play nice. Do you promise you won’t try to seduce me in front of dozens of other students?”

“Nope,” Anna said truthfully. Tom leaned back in his chair and traced his lower lip with his index finger, chuckling softly against the digit that was inside of Anna just a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah, well, I should’ve expected that,” Tom mumbled against his finger. Anna smirked and threw her bag over her shoulder.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, Professor Hiddleston.”

“See you, Anna.” Tom waved once as Anna unlocked the door and slid out nonchalantly. 

Tom sighed and stared down at his desk. All of his typically organized things were scattered all over the place because of his mischievous actions. At the edge of his desk, the tie Anna had returned to him dangled towards the floor. Tom smirked and grabbed the tie, thinking of all the things he could do with it to Anna.

He still had a lot of questions. Who was Trevor? Was this just a one-time revenge fuck? Did she truly hate him? Could he resist himself again after this?

The minute hand of his clock told him that he didn’t have the time to think about this. He had a class to teach and a student to eye-fuck. Tom briskly stood up and collected his things. With one last glance at his tie, he grabbed the cloth and fisted it tightly. 

Although Tom and Anna had waved their white flags, he still knew that there was more fun to be had. This could very well just be the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a bit of angry fucking and now the sexual frustration has been slightly cleared but there's still a lot of things to consider. Tom and Anna really aren't on good terms still. Sure, he wasn't actually failing her but he still made her believe he was. Not to mention that he did embarrass her in front of the class several times. All their tenderness at the end of the chapter could be attributed to that sweet post-sex bliss. This isn't their happily ever after, I mean, there's still a lot of secrets being kept so let's see how their confrontation goes next week!
> 
> So, was the wait worth it? I know, once a week updates can seem like they take forever but at least you know that I consistently update so that has to be worth something! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are deeply loved and appreciated and thank you for your wonderful feedback. I truly do love reading each and every word you have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a bold wardrobe decision. Anna has a bright idea. They try to work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Did everyone take a sigh of relief at the sexual tension being fucked out last chapter? Well, now it's time for the deep stuff. Anna and Tom have some truths to tell. It may or may not go as planned.
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful words on the last chapter! I absolutely love hearing from you! I hope you enjoy this bit of plot and thank you for reading!

Tom’s post-sex bliss left him as soon as he opened the door of his office. The moment he took a step into the hallway, his gut filled with guilt.

He swallowed the lump that was quickly filling his whole throat as he looked over the students passing by his door. They would glance at him and look away, leaving Tom completely and utterly paranoid.

Tom looked down at his pants to make sure there were no stains. He sniffed the air, positive he that the stench of sex was seeping into the hallway quicker than he could stop it. Tom shook his head, trying to shake away these thoughts. He locked his office behind him and made his way to the lecture hall.

Every step of the way, Tom felt people’s eyes burn into him. It was as if they knew what he had done. Had Anna taped a sign to his back that said “I just fucked my student – and guess what? I liked it!”? Tom legitimately brushed his fingertips along his shoulders and lower back to make sure that wasn’t the case. 

“Hiddleston!” Tom froze at the mention of his last name. He chewed on his lip, afraid to turn around. “Professor!”

“Doctor Roberts,” Tom said while spinning on his heel to face the man. Doctor Roberts smiled and came up to shake Tom’s hand. Tom paused, weary of putting the hand that had just gotten his student off in the grip of his superior. He slipped his hand into Doctor Roberts’ for a quick shake then immediately shoved the offending appendage into his pocket.

“Professor, I have something I need to talk to you about,” Doctor Roberts said. Tom’s lips parted and his eyes widened ever so slightly. This was it. This was when he lost his job. Doctor Roberts knew something.

“Oh, r-really? What might that be?” Tom questioned. Doctor Roberts raised an eyebrow while looking Tom up and down. The professor had never felt more self-conscious. Doctor Roberts cleared his throat before presenting Tom with a happy grin.

“Lunch! I forgot to pay you back,” Doctor Roberts said as he pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. He slipped out a few bills and held them out towards Tom. Tom let out a breath and gave the man a weak smile.

“Right. Thank you,” Tom mumbled while taking the money. 

“Is everything alright with you, Hiddleston?” Doctor Roberts took a slow step closer to Tom. “You seem on edge. Everything alright back home?”

Amber. God, Tom did not want to think about the harpy. He still couldn’t remember whether or not he really stuck his dick in her. 

If he had actually managed to fuck both his semi-ex-wife and his favorite student within 24 hours, Tom would have passed out. That’s not the type of thing he wanted to be considering right now. He had his eyes set on one woman, and she certainly was not Amber.

“Never been better.” Tom flashed a pleasant smile at the doctor. “Now, I really must be going. My class starts in a few minutes. See you later, Doctor Roberts.”

Tom didn’t even wait for Doctor Roberts to return the sentiment. He simply whipped himself around and scurried down the hallway. His heeled dress shoes clicked against the floors as he tried to shake all of his guilt and negative energy out of his body. 

When Tom reached the door to his lecture hall, he braced himself. With a deep breath, he tugged the door open and sauntered inside. The chattering in the room hushed as Tom placed his bag on his desk and kept his eyes facing the floor.

“Hello class,” Tom said. Dragging his eyes up to scan across the room, he immediately locked gazes with Anna. Her smile was soft as she just barely nodded at him. Tom smirked and ran his hand across his chest. He felt Anna’s eyes lock onto his hand and he could see the redness that blossomed on her cheeks.

He had ditched his original tie for the blue one she returned.

Anna slumped back in her seat with a glazed look in her eyes. This man, this terrible, beautiful man, was playing with her again. This time, however, there was no malice in his face. There was no essay in his hands that inevitably held an F. He was showing her that he accepted what they did together and he was embracing it. For that, he scored his first redemption point in Anna’s book. 

Tom went through the class with a chipper grin on his face. Everyone in the room could see the difference in him as he taught his lecture. He was humorous and engaged with the students in a way that made them unafraid of him. Not once did he attack Anna, and the one time he did call on her, he praised her for her intellect.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” Brianna muttered into Anna’s ear. Anna shrugged and continued taking notes.

“It seems so,” she hummed. Brianna smirked and leaned back in her seat, eyeing Tom up and down with a suggestive bite of her lip.

“Maybe he finally got some,” Brianna chuckled. “Oh, how I wish I was that lucky woman.”

Anna’s grip on her pen tightened at Brianna’s words. She knew that Brianna thought Professor Hiddleston was cute but being so blatantly obvious about her sexual attraction to him rose a heat in Anna’s chest. Anna simply nodded and looked back down at her notebook.

“Mmm, a lucky woman indeed.” Anna tried to brush off Brianna’s practical drooling over Tom but her friend wasn’t letting her attention falter.

“Like, just look at him!” Brianna cheered quietly. Tom was now speaking to a boy at the back of the room. His hands were animated as they discussed the tragic fall of the character in their most recent reading. Anna smiled fondly at him and silently wished that he would stay this way. It was must easier on her and everyone else. “His hands are huge. I wonder what they could do to me. So many good things I bet.”

“Bri,” Anna said, whipping her head towards her friend. “Can you stop fawning over our professor for just one minute. I’m trying to listen.”

“Okay, relax.” Brianna held her hands up in mock defense. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to their professor. Next to her, Brianna gasped quietly. “Anna! Is that a hickey?”

Anna’s eyes widened. She placed her pen down and licked her drying lips. “Well, yeah.”

“Oh, shit! Forget Professor Hiddleston. You finally got some! Congratulations!” Brianna leaned over and slapped the back of her hand against Anna’s arm. Her cheeks lit up red at her friend’s keen eye. “Who was he, then?”

Anna glanced up to see Professor Hiddleston’s eyes widening as he spoke. He was suddenly tripping over his words and talking softer. Clearly, he had overheard Brianna pointing out Anna’s bruising and he was anxious about it. Anna shrugged and looked away from her appealing professor.

“I don’t remember his name, honestly,” Anna said between her teeth. Brianna rolled her eyes playfully and leaned back in her seat. Out of the corner of Anna’s eye, she could see Tom’s shoulders visibly sink down in relief.

“Good for you, honey.” 

By the time Tom dismissed class, the students were thoroughly pleased with their lecture. There was no fighting and Tom decided not to assign them any homework. Whatever happened to their professor, they approved of it. This was a refreshing change and they hoped it would last.

When Anna rose up from her seat, she looked over at Tom. His eyes were raking down her body, examining every inch of her. When their eyes finally met, Tom mouthed “my office” to her. She nodded once and turned to Brianna.

“I’m going to need to bail on our study session today,” Anna said. Brianna’s eyebrow perked up with both distaste and interest.

“Alright. Are you meeting with the no-name dude that fucked you good?” Brianna asked just as their professor walked past. Anna could hear the faint chuckle coming from Tom’s chest as he passed by. Brianna put her hand over her mouth. “Oh shit. Sorry, Anna.”

“It’s fine, Bri,” Anna said with a smile. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and shrugged. “I’ll see you later.”

Anna quickly left the room and paced down the hallway. She could see Tom’s tall body gliding through the crowd in front of her. When he reached his office, he looked over his shoulder to see Anna close behind. He swung open the door and patiently waited for the girl to enter.

When Anna came into Tom’s office, she immediately closed the door. “Do you want me to lock it, Professor Hiddleston?”

“Not at the moment,” Tom hummed with his back turned to her. Anna chuckled and crossed the room so she could sit down across from Tom’s desk. Tom walked around his desk and seated himself gracefully in his desk chair. He folded his hands together and leaned on the desk. “So where do we start?”

Anna pursed her lips. There was so much she wanted to know. She cleared her throat and tried to look into Tom’s eyes without getting lost in those tiny blue oceans. 

“What changed for us after we, you know, did stuff in your classroom?” Anna asked. “We were fine the night we hooked up and we were fine that day too. All of a sudden you lashed out at me. I would understand if you gave me the cold shoulder but attacking me in front of everyone? Where the hell did that come from?”

Tom sighed and rubbed his fingers over his heavy eyelids. “Anna, you must know that I’ve had one night stands before with no issues. I guess when I saw you in my classroom, I figured that it was bound to grow into something more considering we would be seeing each other regularly and I didn’t want that.”

“But you fucked me a second time. If you didn’t want me then why didn’t you just tell me?” Anna tilted her head. Tom bit his lip as he stared at Anna. He really took in her appearance as he thought over what he wanted to say. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and her eyebrows were scrunched together on her forehead. Her eyelashes were casting the smallest of shadows over her cheekbones and her fingers were rubbing together. Clearly, that was a nervous habit she had.

“I wanted you but I didn’t want to start anything with you. I figured that if I had one last fill then I’d be over you,” Tom said before pausing. He cleared his throat and looked down at his folded hands. “That wasn’t the case. I wanted more but I wouldn’t be allowed to pursue it.”

“Why not?” Anna asked. Tom held back the laugh in his throat. Well, there were two reasons. The first one being that the school would fire him and the second one being he technically still had a wife. He decided to ignore the latter for the moment being. 

“The university does not allow student-professor relationships,” Tom said while keeping his eyes on his hands. “They fear that a relationship being formed between the two parties would cause favoritism. There’s no way for them to guarantee that I wouldn’t just be giving you A’s because I was involved with you.”

“And I’m literally in your class so it’s even worse,” Anna mumbled. Tom nodded and glanced up at her. Her fingers were still rubbing together and her lower lip was now in between her teeth.

“Especially because I teach English. Your grade is dependent on how much I like your work. Favoritism is all too evident within this subject,” Tom muttered with a sarcastic laugh. Anna nodded and leaned back in her chair. “If they found out that I was with you then I’d lose my job. I couldn’t afford that.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me these things?” Anna asked. Her tone was defensive as her arms crossed over her chest, almost creating a barrier between the two of them. “We’re both adults. I could handle you telling me that. We would have avoided a shit ton of problems.”

“I guess I didn’t want to admit that I wanted you so pushing you away was just simpler.” Tom shrugged. He leaned slightly closer to her. “Truth be told, I didn’t want you in my class because I didn’t want to see you. I didn’t want to be tempted. I figured that if I made you so furious that you dropped the course, it would be easier for me.”

“That’s incredibly selfish and immature.”

“I know.”

Anna sighed and crossed her left leg over her right. She looked around the room for any indication at what to say or what to do. 

“You embarrassed me in front of the entire class. You went out of your way to make sure I didn’t do your work. You made me think that you failed me for no reason. Do you understand how much that hurt me?” Anna whispered. Tom looked into her eyes and he could see it. He could see all the pain and long, sleepless nights he brought her, and not the good kind either. He sighed, completely defeated.

“I should have never done that and I admit it. Your grades are completely fixed,” Tom said. Anna held her hand up to halt his speech and shook her head.

“That is not the point here, Tom,” Anna said with a groan. “You purposefully hurt me. You made it your mission to screw me over when you could have just explained all of this! I would have backed off!”

“Would you have?” Tom pressed his lips together. “Every single day of class you came in trying to get me to fuck you. If I told you I didn’t want you, would you have stopped trying to pursue me?”

“Yes!” Anna exclaimed. “I only was doing it because you were messing with me! I wasn’t just going to sit there and take it. I had to fight you back in the one way I knew you were weak to. I would have gladly been happy with our one, or rather, two night stand.”

“Yes, I can see that now. You moved on quite happily,” Tom grumbled. Anna lifted an eyebrow, earning a pity chuckle from Tom. “Trevor seems quite pleased to be with you.”

Anna widened her eyes and laughed. “Trevor is just a friend. I was using him to make you jealous. I guess it worked.”

Tom looked up at Anna to see her sitting smugly across from him. Her lips were twitched into a happy smirk. Tom rolled his eyes and huffed.

“So you’re not in a relationship with him?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a solely physical one?”

“I’d rather die than have a physical relationship with Trevor.”

“Oh, and you say I’m the immature one.” 

“Asking a friend to help me make a guy jealous is much less immature than purposefully causing a student to fall behind in class just because you like her too much,” Anna said with a giggle. Tom cocked his head to the side and shifted his jaw.

“Bold of you to assume I like you like that, Anna,” Tom said. 

“You don’t?” Anna questioned. Tom wasn’t sure if he picked up a tone of hurt or sarcasm in her voice. The two blended together perfectly within Anna’s demeanor and he couldn’t tell them apart.

“What we do is fun but I can’t have you in any way other than that.” Anna nodded at Tom’s words.

“Okay, I understand that.” Anna shrugged. She leaned forward on her legs and licked her lips. “May I ask why though?”

Tom let his eyes sweep over to the window. He took deep breaths – five seconds in, eight seconds out – and just let himself think. He could feel Anna’s eyes on him and he knew he didn’t have much time to contemplate his answer. Tom’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lip. He crackled his knuckles and ran over everything.

He had the chance to tell her, and it would probably be the best chance he would have to tell her, about Amber. He could tell her that he went to that bar over the summer to avoid her nagging. He could explain how he didn’t love her and he had been trying to get her to hand over the divorce papers for months now. He could say how he didn’t want to hurt Anna by telling her this because he didn’t want her to think he was a creep.

He could’ve said all this. He could’ve told the truth while he had the chance.

“I guess I’m just not ready for any commitment,” Tom said without looking at her. That uneasy feeling of guilt that Tom was becoming all-too familiar with was building up in his gut again. Anna nodded slowly, her hair brushing against her hollowed cheeks. 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Anna smiled. Slowly, she stood from her seat and pressed the palms of her hands onto Tom’s desk. “Let’s make an agreement then, shall we?”

“I’m listening,” Tom noted with a sly voice as he stood from his own seat. Anna’s eyes flickered down to his tie then back up to his face.

“Let’s just have some fun together. You’re the best lay I’ve ever had and I’m pretty damn sure that I’m yours too,” Anna said with a cheeky smirk. Tom rumbled out a laugh and nodded. “No strings attached. No feelings. Just some adult pleasure.”

“And how about the university’s policy on student-professor relations?” Tom questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m pretty good at keeping a secret. No one knows that we’ve fucked before.”

“Not even your friend Brianna?” Tom asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. 

“Nope,” she said. “Bri knows I fucked some hot older guy over the summer but she didn’t know it was you.”

“You didn’t mention it when you saw that I was your professor?” 

“Not a peep.”

Tom leaned forward and he saw how Anna’s breath hitched as his fingers stretched out over the flat top. He chuckled and leaned down closer to Anna’s face several inches below his own.

“This sounds like it will be an awful lot of fun but terribly risky,” Tom whispered. Anna couldn’t stop staring at his lips as he spoke.

“I won’t tell a soul if you don’t,” Anna said softly. She straightened back and her face fell hard with seriousness. “How will we make this work, though? Like, when we need to…have our fill, where will we go?”

“Can’t we just go back to your apartment?” Tom asked. Anna shook her head and pursed her lips.

“I only lived there over the summer. I dorm on campus during the year,” Anna sighed. “You’re a grown man. Why can’t we just go back to your place?”

Tom swallowed the heavy lump that magically formed in his throat so suddenly. What was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry, Anna, I have a bitchy wife at home that I have neglected to tell you about twice in this single conversation!’. He already missed his window of opportunity to tell Anna about Amber.

“My house isn’t an available option for us,” Tom said in hopes of Anna just accepting that. He should’ve known better.

“Why not?” Tom felt a bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck. The guilt from before was blossoming up towards his chest, suddenly causing the air around him to thicken and the room to grow 10 degrees hotter. He reached around to scratch at his collar, praying to whatever entity was up in heaven that Anna wouldn’t catch onto the panic setting in. Tom quickly thought over everything before an idea popped into his head.

“My mother is incredibly ill and she lives with me,” Tom said quickly. “Dementia, I’m afraid. She has an episode whenever new people come into the house. She’s just barely getting by with me. I can’t put that stress on her at the moment.”

“I’m so sorry,” Anna said. For a moment, Tom wished he could take it all back. He didn’t have a sick mother. In fact, his mother was perfectly chipper on her extended vacation in southern Italy. But before he could retract his statement, Anna spoke again. “Okay, so our homes are off limits for now. Why don’t we just do our deeds in here?” Anna smirked before placing her hand firmer on the desk. “Right here, in fact.”

“Don’t tempt me now, Anna,” Tom practically growled the words. “How can I explain that you’re always in here? Won’t that be slightly suspicious?”

“You may have a point there, Professor.” Anna crossed her arms over her chest and paused. The room was silent for a moment before Anna snapped her fingers. “Idea! My friend Harry was a teaching assistant! He basically sat in his professor’s office for a few hours every day and helped grade papers, arrange lessons, things like that.”

“I could open the position to all students and pretend I’m going to hire from the batch,” Tom murmured, thinking over the possibility. “In the end, of course I’d hire you. But since it’s open to everyone then it’s less suspicious.”

“I could also say I’m applying to help boost my GPA that you pretended to ruin,” Anna laughed. Tom shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

“This could work,” Tom said under his breath. “Good thing I’m fucking one of my smart students.”

“So, Tom, do we have a deal?” Anna reached her hand out across Tom’s desk. He looked down at her outstretched fingers and realized this was the last chance he had to pull out of this deal. 

His life would be full of risk if he did this. He would constantly have to look over his shoulder and keep his lips sealed. He would have to weave a web of lies and string together false testimonies that are believable enough to others. Tom was a typically confident man but this guilt was causing his knees to tremble. He needed everything to go perfectly if he wanted this to work out in his favor. 

It was too stressful. He could very easily tell Anna that he couldn’t do this. She said she would drop the reigns if Tom had just told her the truth. He didn’t have to live this complex life.

But then, he looked at her face. Her eyes were practically glittering and her lips were curled up into the cutest yet most mischievous smile. 

Tom couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go back to his cold showers and hand-fucking. He had wanted this pleasure for so long and he wasn’t receiving it from anywhere else. Even with his supposed sex with Amber the night prior, he wasn’t satisfied. For some ridiculous reason, Anna had been the only one able to curb his needs. He had the girl that he had desired in the palm of his hand. He wasn’t about to set her free.

Tom stretched his hand out hesitantly before placing it in Anna’s. He gripped her hand firmly and shook it up and down once.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tom. When will you learn?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! What did you think of this chapter and what do you think is going to happen going forward? Let me know down below!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a posting for a professor's assistant. Anna likes to be playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I'm currently on break so I've been doing much more sleeping than writing but I was actually able to finish this chapter on time. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading!

Tom was never a man to whistle on his way through the front door, but tonight was something different.

After his deal with Anna had been sealed, he did his best to shove his guilt and paranoia down deep into his gut. The fact that he was fucking his student was both arousing and terrifying. However, he hadn’t been caught yet and he relished in that idea. 

Anna had told him that she never said a word about Tom to Brianna. From what he knew, those two were close friends and if Anna never said anything to her, the likelihood of her saying something to anyone else was slim to none. All she wanted was to have some fun. Why couldn’t he take advantage of that too?

He fucked her three times, two of those times being on campus. No one suspected anything. None of the students, none of the professors, and thankfully, none of his superiors. He fucked her when the campus was full of activity and no one had caught them.

If he was careful, he could actually pull this off.

So naturally, Tom was in a good mood. He downed four cups of coffee after he made out with Anna for another fifteen minutes in his office. He was determined to post the position for professor’s assistant as soon as he got home. His cock was already aching to dive into a warm body – Anna’s warm body. He needed this position sent out as soon as possible.

When Tom sat down at his computer in his private study, he was still whistling like a bird. It was some Beatles’ song that he couldn’t remember the name to but deeply admired. He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor as he constructed the details for the posting.

 

Attention all 3rd and 4th year students,  
Professor Hiddleston is in need of a professor’s assistant for the remainder of the fall semester. This position requires the student to attend Professor Hiddleston’s office hours in order to help him arrange schedules, read essays, and help create constructive criticism for students’ works. This position will be worth 3 credits and will offer the hired student to raise their GPA through a pass/fail system. Inquire with Professor Hiddleston on Friday in his office between 1 p.m. and 5 p.m.   
Thank you and best of luck,  
Professor Thomas Hiddleston

 

As Tom finished typing his notice, he heard three light knocks on his office door. With a silent groan, he called out for Amber to come in. The door opened slowly to reveal Amber standing in the doorway with just her pale yellow robe on, a color Tom had grown to become sick of.

“Hi Tommy,” Amber cooed as she strutted inside the deeply colored room. Tom didn’t even bother to look up from his computer.

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Tom muttered as his fingers glided over the keyboard. He could just make out the sight of Amber rolling her eyes above his screen.

“Oh, don’t be so stiff. I’ve always called you that, baby,” Amber said with a smack of her heavily-painted lips. Tom scoffed and looked up from his computer. He leaned back in his chair and scratched at his chin.

“What do you want?” Tom asked. 

“I just wanted to see what you were doing,” Amber said. Tom sighed and gestured to his computer.

“I’m putting out a position for a teaching assistant,” Tom explained in a dry voice. “Someone who will help me do my work for credits. I’ll be spending more time in the office because there is just so much shit to get done.”

“So you won’t be home as much, baby?” Amber asked with an almost eager expression. Tom raised an eyebrow and nodded once.

“Yes, that’s correct,” he mumbled. “And what’s with all these pet names?”

“Is a woman not allowed to show her husband some love and affection?” Amber purred while brushing her fingertips along the edge of Tom’s desk. Unlike when Anna did it, Tom felt something repulsive climb up his throat. This woman was nothing like Anna. 

“When have you ever felt so inclined to before?” Tom snickered. Amber huffed and straightened her back.

“Are you forgetting about last night, baby?” Tom’s eyes shot up so he could look at her. Maybe he’d finally get some answers.

“It’s hard to forget about something I can’t remember in the first place,” Tom said while dragging a finger across his chin. “What the hell did we do?”

“We did what married couples are supposed to do.”

“We are not married.”

Amber scoffed and walked closer to Tom. He subtly tried to slide his chair backwards to keep furthering their distance. “Tommy, we are married. My name is Mrs. Amber Hiddleston, after all.”

“Why are you so suddenly obsessed with being an actually present wife?” Tom snapped. He stood from his chair and took a step closer to Amber. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Amber said with a slight hiss. Tom’s eyes widened as he jutted a finger out towards Amber.

“I’m being dramatic? You’re the one who’s done a complete 180 on me!” Tom practically yelled. “We haven’t acted like a proper couple for years. You said you wanted a divorce and yet you haven’t signed any of the papers. We haven’t fucked in God knows how long and all of a sudden you’re making advances on me? What the fuck is going on, Amber?”

“I’m trying to rekindle this, baby. We had so much fun last night together. Don’t you remember?” Amber whispered. 

“No, quite frankly I don’t. You were too busy filling me up with red wine for me to remember anything,” Tom muttered. Amber smiled and flicked some of her hair behind her shoulder.

“You and I didn’t just fuck. We made love. It was amazing,” Amber said quietly. Tom rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his suit-clad chest.

“If you told me that I fucked you then maybe I’d believe you,” Tom chuckled cynically. “But I wouldn’t make love to you. There hasn’t been love in this relationship in a long, long time.”

Amber pouted and shook her head slowly. She walked closer to Tom and rubbed her hands down his biceps. “I need you.”

“You don’t need me,” Tom said while pushing Amber’s hands off of him. “You need my money.”

“That is no way to speak to your wife,” Amber gasped. Tom laughed and sat back down in his chair.

“Despite what the papers say, you’re not my wife,” Tom hissed. He turned back to his computer and never let his eyes leave the screen. “Now get out of my office before I cancel all the credit cards.”

That was enough of a threat for Amber. With a curl of her lips, she whipped herself around and left his office. She slammed the door closed, causing the photographs that were hanging up on his office walls to tremble. 

Tom ran a hand down his face as he looked at the light coming from his computer. Was Amber being truthful? Did they truly expose themselves to one another the night before? For some reason, Tom wasn’t buying it. But then again, when Tom was feeling floaty from too much booze, his common sense was little to none. It wouldn’t surprise him if he let the alcohol in his system control his sexual desires.

Tom slammed his fist down on his desk and let out an angry gust of air. He didn’t want it to be true so he would deflect it. He would pretend it never happened.

All Tom knew was that he needed to let his stress out. Anna had let him do it over the summer. Perhaps she would be willing to again.

 

*

 

“This interview was wonderful, Miss Michaels. You’re a very smart woman. I’ll get back to you with whether or not the position is yours,” Tom said to the young woman sitting across from him. Her legs were crossed and her hands were folded neatly over her bare knees. She giggled slightly and shrugged.

“Thank you, Professor Hiddleston. I would love to be able to spend some time here and help you out,” the girl winked. “And please, just call me Miranda.”

“Well, Miranda, I’ll reach out to you soon,” Tom said as he dropped his eyes to his desk. Miranda hummed and unfolded her legs. She stood slowly and let her fingers brush along her thigh where her dress swayed gently.

“I think we’d make a great team, Professor Hiddleston.” Miranda winked before slugging her bag over her shoulder. “Talk to you soon.”

Miranda waved goodbye before leaving the room. Tom noticed the way she prolonged the swaying of her hips as she exited the room. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his heavy face. 

For the past almost four hours, Tom had been swarmed with students who were desperate for this position. He could tell that about 2% of the batch genuinely were interested in the position. The other 98% just wanted to sleep with Tom in his office. They all gave him those fuck-me eyes while pushing their chests out dramatically as they giggled at his questions. 

Miranda was no exception. Ever since he called on her after berating Anna for the first time in class, she was convinced that she had a chance with her professor. Tom, of course, ignored her advances. He didn’t need two students chasing after him when he didn’t even want one to chase him in the first place. Yet, now that he and Anna had made their pact, her advances were especially annoying.

Tom was a dedicated man. The last thing he wanted was for Miranda to become obsessed with him when he already had one-too-many women to juggle. Plus, if the young woman became suspicious of Tom and Anna, he wasn’t sure whether or not she would feel inclined to report it. She seemed like the “if I can’t have you, no one can” type of lady. That was dangerous territory to be stepping around.

Tom slouched back in his chair and stared at the clock. He had two minutes left of his open hours for interviews. Anna would be coming in at any moment and Tom desperately needed her. She swore she would be there just before his hours ended in order to make sure they had time alone without holding anyone up. 

As the clock flicked over from 4:58 p.m. to 4:59 p.m., Tom head a quiet rasping at his door. He smirked knowingly and called out for the owner of the knocking fist to enter.

“Hi, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said as she closed the door behind her. Her nimble fingers flicked the lock swiftly. “I’m here to inquire about the assistant position.” Tom looked up at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

“Miss Brooks, take a seat,” Tom said playfully. He scanned his eyes up and down Anna’s body and admired the pale purple dress she had chosen to wear for this occasion. Based on her teasing tone, he could already tell where this was going. Anna chuckled and sat down directly across from him. “So you’re here for the position?”

“Yes, I am. I really need these credits.” Anna crossed her legs and sat up straighter. 

“Tell me about yourself, Miss Brooks,” Tom said as he leaned forward and folded his fingers together. He didn’t miss the way Anna’s eyes glanced down to watch his fingers twitch against one another. 

“Well, I’m in my final year of school. I love taking my English courses so I feel I’ll be a good fit for this spot,” Anna said proudly. Tom pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

“This position is meant for students who need extra course credits. From what I’ve seen from your records, you’re fine to graduate next semester.” Tom gestured towards Anna slightly. The girl sighed and sagged her shoulders. A frown tugged her lips downward. 

“That’s the thing, Professor Hiddleston. I’ve just been doing so poorly in a few of my classes. I need to make those scores up.” Anna leaned forward a bit and let her eyes fall down to the ground. Tom sighed and shook his head.

“This is hard work, Anna. If you’re struggling in so many classes, I’m not sure this will work.” Tom explained with his hands still tightly gripping one another. 

“I can work hard! I can!” Anna exclaimed. Slowly, she let a smirk tickle the edges of her lips. “I can prove it.”

“And how would you do that?” Tom asked. He leaned back slightly as Anna uncrossed her legs and placed her small hands on the edges of her seat.

“There’s a reason why so many of my professors like me,” Anna said. “I’m not the best student but I can…persuade my professors to come around.”

“Oh, can you now?” Tom asked with his voice dropping an octave. Anna nodded coyly as she teased the edge of her dress. 

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston. Would you like me to show you?” Anna practically purred. The noise sent sparks of arousal straight down to Tom’s cock. He nodded once with a knowing smirk. 

“If you must. But do make sure your efforts are top-notch. I cannot continue this interview forever.” Tom rolled his eyes teasingly. Anna hummed and slid up from her seat. Slowly, she cruised her way around the desk and stopped once she got in front of Tom. She pushed his seat away from the desk and sunk to her knees.

“I will take this very seriously, Professor,” Anna cooed. Tom let out a hiss of air as Anna ran her hands up and down Tom’s thighs. She could feel the muscles tremble beneath her touch and it only made her want him more. The fact that she could have this effect on such a strong, dominant man was still mind boggling to her. 

Anna drew herself closer to Tom so she could begin to undo his belt. She stared up at him the entire time she slid the leather garment apart. Tom’s bottom lip was being tugged between his teeth and his hands were furiously gripping the arms of his desk chair. Anna smiled up at him innocently as she slipped his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free. 

She was never unimpressed by the way Tom’s cock looked and felt. Velvety smooth and perfectly curved. Anna swiped her tongue over her lower lip as she leaned in so she could trace her fingers up the underside of Tom’s cock. The older man let out an eager sigh at the delicate contact she gave him.

Anna wrapped her hand around the top of Tom’s cock while tracing her thumb around the head. Tom hissed as a bead of precum dribbled out of the head of his cock. Anna leaned in and licked her tongue along his crown, tasting the salty sweetness of his excitement.

“Fuck, Anna,” Tom groaned. Anna wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and cupped her hands around its base. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, flattening her tongue to compliment the powerful sensation. Tom’s chest was flexing in and out as the girl below him worked her mouth over him. 

Anna moaned as she took him further down her throat. She loved the way he tasted on top of tongue. Anna could easily say that she never truly enjoyed the taste of a dick. College boys were never hygienic and she hated the stinging bitterness that they left in her mouth. Her professor, on the other hand, was intensely delicious. He was a man who cared for his body and she could tell. She greatly appreciated his efforts. 

As Anna sunk down on him further, she could hear Tom’s moans growing increasingly eager above her. She hummed against him and felt him tremble within her mouth. Tom’s right hand ungripped itself from his chair to tangle in Anna’s hair. He pulled at the roots, earning a whine from Anna.

“That’s it, baby. Take it all,” Tom said in a gravelly voice. He pulled at her hair harder and watched her go down on him. “You like this, don’t you? You love having my cock down your throat. Such a little slut. Is this how you get all your grades? Is this why your professors love you so much?”

Anna fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Tom through her wet eyelashes. She could feel the wetness between her thighs growing increasingly noticeable as Tom’s cock punched against the back of her throat. She nodded up at him, earning a greedy chuckle from her professor. His fingers winded into her hair and tugged at it harder.

“Look at you. On your knees for me. You’re very good at trying to convince me to hire you,” Tom chuckled. He placed his hand on Anna’s cheek and felt the way his cock pushed her skin out. He groaned and tossed his head back. When he rolled his head back around, he couldn’t help but stare into Anna’s teary eyes. “Touch yourself, baby. Let me see you touch yourself.”

Anna moaned and pulled her mouth off of Tom. She sent him a flirtatious grin as she trailed her hand down her dress. “Yes, Sir.”

Anna pushed her panties aside and slipped two fingers inside of herself. She let out a desperate cry as she returned to her job of lapping at Tom’s cock. Tom watched as Anna’s tongue slid up the underside of his cock while she twisted her fingers within himself. She cried against his cock as she slid it back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip as she tightened her lip on him.

“You look so good like this baby,” Tom groaned. “Playing with yourself with my cock in your mouth. I bet you can’t wait to get fucked, baby. Is that what you want? Do you want to get fucked by your professor?”

Anna nodded as she gagged slightly. Her fingers were moving incredibly fast inside of herself and Tom could only imagine what she looked like when she was alone. Her back arched and her head tossed back as one hand teased her nipples while the other pumped inside of herself. He wished he could peer inside of her mind and see what she was thinking in those private and solitary moments. 

Her eyes were screwed shut as she took Tom’s cock and he knew by the ease in her lips that she was enjoying this. Good, he was glad he wasn’t the only one gaining pleasure from this. This young woman on her knees before him was glad to deliver pleasure as if she was dealing out a deck of cards. She knew she could make men feel good and that gave her the extra edge when doing activities like these. She admired the way how Tom was groaning above her, hand tangled in her hair, and his chest heaving his tie up and down. She wanted him badly and she knew that with the hooking of her fingers inside of herself combined with the intensity of Tom’s moaning, she wasn’t about to last much longer.

Anna popped off of Tom as she lazily stroked him with her hand that wasn’t occupied with personal matters. She teased his tip with another lick and watched as Tom’s lips parted to breathe out a pleasurable sigh.

“Have I proved to you that I would be a valuable asset to have?” Anna asked as she circled her thumb over the tip of Tom’s cock. The older man groaned and shrugged his shoulders.

“I must say that I am impressed but there are other candidates that I feel may be more suited,” Tom whispered through his gritted teeth. Anna giggled and pressed a soft kiss to the base of Tom’s cock.

“Then is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?” Anna fluttered her eyelashes up at Tom. He grinned and hooked a hand under her arm so he could pull her up onto his lap. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as his hands coursed down her waistline. 

“Well, there is one thing you could do for me,” Tom mused as he licked his lips. “But I’m not sure if you’d be up for it.”

“Please, Sir. I’ll do anything,” Anna purred while tracing her lips across Tom’s jaw. His grip on her tightened enough to leave tiny, fingertip shaped bruises. He loved marking her smooth skin up and he knew she loved it too. Every time he pressed his fingers against her too firmly or sucked on her pulse a little too long, he could feel the chill race down her spine and the heat flush between her thighs. Tom leaned in so he could press his lips to the base of Anna’s ear. 

“You could take off this pretty dress and let me fuck you,” Tom mumbled into her ear, causing Anna to gasp. “I’d love to see what this pretty little body looks like underneath all this fabric.”

“Oh, God, please Sir,” Anna whimpered. Tom tapped her ass and pointed his chin over to his couch on the far side of the room. 

“Take your dress off and lay on the couch. Arms above your head.” Tom instructed. Anna nodded, quickly slipping her dress over her head as she made her way over to the small leather couch across the room. Tom admired the way her body stretched across the brown leather as if she was meant to be perched there forever just for him. Tom slipped his tie and shirt off, feeling slightly too exposed for his liking. Yet, when he saw the way Anna’s breasts heaved from the sight of him, his confidence came running back to him like a desperate ex-lover.

Tom ran his hands over Anna’s bare body, pleasantly pleased she neglected to wear a bra. His cool fingertips tickled her ribs, teasing her with what they could do. Tom smirked and reached into his back pocket. From his pants, he pulled out the tie that Anna had returned to him. He eyed her stretched out arms and signaled for her to cross her wrists.

Tom hopped onto the couch and nestled himself above her legs. He leaned forward and tied her wrists to the bookcase behind the couch. Anna tugged at her restraint. She loved the way it bound her to this man with nowhere to run. She was his prey and he had finally caught her.

“I can tell you like that,” Tom said as he ran his fingers over the silk tie. He knew Anna had been waiting for this moment ever since he fucked her the first time. He just didn’t imagine it to turn out this way. Tom slid down the couch and pushed Anna’s legs up so her knees practically touched her chest. “What a beautiful girl. All stretched out for your professor. I admit, I’m becoming more inclined to give you this position.”

“I’ll gladly take any position you give me, Professor Hiddleston.” Anna winked. Tom momentarily broke character so he could let out a chuckle at her innuendo. He patted her thigh and flashed her a genuinely amused smile. She returned the sentiment with a happy laugh.

“I would surely enjoy an assistant that can make me laugh,” Tom said with a shrug. Anna wiggled herself downward so Tom’s cock brushed against her wet core.

“I can do a lot more than just make you laugh, Sir,” Anna whispered. That was enough to kick Tom into gear again. He leaned over her, pressing her knees back against her chest further while pushing his cock into her. Anna’s head fell back as she let out an airy moan at the feeling of Tom pushing into her again.

“Oh, baby. You feel incredible,” Tom groaned as he slowly bottomed out. He inhaled a sharp breath as he felt her center flexing around him, enticing him to delve impossibly deeper. Tom leaned his head down and kissed Anna’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Anna’s back arched as she whined in pleasure.

“Sir, please. Please fuck me,” she gasped out. Tom groaned as he licked Anna’s nipples. He began grinding his hips against her, causing the younger woman to shake with delight. 

Tom’s mouth trailed up her chest and neck to finally reach her lips. For the first time that day, Tom’s lips pressed themselves to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, thrusting it the same way he was thrusting his hips. Their tongues tangoed with one another as Tom fucked her. His hips were snapping delightfully. Anna hooked her legs around Tom’s back so she could push him in harder and faster.

“Anna, you dirty slut. You just can’t get enough can you?” Tom asked with barely any breath left in his lungs. 

His nails bit into her thighs. He watched the way Anna pulled at her restraints, begging to be able to scratch her nails down his back. This was the first time she had seen him shirtless since they first interacted and she was desperate to reach out and touch. She admired the way his biceps flexed and his abs tightened while his lean hips pushed his cock in and out of her tight body. She licked her lips, holding in her desperate cries with the knowledge that anyone could be walking past Tom’s office.

One of Tom’s hands lifted from Anna’s leg and placed itself around Anna’s neck. Her eyes widened slightly as he applied to slightest bit of pressure to her throat. The girl beneath him whined and nodded, signaling to Tom that she loved what he was doing.

“Sir, it feels so good!” Anna bit her lip to stop herself from literally screaming the words. Tom groaned as he swiveled his hips in a different angle, tightening his grip ever so slightly on Anna’s neck. Anna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the head of his cock attacked the most sensitive spot inside of her.

“Is that what you like, baby?” Tom asked as a bead of sweat dripped down the base of his neck. Anna nodded with parted lips. Tom shook his head and sent a particularly hard thrust into her body. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Tom paused his thrusts and let the pressure from his hand around Anna’s neck loosen completely. Anna’s eyes widened as she realized what had slipped from her lips. A pit of terror formed in her gut as she searched Tom’s ocean eyes for some sort of hint as to how he felt.

“Tom. I-I am so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

Tom’s hand suddenly gripped her throat again and he leaned completely over her. His lips settled just above hers as his hips picked up an even more aggressive pace than before. 

“Say it again,” Tom whispered against Anna’s lips. 

“Daddy.”

“Again.”

“Daddy!”

“Again!”

“Oh, fuck, Daddy!” Anna tossed her head back as Tom’s hips wildly thrust into her. He was hitting every sensitive part of her with no mercy. Her orgasm was about to flood from her and Tom could tell. His hand tightened around her throat and his other began to rapidly flick her clit in a circle.

“I love the way you moan for me, baby. I can see just how good I make you feel. Show Daddy how much you love his cock. Cum for me, Anna. Cum for me now,” Tom practically growled the words into her ear. Anna’s whole body froze and she let herself tip over the edge of ecstasy.

“Daddy! Oh my fucking God, Daddy, yes!” Anna gasped as her orgasm consumed her like a tsunami. She could see the lights of the room blur together in a haze as tingles formed in her toes and fingertips. She felt Tom thrust into her twice more before he let himself go. She moaned at the way his cum filled her up, warming her center like it was made for her.

Tom dropped himself on top of her. He attempted to catch his breath while resting his forehead against Anna’s. Without even thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. Their lips moved slowly together as they came down from their highs together. It could almost be defined as romantic. Anna sighed against him, wishing they could stay like this for the rest of forever.

Tom lifted his head up and stared into Anna’s glazed over eyes. He never noticed how many colors really made up her irises. They swirled together like a sunset with stars twinkling on the horizon. Tom swallowed a sentiment and reached up to untie Anna. Her arms fell from the bookcase to wrap around Tom’s neck. Before she could speak, she noticed Tom chuckling as he slid out from her.

“Daddy, huh? That’s a new one,” Tom said with a wink. Anna rolled her eyes and gave Tom a gentle slap on the back.

“I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry!” Anna laughed as Tom kissed along her jaw. 

“I like it,” Tom said simply. Anna licked her lips and eyed the locked door. She could tell the hallway was quiet at this hour but she had hoped she didn’t make too much noise. Her head rolled back onto the arm of the couch as one of her hands brushed at the tiny hairs at the bottom of Tom’s head.

“And choking for you?” Anna asked. Tom looked up at her and smirked.

“I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry,” Tom said in a tone that mocked Anna’s from before. She hummed and pressed a kiss to Tom’s stubbly jaw.

“I like it,” Anna whispered.

“Then I guess we’ll make a perfect team,” Tom said as he sat up. He pulled Anna up with him and placed her onto his lap. 

“Professor Hiddleston, are you telling me that I got the job?” Anna asked with fake surprise. Tom nodded and ran his hands up Anna’s back. She could already feel his cock stiffening against her.

“Of course you did,” Tom said playfully. 

“Sir, I’m honored,” Anna hummed. Tom stared up at her above him. He moved one of his hands up to wrap in Anna’s hair. He tugged her down so her ear was level with his lips. 

“I think this calls for a celebration. Don’t you think so, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've discovered some new kinks (don't worry, Anna still likes using "Sir" I just thought it'd be fun to switch it up). Also choking. That's a thing. 
> 
> Amber and Tom's relationship is really going down the drain even worse than before. She said that they fucked that night he got home, do you think it's true? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Is there anything you'd like to see Tom and Anna explore in their endeavors? I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Thank you again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is stressed out. Anna likes pizza. Brianna is getting suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! This chapter is a bit all over the place but that's good for you since its a bit on the longer side (4602 words to be exact). 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support with this fic! The success has been totally shocking to me. Over 6300 hits and its only chapter 9? You guys have no idea how much this means to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, enjoy!

The sound of Anna’s phone ringing woke her up on Monday morning. Her head was buried under the covers in an attempt to block out all forms of light and sound from her bubble of sleep. She didn’t want to move to retrieve her phone so she decided to just let it go to voicemail. 

This plan would have been dandy except whoever was calling Anna wasn’t satisfied with leaving a voicemail. So, her phone kept ringing, forcing Anna to converse with whoever wanted to talk at 8 a.m. on a Monday.

Anna let her hand breach through the blankets wrapped around her to swipe her phone off of her nightstand. With a growl, she hit “accept call” and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” Anna half asked and half hissed. She heard her caller laugh and could tell they were rolling their eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy-head,” Brianna chirped cheerfully. Anna groaned and rolled over to face the ceiling. 

“What the fuck do you want at 8 a.m., Bri?” Anna asked. Brianna laughed again. Anna mentally cursed her friend for being a morning person. Mornings were for people who were clinically insane and Anna could never bring herself to understand people who enjoyed waking up before noon.

“Damn babe relax! I was just calling to make sure you were still alive,” Brianna said. Anna perked a messed up eyebrow upwards and pulled herself to sit up further against her pillow.

“And why wouldn’t I be alive?” 

“You disappeared the entire weekend, Anna. I heard zip from you,” Brianna said anxiously. Anna could hear the concern dripping in her friend’s words. She sighed and ran a hand through her tussled hair.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy this weekend,” Anna said. 

“Doing what?”

Anna froze. She chewed on her lip as she tangled herself in her sheets. She couldn’t tell Brianna about her weekend or else her friend would flip. Anna spent all of Friday cooped up in Tom’s office. They fucked until it was almost 10 p.m., and even then she wanted more. By the time she left, Tom’s office reeked of sex and sweat. She stumbled out of the door after tugging Tom closer by his tie and giving him a lingering kiss with the promise of an exciting week. She swung herself around and sauntered down the empty halls with a collection of hickeys littered across her neck.

Then on Saturday, Anna decided to take a shopping trip with the extra money she saved up from her shifts in the library. She took a trip down to her favorite lingerie store to pick out something to surprise Tom in. After selecting a piece within her budget that she felt Tom would like, she went home and spent the next twelve hours pumping out as much homework as she could finish. Her Sunday went the same way. She didn’t want anything standing in the way of her fun with her professor, especially not homework. 

She did take a few breaks to relieve her ever-growing arousal. Her fingers and vibrator were nothing compared to Tom, however. Every time she got close to the edge, her orgasm faded away. After her rendezvous’ with Tom, it seemed she could never satisfy herself fully anymore. This man had ruined her in more ways than one.

Anna couldn’t really tell Brianna that she spent her weekend fucking their professor, buying lingerie for said professor, and masturbating thinking about, yet again, said professor. So, she just smiled and laughed.

“So much homework. It’s like it’s our professors’ missions to flood us with papers,” Anna said, hoping to pass off her half-truth with ease. Brianna hummed in agreement but Anna could tell she didn’t completely believe her.

“Yeah, they’re ridiculous.” Brianna paused and Anna could hear the tiny breaths she was exhaling. “I just want to make sure everything is okay with you. You’ve been kind of distant recently. I know you’re stressed about classes but just remember that I’m always here for you, okay?”

Anna ran a hand down her face as her lip trembled. She wanted to tell Brianna about what she was doing. At least she’d have someone to confide in and help her with all this confusion. She promised Tom she wouldn’t spill their secrets and Anna was a woman of her word. If Brianna wasn’t such a sucker for gossip and drama, Anna probably would have told her already. Her friend had a tendency to not be able to keep her lips closed, however, and it was too much of a risk to chance the truth.

“I know. Thank you babe. I love you,” Anna whispered. 

“I love you too, sis,” Brianna said cheerfully. “And hey! At least Professor Hiddleston isn’t being such a dick to you anymore. He was actually pretty nice to you in class!”

Oh, she had no idea. “Yeah, he’s been pretty good recently.” Anna nibbled on her lip and decided to be truthful about at least part of her endeavors. “I actually applied for his professor’s assistant position and I got it.”

“No fucking way,” Brianna laughed out. “That’s golden. I can’t wait for you to prove to him how great of a student you are.”

“I think he’ll find that out soon enough,” Anna said. “Listen, Bri. I’m going to get up and start getting ready thanks to you waking me up at this ungodly hour.”

“Anna, it’s literally 8 a.m.”

“Like I said, an ungodly hour.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m not the crazy one. I don’t enjoy mornings like you.”

“Whatever. Bye babe.”

“Bye, Bri.”

Anna pressed the “end call” button and tossed her phone in front of her. She peered out of the window and stared into the blue sky. Today would be her first day of being able to spend unsuspected hours alone with Tom and she was more than ready for it.

 

*

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“You, Sir. I want you.”

“You already have me.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I’m afraid I don’t. You might need to spell it out for me.”

“Fuck me, Sir. Please, Daddy. Please I need you. I need your cock in me and I need you to fuck me hard and fast. Please, Sir. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Such a good girl.”

Anna sighed as Tom finally slipped his cock into her. Her head rolled back onto her stretched shoulders as she tightened around him. 

She knew this was how her Monday afternoon was bound to go. However, she didn’t think it would happen immediately after walking into Tom’s office.

She knocked twice before hearing Tom’s raspy “come in”. When she entered, he was leaning against his desk with his arms folded over his chest. His brows were knitted as he examined Anna’s body. Anna wanted to curl into herself to escape his scrutiny. His eyes were simply dragging across her body as if they were fingernails leaving raised red lines. 

When Tom told her to close and lock the door, all beliefs of how their day would go flew out the window along with her confidence. He wasn’t messing around and she was unprepared for this. Catching Anna off guard was one of her weak points and Tom seemed to pick up on that.

Anna expected the day would be a bit of a test to see how their dynamic went. She would come in, possibly do some actual work for him, and discuss their arrangement in further detail. This discussion would have occurred on Friday if it weren’t for the fact that Anna spent most of their time bouncing on his cock. The only times she didn’t have his cock shoved up inside her core was when his cock was shoved inside her mouth. They were like rabbits and they didn’t stop.

She figured after their discussion that she’d end up on her knees for her professor. After all, she got this position solely for that purpose. But that clearly wasn’t what Tom had in mind, and although she certainly wasn’t complaining, she wished she knew that it was coming before she expected it to.

Tom wasn’t in a mood for games. She recognized that craving and carnal instinct deep within his irises. Whenever he got in this mood, Anna noticed that his eyes deepened in color, allowing sprinkles of gray to blend with his now-darkening blueness. His pupils blew up like balloons being filled with helium. His eyelashes casted dark shadows over his high cheekbones, making him look like a villain straight out of a movie. His jaw was clenched, clicked over just enough to disrupt the symmetry of his beautiful face. 

Anna didn’t dare to look away from his eyes. It was as if Tom was Medusa’s secret brother. Unlike Medusa, however, looking away from Tom’s eyes would turn the poor girl to stone. She could feel the energy radiating off of him enough to stay looking in the single spot.

She could tell that his muscles were pulsing under his shirt. He decided on a light blue today, the perfect color to match his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows. He had already shed his tie – Anna could see it dangling on the coat rack in the corner of the room. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone. It was still formal enough for any lurking professor to assume that Tom had just been hot in his office and that he needed to shed a layer or two. Anna, however, knew the truth. When the sleeves rolled up, Tom was signaling to her that her panties were getting rolled down.

But maybe it was his legs that gave his lack of composure away. Tom was always so precise with what he did. He was patient – patient enough – when it came to fucking. He could tease Anna for 12 hours straight, she was sure of it. Ironically, any kitten licks to the tip of his cock when he wanted to be deep throated instead would set him off like a firework. Conditional patience was Tom’s virtue and vice, Anna had learned.

His legs were shaking. His right leg was crossed over his left leg, stretching for what could have seemed like miles. She could see his knee twitching under his black pants as if he was testing how long he could flex it. His right foot was shaking ever so slightly, giving away his impatience. 

This wasn’t a man who was willing to get teased – or even to tease her as he always loved to, for that matter. This a man who just needed sex and he needed it as soon as possible.

So, Anna let him do whatever he wanted to her. She flicked the lock of the door closed behind her back – a gesture she was becoming familiar with. Anna folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head ever so slightly.

“How can I please you, Sir?” she asked quietly. Although she wasn’t looking directly at him, she could see his tongue dart over his lips, licking away the salt of his frustration. 

“Come here. Get on your knees and take a good, deep breath.” His words were chilly. Anna desperately obeyed. 

He then used her mouth, hands gripping her hair tight enough to rip a few strands out. He fucked her mouth like it was the last thing the good Lord would let him do before killing him. Anna stared up at him, tears leaking over her stretched cheeks. He was proud of her, he told her so many times. Her chest swelled with gratitude at his praise. She wanted to please him. She already was.

When he finished with her lips, he pulled her up into a bruising kiss. Tom could taste the wetness on her lips, a sour cocktail mixture of his cock and her tears. He cleaned her cheeks with his thumbs as he looked into her watery eyes. He watched the speckles of gold that hid around her pupils twinkle as she stared at him. They became brighter with the tears and he decided that her eyes were his new favorite color.

Tom was breathless for a moment as he caressed her cheeks. Anna’s bottom lip was trembling. She was looking at his lips. She wanted to kiss him again, Tom could tell. So he leaned in and pressed his lips to her. Slower this time, a bit less needy. There was still the undertone of desperation and sex on the horizon, but for now, he could spare the frenzy for just a moment to enjoy her. Not her body, not her pleasure, just her. Her feel, her taste, her breath. 

Tom pulled away from her when he came to his senses. He could feel his chest compressing when he looked at her. It was as if he’d fall to his knees and tell her that she was beautiful, not because he wanted to fuck her, but just because he wanted to let her know she was beautiful. He couldn’t do that, though. She was just a girl who he was fucking. They agreed there would be nothing attached to this. He shouldn’t kiss her as if they were high school sweethearts. They never went to prom, they never went on a date, and they certainly weren’t in love. He barely even knew her.

Anna could see the transformation in him. Tom had gone from wild animal to a gentle lover to a desperate addict in the span of three and a half minutes. He spun her around, suddenly sure that he didn’t really want to look into her hypnotizing eyes again for the time being. 

He still leaned over her though, a bit anxious to take in the perfect scent of her rose and lavender perfume. He kissed down her back, still covered in her shirt. His fingers made good work of her jean buttons before he slid them down her thighs. Tom was pleasantly surprised to see that Anna had only worn a scrap of creamy-colored lace to cover herself. His nails dragged along the edges of the lace, pulling it down her legs slowly.

It was then they found themselves in this position. His cock dragging along her slit, tempting her to beg for him. Anna’s head was swimming with need as the head of his cock teased her clit, circling the little bud in anticipation of her pleasure. She tossed her head back and obeyed him, begging him for whatever he wanted to give her.

Tom pushed himself into her quickly. His own head fell back as he let out a low-pitched hiss. His hips rutted forward, pushing Anna’s stomach further against the desk. She was whining below him as he slapped himself against her. She turned her head over her shoulder to get a good look at the man fucking her.

Although his head was leaning backwards, his eyes were focused on her. One of his hands was gripping her waist while the other traced the backs of her shoulders. Anna sighed out breathlessly, her entire mind consumed by the man who was pleasuring her.

“Daddy, it feels so good,” Anna whimpered. Tom groaned and moved one hand up to wrap in her hair, a gesture he was learning to love more and more. He could tell Anna loved it too. Whenever he tugged at her fine strands, she would whine and clench around him. The hint of pain spiked her pleasure delightfully.

“I know, baby. Why don’t you show me how good you feel. Play with yourself,” Tom grunted between his fast-paced thrusts. 

Anna slid one of her hands down to fiddle with her clit. Tom could feel her clenching deliciously around him, his cock straining inside of her. Tom hissed as she tightened around him. He could feel her pushing back against him. Her hips pulsed backwards, eager to engulf as much of him as she could.

“Sir, I need to cum,” Anna panted out. Tom nodded and landed a smack down on her backside. She arched her back, her fingers slipping over her clit.

“Let me help you with that,” Tom purred. He moved his other hand around to circle her clit, his fingers ghosting over hers. Anna cried out at the feeling of their combined efforts to get her off. Tom leaned over her back and pressed a hot kiss to her shoulder blades. “Do you want to cum baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me who’s making you feel this good?” Tom asked with an exaggerated thrust into the girl.

“You! You, Sir!”

“Good girl. Let me see you cum, baby.” Tom let his hand fall away from Anna’s hair so he could grip her chin. He turned her face towards him and watched as the pleasure seeped into her eyes. “Cum for Daddy.”

And she did. She came hard. Her hole tightened around Tom’s cock, practically locking him in place. 

“Oh, Daddy! Yes, Sir, thank you!” Anna gasped with her eyes widened in lust. 

Hearing her thank him for her orgasm was enough to set Tom off. He pushed himself into her with one final deep thrust and buried his release inside of her. Anna’s limp body fell onto the desk as he rode out his orgasm, still teasing her clit with their fingers. When his orgasm subsided, Tom let out a weak groan before pulling out.

Tom tucked himself back into his pants before leaning forward and pushing Anna’s panties and jeans back up her legs. “Keep it all in there. I want you to remember who is the only man that can make you feel this way.” 

Anna made a noise that somewhat resembled an agreement. She learned quickly that Tom had a thing for knowing that his cum was buried deep inside of Anna. It was possessive and dominating and she loved it. Anna loved the feeling of him inside of her. It made her dizzy with want every time she moved her legs and felt his remnants inside of her.

She was still laying on the desk, her cheek planted against the wood as she caught her breath. When the two were finally dressed, Tom leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“You alright there, Anna?” Tom asked with a chuckle. Anna nodded and weakly pulled herself off the desk. She turned around and found herself caged in Tom’s arms. She glanced down at his lips and gave him a shy smile.

“Someone was a bit stressed,” Anna said assumingly while pointing her chin towards Tom. Tom’s arms dropped from around her. Carefully, she trudged over to the couch that he fucked her so many times on Friday on. She felt her thighs shake as she sat herself down and threw an arm over the back of the couch. Tom chuckled and leaned back in his own seat across the office.

“Long weekend,” Tom said simply. Anna hummed and bit her lip.

“Want to talk about it?”

Tom tilted his head. So she wanted to get deep? Well, she wouldn’t get the truth about what actually happened. Tom had to suffer through being cooped up with Amber and her book club for the weekend. The ladies Amber had invited over fawned over Tom and every time he left the room, they followed. 

Tom had no time to himself and he was beginning to get convinced that Amber was trying to lock him to her by bringing her friends into their private life – something that the wench had never bothered to do before. Her book club was a disguise for wives to rant about their husbands and discuss hot pool boys and the waiters at the local 5 star restaurant. So, what were the pearl-wearing witches of the town all doing in Tom’s living room for a full weekend?

But, he would never say any of that. Instead, Tom sighed and shrugged. “Just a lot going on.”

“You know Tom,” Anna said. She dropped her eyes to her legs and watched the way her own foot was shaking now. “We really don’t know anything about each other. If we’re going to be doing this everyday then maybe we should at least become familiar with one another.”

“What do you want to know?” Tom asked. Anna smiled and sat up straighter.

“I don’t know. Just…just tell me about yourself.” Anna waved her hand around. Tom hummed and ran his knuckle across his lip.

“Well, my name is Thomas Hiddleston. I’m an English Professor and-“

“Tom!” Anna whined. “I know all that! Tell me something unique about you!”

“Unique? Like what?” Tom asked with a chuckle. Anna rolled her eyes and leaned forward, crossing her arms over her knees.

“What’s your favorite color? What’s your favorite place to travel? Your favorite food?” Anna asked. “Things like that.”

“Such difficult and deep questions, Anna,” Tom laughed. Anna blushed and looked at Tom’s eyes. There were extra crinkles around their edges as he chuckled. It was pretty beautiful. “Well if you must know then my favorite color is green. My favorite place to travel is France. Not Paris but the French countryside, actually. It’s much more magical in my opinion. My favorite food is a nice grilled salmon paired with jasmine rice and sautéed broccoli.”

“Fancy man,” Anna said with a giggle. Tom nodded and gestured towards Anna.

“And yours?”

“My favorite color is blue. My favorite place to travel is Hawaii, although I’ve never been there. I just imagine it’s nice. My favorite food is pizza,” Anna said. Tom lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

“Your favorite food is pizza?” Tom asked. Anna scoffed and leaned backwards.

“Yes, it is. Not all of us can afford salmon with unnecessarily fancy rice on the side!”

“Don’t forget the sautéed broccoli.”

“Dickhead.” 

Tom laughed with his head tossed back. Anna couldn’t help but admire the way he was letting loose and just laughing. He was always so stiff and formal. Truthfully, Tom couldn’t help but admire the way he was laughing, himself. This was the first time he had truly burst out in laughter in what felt like years. Perhaps it actually had been years since he laughed like this.

“Alright, I accept that,” Tom said in mock defense. “So, why are you studying English?”

“I’ve always loved being able to tell a story,” Anna said softly. “I just think literature is beautiful and it’s always been my dream to become a writer. Maybe one day I’ll write a book that becomes so successful I’ll never have to worry about anything ever again. I mean, I’m writing one now but it isn’t very good.”

Tom nodded once and stayed quiet. He didn’t want to ask his next question but it kept pressing into him ever since Anna had yelled at him for ruining her GPA. “You said you were paying for your own education. Why?”

Anna paused. She looked down and suddenly became interested in a loose strand on the sleeve of her shirt. She fiddled with it while thinking over her answer. “My parents were extremely religious. I could never do anything without consulting the Lord first. Growing up, my mom had a really hard time finding a job and my parents weren’t extremely wealthy. We had a tough time making ends meet so I said I would pay my way through school to help relieve their burdens. I decided to take matters into my own hands and when I turned 18, I got a job at a strip club.

“I was able to do it for about a year without any issue. I was making good money and my parents didn’t know where I worked. But then, they found out. I got home so late one night that my father was already awake for work. He saw me come into the house and made me tell him everything. After that, they kicked me out. They said God would never approve of me. I took the rest of the money I made and put it towards a dorm on campus,” Anna said without looking up at Tom.

“Do you still…?” Tom trailed off. She could pick up the faintest hints of anger, guilt, sadness, and what could have been jealousy in his tone. Anna smirked and shook her head.

“Not anymore. The hours were killing me and I was falling behind. I had a good amount saved up so I quit and took up a job at the school’s library. That’s how I’m getting by.” Anna looked back up at Tom to see his lips pressed into a tight line.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Tom mumbled. Anna shrugged. Suddenly, the distance between the two of them was too far. She just wanted him to come closer.

“How’s your mom?” Anna asked, attempting to divert the topic. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out the window.

“She’s having a hard time. I spent all weekend taking care of her. Maybe that’s why I was so stressed this morning,” Tom lied. He looked back at Anna and gave her a weak smile. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I needed the release too,” Anna said. 

“Is everything alright?” Tom asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. Anna nodded and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah I just spent the whole weekend doing homework so I could be free for, you know, this.” Anna blushed. “Then Brianna called me this morning and she was questioning where I’ve been and I guess I just needed to let off some steam too.”

“Is she suspicious of us?” Tom asked nervously. Anna shook her head and stretched her arms over the back of the couch again.

“Nah, she just thinks I’m hoeing around with some guy, I think. I doubt she believes it’s you,” Anna said with an eye roll.

“We’ll just be careful in class,” Tom said. He leaned forward onto his desk and crossed his hands, suddenly appearing very professional. “Also about your homework situation. You can do that here and I could help you.”

“I thought this was just a sex thing?” Anna lifted an eyebrow towards her hairline.

“Yeah, well I don’t want you to fail any courses because of me,” Tom said slowly. He looked down at his hands. “You’re extremely intelligent and I want to make sure you graduate and become successful.”

“That means a lot to me, Tom,” Anna whispered. He looked up at her and smiled. He got up from his seat and crossed the room. He slowly sank down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

“You’re a strong woman and you will be a famous writer one day. I know it,” Tom said softly. “And you know what? Why don’t you bring the book you’re working on in to me. I could maybe read it over and help you out?”

“You would really do that for me?” Anna asked with wide eyes. Tom nodded with a gentle smile. “Tom…I…thank you.”

Anna blushed and looked down at Tom’s hand on her thigh. It wasn’t there to seduce her. It was just there to comfort her. She placed her hand over his, letting their warm skin touch tenderly.

When she looked up, Tom was just a bit closer. Neither of them said anything. Anna noticed the way that the light reflected the colors of Tom’s eyes into tiny fragments of ocean crystals and azure glass. 

It was then she decided that blue definitely was her favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learned a bit about Anna's past. She didn't dive in too deep. Maybe she still fully doesn't trust Tom. I mean, she doesn't know it but he is still lying to her. What a beautiful asshole that man is. Brianna is clearly suspicious of Anna being dodgy. Do you think she has an idea of whats going on?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Thank you again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom thinks Anna is beautiful. He's going to show her that with a fun learning exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, everyone! I saw that so many of you loved that Anna and Tom were starting to break down walls with one another, and I agree, I love seeing those two grow closer! Here, we see a few more walls come down with Anna showing Tom a bit more of herself.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

It had been two weeks since Anna became Tom’s personal assistant and walking with a limp was becoming a daily routine.

The man was insatiable, and to be fair, she was as well. She would show up in his office, give him that look that told him what she wanted, and would inevitably be bent over his desk moments later with a hand wrapped in her hair and his cock up inside her.

But she loved it. It was what this whole thing was meant for. Until Tom decided to take it a step further.

When he said that he wanted to review her book, he actually meant it. He was sorely disappointed when she didn’t bring in her rough draft the Tuesday after he told her he wanted to say it. She didn’t really believe that he had actually wanted to take time out of their shenanigans to read her flimsy writing. 

“Why didn’t you bring it?” Tom had asked her. She shrugged as she dumped her bag onto the ground.

“It’s not good. I don’t want to bother you with it,” Anna said. “I don’t think you’d like it anyway. I’m not that good.”

That’s how Anna found herself bent over Tom’s lap with her ass in the air. He continuously slapped her ass with the palm of his hand until she apologized for doubting herself. Afterwards, Tom pulled her up straight, kissed her until she was breathless, and made her promise to bring it in to him when she was ready.

It had taken Anna a few days to muster up the courage to gather her unfinished chapters and scribbled down notes. The last thing she wanted was for Tom to judge her. She liked pleasing him – in more ways than just sexually – and she was sure this would blow her chance at that. 

Until she managed to bring in her book, Tom was putting in more energy towards helping her with her school work. When she had mentioned in passing that one of her classes had been killing her, Tom threw away the whole notion of fucking that day just so he could help her out.

She wasn’t sure why he was being like this. This was supposed to be a sexual arrangement and yet it felt as if the sex was becoming a secondary priority. The two were spending more time just talking and enjoying the other’s company.

Anna couldn’t get Tom out of her mind. She thought it was bad before but now, he occupied her subconscious more than she anticipated. He was the only person she had any interest in sleeping with, which admittedly was a first for her, and she even imagined what it could be like to spend some time with him outside of his office. 

Anna gripped her laptop tighter in her arms as she walked down the hallway towards Tom’s office. She was never nervous to see the man. If she was going to be presenting Tom with her book, then she was letting him into a private part of her mind. 

“Good afternoon, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said as she swung the door open to his office. She halted abruptly when she saw that snobby girl from Tom’s class, Miranda, sitting across from Tom.

Tom looked up at Anna through his glasses. With a professional smile, he waved her over. “Happy Monday, Miss Brooks.”

Anna nodded as she crossed the room to place her bag and computer on the couch. She could feel Miranda’s eyes burning a hole into the back of her shirt. Tom cleared his throat and Anna could tell that Miranda turned back around to their professor.

“So, your papers look better. This is definitely an improvement,” Tom said. Anna looked over her shoulder to see Tom ruffling through some papers. Miranda had leaned forward slightly and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. Tom’s eyes squinted slightly as he pulled out a specific piece of paper. “I mean, this writing is fabulous. Really, I actually love this. Clearly you’ve worked hard to improve your grades. I’m proud of you.”

Anna rolled her eyes. She took a seat on the couch and opened her computer. She sifted through her files to pull up her books. However, as she scanned her eyes over her work, she was beginning to doubt herself. Tom was fawning over Miranda’s writing. Was her own good enough for him?

“Thank you so much, Professor Hiddleston,” Miranda said with a fake giggle. “I just really wanted to be better for you. I know how important good writing is to you.”

“Well, you’ve done a very nice job,” Tom said. 

He looked up and smiled at Miranda. His eyes moved past Miranda’s shoulder to look at Anna. Her eyes were focused on her computer but Tom could see the redness in her cheeks. His eyebrow poked upwards as he turned his attention back to Miranda. He piled her papers together and passed them across the desk. “I believe we’re done here then.”

“Would you mind if I made another appointment? I still think I need some work,” Miranda said slowly. 

“Miss Michaels, your work is wonderful. I don’t think you need any more help with it.” Tom watched the way the girl across from him pouted and sunk forward. She leaned on her fist and fluttered her eyelashes. 

“Please, Professor Hiddleston?” Miranda asked. Anna looked up at her and rolled her eyes again. Could this be any cheesier? Tom sighed, smiled politely and nodded once.

“If you’re really that unsure of yourself then alright. Shoot me an email later and we’ll make an arrangement for you to come in.” Tom leaned back in his chair and watched the way Anna narrowed her eyes slightly. Miranda perked up and shot Tom a flirtatious smile.

“Thank you, Professor Hiddleston. I’ll talk to you later,” Miranda drawled out the last few words as she stood up. She looked over her shoulder at Anna, scanning her eyes up and down her body. With a smirk, Miranda turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna stayed quiet as Tom looked at her. She knew she shouldn’t be annoyed over Tom meeting with another girl. She had no claim over him. This was his job, he was supposed to help students out. However, something inside Anna’s gut twisted at the thought of Tom being alone with a girl who clearly wanted him.

Tom didn’t have to stay monogamous with Anna. They weren’t in a relationship, anyway. He could sleep with whoever he wanted to. Still, Anna couldn’t help but feel a spike of jealousy inside of her thinking about Tom’s lips pressed against Miranda’s in the same way they pressed against her own.

Anna looked up when she heard Tom clear his throat again. He was staring right at her with his thumb dragging across his lower lip. 

“How are you, Anna?” Tom asked. Anna shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m just fine,” Anna said. Tom lifted an eyebrow at her curt response.

“What has you so upset?” Tom leaned forward in his seat. Anna bit her lip as she looked down at her computer. She hated that he was beginning to learn her mannerisms so well.

“Nothing,” Anna whispered. She pushed some hair behind her ear and lifted her computer off of her lap. Instead of letting herself be pushed down by Tom’s apparent admiration of Miranda, she was going to prove that she was better than that girl. “I brought my book in.”

Tom’s eyes lit up at the mention of her book. A smile spread across his face and he waved for Anna to come over to him. “Please, bring it here! Let me read it.”

Anna got up and walked over to Tom. She placed the computer in front of him and sat down across from him. She sat there quietly as Tom looked through her computer. His eyes scanned the screen for long, drawn out moments. He was completely quiet other than the grunts and hums he let out every so often. 

Anna kept her arms crossed across her chest as if to cover herself from Tom’s judgement. She couldn’t tell if the way his eyebrows were scrunched together was good or bad. Occasionally he would lean back and straighten his suit jacket out. He’d glance over at Anna and then return his gaze back to her computer screen. Anna sighed and leaned on the side of the chair she was sitting in. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted him to speak or not. 

When Tom finally pushed the computer away from himself and crossed his hands in front of him, Anna felt a lump form in her throat. His eyes looked her up and down in a kinder way than Miranda did but Anna could still feel the judgement in his look. After a long minute, Tom let his lips curl up into a smile.

“This is absolutely amazing, Anna,” Tom said cheerfully. Anna looked up into his eyes and let her jaw drop slightly. She squinted a little and turned her head slightly.

“You’re just saying that,” Anna mumbled. Tom shook his head and pointed towards the computer. He let out an airy laugh as he looked at her writing.

“No, I mean it,” Tom said as he pulled his hands in closer to himself. He balled his hands into fists and his eyes squinted as he tried to find the right words to say. “This structure is done phenomenally. Your word choice truly conveys the emotion and depth that the character is feeling. I can picture exactly where they are and I feel as if I’m literally them. This is outstanding.”

Anna felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She watched how Tom scanned over her work and plucked out specific passages that moved him. Every time he spoke, she felt a piece of her worries detach from her and fade away into nothingness. She had been so nervous to share her work – even Brianna wasn’t allowed to peer into the literary mind of Anna. And yet, here was the man who challenged her every move and forced her to be the best she could, both inside and outside of bed, telling her how wonderful her writing was. 

She wasn’t sure what came over her but Anna rose from her seat and walked around Tom’s desk. He was busy reading another passage from her writing that he didn’t even notice her movements. Anna placed her hand on Tom’s chin and turned his face towards hers. His eyebrow perked up when he saw Anna forcing him to look away from the screen. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she kissed him.

She barely moved her lips. She just wanted to feel him. Tom let out a soft grunt at the feeling of Anna’s sweet lips on his. He would never admit to her how much he loved this type of physical pleasure, the gentle caress of her lips on his as they both calmed down from whatever high they were in. This time, however, there was no high. Tom had just been speaking and Anna kissed him. 

When Anna pulled away, she brushed her thumb over Tom’s cheek. She winked at him and straightened herself back up. “Thank you.”

“If that’s the response I get from reviewing your work then by all means, please bring in more samples,” Tom growled as he pulled Anna back down for a kiss. She laughed against his lips, this time more desperate for his touch. Tom’s hands gripped Anna’s waist, pulling her in to stand between his spread out legs. 

Anna pulled back and nibbled at her lip. She could see the look of need blossoming in Tom’s eyes as he looked her up and down. She wasn’t sure what motivated her to say what she said next, but she couldn’t help but let the remark slip.

“Is that why Miranda is so eager to bring in her work? Is she treating you with the same gratification?” Anna asked. The moment the last words left her lips, Tom’s eyes harden. His jaw clicked over a notch and his head tilted just slightly to the left.

“Excuse me, Anna?” Tom’s voice was thin and ghostly. Anna’s eyes widened. She had offended him and that never turned out well for her or her backside.

“I’m sorry, Sir-“

“No, this isn’t a ‘Sir’ matter,” Tom said as he held up one hand to stop her from speaking. “Do you really think so little of me that I would screw another student?”

“Well, we aren’t exactly committed to each other. I couldn’t be upset at you if you were,” Anna mumbled. She looked down at her feet attempting to avoid Tom’s scrutinizing glare. 

“We’re practically fucking each other for a living. Do you believe that I’m such a sex addict that I need another person to fulfill my needs?” Tom traced his knuckles up Anna’s thigh, brushing the edge of her skirt against her skin. Anna sighed and shook her head.

“It’s not that,” Anna said softly. Tom squinted his eyes and placed his finger under Anna’s chin so she would look down at him instead of her feet.

“Then what made you snap like that?” Tom asked, his voice slightly more confused but a bit softer now. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly something if you’re so upset,” Tom said. His grip on Anna’s thigh tightened and he felt her breath hitch. Anna glanced down at Tom and sagged her shoulders. There was no point in lying to him.

“It took a lot of strength for me to bring that book in today. I was feeling so good about it and then I got here and you were telling Miranda how amazing she was and she was literally all over you. If I wasn’t here she would probably have tried to suck your dick under your desk,” Anna grumbled the last sentence. She couldn’t help but imagine herself sucking Tom off from under his desk. She ignored the wetness pooling between her thighs at the thought. “I know I shouldn’t feel like this because she’s literally your student. I just know how much she fawns over you and it doesn’t make me feel to great.”

“Oh, Anna. Are you actually jealous of her?” Tom practically laughed. Anna took a step back and went to reach for her laptop.

“Forget it,” she snapped at him. Tom quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m just surprised that someone as confident and beautiful as you would get jealous,” Tom said. Anna shrugged.

“It happens to everyone,” Anna muttered. Tom pulled Anna down so she sat on his thigh. He brushed his fingers through her hair and then rolled his fingertips down her spine. She shuddered under his touch and bit her lip, attempting to hold back an unwanted moan.

“It shouldn’t happen to you. You’re beautiful, Anna,” Tom whispered. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Anna’s neck. She gasped and stretched out her neck, desperate for more of his lips on her. “Be a good girl and lock the door. Then, I’m going to show you how beautiful you are.”

Anna nodded and slid off of Tom’s thigh with ease. As she crossed the room to lock the door, an idea popped into Tom’s head. He pulled Anna’s laptop closer to him and opened up the camera so he could see himself. He pushed her laptop back slightly when she came closer. He pulled her onto his lap so her back was pressed to his chest. When she noticed her body being reflected back at her on the computer’s camera, she froze.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m showing you what I see,” Tom purred. Her wrapped one arm around her waist while his lips went back to caressing the skin above her pulse on her neck. Anna’s head tilted to the side, giving Tom more access to her smooth expanse of skin. Her legs spread wider and Tom took the chance to slide his hand down to cup her pussy.

“Tom,” Anna gasped out. 

Tom hummed against her neck and turned to look at the computer screen. He used the arm that was around her waist to push her shirt up to show her stomach. His hand cupped her breast, teasing the nipple, earning a whine from Anna. His other fingers were teasing the lace that Anna decided to call panties. He could feel how wet she was growing. Her body was stretched out and her head was tossed back. Anna’s hips were grinding down against Tom’s fingers.

“Open your eyes, Anna. Look at yourself. I won’t let you cum until you do,” Tom hissed as he let his fingers drift away from her core. Anna’s eyes opened quickly. She stared at her reflection in the computer and watched the way Tom made her body writhe. Tom practically purred when Anna listened to him. “Good girl. So good for me.”

Tom rewarded Anna by pushing her scrap of lace to one side and teasing her clit with his thumb. Anna arched her back and rolled her head back onto his shoulder. Tom jerked his shoulder forward, forcing Anna’s eyes to stay on the screen.

“I’m sorry, Sir. It just felt so good,” Anna whimpered. Tom inhaled the scent of her hair before attaching his lips to the side of her neck. He sucked a bruise into the skin, right over the last one he left for her a few days ago in that spot. He licked over the now-damaged skin before kissing her collarbone.

“My beautiful girl. So desperate. What do you want me to do to you, baby?” Tom asked. The writhing girl felt a blush brush over her cheeks when Tom called her his beautiful girl. She shook the thought away and got caught up in the sensations around her once again. Anna ground her hips down and spread her thighs as wide as they could possibly go. She watched Tom’s thumb rub harder against her clit. She could practically see the glistening of how wet she was in the image on screen.

“I want your fingers, Daddy. Fill me up, please.” Anna nibbled her lip and even she couldn’t look away from the screen now. Tom chuckled and ghosted two fingers over her slick folds.

“Watch my fingers. Look at how they fit so perfectly inside of you,” Tom purred as he slid one finger inside of her. Anna’s eyes widened as she really watched herself. Tom’s middle finger curled inside of her, causing the bones and veins in his hands to flex and twist. Anna let out a moan, louder than she ever had probably, as she watched what he did to her.

He wasn’t wrong when he said she was beautiful. Part of her could see it now – the other part was too far gone in the land of pleasure – the way her hips rolled and her stomach flexed. Her hair was dripping over her shoulders and her nipples were extra pink from Tom gripping and pulling at them. 

Her thighs were shaking as Tom inserted a second finger inside of her. She tilted her hips just slightly so she could see the way his fingers pumped and curled inside of her. His thumb was still working against her clit. She knew it was cliché but she was sure that the sun streaming in through the window was causing little dollops of light to twinkle in the corners of her vision. Tom was quite literally making her see stars.

“You look so good for Daddy, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Tom said in Anna’s ear. He kissed her pulse and caressed the back of her ear with his lips. Anna felt her orgasm quickly approaching with each movement of Tom’s eager fingers. “Think you can take one more, baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Anna answered. Tom slipped a third finger around her hole, teasing the stretched skin. Slowly, he pushed aside his other two fingers and allowed his ring finger to join his index and middle. Anna let out a whine as he filled her even more than before.

“Ride my fingers. Show me how much you want to cum,” Tom groaned in her ear. Anna’s hips were moving wildly, aiding in Tom’s movements within her. He let his head fall forward against Anna’s shoulder as he felt the way she was grinding against his hardening cock. The pressure from his ass was causing Tom to feel like a young boy about to spurt in his pants. He held himself back, wanting to bring Anna to the edge first. 

“Sir, please. I’m so close,” Anna said through her gritted teeth. Tom curled his fingers ever so slightly, pressing the pads of his fingers against that tight bundle of nerves within her. Anna gasped and widened her eyes.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me. But you must keep your eyes open,” Tom growled the last part as if he was threatening her backside if she didn’t listen. Anna moaned and let herself fly over the edge of ecstasy.

“Tom! Fuck, Tom!” Anna sputtered as she let her orgasm wash over her like a tsunami. She stared at herself, watching the way her thighs were shaking and her lips were trembling. Her arms were like jelly at her side. Tom’s hand on her breast slid down to rub against her stomach, calming the straining muscles.

Anna watched how her body slowly relaxed as it came down from her high. Tom purred against her neck as he slowly slid his fingers out from her body. Anna stared at his fingers, glossy and slick, from pleasuring her so thoroughly.

Tom lifted his fingers and wrapped his lips around them. He shut his eyes, relishing in the taste of Anna, purely and utterly Anna. Anna turned her head and watched the way Tom enjoyed her so thoroughly. His eyes opened slowly as he took his fingers out of his mouth.

“Do you see how much I enjoy you, Anna?” Tom asked. His hooded eyes stared into hers, daring her to look away from him. “Beautiful, Anna. Do not doubt yourself again or I swear you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Anna turned herself around in Tom’s lap and traced her fingers over his cheekbones. She smirked and shrugged.

“Not walking for a week sounds like a good deal to me,” Anna said. Tom rolled his eyes and slapped Anna’s ass, earning a yelp from the younger girl.

“Promise me you will never doubt your skills again and you won’t compare yourself to anyone else,” Tom said with a stern look. Anna nodded and sent him a gentle smile.

“I promise.”

“Good. You’re too hard on yourself.” Tom smoothed his hands down Anna’s back, pushing her shirt around. Anna shuddered and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck.

“Thank you, Tom,” Anna said. She pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek and smirked against his stubbly skin. “Now, let me return the favor, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna may be confident and strong but of course, she's bound to feel insecure as well. Still, she's powerful and that's what matters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Is there anything you hope to see more of or are looking forward to? Leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is frustrated. Anna is even more frustrated. Tom likes to leave a few more marks than he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and happy Thursday! The hit count on this fic has absolutely blown me away and I cannot believe how much you guys are enjoying this! This fic contains a bit of a turning point for our characters as I'm quite excited to hear what you guys think is going to happen.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

If Anna thought she wouldn’t get tired of the way Tom’s desk felt against her back, she was wrong. 

Of course, she still loved the things that her and Tom got down to doing. Whether her chest was pressed to the wooden surface or her knees were scraping against the carpeted ground, she wanted Tom. She wanted him in every way a woman could possibly want a man – physically, at least. 

But she was getting tired of their routine. Her lips always had to be pressed into a tight line and she constantly had to flick her eyes over to his office door to make sure that the lock was clicked over into the secure position. 

The sex was never boring. Anna was admittedly surprised at how many ways someone could get fucked in a single room over and over again. Tom was clearly innovative and she was sure he had a notebook hidden in his desk full of different ways he wanted to screw Anna. They had gotten around to a good amount of positions and explored a plethora of kinks – Anna had discovered that being filled with Tom’s cum and being forced to walk around the rest of the day with it inside of herself was indeed something that the two of them were obsessed with. 

Still, Anna wanted more. She didn’t need flowers or steak dinners. She just wanted a bit of privacy. She wanted a place where she could toss her head back and call out Tom’s name to the heavens above without worrying about another student or faculty member hearing her cries. 

But while she was on the topic of flowers and steak dinners, she wouldn’t necessarily mind that either. Tom was charming, and she knew that, but he was especially charming when they grew closer together. Not only did he help her with her work but he began to divulge his own literature to her. His specialty was poetry and he could capture the deepest and most obscure aspects of human emotion in just a few lines of script. 

On a chilly Friday afternoon, Tom had read Anna a poem about the complexity of the human hands. Outstretched fingers, broken fingernails, and cracked skin. He loved hands, apparently, or at least he loved writing about them. Anna loved the language that he had used and the dips of his smooth voice caused her eyelids to droop from the linguistic pleasure. 

It was when Tom’s voice read over a line about the markings on people’s hands and how no two hands were identical that Anna’s eyelids rolled open like a window shade and stayed planted to the top of her eyes. He had mentioned beauty marks. In particular, he commented on the wonders of how three little brown dots that birthed themselves onto the skin just below the thumbnail. Anna subtly glanced down at her own thumb and noticed her own three little dots happily resting on her skin. 

Whether Tom had meant to single out her hands or not, he had done it. He had mentioned such a miniscule detail about her that only someone who had been paying close attention to her physicality would notice. This was what caused Anna to start wondering whether or not Tom had written poetry for her, intentionally or subconsciously. Somewhere in his mind, was she resting with her arms above her head and a smile on her bitten lips? Had she become his muse, even if just for a line or two in his poetry?

Anna didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. She knew that thinking about Tom in a way that was deeper than what they were supposed to be doing was dangerous. She had gotten her heart broken before and she didn’t want to relive that pain. 

So, Anna guarded herself up with wooden boards and metal studs. She would give Tom her body, possibly part of her mind, but she wouldn’t give him her heart just yet, even though she was beginning to want to more and more.

“Hello? Earth to Anna. Girl, are you in there?” Anna’s head whipped around to look at Brianna. Her friend’s eyebrows were pointed upwards towards her hairline and a chuckle was escaping her painted lips. 

“Sorry. What’s up?” Anna asked through her dissipating daze. 

“We’re supposed to be discussing the latest chapter,” Brianna said. “You and I are working together.”

“Right, sorry. Okay, let’s start with Janice and her-“

“Actually, nope. She can wait. We’re talking about you now,” Brianna said with her finger jabbed out at Anna. Anna’s eyebrows scrunched up.

“What are you talking about?” Anna asked. She rubbed her palms against her skirt. Brianna looked down at her friend’s motions and sighed.

“Well, for starters, you’ve been completely ignoring me outside of this classroom. I barely see you, let alone talk to you. Every time I do see you, you look completely exhausted. You’re wearing skirts and dresses almost every day and I’m pretty damn sure you only owned three of each for your whole life,” Brianna said under her breath. Her eyes flicked around the room to make sure that none of the other students in the room could hear them. She looked back to the nervous Anna and pursed her lips. 

“I’ve just been trying out some new styles. I’m super busy with work and between that and homework, I barely have time to sleep or go out. I’m sorry,” Anna said.

She wouldn’t tell Brianna that the reason she was never around was because for a majority of her time on campus, Tom’s dick was shoved in some part of her. She couldn’t admit that the skirts and dresses were for easy access for Tom. They couldn’t risk her stripping down so flipping up some fabric made their activities easier. Anna was hoping that her white lies would rest the case but clearly Brianna wasn’t budging on the matter.

“And lastly, you’ve been biting your lip and staring at Professor Hiddleston for the past ten minutes.”

“I…I just like his suit,” Anna mumbled. 

“It’s a black suit, Anna. He wears it almost every class,” Brianna scoffed out the words. 

“You always talk about how attractive he is. Am I not allowed to notice it too?” Anna asked.

Brianna shrugged. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “This is different. What the hell is going on with you?”

“Bri, listen. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you hooking up with our professor?”

Anna’s jaw dropped slightly. She shook her head slowly. “Excuse me?”

“Are you hooking up with him? Tell me the truth,” Brianna said with a demanding tone. 

“Why would you think that?” Anna asked. 

“Because you work for him! You’re always with him and suddenly, you show up with hickeys on your neck,” Brianna pointed at Anna.

“I don’t have any hickeys.”

“You have three on the right side of your neck. You suck at covering them up. You can’t just use concealer, Anna, you need to use color corrector too,” Brianna said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her books. “You would think someone like you would know that.”

“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Anna asked with a hiss. 

Her voice was getting slightly louder, causing Tom to look up from his desk. He saw the way that Anna was looking at Brianna with an expression of disbelief. He could see Brianna whip her head around and say something, but he couldn’t hear what it was.

“You know what I mean,” Brianna said. “Now tell me the truth. I won’t be mad, I promise.”

If Anna was close to telling Brianna before, she had taken four steps backwards. After Brianna’s snide comment, which Anna still wasn’t sure what was meant by it, she didn’t have an ounce of trust left in her body. Anna stiffened and shook her head robotically.

“I’ve been hooking up with someone but it’s not Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said as she looked back down at her papers in front of her. 

Tom could see the sparkle of tears in the corners of Anna’s eyes and he knew he needed to interject. He swiftly stood from his chair and clapped his hands together once.

“Alright, good work class. I think we’re done for today,” Tom announced with a chipper grin. As the students began to shuffle out of the classroom, he watched the way Anna slowly packed her things up. Brianna glanced at her then looked back to her own belongings.

“Sorry about that, Anna,” she muttered. Anna just shrugged and packed up the last of her things. Brianna waited for Anna to respond but when she didn’t even get a glare in her direction, she stood from her seat and rushed out of the room. The door swung shut with a slam, leaving Tom and Anna the only people in the room.

“Anna?” Tom asked softly. Anna’s eyes stayed glued to her desk. Tom slowly walked towards her and held a hand out. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Anna muttered. She looked up at Tom and saw the concern lining his features. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s head to your office.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind staying here for a little while,” Tom said. He crossed the room and turned the lock on the large door. “We’re in that stuffy office so often that maybe we could just stay here for a bit. The next class doesn’t come in for another two hours.”

“Okay.” Anna crossed her hands over her lap and returned her stare back to the floor. Tom shook his head and slid into the seat to Anna’s left. He carefully reached his hand forward and brushed some of Anna’s hair away from her shoulder.

“Talk to me,” Tom whispered. Anna turned her head and stared at him. He was much closer than she thought he was.

Talking wasn’t something Anna was good at. She was good at certain types of talking. She could talk her way into someone’s bed and she could talk her way into getting good grades. She could talk to customers – both traditional and atypical. She could talk about literature, if it wasn’t her own, and philosophy. She could talk about her favorite food and her favorite movies.

But she could not talk about feelings.

Anna was used to being strong. She was used to bottling up the stress and exhaustion her old job brought her. She was used to pushing men out of bed before they could leave on their own anyway. She didn’t let herself get close – too close – to mainly anyone. Things came around to bite her and she was fine without the scars. 

So, instead of saying everything she wanted to, she kissed him. She placed her hand on his neck and pulled his face to hers. Tom’s lips were hesitant, he could tell she was avoiding his questions. Yet, as her lips pushed against his and her tongue dipped out to brush against his bottom lip, his mind began to fog up.

Tom reached around to tug Anna onto his lap. The girl fit perfectly on top of him. She moaned softly against his lips. Her fingers tangled into the hairs at the nape of Tom’s neck, making sure he couldn’t get more than a few inches away from her. That was fine, Tom had nowhere else to be.

Tom slid a hand down under her dress and began to rub her through her panties. Anna whined and rolled her head to the side so it could rest on Tom’s shoulder. Tom turned slightly to press a gentle kiss to Anna’s hair. He took in her distinct scent of roses and lavender and something distinctly Anna.

“Oh, baby. You’re already so wet for me,” Tom purred. Anna nodded and shut her eyes, immersing herself in the feeling of Tom all around her. “I saw you staring at me today in class. Were you thinking about me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna gasped out as Tom slid two fingers inside of her. Her back arched slightly as his fingers curled inside of her.

“What were you thinking about?” Tom asked with his lips still pressed to Anna’s hair. She shivered as his thumb circled her clit.

“I kept thinking about your cock in my mouth,” Anna whimpered the words out. Tom groaned as Anna tried to thrust down onto his fingers, causing her to press down on his hips. Tom swiftly pulled his fingers out of her, earning a whine from the younger woman.

“I need you, Anna.” Tom quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and pulled Anna onto him, pushing into her without letting her take a single breath. 

Anna’s head rolled back at the sweet sensation of being filled again. She stretched painfully around him from her lack of preparation, but she didn’t mind at all. That tender pain was a distraction from the feelings of the outside world. Tom’s hands hooked under her ass, pulling her cheeks apart so he could tease one finger against her stretched out hole. Anna let out a string of profanities, tears stinging at her eyes.

He could tell that Anna was in a desperate mood. She just wanted to be fucked and Tom was happy to oblige. He hooked one arm under Anna’s ass and the other around her waist. He stood from his seat and walked the two of them over to the wall, still letting Anna bounce herself up on down on him.

Tom slammed Anna against the wall and moved his hands so he could wrap her legs around him. With one hand moving back to grip her waist and the other pressed firmly against the whiteboard behind them, Tom fucked up into Anna with a groan and a growl. Beads of sweat dampened his collar and slid down his back. Anna saw the perspiration dampening Tom’s hairline so she pushed his suit jacket away from his shoulders. 

Anna gripped Tom’s tie and wrapped it around her fist. She pulled Tom’s mouth to hers, both wanting to taste his lips and conceal her moans. His tongue pushed into her mouth and placed Anna in a trance of sex and desire. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock, baby. Always so tight for me. I love the way this little body feels,” Tom purred after pulling away from Anna’s lips. Her head fell back against the wall and her eyelids fluttered closed. Tom’s hand that was pressed against the wall pulled away so he could tease at Anna’s clit. From the way that her thighs were trembling, Tom knew that the girl was close.

“Sir, I need to cum,” Anna said between her airy moans. Tom snickered and bit Anna’s neck, leaving a blossoming bruise underneath her already existent ones.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock. Show me how good I make you feel,” Tom said as he thrusted hard into her. He pinched her clit, rolling it between his nimble fingers and allowed Anna to fall over the edge. 

“Oh, God, Sir! Yes, Tom!” Anna’s back arched, pushing her chest against Tom’s as she came. Her legs spasmed as she clenched around Tom. Her professor continued to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm to make sure she felt the full effects of it.

When Anna’s breathing steadied, Tom whipped them around and sat in his desk chair. He slowly lifted Anna off of his cock and traced his lips down her neck. “Now, what were you saying about having my cock in your mouth?”

Anna giggled and slid herself off of Tom’s lap. She fell to her knees and wrapped one hand around Tom’s cock, glistening with her pleasure. Anna leaned in and wrapped her lips around Tom’s cock, relishing in the combined taste of them.

“Such a good girl. You look so pretty down on your knees. It’s exactly where you belong,” Tom moaned. He tightened his hands in her hair and forced her to go further down on him. Anna gagged around him, trying to tighten her lips as much as she could. Tom growled and fucked her mouth, the need to cum overwhelming his senses and dampening his better conscience. “Fuck, Anna. Take me. Take me all the way down your throat.”

Anna couldn’t answer, but if she could, Tom was positive that she would be saying “yes, Sir”. But since Anna’s mouth was otherwise preoccupied with a more sinful task than speaking, the girl below him simply tilted her head back and moaned. She shut her eyes slowly and pushed her head down as far as she could.

Tom chewed at his lip when he saw Anna sink further than she had before. He could see her watery eyelashes fluttering as she sucked in as much of him as she could. He could hear her breathing getting heavier through her flaring nostrils, and before he knew her, her smooth nose was pressed to his groin.

“Anna, holy fuck. Yes, baby. Oh, you’ll get a big reward for this.” Tom’s hands gripped her hair harder as he began to buck his hips back and forth. Anna choked quietly but she held through it. She opened her eyes and stared up at Tom, begging him with his eyes to just abuse her throat. One of her hands flew up and fondled his balls, inching Tom to the edge as best she could.

Tom couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was magnificent with her mouth and she was just letting him have his way. She loved it though, she loved the dominance. When Anna’s tongue flattened on the base of his cock and her lips twitched into what looked could be the hint of a smile – as best of a smile as she could muster with a cock in her mouth – she winked up at Tom and he was gone. His hands knotted so tightly in her hair as he spurt deep down her throat.

“Oh, fuck!” Tom practically screamed it. Anna would have fawned over the sound of her being able to make this man feel so good.

Except that’s when the knock on the door came.

Tom shot up as Anna pulled herself off of his cock. She slid herself under the desk, cleaning up the cum that dribbled around her lips, and watched as Tom quickly tried to do his pants again.

“Hello? Everything alright in there?” The voice from the other side of the door asked. Tom cleared his throat as he straightened his tie out.

“Perfectly fine. Just dropped some textbooks. Thank you,” Tom called out. Anna’s eyes stayed wide and her heart continued to pound as the handle to the lecture hall door wiggled.

“Need help in there, mate?” Tom looked down at Anna and pressed his finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet. She nodded and curled further into herself under the desk. Tom stood up, fixed his clothes, and walked across the room. He pulled open the door and smiled at the young man on the opposite side.

“I’m all good here. Thank you for your help,” Tom said with a smile. The kid shrugged and continued walking down the hall as if nothing happened. Tom sighed as he closed the door. He rested his head against the heavy wood and let out a breath of relief.

The quiet sound of crying caused Tom’s back to straighten and his head to turn around. He rushed over to his desk to see Anna’s hands pressed to her eyes and her body shaking with soft sobs.

“Anna? Baby, what’s wrong?” Tom cooed. Anna looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes. Never had he called her that term outside of sex. Perhaps he was just trying to comfort her. Tom reached his hand out and helped Anna out from under the desk. “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough at the end?”

“I hate this,” Anna hissed. She turned away from Tom and returned to her seat from before. Tom’s heart sank at the sight of her so upset. He pressed his lips into a tight line and followed her, almost mimicking their movements from before.

“I’m sorry,” Tom whispered. He looked down at his shoes, not daring to reach out to Anna as she shook with her crying. “I was too harsh on you. I need to stop assuming you just want to-“

“It’s not that.” Anna interrupted him. Tom turned and looked at her. He hated seeing the way her salty tears raced down her cheeks and dripped onto the armrest below her. “I hate this!” Anna waved her arms around, gesturing to the room they were in. “I hate that we have no privacy!”

“Anna-“

“Everywhere we go, I’m looking over my shoulder. I can’t leave your office without thinking that someone is watching me,” Anna cried. “I can’t fully enjoy myself, and I definitely can’t fully enjoy you, when we have to be so careful all of the time.”

Tom placed his hand on Anna’s thigh and squeezed softly. She shook her head and wiped some of her tears away. Tom wasn’t sure what to say. He just let Anna calm herself down. When she finally took a deep breath and straightened herself out, she turned to him.

“Brianna’s suspicious of us,” Anna said plainly. There was no dancing around this. Tom’s jaw dropped open slightly and his eyes squinted into slits.

“How does she know?” Tom asked. Anna laughed sarcastically and leaned back in her seat.

“I was apparently staring at you for too long today and she noticed. I don’t answer her calls or see her as much because a majority of my time is spent with you. It also doesn’t help that you like to mark my neck up and my make-up skills at covering it are trash,” Anna said as she pointed to her neck. 

For a moment, Tom felt smug. He watched the way the purple and blue marks spread over her skin, claiming her pulse and her throat as his. Tom couldn’t help himself. He loved to show off how good he could make a woman feel. As Tom further examined his markings, he felt the sudden urge to throw Anna onto the floor, wrap his hand around her pretty throat, and leave fingertip shaped bruises as he fucked her again. Of course, if Tom had mentioned any of this while Anna had these tears in her eyes, he would get slapped – perhaps twice. Tom shook the thought of his head.

“We’ll just need to be more careful around her. If she’s getting suspicious then we just need to find a way to prove that we aren’t doing what we’re doing,” Tom mumbled. “Perhaps I could invite her in for a meeting while you’re there. You could be doing filing or actual assistant work and she’ll see that nothing is going on.”

“That could work,” Anna sighed softly. Tom reached out and squeezed her shoulder now.

“Then why do you still seem so upset?”

“Tom, I love doing this with you. It’s so much fun and God knows you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Anna said. “I can’t keep living in paranoia though. I know you feel the same way. I can see it on your face whenever we’re in class or when you’re on a phone call in your office. Why can’t we just go away for a weekend? I know you have to look after your mother but do you have any other family members that can help out?”

When Anna turned to face him fully, Tom realized the emotion in her tears. It wasn’t anger or pain, it was fear. It was sadness. 

The poor girl knew the consequences of their actions because Tom had told her. She would get in serious trouble, perhaps even kicked out of the college, and he would get fired. He knew how much her education meant to her, and being a people pleaser, she was concerned about his wellbeing too. She was a girl who wanted to enjoy herself – as all women deserve to – but she wasn’t able to. 

Anna loved the sex and she loved getting to know Tom. She couldn’t properly do that when they were confined in his office walls with the chance of anyone trying to walk in. She didn’t deserve to be under this stress. Tom didn’t want her to feel those tears in her eyes any longer.

“I’ll figure something out,” Tom said. He stood up and pulled Anna up with him. He took her into his arms and ran one hand down the small of her back, comforting her in the way his mother used to comfort him. He felt her breathing go gentler as her head pressed harder against his chest. “I’ll work something out. I’ll get us alone, even if it’s just for a night. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brianna is onto something and Anna has become frustrated with being confined to Tom's office. And Tom has now decided to bring their affairs somewhere outside of property. How do you think that's going to turn out? Do you think he'll manage to find a space for them without Amber or Anna finding out about one another? Will Brianna find out the truth? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Your feedback is the reason I make sure to consistently update and make these chapters on the longer side. Thank you, again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom throws away some money. He also redecorates. Anna still loves pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Today's chapter was so much fun to write because it's a bit...different. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this installment and let me know what you think down below! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Uh, Amber…darling. Could you come down here for a moment?”

Tom called her name up the winding steps in the sweetest tone he could muster. He returned to the couch and placed himself down on the tan leather cushions. He waited to hear Amber’s footsteps thump down the stairs before plastering on the best smile he could muster.

“Yes, Tommy?” Amber asked, baring her lipstick stained teeth. Tom cringed inwardly but continued to smile at his sort-of-wife. He patted the seat next to him. Amber raised an eyebrow but crossed the room to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

“I’d like to…apologize for my behavior recently,” Tom said, carefully eyeing Amber up and down. He was making sure not to cross any lines that would warrant her to try and jump his bones. “Work has been terribly stressful recently and I’d like to make that up to you.”

Tom could see the hesitation in Amber’s eyes that was hiding behind her façade of glee. Tom sighed and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out an envelope. He handed the paper container towards Amber while trying to stop the trembling of his fingers.

“What is this?” Amber took the envelope from Tom and twiddled it between her fingers. Tom cleared his throat and grinned again.

“A white flag, so to speak,” Tom said as Amber’s finger sliced open the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out the first piece of paper that was hiding within. “It’s a roundtrip plane ticket to Ontario. Your parents are on a holiday there and it’s been three years since you’ve seen them. I thought you might want to visit them.”

“Tommy that’s nice but-“

Tom was prepared for her rejection. He gestured towards the envelope once again. “That’s not all. It’s all expense paid and I’ve thrown in another $7,000 for spending money for you.”

Amber’s eyes widened suddenly as she pulled out the check. She squealed and held the check close to her chest as if she was hugging it. “Tommy! This is great! When do we leave?”

“It’s just you, I’m afraid,” Tom said with an attempt at a disappointed tone. “I have a very important series of meetings that I can’t move. You leave this Friday morning and come home Monday night. I know it’s a bit short but that’s when your parents are there.”

If Amber was excited about the check, she was even more excited about the fact that Tom wouldn’t be joining her. She stood from her seat and nodded at Tom.

“Brilliant. I’ll start packing now!” Amber turned around and ran back up the stairs. 

‘The bitch didn’t even say thank you’, Tom mused in his head. When Tom heard the bedroom door slam, he let his shoulders sag. His face fell into his hands as he let out a sigh of relief.

He was so worried that Amber wouldn’t want these tickets. It was his only way of making sure he had some time alone with Anna.

Realistically, he could have brought Anna to a hotel. Yet, his paranoia about someone possibly seeing Anna and Tom walking into a hotel together was causing the back of his neck to itch. He couldn’t risk that. Any place where people could walk in and out was too much of a risk to their affair.

As much as Tom wanted to convince himself that the hotel’s “lack of privacy” was the real reason he didn’t want to take Anna to a hotel, he knew what was truly bugging him: it didn’t feel right to take her there. He wanted to bring her into his private life and he wanted to make her feel appreciated, not like some dodgy whore he’s sneaking around.

But then there was Amber. He didn’t want to risk Amber being around them. So, he needed to kick her out in the nicest way possible. He knew a trip to see her parents wasn’t enough to get her away, he needed to give her a bribe. He figured $7,000 was enough. That was pocket change to Tom.

So, with Amber gone, Tom realized the safest place to bring Anna was into his home. His house was surrounded by trees and he knew his neighbors didn’t pay enough attention to what happened around them to notice Anna coming and going. Anna would get more than what she wanted – privacy with Tom and a peek into his private life – perhaps this would sedate her need to crawl deeper into his mind for some time.

He just had to prepare his home for her arrival. He needed Amber to get out on time so he had a large enough gap between her departure and Anna’s arrival for Tom to clear the house. He had to make sure everything went absolutely right.

Then and only then, would he let himself relax ever so slightly.

 

*

 

The moment Amber’s chauffeur car left the driveway, Tom raced back inside. His watch told him that he had roughly seven hours to prepare the house before Anna’s arrival. He had cancelled all of his classes and office hours for the day in order to properly prepare for his weekend.

The first thing he did was collect a plethora of boxes from the basement. Carefully, he scanned every room in the house for traces of Amber. He packed her clothes away and slipped every picture that could pertain to the couple off of the walls. 

Tom took a sigh of relief and ironically thanked Amber for her being insistent on repainting the walls at the end of June. The paint hadn’t been on the wall enough for the sun outside to stream in and taint its coloring. In that case, the wall space behind each picture would have been a different color than the rest of the wall and Tom would have had to replace every picture with something new. So, he thanked her under his breath and continued his rounds of stripping the walls. 

He made sure to scan every book shelf and take out any questionable selections. Cooking Light, Cosmopolitan, and Women’s Health Weekly weren’t typical reads that a single man would have in his lavish home. 

When Tom reached a photo album from his and Amber’s wedding, he paused. He took the white book out and opened it so it rested on his arm. He flipped through the dusty pages with a grimace. Staring at the photographs of Amber in a white dress and red lipstick and himself in a black tux with a purple bowtie was somewhat unsettling for him.

He knew that there was a point where he could say that he loved Amber. She used to be so full of life and energy. She wanted to explore the world – she wanted to explore the world with him. She used to fall in love with drive in theaters and eating McDonald’s at 3 a.m. while discussing whether the Earth was flat or not. She enjoyed the small things.

But then Amber realized that Tom’s wallet never went thin after getting McDonald’s or traveling to the countryside. She learned she could ask for the nicer things and Tom wouldn’t complain. At the time, he wanted to give her those things.

It was when drive in theaters turned into trips to Tiffany’s and McDonald’s turned into five star steak joints that Tom could see the change. Her smile only grew when there were diamonds being placed around her neck. It was too late when Tom had realized the change in her – there was already a ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. He couldn’t take it back.

Tom rushed into the married life. Amber was the first girl that stayed with him for longer than four months and he thought that she was the one. By the time the actual wedding date rolled around, Tom knew he couldn’t be in love with her. He was in love with the idea of loving someone and Amber just happened to play that part momentarily. 

As he stared at a picture of them cutting their wedding cake – both smiles faker than the smiles around them – he wondered if he would ever have this again. That sense of love and stability didn’t exist within him anymore. His life was in shambles and the duct tape he applied to the pieces was barely holding it together. 

One day, the divorce with Amber would actually happen. He’d be a free man. At that point, he’d be able to run around as much as he’d like and be a bachelor again.

But he didn’t really want that.

He wanted to come home and kiss someone on the lips and make love to them until they fell asleep with Fresh Prince of Bel Air on in the background. If he closed his eyes, he saw the silhouette of her but she didn’t have a face. He wanted to reach out and hold that woman who could finally love him for him and not his wallet.

Tom slammed the wedding book shut and threw it into the box without care. He didn’t want to think about feelings or anything deep right now. Anna would be over in a few short hours and this weekend was about pleasure, not about emotions.

After scanning every room four more times to ensure that every piece of Amber was packed messily into old cardboard boxes, Tom was sure that the house was clear. He swiped Amber’s keys off of the kitchen table and moved all of the boxes into the trunk of her car. This piece of metal was the last indication of another soul in the house and Tom had to move it.

He hopped into the car and drove it around the corner to the gas station. He paid the owner of the station $500 to keep it there for the weekend with no questions asked. The owner agreed, of course, and Tom let out a breath of relief as he walked back home. 

When the front door shut behind him, he rested his head against the wall momentarily. He let himself calm down and relax for a few moments before opening his eyes and staring at the clock. Tom had sent a car to fetch Anna from a restaurant near campus and she should be arriving soon. Tom pushed himself off the wall and sauntered into the kitchen to begin preparing something special he had in mind.

 

*

 

“Thank you, Mr. Bavari,” Anna said to the driver before sliding out of the black town car. She swung her back over her shoulder and took in the sight of Tom’s home.

Anna had been overwhelmingly shocked when Tom told her that his house would be free for the weekend and he wanted her to stay with him. Immediately, she said yes. She knew that she would never have this chance again and the thought of being able to wade deeper into Tom’s ocean of a life was thrilling.

She knew he was rich – she could tell that just from the quality of his suits and his crisp watch. The house, however, was enormous. The outer walls were a mixture of ash-colored stonework and smooth gray surfaces. Large windows were speckled across the two story monster of a structure with black shutters to match the roof. Despite the deep colors, the home was somewhat welcoming. 

Anna pushed her overnight bag up her shoulder further before stepping to the front door. She raised her fist to knock on the door but hesitated. This was a large step to be taking and there was no turning back after she pressed her hand to that door. Once she stepped inside the house, she was entering Tom’s space. Yes, she had been in his space – his classroom, his office – but there was no one else around to peek inside. She had him totally to herself and that would cause walls and barriers to fall from where they once stood.

Anna finally let her fist rapt against the door. She heard the echo from her pounding ring through the insides of the house. She took a step back and waited for Tom to appear. She knew this was Oak Street. It was where the nice houses in the area were located. When she saw the little silver 75 on the wooden door, she took a mental note. 75 Oak Street, the home of Professor Hiddleston. 

When Tom opened the door, a large smile drew itself onto his face. When Anna saw the way the sun reflected against his eyes, her nerves stopped buzzing and her spine relaxed. “Anna, darling. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh yes, I was just wandering around the neighborhood and figured I’d drop in,” Anna said with a wink. Tom chuckled and stepped aside to allow Anna to enter. She took a short breath in and stepped through the door frame. She swept her eyes across the room, taking in the warmth and beauty of it.

“May I take your bag?” Tom asked. Anna turned towards him and nodded. He walked up to her and slipped the bag off of her shoulder, allowing his fingers to trace her arm along the way. Anna bit her lip as Tom winked and turned around. He climbed the steps and left her in the quiet living room. 

Anna folded her arms over her chest as she walked around the room. The walls were unusually empty but Anna didn’t put it past him. Tom’s office was pretty barren to begin with. Must be a character trait, she mused. She wandered through the room and took note of the endless stacks of books that were lining the book cases. 

She stopped in front of the book case that stood next to the stone fireplace and scanned her eyes over the neatly kept book spines. Anna reached out and pulled out a familiar looking book.

“Black Beauty by Anna Sewell.” Anna turned around when she heard Tom’s voice behind her. She chuckled and patted the front of the navy blue book.

“It’s a great read. Very simple but quite complex,” Anna mused. Tom hummed and crossed the room so he could look at the book in her hands.

“So intriguing looking through the eyes of an animal. You know, seeing things the way they see them,” Tom said softly. “Seeing things from a different perspective.”

“Sometimes looking at things a different way is all it takes to change everything,” Anna mumbled. She looked up from the book and noticed Tom was much closer to her. He was staring down at her, his eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. He blinked twice before just barely smiling.

“Not to mention it’s a great movie too,” Tom laughed while spinning on his heel and rubbing the back of his neck. Anna smirked and slipped the book back onto the shelf.

“Only the 1994 version though,” Anna said. 

“The lady is smart,” Tom said playfully. He gestured towards the kitchen. “Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Anna laughed as she walked into the kitchen. As she passed through the doorway, the scent of baked dough and melted cheese hit her nose. On the table sat a homemade pizza with table settings for two diners. Red wine had already been poured into two glasses, beckoning Anna to sit and relax.

“Ta-da!” Tom pointed to the pizza. Anna covered her mouth and giggled at the crazy sight in front of her. “You said your favorite food was pizza and I figured that you’d enjoy a nice homemade meal after being forced to eat on campus every day.”

“That’s…that’s super considerate actually. Thank you, Tom,” Anna said sincerely. Tom walked around the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and Tom slid her seat back in before rounding the table and seating himself. He served them each a slice of his pizza before raising his glass.

“Cheers,” Tom said. Anna picked up her glass at the same time as she raised an eyebrow.

“Cheers to what, exactly?” Anna asked. Tom paused then tilted his glass forward.

“To your screams tonight and the fact that we won’t need to hide them,” Tom purred. The color of Anna’s cheeks warmed enough to match the wine’s red hue. She crossed her left leg over her right before pushing her glass forward.

“And cheers to our sleepless weekend.” Anna leaned in slightly, giving Tom a peek at her chest underneath her buttoned shirt. “Those late hours shall be well spent.”

Their glasses clinked together as Tom let out a hearty growl. “Careful there, Anna. You’re tempting me to skip dinner and just get to the fun.”

“Promises, promises,” Anna said with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes. She leaned in and took a small bite of her pizza. Anna’s eyes widened with delight. “Tom, this is delicious! I didn’t know you cooked.”

“Well, I dabble a bit,” Tom said modestly while taking a bite of his own slice. 

“Add that to the list of things I’m slowly finding out about you,” Anna mumbled while taking another bite. Tom raised an eyebrow and placed his meal down.

“What exactly is on that list?” he asked. Anna swallowed her bite and placed her pizza on her plate. 

“For starters, you’re a huge poetry nerd. I had no idea you were capable of writing such delicate literature,” Anna said. 

“Delicate literature?”

“You know what I mean. You’ve written poems that are so gentle, loving and nurturing. That’s not at all what I’d expect from a man like you.” Anna gestured towards Tom. 

“And what is a man like me, exactly?” Tom asked. Anna smirked and tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder. She leaned in closer to the table and rested her head on her hand.

“A man like you is a rich, powerful man. I mean, Jesus Tom, I knew you were rich but this,” Anna gestured to the room they were in, “is just incredible. Big dick, big bills, big house. Seeing someone so…large in every respect writing such short, delicate script is fascinating to me.”

“So you’ve judged the book by its cover,” Tom chuckled after taking a sip of his wine. Anna hummed and finished her slice of pizza. 

“I don’t know much about you, Tom. You’ve left me no choice.” Anna shrugged. “Could I pry for a moment?”

Tom hesitated. His lips pulled away from his wine glass and he stared into the crimson liquid. He swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding at the girl. “Go ahead.”

“How exactly can you afford a house like this?” Anna looked at the rich, warm brown walls of the kitchen. 

Tom sighed. He knew this was bound to happen. Tom wasn’t a man who minded sharing his fortune but he was a man who despised the way his fortune tore the good personalities of good people down. Anyone would do anything for a cent and he knew that. He was hoping Anna wasn’t one of those people.

“Money has always been in my family. I grew up surrounded by wealth. My parents had it, my grandparents had it, their parents had it. I can’t even recall how far back it goes. The money was just always there,” Tom said while still staring into his wine glass as if the drink would tell him what to say. “We invest in gold and gold never loses value. Therefore our wealth continues to increase and increase and increase. I’m half positive that there’s a room buried under this house just full of checks.”

“That’s so interesting,” Anna said. “Smart of your family not to blow it all away and lose it within the year.”

“It also helps that this house has been in my family for ages. It just gets passed down to the next child. We renovate, of course, but it does save a lot of money in the long run,” Tom whispered. Anna hummed and he could hear her chair shuffle against the floor.

He waited for it. He waited for when she asked if he could help her pay off some loans. He waited for when she asked if he could purchase a new lingerie set for her – because it would really be for his benefit. He waited for something, anything. Any indication that Anna would want Tom to pull his wallet out and throw a few hundred bills on the table.

“So that’s why your mother feels comfortable here, yeah? She knows the house so it doesn’t affect her dementia badly?” Tom snapped his head up, half dissolved in his own terrorized thoughts. He parted his lips and let out a warm breath onto the rim of the glass he was still holding. There was a look of sincerity and concern in Anna’s eyes but it wasn’t for him.

It was for his sick mother. His sick mother that didn’t exist.

This girl didn’t even know his mother and yet she was sitting here as if she had grown up with the woman. When Anna noticed how Tom froze at the mention of his parent, she reached her hand across the table and signaled for Tom put his hand on hers. He placed the wine glass down and did. He felt her warm skin below his fingertips. She squeezed her hand around his and offered him a gentle smile.

“You don’t need to talk about it. It’s okay. I admire your dedication to caring for her,” Anna whispered. Tom needed to look away. He couldn’t look into those kind, trusting eyes. 

“No, it’s fine,” Tom cleared his throat while keeping his eyes on the window beside him. “My mother moved into this home when she was 19. She just married my father at that time. They lived on this floor and my grandparents lived upstairs.”

Tom smiled fondly as he thought about his father hoisting the new Mrs. Hiddleston into his arms and carrying her through the doorway. It was true. That was the story of his parents living here and Tom always admired it. He always imagined hoisting his own bride through the door. Except, when Amber and Tom finally arrived home as newlyweds, she was talking on the phone with her friends about their next shopping trip. Tom walked through the doorway alone that afternoon. 

Anna could feel Tom’s attention slipping away and running outside down the driveway. She squeezed his hand tighter, trying to rope him back to her. He turned his head slightly. His jaw was tensed and his eyes were cold and hard. 

She stood from her seat at the table and walked around to Tom. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she sunk down onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“You’re a good man, Tom Hiddleston. I want you to know that,” Anna whispered. Tom’s arms fell around her waist and his eyes slipped closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers dancing with his hair.

Anna could feel it. She could feel him coming closer to her. His body stayed where it was but his heart was tugging her in. Anna let her fingers ghost over the back of Tom’s neck and around near his ear. He purred against her – not in the way he did when her mouth was around him. He purred like a kitten being stroked on its head for the very first time.

His nose was twitching and she could almost hear every thought he was thinking. He wanted her, and she knew that. She didn’t know how or why or in what way he wanted her but he did. Slowly, more pieces of her wanted him too.

Her own eyes slipped closed as she pet his smooth neck – clearly he had just shaved. She could smell the shower gel and cologne that trickled off of him. Tom was wearing a new shirt, she knew she had never seen this color on him before. He went out of his way to drive to the store and pick up ingredients for their dinner because who had spare pizza dough just lying around their home?

Tom was doing this for her and she was beginning to see that. Anna could see that although his lips stayed sealed about many aspects of his life, he was still opening up to her in tiny but meaningful ways. He had brought her into his home, cooked her dinner, and sat here quietly as she ran her fingers through the bottom portion of his hair. Perhaps the line of poetry about the beautiful birthmarks below a thumbnail was actually about her and not just a coincidence.

This wasn’t sex, this was intimacy. She was finally feeling it.

But as Anna conjured these thoughts in her head, Tom was facing his own emotional hurricane.

Tom wanted to shake his head. He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t a good man. He wanted to jump up from his seat and scream to her that he was a fraud. He wanted to tell her about Amber’s car that was parked around the corner stuffed with her things. He wanted to show her the wedding ring that he had taken off so long ago. He wanted to admit everything he had ever felt and everything that he wanted to feel – things he perhaps wanted to feel for her.

He opened his eyes slowly and took in the sight of Anna. Smooth skin, plush lips, long lashes. He wasn’t sure why he was just letting her sit here but he was. Surprisingly, he wasn’t even hard. The idea of fucking this girl wasn’t even on his mind. Of course, he wouldn’t mind laying her on the bed and tasting every part of her, but he wanted to do it slowly, carefully. He didn’t need to rush tonight and he didn’t want to rush tonight. Fast fucking, irrational pounding, desperate screaming – it wasn’t in their nature tonight. Instead, he wanted to rest her against the sheets and kiss her lips while slowly pushing into her. 

“Anna,” Tom whispered. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She was close, incredibly close. “Please, let me take you upstairs.”

“We should clean up first,” Anna said as Tom trailed his hands up her back. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers.

“No, forget about that. I’ll take care of it. I just need to have you,” Tom mumbled. He placed a finger under Anna’s chin and held her gaze in his. “May I take you upstairs, Anna Brooks?”

Anna watched the way the shades of blue in Tom’s eyes swirled and made love to one another. She looked down at his lip, wet from the times that Tom nervously swiped his tongue over them. She smiled so large she could feel her cheeks stretch and her temples shift. Anna moved her head down slightly and kissed the thumb that Tom had gently rested on her chin.

“You may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's feeling a little soft, uh oh. What do you think is going to happen? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Anna go to bed. A promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and happy Thursday! So originally this chapter was supposed to consist of 2 parts, one of which being smut and the other being plot. However, I got so carried away with this smut that this is literally just 4,000 words of banging with some pivotal plot points on the side. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy and thank you as always for reading!

Tom’s hands wandered back down to cup Anna’s ass. He squeezed her bottom briefly before flashing her a cheeky smile.

“Hold on tight,” Tom said. Anna wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and squealed when he lifted the two of them from their seat. Anna’s legs locked around Tom’s waist. She laughed as Tom sauntered through the house, taking his time bringing the couple up the steps to the bedroom.

Anna got a good look at the house as he carried her around. The walls were all rich, deep colors and the lack of decorations was a continuous theme. There were books everywhere and Anna was completely positive that he had read every single one of them. 

As Tom rounded the corner, he pushed open a door with his hip. Anna could see another four doors sitting in the hallway and she wondered what secrets could be hiding behind them. She was pulled from her curiosities as Tom placed her down on the plush carpet of his room. Anna looked around and noticed that the lights were shut off save for a lamp near the bed. Candles were lit on the night stands around the bed. Her heart swelled as she turned to Tom. He winked at her before he crossed the room and closed the door.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that door being shut,” Anna said with a chuckle. Tom felt his cheeks warm and he shrugged, crossing back over to where she stood.

“Force of habit,” Tom said as he slid his hands over Anna’s hips. He took in her appearance and felt his chest swell with pride at having this beautiful girl in his room alone. “Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?”

Anna looked down at herself and shrugged. She wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, dark jeans, and flats. “I think this is the first time I’ve worn jeans in front of you in weeks.”

“Well you look amazing in them.” Tom accentuated his compliment with a lazy slap to her ass. Anna laughed and walked further into his embrace. She pressed her lips to his collarbone, kissing the tanned skin.

“Thank you,” Anna said. Tom hummed before swooping her up in his arms again. 

“Now, where were we?” Tom asked the superficial question before walking Anna over to the bed. He climbed onto the silk sheets before depositing Anna on top of them. She kept her arms hooked around Tom’s neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

It was the first time that night that his lips were pressed to hers. There was no rush, no dominance, in this kiss. It was pure and accepting, gentle and tender. Tom ran a hand down her side as the other cupped her cheek. Her lips were warm against his, tainted with the taste of wine from their dinner. Tom was sure he could get drunk off of this moment alone.

When he pulled away for air, he watched the way her pupils dilated to consume her eyes. Her cheeks were red as she tightened her grip around his neck. She pulled him down again, not wanting to let him leave her. She kissed him slowly, delicately, silently telling him that this was all she wanted. This was all that she needed. She needed this care, this attention, this gentle nature. Tom was happy to oblige. 

Tom pulled away from her kiss and sat up on his knees. When Anna tried to follow, he placed a hand on her chest and made her lay back on the bed.

“Do you remember our first night together? You told me you wanted to help me relieve my stress. You gave yourself to me completely for my pleasure,” Tom said as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Anna’s breathing picked up as the final button of her shirt slipped through its accompanying hole, exposing her chest. “Tonight, I’d like to thank you for that. This is about you. Take your pleasure, Anna. Let me make you feel good.”

Tom’s words were barely a whisper as he slipped Anna’s arms out of her shirt and pulled it out from underneath her. She didn’t answer verbally, she just nodded. She was sure if she tried to speak, only quiet moans would escape her lips. Tom leaned down and hovered over Anna’s chest, breathing warm gusts onto her skin. He watched the little bumps of excitement raise on her skin and decorate her chest.

He slid his hands around Anna’s back and slowly raised her body from the bed. She laid quietly in his arms as he undid her bra and pulled the straps down from her shoulders. As she lay back, Tom tossed the cream colored lingerie across the room.

“I bought that just for this occasion and you decided to just throw it across the room?” Anna asked with a laugh. Tom watched how her chest bounced playfully and her stomach flexed with her laughter. He let out a soft chuckle before leaning down over her breasts.

“It was quite beautiful, I’ll admit. However, I have something much lovelier I’d like to look at,” Tom whispered. With that, he let his lips circle around her left nipple. He licked at the bud, sucking until her felt it tighten and peak in his mouth. With a pop, he pulled off and moved to the other, admiring the way Anna’s breathing suddenly increased to rapid dips and exhales. 

“Tom, oh God,” Anna moaned as Tom’s hand came up to massage her other breast. His mouth was busy at work on her right one currently and he had no plans to come up for air any time soon. Anna arched her back as Tom’s teeth scraped across the fragile skin. She tossed her hand over her mouth, suppressing her moans. When Tom flicked his eyes up and noticed how her eyes were staring down at him with her hand sealed over her mouth, he raised himself up. He ran his hands down her waist, pinching at the soft skin delicately.

“There’s no need for that,” Tom said, pointing his chin to Anna’s hand. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she let her hand fall back to the bed beside her.

“Sorry, Sir,” Anna whispered. Tom leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“None of that, baby.” It was all he said before returning his attention to the exploration of her warm body. 

Anna wasn’t sure exactly what he meant by that. Was she not meant to apologize or was she not meant to call him her Sir? Either was a viable option. Considering how gently – and dare she say loving – Tom was caressing her body, this didn’t feel like a situation that would warrant begging and pleading of her dominant Sir. 

As Tom slid Anna’s jeans down her legs, she whined quietly. His dilated blue eyes looked back up to her, eyebrow twitching in confusion.

“This clothing dynamic is seriously unbalanced,” Anna said with a smirk. Tom tossed his head back and let out a barking laugh. Rolling his head back toward her, Tom nodded at her once. 

Anna took this as her cue to pull herself up onto her knees so she could unbutton Tom’s shirt. She slipped the buttons through their respective holes before pushing the forest green garment off of his arms. She ran a small hand down his chest, her mouth taking the form of an ‘o’ shape as she admired him.

She let her fingers dip into the curves and planes of Tom’s chest and abdomen. She felt the way his stomach clenched at the simple pleasure of her touch. His skin was unusually tanned for someone who sat in a classroom all day but she wasn’t complaining. The color brought out the pale blue of his eyes. 

Anna realized that for the first time she was truly admiring him. Every other time they had been together was in moments of passion, fury, and desperation. This right here was her time to truly look at the man that she had been sleeping with. Her hands moved around to run down the expanse of Tom’s back. She had felt these muscles flex under her hands as she dragged her nails down his skin so many times before. This time she could feel how his back moved and adjusted to her touch when they were doing nothing at all.

Next, Anna swung her hands around to run down Tom’s arms. She looked closer at his skin and noticed the little brown speckles dotting the tops of his biceps, a detail she never noticed before. She thought back to when she had felt Tom’s arm for the first time in that bar, quite surprised that a man as seemingly lanky as him was as fit as he was.

Anna looked back up to Tom’s face and noticed that his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. Anna had never seen the man so relaxed and content. In a quick decision, Anna stretched up and kissed him again. Tom groaned against her lips, moving his arms to pull her hips against his. Anna felt how hard he was through his jeans and couldn’t help but take pity on him. She knew how impatient he was – despite his desire to draw out her pleasure as long as possible – but she could tell he was struggling to maintain this sweet composure. 

So, she reached down and cupped his length in her hand. Tom gasped and pushed his lips harder against hers. His grip on her waist tightened as she massaged him through his pants. Tom pulled away and rested his forehead against Anna’s.

“I need you,” Tom said in a gravelly voice. Anna nodded and allowed Tom to push her down onto the bed again. He slipped down so his lips were even with her stomach. He kissed down her body, occasionally stopping to suck a bruise into her skin.

“At least take the time to appreciate that I bought a matching set,” Anna said as Tom hooked his fingers into her panties. Tom perked up an eyebrow at her before glancing down at the lace garment.

“Absolutely beautiful, baby,” Tom chuckled before sliding the lace off of her. He tossed it somewhere across the room, earning a frustrated sigh from Anna. Tom laughed as he kissed down Anna’s thighs. He sucked a line of bruises into her inner thigh and loved the cries that he was earning from his bedmate.

“Tom, please,” Anna gasped as Tom continued kissing her, actively avoiding her desired area. He looked up at her, still kissing her inner thigh. Truthfully, part of him wanted her to beg. He loved the way the pleas fell from her lips like a desperate prayer. However, he made a vow that tonight he would show her the tenderness and care that she deserved. So, Tom dove into her center, easily lapping up the slick that was dripping from Anna.

Her hands flew down to grip Tom’s curls. She was so used to him telling her to hold her hands behind her back or above her hair that she took advantage of this moment of freedom. Her fingers pulled at the short roots, gasping as his tongue circled her clit.

“You taste divine,” Tom growled as he licked a fat stripe up her lips. Anna wanted to toss her head back but she couldn’t look away. This was the sight she had fantasized about since their night in her apartment – Tom taking her in a bed, quiet and relaxed. 

Tom shuffled so he could throw Anna’s thighs over his broad shoulders. He lifted his head, tackling her clit from an alternate angle as he easily slipped two long fingers inside of her. Anna’s back arched off the bed as she let out the loudest cry Tom had ever heard leave her lips. Even Anna seemed shocked with her outburst, but she allowed herself to revel in it. It felt so good to just let go.

With every curl of Tom’s talented fingers, Anna let her moans flood the room. If Tom’s neighbors didn’t live secluded past his thick Evergreen trees, he would possibly be concerned about them hearing Anna’s desperate moans. However, his windows were shut and blanketed with curtains and his neighbors cared more about their paychecks than their neighbors’ well-beings. Tom was delighted in their utter seclusion.

“Tom, please fuck me. Please, I need your cock. Daddy, please,” Anna whimpered as Tom curled his now three fingers inside of her. His lips closed around her clit, tugging at the little bud. He didn’t want to stop devouring her but he could tell that she was holding her orgasm back for the finale. Tom admired her patience and decided that when he was in a more dominant state, he would reward her by spewing his cum all over her face like she loved.

“I’ll give you exactly what you need, baby,” Tom whispered as he crawled back up her. When his hands went to unbutton his jeans, he felt Anna’s hands rest over his. He looked down at the girl that was now sitting up.

“Could I undress you?” Her voice was barely a whisper. She was nervous for some reason, he could tell from the way she tugged her lower lip between her teeth. Tom ran a hand through her hair and proceeded to swipe his thumb over her cheekbone.

“Of course, Anna. You don’t need to ask,” Tom said. Anna blushed before undoing the button and zipper of Tom’s jeans and sliding them down his legs. To her surprise, the man decided to neglect wearing underwear. His cock sprang free before her eyes. She swiped her tongue over her lip and Tom could tell that she wanted a taste. Before he had the chance to stop her, Anna leaned in and licked up the underside of Tom’s cock.

He wanted to stop her – he truly did. He wanted to tell her that they had all the time in the world to do this. Tonight was supposed to be all about her, after all. However, she felt too good against him. Her hand was sliding up and down his cock and her tongue was circling the head of his cock.

Tom groaned and gripped her hair tighter. Anna adjusted herself so she could get a better angle on his cock. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock before sucking softly. Tom moaned and tossed his head back as her tongue massaged him. He felt her moving up and down on his cock, swiping her tongue over as much of him as she could reach.

“I swear, Anna, there will never be anyone as good at this as you,” Tom said through clenched teeth. Anna pulled off with a smirk and continued to pump him in her hand.

“Thinking about other women while I do this? I’m hurt, Tom, truly,” Anna said with a wink. “Guess I’ll need to try harder.”

“Oh my god. Anna, fuck,” Tom hissed as Anna slid back around him again. She loosened her throat and took Tom down her throat. Carefully, she flattered her tongue and hollowed her cheeks. Tom’s eyes widened when her nose hit his waist. 

He would never understand how she trained herself to do this but he surely wasn’t complaining. Tom couldn’t help himself, he bucked his hips forward causing Anna to sputter around him. She pulled herself off, allowing herself to suck in a deep breath of air before going back in for more.

Tom’s fist tightened in her hair and he felt himself creeping towards the edge of ecstasy. As much as he wanted to watch Anna swallow his cum, he couldn’t do that. He wanted to save himself for their coupling just as Anna had made sure she did. He tugged Anna off of him and leaned down to kiss her, taking her breath away again. 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to have to end our night much earlier than I want, baby,” Tom huffed out breathlessly.

Anna nodded as she let herself fall back onto the bed. Tom finished taking his jeans off before throwing them off the side of the bed. He settled himself between Anna’s thighs, adjusting her so that her legs wrapped around his back.

Leaning over her, Tom slowly inserted himself into Anna’s tight body. Her eyes widened and she let out a delicious groan. Tom watched as his cock slid into her, her body engulfing him for all he was worth. He felt her cunt spasming around him, swallowing him to the hilt. When his hips met hers, he finally looked back to Anna’s face.

Her eyes were staring into Tom’s and suddenly, the man wanted to be closer. He draped himself completely over Anna’s body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to thrust into her. He moved his hips slowly, sensually, driving out every bit of pleasure he could gain from her.

Anna’s head fell back against the pillow and Tom took this opportunity to pepper kisses along her throat and cheeks. He felt her moan softly as his hips thrusted harder into her, but not faster. He wanted this to last as long as it could. 

Tom moved his head back up to stare into Anna’s watery eyes. He watched her wet eyelashes flutter and her pink lips let out sweet cries. His hips pushed into her, anxious to be as close to her as possible. He felt her body push up to press completely against Tom’s, and for the first time, he realized how truly naked he was.

This was the first time he had stripped completely for Anna since their original night together. In fact, it was the first time he could truly appreciate her body. Every other time, he was glancing over his shoulder and seeking to hide both of their cries. Now, he admired the way her body glistened against his with perspiration from his strong thrusts. He suddenly had the desire to run his hands all over her, gripping her hips, ass, legs – anything he could get to and bruise with his fingertips.

He wanted to mark her for everyone to see. He wanted them to know how good she was fucked this weekend. Tom’s cock swelled inside of her, pulsing against her silky walls. He wanted to show the world how good she was for him and only for him.

Tom wanted her.

He wanted her fully in every way. He noticed that now when he looked into her eyes. He wanted to look into these eyes in the shower, across a dinner table, on his couch. He wanted to see her naked every day, but he also wanted to see her dressed in a bath robe, in a baggy t-shirt, in pajamas.

He didn’t know why it happened, but he realized this was true. He didn’t love Amber – of course he knew that part – but he did want someone. He needed someone. It was Anna this whole time.

Tom let out his own moan as he thrust into the girl below him. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking but for some reason, he thought that maybe she felt it too. Anna leaned up and kissed him desperately. She moaned against his lips as he brought her to the edge. When she pulled back, he saw a single tear slide down the side of her face.

“Tom, please,” she whispered. He reached one hand down to circle her clit but never broke his gaze from hers.

“I’ve got you. I’m here.” He never meant those words more. Anna’s back arched and with a cry, she came.

“Tom! Oh, God. Tom! Please!” Anna screamed it. Tom knew that her cries could be heard from the far most part of the house. As he felt her delicate warm walls tighten around him, Tom let himself loose. He came inside of her with the urge to make sure she felt him. He dug his cock as deep into her as he could get, delighted with the way her thighs shivered and her cunt quaked around him. 

When Tom felt the last of his cum dribble into her, he slowly pulled out. He stayed on top of Anna, covering her cunt with his hand. Anna’s glossy eyes looked at him in a daze.

“I’m not going to clean you up, baby. I want you to feel me in you,” Tom mumbled as he nuzzled against Anna’s cheek. She sighed softly and hummed in contentment, silently gleeful that she would be able to feel Tom’s cum in her all night.

“Thank you,” Anna whispered. Tom looked up at her and smiled. He placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I know we said we’d be going at it all night but you wore me out, Anna,” Tom said. Anna laughed and buried her head into Tom’s neck.

“Old man,” Anna said as she jabbed Tom’s side. He groaned in fake hurt before rolling to his side and pulling Anna against him. He wrapped his arms around her and made sure that her entire body was pressed to his. 

“Is this okay?” Tom asked. He just wanted to hold her.

“Of course.” Anna smiled to herself knowing that Tom couldn’t see her delight. Slowly, her smile fell. “Promise you won’t leave this time?” 

“Why would I leave my own home?” Tom chuckled to himself before realizing that Anna wasn’t laughing with him. He felt from the way she was holding her breath that she was genuinely afraid that he might leave her in the night. Tom maneuvered Anna so her front was now facing him. He reached one hand up to cup her cheek and offered her a smile. “I promise I will never abandon you like that again.”

Anna blushed before burying her head into Tom’s chest. He reached down and tugged his blankets up over them. He blew out the candles and flicked off the lamp beside his bed before settling into Anna’s embrace. He felt her breathing even out but he couldn’t let himself fall asleep yet.

This feeling wasn’t natural for him; peace. He wanted to grasp this concept in his hands and never let go. He wanted this feeling to stay with him, love him, be his best friend. He found it here in his bed with Anna.

Tom closed his eyes and listened to the faint sound of owls and crickets outside his window. He listened to the tree leaves quivering as the cool breeze dragged its ghostly fingers against them. He listened to Anna’s soft breathing beside him and he felt her breath reflect off of his chest.

It was then that Tom knew that tonight wasn’t fucking. It wasn’t even sex.

Tonight, they made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tom's finally realized he's maybe caught some feelings for Anna. It's about time!
> 
> What do you think is going to happen? Is Anna going to feel the same? Is Tom going to admit how he feels to her? Let me know! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Your feedback is the reason I work so diligently on these chapters and ensure that they get out to you on time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna really likes sweaters. Tom really likes leggings. Chinese take out and The Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone, but more importantly, HAPPY ENDGAME! I'm seeing it just a few hours and I'm totally pumped. Until then, have a fun little chapter! Thank you for all your wonderful words and thank you for reading! Also, THANK YOU FOR 10K HITS! I cannot believe the success on this fic its absolutely mind boggling. Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to user kjohnson124. They're making some awesome art for this fic! Thank you for your support and I hope you like this next chapter!

When Anna woke up the next morning, she wasn’t sure what time it was. The curtains were drawn closed so tightly that not even a sliver of sunlight was shining into the room. She wasn’t surprised that the curtains were a deep satin intended to enclose the room in a case of darkness. Privacy was something Tom must have valued greatly even outside of his work life.

She yawned and snuggled deeper into the heavy blankets. His bed reminded her of one that she would find in a hotel room with thick blankets and pillows that hugged the neck. She breathed in the smell of her cocoon – evergreens, sandalwood, a touch of sex, and a lot of Tom. 

Speaking of the man in question, Anna was sorely disappointed to awake without the warmth of Tom’s strong arms around her. Sleeping with his body so tenderly wrapped around hers shielded her from the concerns and second thoughts of what they had done. 

But oh, wasn’t it beautiful.

They laid together like a couple would. He held her so sincerely, kissed her so deeply, Anna wasn’t sure where the line was anymore. What did this consider them? Friends with benefits didn’t make love to one another – and that was precisely what they had done. Every other time they joined as one, it was through lust and greed. She wanted pleasure with a side of icy pain and he was more than willing to give that to her.

Somehow, he knew she needed something other than that the night before. Anna wanted to be pressed against a bed and simply cared for – maybe even loved, if just for a moment or two. Tom looked into her eyes the entire time, silently telling her secrets of how he was feeling. She didn’t need to beg for more because he was giving her exactly what she needed and she reveled in the thought that he knew how to make her feel the way she did.

Anna wanted to thank him – perhaps with her mouth or a more rough handling of her body. She knew Tom loved to leave little bruises on her and his hands were exceptionally gentle for most of the night. Anna rolled herself over, expecting to see Tom’s naked body sleeping peacefully next to her still. Perhaps he had turned over in his sleep and his tan back would be facing her or maybe she was the one who rolled over and his perfect face would be content towards her.

But she found nothing.

The bed beside her was empty. The sheets were ruffled up and when Anna reached her hand out, they were chilled from the lack of a body on top of them.

At first, Anna was upset. Tom told her that he wouldn’t leave her. She waited a few minutes with her face still buried in the blankets to see if he sauntered out of the bathroom – cock hard again and ready to take Anna in his primal way – or to hear if the shower and sink were running. When Anna was sure five minutes had passed and not even a toilet flushed, she began to get angry.

She promptly sat up and tossed the covers away from her. She reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a fresh pair of panties and slid them onto her legs. When she reached back into her bag, she noticed that she forgot her sweatshirt at home. Groaning, she was going to put a blouse back on until she noticed a navy sweater folded at the edge of the bed. Considering the condition of the rest of Tom’s home and his office, leaving garments laying around wasn’t in his nature. Had he left this for her?

Anna didn’t care whether he did or not. She slipped on the cozy sweater and proceeded to stomp out of the room, insistent on answers. The material swished around her thighs and she had to roll the sleeves up to her elbows in order to make sure they didn’t drag past her arms. 

As Anna made her way down the steps, the crackling of bacon caught her attention. Then, the smell of coffee and toast tickled her nose. She paused, five steps from the floor, and pondered going back upstairs. However, when she heard Tom humming the tune of “Isn’t She Lovely”, Anna decided that she needed to see what was happening.

Peeking into the kitchen, Anna almost gasped at what she saw. Tom was tapping his naked foot while frying eggs and bacon. His torso was completely bare and only gray sweatpants were covering his body. The toaster beeped, telling Tom that his bread was ready and the coffee pot gurgled with excitement. The table had been cleared from their wining and dining of the night prior and had been reset with settings and orange juice for breakfast.

Anna leaned against the doorframe and simply watched. Tom hadn’t noticed her yet and she was kind of happy that he didn’t. She was able to just admire him in his natural environment. His shoulders were relaxed as he cooked. Anna crossed her arms over her torso and felt something bubble in her chest.

Was this what it felt like to wake up to someone who was hers? Rolling out of bed and walking into the kitchen, watching the man in her life cooking her a quiet breakfast on a Saturday morning, was that what this was? 

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing she wouldn’t mind waking up to this view more than once. In fact, she figured she would enjoy this view whenever it came to her. Anna blinked the sizzling steam from the bacon out of her eyes. 

She liked spending time with him in this office and she certainly liked when time in his office turned into time spent worshipping each other’s bodies. But that was the issue. She didn’t only enjoy that time. She wanted to talk to him about his poetry, his family, his future. She wanted to hear his secrets and discover the man outside of the university. This was what she had wanted but had never been able to put her finger on it.

Anna had boyfriends in the past and only one of them had ever cooked for her after they fucked. That boyfriend, however, considered “cooking” as heating up left over pizza until it was dry and crusted over. She didn’t admire him as he leaned over the counter or filled glasses up with tap water from the sink. 

She liked her boyfriends in the past but she had never really admired them in the way that she was admiring Tom. This man – although much more mature and experienced than her previous lovers – had went out of his way to prepare her favorite food and surprise her with breakfast the morning after they fucked.

No, not fucked. Made love. Even Anna could feel that.

She closed her eyes and remembered the way his hands glided along her waist and his fingers running through her hair. She craved him desperately. Anna opened her eyes and watched Tom’s muscled back flexing as he turned away from her.

Could this image of Tom cooking her breakfast be a constant reality in her future as she lounged around in his warm clothing? Oh, how she wanted that. She pressed her weight against the doorframe even heavier than before as if she was pushing her realizations into the walls of this home. 

“Anna?” Anna looked up to see Tom staring at her with one eyebrow perked up. She blushed and gestured her chin towards the pans on the stove.

“What’s for breakfast?” Anna asked. Tom looked her up and down. Anna could see him stiffening in his loose pants. He let out an almost embarrassed laugh before turning back to the stove.

“Eggs, bacon and toast. Made some coffee and poured some orange juice for us,” Tom said while keeping his head down. He plated the food and turned back to Anna. “Shall we?”

Anna sat down as Tom placed the food in front of her. She thanked him and eagerly bit into her breakfast. Tom sat down slowly and watched the girl. Her hair was still a bit messed up and she had some smudged make up under her eyes. But Tom was less focused on that and more focused on the fact that she decided wearing his sweater and panties would be a suitable outfit.

He pressed his palm to his crotch as he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He was getting terribly hard from the image of fucking her in his clothes. Not only was the image of her wearing them so sexually frustrating for him, but also the idea of her feeling comfortable enough to slip into his clothes. He shouldn’t be surprised she found it – he had left it out for her just in case she felt like making a move to be closer to him. Still, the sight of the sweater swallowing her body was a sight he never wanted to get out of his head.

Last night had truly broken down barriers for them and there was no turning back now. That’s fine, he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to keep her here and treat her like a princess. It was what she deserved.

“Tom? Are you okay?” Tom’s focus snapped back to Anna’s confused face. She stared at him with caution. He noticed her plate was empty while his own was barely touched. “You’re holding your coffee mug like you want to break it.”

Tom placed his mug down slowly onto the table, positive that he actually might break it if he wasn’t careful. He straightened his back and eyed Anna again across the table.

“You’re in my sweater,” Tom stated plainly. Anna looked down at the blue material and blushed. She played with the rolled up sleeves and nodded.

“Yeah, it was on your bed. I thought it’d be okay if I wore it,” Anna said. Tom purred and smirked at her.

“Come here, baby,” Tom said in that deep, raspy voice that hinted he was ready to play. Anna stood from her chair like a zombie, her legs carrying her to Tom before she could even consider what she was doing. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to give her the next order.

Tom slid his hands up her bare thighs, admiring the smooth skin under his fingertips. He traced his fingers over her lace panties. He dipped under the band of the garment briefly before running his hands underneath his sweater, allowing himself to feel her back and stomach.

“Last night was the closest thing I had ever experienced to perfection, darling. Thank you for letting me take you so sensually,” Tom rasped. Anna’s breathing got heavier as his hands cruised all over her. His smirk went into a slight frown and he shook his head. “I’m afraid, however, that I neglected to mark you up like I originally intended. Your skin is far too unbruised for my liking.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Anna whispered. Tom hummed and pulled Anna down onto his left thigh. She gasped as his hard thigh grinded against her sensitive center.

“Waking up to see you sleeping next to me, knowing that you were well fucked by me, was one of the most arousing things I had ever seen,” Tom whispered in Anna’s ear. She groaned, bucking herself against his thigh again. He hitched his leg up, feeling Anna’s desire on his pants. “It’s a shame there was only a mark or two to show for it.”

“Please.” Anna wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for. She wanted Tom to touch her more, to make her cum, to bruise her skin. She wanted him to envelop her and never let her go. 

“Oh baby. What are you doing?” Tom asked in a growl as Anna absentmindedly ground down on his thigh. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she rode his thigh. Tom’s pupils were blown as he stared at this girl pleasuring herself with him. He wasn’t sure why the sight was so arousing but considering the straining erection in his pants, he was certainly enjoying it. 

Tom moved his hands down to grip at Anna’s waist under the sweater. He pressed his fingers so hard against her skin that he heard the girl on his lap whimper. Deciding it wasn’t enough, he dug his nails into her flesh, daring her skin not to leave little moon-shaped marks in his wake. 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum,” Anna said. Tom moved one of his hands away from her waist to grab her jaw. He forced her to look at him as she moved along him.

“But we’ve only just begun, angel,” Tom purred. “And I haven’t gotten anything from you yet.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. What can I do for you?” Anna asked while continuously rubbing herself against him. Tom chuckled and pulled her face closer, suddenly needing to make her submit to him completely.

“Get on your knees and beg me to fuck you,” Tom said. Anna quickly scrambled off of his lap, her core aching for release. She fell down in front of him, her bare knees hitting the tile floor with a smack. She hissed at the pain before she looked up at him, her eyes blown and her heart racing.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me. I’ve been good I swear. I need you to fuck me and make me cum. Let me make you feel good,” Anna begged. Tom leaned back in his chair with one arm swung over the back of it. He traced his lips with his knuckles while watching the girl on her knees. 

“I don’t believe you’ve been as good as you think,” Tom said. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, bringing his face directly in front of Anna’s. “First of all, you haven’t even said good morning to me.”

Anna watched Tom’s lips twitch into a playful smile. He winked once at her, warming her heart and causing swarms of butterflies to flutter around her gut. She wanted to laugh and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. However, her desperation for release caused her to stay in her submissive position.

“Good morning, Sir,” Anna said with a gentle smile. Tom smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead in an almost loving manner. When he pulled away, he grabbed her jaw again with purpose.

“Secondly, you tried to get yourself off without my permission. Perhaps I’ve been a bit too tame with you,” Tom said before releasing Anna’s face. “Beg. More.”

“Daddy I’m so sorry for not being good. Please, I need to make it up to you. Please fuck me and I’ll show you how good I can make you feel. Let me cum around you, I know how good it makes you feel,” Anna said breathlessly. Tom raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. He took Anna by her forearm and lifted her from the ground. His grip on her was like an iron trap as he lifted her onto the counter. 

“Stay still,” Tom laughed before grabbing a knife from his knife block. Anna’s eyes widened as he swiped the blade of the knife along the front of her panties. The garment fell off of her legs and floated to the floor as Tom shoved the knife back in the block. He freed his cock from its loose confinements before shoving it inside of Anna.

“Tom!” Anna screamed as Tom buried himself to the hilt. The pain of his intrusion blossomed up to Anna’s hips before dissipating in little pools of growing pleasure. Tom groaned as he watched his cock sliding into her. He gripped her waist with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her throat. Anna gasped for air before his hand tightened around her.

“Be a good girl,” Tom purred before roughly shoving his cock in and out of her body. He wasted no time getting to be desperate with the girl. Anna’s head fell back as much as it could with Tom’s large hand around it. His hips snapped back and forth with the fine hairs on his crotch tickling Anna’s buzzing clit.

“Daddy,” Anna gasped breathlessly. Tom didn’t like the way that Anna wasn’t looking at him. Feeling terribly possessive, he moved his hand up to the back of her head and made her look into his eyes.

“You will look at the only man who makes you feel this way,” Tom growled as he fucked her. Anna nodded and let out a wailing moan. Tom’s cock was bucking in and out of her, causing her wet core to make the most delicious sounds. Her legs were trembling as she spread them wider, trying to get Tom inside of her as deep as possible. 

“You’re so big, Tom. Oh my God,” Anna cried out. Tom groaned and moved in to kiss her. It was sloppy and messy but Anna couldn’t get enough. She moaned into his mouth, tasting him on her tongue. When he pulled back, Tom’s blue eyes were lit with passion.

“You are mine, Anna. Only I can make you feel this way. Do you understand?” Tom asked. Anna nodded, her lips busy panting out moans and whimpers. Tom’s grip on her tightened and he shook his head. “Use your words.”

“Yes! I’m yours, Tom, I swear,” Anna gasped out. Tom groaned, her promise making his knees weak. 

“You feel so tight around me, baby. Every time I fuck you it gets better and better,” Tom hissed out as Anna clenched around him, her cunt quivering at his deep voice. “God, I can’t wait to fill you up. You look so needy and desperate. My poor Anna, do you want me to cum in you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna moaned. She wanted to close her eyes but she knew Tom would punish her if she did. She forced her eyes to stay open so she could stare into Tom’s. His pupils were blown and the normally light blue color had deepened and grayed around the edges. Tom’s jaw was clenched and his lips were parted. 

Anna couldn’t help herself, she leaned in and kissed him again. Tom let out a pleasurable sigh at the feeling of her lips against his. Anna lifted one of her hands to cup Tom’s cheek, feeling the hint of stubble underneath her fingertips. The kiss was messy and completely uncoordinated from the power of Tom’s thrusts shaking them around the counter. Anna’s head rolled to the side, allowing Tom to attack her neck with his lips.

“You taste divine,” Tom groaned. “You feel divine.”

Anna simply whimpered as she felt Tom’s teeth nip at her pulse. She gasped and arched her back, the feeling of her orgasm waiting to be let loose. Tom pulled away and gripped Anna’s jaw, pulling her face directly in front of his.

“You have five seconds to cum around my cock. If you don’t do it now then you don’t get to cum at all,” Tom growled. Anna shook her head but felt her orgasm crash over her. She gasped and tightened her hold on Tom’s cheek, her nails scratching his skin. Tom hissed and fucked her through her orgasm. When Anna tried to fall backwards against the cabinets, Tom held her tighter. 

“Sensitive,” Anna whispered as Tom continued to fuck her. That was the point, Tom thought smugly. He wanted her body to be so hypersensitive from everything he was giving her that she would feel the effects of it all day. Finally, Tom spilled himself into her, buried as deeply as he could go.

After he finished pouring himself into her, he slowly slid his cock out and replaced it with two long fingers. Anna yelped and shook her head. “Too much, Sir.”

“I decide that,” Tom said. He curled his fingers into her, fucking her with his two digits. Anna’s thighs were trembling around him and tears were leaking from her eyes. After a few minutes of his relentless fingers, Anna came again with a smaller but just as powerful orgasm. Tom released his grip on her and allowed her to fall onto his shoulder.

Tom listened to her quiet whines as he slipped his fingers out of her and ran his hand down her legs. At his touch, Anna shook even more. Tom wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the couch in the living room. He sat down with Anna curled up in his lap.

“Shhh, baby. You did so good. I…I’m so proud of you,” Tom whispered. Anna curled herself into him and buried her head in his neck. Tom’s hands stroked all over her, adoring the way her body vibrated against his touch.

When Anna finally settled down, she looked up at Tom through her hazy eyes. She smiled weakly at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“You have no respect for my underwear,” Anna mumbled sleepily. Tom let his head fall back as he laughed. He nodded while twirling some of Anna’s soft locks of hair around his fingers.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Tom said, still laughing. “I’ll buy you as many pairs as you’d like.”

Anna simply hummed. She buried her head back into Tom’s chest and let her eyes flutter closed again, thinking about the way that Tom had said she was his.

 

*

 

The rest of their day was spent as casually as possible. Anna slipped into a pair of leggings she had brought over after her post-fuck nap and refreshment in the bathroom. Upon seeing Anna in said leggings, Tom took her again bent over the couch with her face pressed into the maroon cushions. She came twice around his cock and he gladly poured himself into her again.

Afterwards, Tom had called in Chinese takeout from his favorite little restaurant a few blocks away. The two ate their chicken and broccoli and fried rice happily in the same spot that Tom had fucked her on the couch while reruns of The Office played on television. Tom could say he was more than content hearing Anna giggle endlessly at the show.

Anna knew that this stay at home vacation was meant for the purpose of fucking in privacy. However, she couldn’t deny that this was exactly what she truly needed. She was laying over Tom’s chest – and the man was in a sweatshirt which was something Anna was sure she would never see in her lifetime – with the television on and no cares in the world. His fingers were playing with her hair and he made no move at touching her elsewhere. One arm was draped over her stomach, keeping her body pressed tightly against his. At some point, and she wasn’t exactly sure when, their fingers became intertwined. 

When The Office reruns ended, Anna turned in Tom’s arms and faced him., releasing her hold on his hand. He looked down at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

“May I help you?” Tom asked. Anna shrugged and looked down at Tom’s hand on her waist and blushed.

“What’s for dinner?” Anna asked. Tom looked up at the clock and rubbed his eyes.

“Have we really been sitting on this couch for seven hours?” Tom asked in disbelief. Anna laughed and nodded. He looked back down at her and admired the way her cheeks lit up red. He brushed his hand through her hair again and hummed. “I planned on making a lasagna but we won’t be eating for another two hours or so if I do that.”

“Lasagna only takes like an hour. I can wait,” Anna said. Tom shook his head and chuckled softly. He moved his hand away from Anna’s hair to run it down her neck and over the series of bruises he had left. A surge of possession and pride swelled in his chest as he ghosted over the newly formed marks.

“I meant actually make lasagna. Make the pasta, grind the meat. Do it from scratch,” Tom said. Anna’s eyes widened and she sat up on her knees so she was eye level with Tom.

“That sounds like so much fun!” Anna cheered. Below her, Anna’s stomach let out a grumble. “But you’re right, I can’t wait that long. What else do you have?”

Tom pursed his lips for a moment. “I have at least four gallons of ice cream in the freezer.”

“Sounds like the perfect dinner,” Anna said with a smile. Tom placed his hands on Anna’s waist and rubbed her hips with his thumbs. Her breath hitched softly and Tom knew he had placed his thumbs over the spot where more bruises were slowly forming.

“What the lady wants, the lady gets.” Tom winked. Anna smirked and shuffled over so she could sit on Tom’s lap. She leaned in so her lips were over his ear.

“I think there’s something I want a bit more than that right now, though,” Anna whispered. She ground herself down once over Tom’s crotch. Immediately, his cock stiffened at her attention.

“I used to think I was addicted to sex. I’m not sure how I’m ever going to keep up with you,” Tom groaned as Anna continued to roll her hips against his. His grip tightened on her as she giggled and kissed his neck.

“Is that your way of telling me that I’m too much for you? Are you done with me, Professor Hiddleston?” Anna asked. Tom pulled Anna back so he could brush her lips over hers.

“Never,” he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. 

As Tom’s hands ran over Anna’s body, she silently praised whatever entity was in heaven. At this point, Anna couldn’t let Tom go. She meant it when she told him that she was his. She had realized how much this man had gotten into her system and she was positive there was no chance of going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the feeling is mutual...this could either be very good or very bad. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated, your feedback is the best part of writing this fic!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna likes morning surprises. Tom digs deeper holes. They decide to take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! This chapter didn't come easily to me and was giving me quite the trouble. In fact, it kept me up super late last night in order to finish it. Hopefully my lack of sleep is worth it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, enjoy!

On Sunday morning, Anna was greeted with a blissful soreness all over her body. 

Normally, Anna would be completely opposed to waking up feeling sluggish and stiff. She hated knowing that the rest of her day she would be in just enough discomfort to ruin her concentration. However, this type of soreness was almost pleasurable, serving as a reminder to her eventful weekend thus far. 

She went to stretch her arms, hoping to alleviate some of the stiffness in her shoulders at the least but found that she was being restricted. Anna looked over her bare shoulder to see Tom sleeping peacefully behind her. She smiled at the sight of his face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He was completely relaxed.

Anna had noticed that even in their moments of solitude within his own home, Tom still held crinkles of worry at the corners of his eyes and in his forehead crease. She assumed it was because of his mother. Tom was a man that was fueled from being in charge of everything in his life and the thought of not being able to watch over his sick mom was probably bothering him more than he let on. 

Anna pursed her lips as she turned back around and snuggled closer in Tom’s embrace. His arms subconsciously tightened around her, keeping her body pressed tightly against his. She relished in the warmth of his bare skin. 

But as she enjoyed this feeling of Tom wrapped around her, she felt her heart sink slightly. She knew that in just a few short hours, Tom’s town car would come pick her up and bring her back to campus. This weekend would be only a memory with little chance to recreate itself. 

Anna didn’t want this to bother her as much as it did. After all, she was positive this was just going to be a weekend of hard fucking and stress relief. However, it turned into much more than she bargained for. She had realized that the swell of emotion in her chest was actual feelings for her professor. 

She never intended to feel this way. In fact, she was quite adamant to not let herself feel these things. Yet, when Tom cooked her favorite meal, made love to her in his bed, and let her lay across his lap with his fingers running through her hair all afternoon with no intention of getting any sexual favors from her, Anna couldn’t help but understand that this meant much more to her than she imagined.

Anna buried herself deeper into the pillows, trying not to think about how this wouldn’t work in her favor. Tom was a grown man, her professor, and led a life that Anna knew little to nothing about. He wouldn’t be able to take her out for dinner or bring her to the movies. His career and her education were on the line and neither of them could gamble that. 

But until she had to face that reality, she decided to ignore it. Anna wasn’t about to ruin the last piece of her blissful weekend with thoughts like this. Instead, she closed her eyes again and simply enjoyed the feeling of having nowhere to go and nothing to do.

Anna wiggled backwards to get as close to Tom as she could. She heard him breathe out an airy, sleepy groan as she shifted. Anna’s eyes opened and her cheeks lit up red when she felt Tom’s cock – fully erect and begging for attention – pressed against her backside. Anna felt herself growing wet between her thighs. Slowly, she shuffled around a bit and heard Tom groan again. 

Anna looked over her shoulder and noticed that the man was indeed still asleep. Now, however, his lips were pressed together and his eyebrows were scrunched a bit. Anna giggled softly as she did her best to wiggle out of Tom’s embrace without waking him. She thought about everything he had done for her – and to her – this weekend. She thought it was only appropriate to repay his generosity with a good-morning-surprise. 

The day prior, they had been exploring sexual preferences while having their ice cream for dinner. Tom had mentioned that he always found waking up to a good-morning blowjob to be a fantasy of his. He said that he had never experienced one before and now Anna wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

She was just barely successful at escaping Tom’s iron grip without waking him up. When she was finally free, Anna pulled the thick blankets down and rolled onto her knees. She placed her hands on Tom’s torso and slowly pushed him over so he was laying on his back instead of on his side. His cock was red and hard, beckoning Anna to come forward and touch him.

Anna licked her lips as she wrapped one small hand around the base of Tom’s cock. Immediately, the man shifted in his sleep, clearly aware of her touch. Anna smirked and leaned over. She licked a fat stripe up Tom’s cock, admiring the way the man subconsciously twitched. After licking around his head a few times, Anna finally took Tom’s cock in her mouth and tightened her lips around him.

She bobbed her head up and down, moaning quietly against him. Anna felt Tom’s thighs tremble slightly below her and his chest rising and falling a bit less evenly than before. She hummed around his cock, thorough in ensuring that Tom would reach his peak quickly and with as much pleasure as she could deliver.

Anna popped off of Tom and stroked him in her hand. She waited for his eyes to open, half hoping they would and half hoping they wouldn’t. She wanted to see how far she could take him before he finally woke up but she also wanted him to wake up already so she could spend this moment with him. She was torn, but decided that waking him up sooner rather than later would end up being better in the long run.

So, Anna dipped back down and took Tom’s cock into her mouth again. She kept one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping him in sync with her head bobbing. She could hear his groans getting slightly louder and his breathing pick up. She tightened her lips around the tip of his cock and let his precum dribble onto her tongue and down her throat. She hummed at the sweet and salty taste of him.

Anna looked back up at Tom as she slid her head down further. Tom’s hands twitched and his eyes shot open. He groaned and blinked the morning light away from his eyes before he noticed what was happening. When he locked eyes with Anna, she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. He parted his lips, as if to ask Anna what she was doing, but with a particular flick of her wrist, only a moan slipped out of Tom’s lips.

His hand shot down and wrapped itself in Anna’s hair, tugging at the roots. Anna moaned happily at the rough tugging at her hair. She sped up her movements feeling Tom’s hand shake in her hair.

“Fuck, A-Anna,” Tom groaned out. His voice was especially deep in the morning. Anna moaned at the state of his voice, completely turned on by how rugged he sounded. She looked up at Tom and winked, sending him over the edge.

Tom’s grip in her hair tightened as she shot his cum down her throat, watching the younger girl swallow it all as if it was the first drink she had in years. Her eyes shut and she whimpered as he finished his release. Tom slumped backwards, his hand falling from Anna’s hair. She pulled off of Tom’s cock with a pop and crawled up his body.

“Good morning,” Anna said with a giggle. Tom rolled his head over to look at her. His pupils were blown and his breathing was labored. He wrapped one lazy arm around Anna’s waist and pulled her on top of him so their chests were touching.

“Good morning to you too,” Tom said, still catching his breath. “What the hell was that?”

“Just a little thank you for this weekend, I suppose.” Anna shrugged. Tom hummed and ran his hand up and down Anna’s bare back. 

“Well it was quite the sincere and enthusiastic thank you,” Tom laughed. Anna placed a kiss to Tom’s neck, feeling how his chest bounced against hers as he laughed. Tom lifted Anna’s chin so she would look at him. “I believe I’m in need of a shower. Care to join?”

Anna bit her lip and blushed. The idea of getting to spend time in a steamy shower with Tom’s hands all over her was too tempting to resist. She nodded once, and before she knew it, Tom had lifted her in his arms and deposited her into the warm shower.

Letting her eyes slip shut as the hot water pounded against her skin, Anna felt Tom scrub his soapy hands down her back. Tom watched the suds roll down Anna’s skin, feeling himself become hard again. Anna was covered in little bruises, both from his hands and his mouth. She was dotted with purples and blues and pinks and Tom was sure she belonged in an art museum.

“Do they hurt?” Tom asked as he rubbed over her hips. Anna shook her head.

“Nope. I’m just a bit sore,” Anna admitted. Tom hummed and turned Anna around so she faced him. He ran his hands over her chest, watching the suds bubble around her peaked nipples and run down her stomach. His mouth was watering, and as the warm shower let the bubbles dissolve on her skin, Tom leaned down and took one of her nipples between his lips. 

Anna gasped and grabbed his hair, tangling her fingers in the wet curls on his head. He moaned, his cock firm at attention. It poked against Anna’s stomach and she knew exactly what she wanted.

“Tom, I need you to fuck me,” Anna gasped out as Tom moved from her left breast to her right. His hands tightened on her wet skin, pressing into her already formed bruises. Anna whimpered and squirmed in his touch.

“Won’t that make you even more sore, baby?” Tom asked playfully. Anna shook her head and fell back against the white tile wall.

“I don’t care. I need your cock,” Anna moaned. Tom pulled away from her chest and smirked. His hands slid along her thighs then reached her ass. He cupped her bottom and hoisted her up, pressing her to the wet wall. Anna hooked her arms around Tom’s neck and buried her fingers in his wet hair.

“So beautiful,” Tom murmured just loud enough for Anna to hear it over the streaming of the shower. She whimpered as she felt the head of his cock teasing her entrance. Anna let her head fall back against the tile as Tom slowly pushed himself inside of her, sheathing himself in her yet again. 

“I missed your cock,” Anna admitted with a small voice. Tom chuckled as he slid himself in and out of her, stretching her already sore core.

“Baby, it’s only been a few hours since I had you,” Tom said as he peppered kisses down her neck. He tasted the faint remnants of soap and washed away shampoo. Anna whimpered as Tom’s cock glided within her slowly. She wiggled her hips, eager for him to finally speed his hips up.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re too good to go without,” Anna moaned as Tom thrust his hips forward particularly quick and hard. Tom laughed as he watched Anna’s eyes visibly roll to the back of her head. He decided to be merciful on the poor girl, seeing as though he was still waking up himself. He gave into their needs and eagerly fucked her. 

Tom bounced Anna on his cock, only half remorseful for the way her back was hitting the wet tile wall behind her. Frankly, if she wasn’t whimpering in pain, he was ready to break a hole into the wall if it meant he could fuck her like this. 

He never realized how intimate a quick shower romp would be. Tom watched the way the warm water cascaded down her cheeks and over her breasts. His eyes scanned back up to her face. Anna’s eyes were closed and her lips were parted. For the first time, he saw her as she truly was.

There wasn’t any make up to cover up her freckles or the little imperfections that dotted across her face. She had a birth mark near her ear that was normally covered up by her hair. With the wet strands pushed away from her face, he could see every part of her. Anna had little purple bags under her eyes. He knew she slept peacefully this weekend but seeing those circles irked him more than it should. What had been keeping his – this girl up at night? 

Anna’s eyes suddenly opened and her head fell forward again. Tom took this opportunity to reach forward and kiss her. Anna moaned against his lips. He tasted especially sweet with the raining shower mixed between them. Anna decided she needed to get this man into a pool when the weather got warmer. She only imagined how perfect he would look in swim shorts with cool water dripping down his abs and the sun reflecting off his tan skin.

She could’ve slapped herself for picturing something as cliché as that. However, Anna couldn’t help the way her thoughts ran wild with Tom’s dick in her. It was if he fucked these images out from the corners of her mind and made her face her desires. She wanted him anywhere and everywhere.

“I feel you getting closer,” Tom whispered in Anna’s ear. “I feel how you’re tightening around me. You’re so wet for me baby. Tell me, how much did you enjoy me cumming in your mouth this morning? How about I fill you up again, angel?”

“Please, Sir,” Anna cried out. He was right, she was tightening around him. Her walls were begging his cock to spill inside of her. 

“Say my name, Anna,” Tom growled. 

“Tom,” Anna said between her moans. He thrusted particularly hard into her, angling his hips to hit that pleasurably sensitive spot inside of her.

“Again.”

“Tom!”

“Again!”

“Tom!” Anna screamed it, her voice echoing in the swanky bathroom. Finally, Tom buried himself deep inside of her and let himself spill into her body. Anna trembled, her own climax causing her to weaken in Tom’s arms. The two of them pressed against one another, both supporting each other’s weights as they drifted down from their morning high.

“Good girl,” Tom whispered with a quick peck to Anna’s forehead. She sighed as he placed her on the shower floor again and held her until she was steady. Even after Anna caught her balance, Tom refused to let go of her.

 

*

 

The rest of the day had gone spectacularly yet it was bitter sweet at the same time. Anna had enjoyed being plastered to Tom’s side as if that was the only spot she was meant to be. Wanting to take advantage of their privacy, neither was sure whether they wanted to fuck more or just live in each other’s casual company for the rest of their sweet time together. After Tom and Anna fell onto the floor just after lunch for a slow romp, they went about the rest of their day peacefully.

As Tom was washing the remnants of their homemade lasagna from their plates, Anna stared at the books lining Tom’s shelves. He seemed to have everything from young adult romance to history textbooks. She skimmed her fingers across the overused ridges and imagined Tom sipping his coffee while relaxing on the couch reading these selections.

She glanced at the walls and couldn’t understand why there were literally no pictures on the wall. As she looked closer, she could see little nails sticking out of the walls, showing that at one point there was in fact pictures on the walls. She pursed her lips and tried to imagine what Tom would put up if he had an interest for wall decorations and why they were no longer there. Definitely a map, she thought. He’s a map kind of guy.

“Anna?” Tom called out as he walked from the kitchen. He tossed a dish towel over his shoulder as he watched Anna stare at the walls.

“Why don’t you have any pictures anymore?” she asked in a quiet voice. Tom paused, choosing his words carefully. He saw her staring at the little nail buds sticking out from the wall.

“Photographs confuse my mother,” Tom said, though the words tasted bitter on his tongue. “She’ll see pictures of people who aren’t here and think they are. If she sees a picture of me when I was young, her mind just takes her to a different time. It’s easier to just have plain walls.”

Anna stayed silent for a moment. She dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded slowly. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s no matter,” Tom said quickly. He turned to Anna and pulled her against his side. “I’m going to go call for your car service. Is everything packed?” 

“Yeah, about that…I was wondering if you could maybe bring me back to campus?” Anna asked. Immediately, she saw Tom’s eyes harden. He shook his head and let his arm fall from around her waist.

“We can’t risk that, Anna.” Tom turned away from her to walk back into the kitchen. Anna followed him through the doorway and watched as he tossed the dish towel back onto the counter. The cloth hit the countertop with a smack, showing Anna how hard Tom had flung it.

“I already thought this through, though. Maybe you could drop me off at the restaurant I was picked up at. Or you could drop me off in that super quiet part of campus near the science building. No one will be there at this time of night on a Sunday,” Anna suggested. Tom sighed and shook his head, his back still facing her.

“We can’t risk getting caught,” Tom said. Anna walked up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her cheek against his back and felt him relax in her touch ever so slightly.

“Please? Tom, we’ve been so careful. It’s only one car ride.” Anna waited from Tom to answer. She could feel his steady breathing before he let out a deep breath. 

“Fine.”

Anna pulled her cheek away from Tom’s back. She wasn’t expecting him to actually agree. She smiled before urging Tom to turn in her arms. He faced her, but she could see still the hesitation in his face.

“You have no idea how much this means to me,” Anna whispered. She leaned up to kiss Tom. Tom placed one of his hands on the back of Anna’s neck and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever be able to do this. Perhaps he thought that was true.

As Anna’s lips glided against his, she thought back to her worries from the morning. What if this was the last time that this happened? She didn’t want to think about it, she just wanted to live in this moment.

Tom pulled away but kept his eyes closed. He let out an airy laugh before a playful smirk pulled at his lips. “You’ll be the death of me.”

 

*

 

“Here we are,” Tom said as he pulled onto campus. He flicked his headlights off, ensuring the car was as unnoticeable as possible. He turned his car off and sat quietly. 

Anna sat there, staring at her weekend bag between her legs. She pressed her lips together. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say goodbye. She stole a glance at Tom and caught him staring at her with a soft smile on his lips.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Anna asked. Tom didn’t answer. He reached across the console and pressed his hand to her thigh. He gave her leg a gentle squeeze and kept his hand resting against her thigh.

“Be careful walking back to your dorm,” Tom said, his eyes staring directly into hers. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. His eyes had this magnetic hold on her. They were so blue even in this eerily dark car. Tom licked his lips and squeezed her leg again. “Text me when you get back to your dorm.”

“Okay,” Anna said quietly. The heat of Tom’s hand pressed into her thigh and she wanted him to keep it there forever. 

“What name should I be expecting?” Tom asked. Anna chuckled and looked at her phone. She scrolled to Tom’s contact and looked at his nickname.

“You’re officially Kevin,” Anna said. She turned her phone to show Tom his phone number with the name Kevin above it.

“Kevin?” Tom asked with his eyebrow perked up.

“Yes, Kevin. What’s wrong with that?” Anna giggled. Tom rolled his eyes.

“You couldn’t have made my fake name something cooler than Kevin?”

“I think Kevin is a cool name.”

“Your definition of a cool name is seriously misconstrued.”

“Oh yeah? Well what’s my name in your phone?” Anna perked her eyebrow up. Tom smirked and unlocked his phone. He turned it towards her and Anna gasped. “My name in your phone is Richard?”

“Yes.”

“You made me a dude!”

“At least you’re not a dude named Kevin.”

Anna threw her head back and laughed. They had talked about putting each other’s numbers in their phones under a different name. It was a good way of hiding who they were talking to and Anna agreed to it quickly, knowing that this would be a great way of being able to talk to Tom outside of their allotted time slot.

Tom watched the way Anna laughed and felt his heart beat a little harder. When Anna calmed down, he could see her debate of whether or not to leave. She smiled again and gestured towards the door.

“I should be going. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Anna said. 

“I…I’ll see you.” Tom nodded. Anna glanced down at Tom’s lips, suddenly filled with the urge to climb onto his lap and kiss him until she was breathless. Even just a peck would do. She knew that she had pushed Tom to his limits with this car ride. So instead of a kiss, Anna placed her hand over his and squeezed it. 

Anna slid out of the car with her bag before she got too brave and actually followed through on what she wanted to. Tom stared after her as she got out. He knew what she wanted to do and he hated that he almost threw caution to the wind to let her do it. However, she left and he was half thankful for it.

Before he had the chance to drag her back into the car, Tom started the vehicle and drove away. He watched Anna stare after him in his rearview mirror. 

Tom didn’t want to put Amber’s things back. He wanted to leave all of her shit out on the curb and tell her to get lost. Yet, Anna wasn’t his to claim. He didn’t even know if she wanted that. Plus, if Amber found out he was technically cheating on her, considering their marriage was still official, he knew that she could drive him to hell. He had no idea what she’d put against him but he didn’t want to risk that.

So, Tom decided he would put Amber’s stuff away and kick her out by the end of the week. He would find something to blame for his anger towards her. He would ensure, however, that it was nothing he did. Any reason for Amber leaving would be her own fault. He wasn’t about to risk everything he worked for.

As Tom’s car turned back onto the street, she watched his headlights flick back on. She hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder, caught in her daze of happiness. Anna turned around, feeling as if she could skip back to her dorm humming songs from Cinderella. Perhaps she would even delve into Beauty and the Beast territory for her musical selection.

Yet as quickly as her happiness came to her, it left without a trace. A cold feeling flooded Anna’s veins as she stared across the campus.

There stood Miranda with her arms folded across her chest and a knowing smirk plastered across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom really can't stop lying huh? And shit, Miranda saw them. What do you guys think is going to happen? Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated and thank you all for your amazing support!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is terrified. Miranda makes an ultimatum. Tom makes a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I would like to apologize for this chapter in advance. I was so excited for it...and then it took me literally 5 attempts at writing it. This chapter just didn't want to come easily and in fact, I'm still not sure I'm quite happy with it. Nevertheless, I promise to deliver on Thursdays so I will be sure to deliver on Thursdays!
> 
> With that, enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Anna was frozen in place as she saw Miranda glaring at her. Of all people, it just had to be this jealous bitch that caught her and Tom? 

Anna took a shaky step forward while calling out Miranda’s name but Miranda was too quick. She whipped around and stormed across campus. Anna tried to follow her, but her feet seemed to be glued to the pavement. She watched the other girl disappear in the darkness as tears stung her eyes.

Wiping her eyes, Anna tried to muster up enough energy to make her way to her dorm. It would be a ten minute walk, fifteen because of the slowness she was feeling, and she was exhausted. Every good feeling that had been in her had vanished in an instant. Realization and fear swept over her. Anna knew this couldn’t turn out good for either her or Tom. 

By the time Anna managed to make it back to her dorm, she felt utterly drained. She shot a quick text to Tom to let him know she made it back safe before promptly shutting her phone off. She couldn’t bear to look at a message from the older man without thinking about what had just occurred in the parking lot. 

Anna crawled into bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She tried to reason over what had just happened. Surely Miranda couldn’t have seen everything that had happened in the car? Anna and Tom didn’t even kiss. The lights were off and it could have been anyone bringing Anna back to campus.

But she knew that wasn’t true. Based on the knowing smirk on Miranda’s face, she knew who Anna was with. Considering her constant pestering of Tom, Miranda probably knew what kind of car he drove too. 

For once, Anna cursed the beautiful night sky and its lack of rain. If the weather had been bad, Anna could’ve said that she was walking home and Tom brought her back to the dorms because she didn’t have an umbrella. An act of kindness, that was all. 

Anna shut her eyes and tried to will away these thoughts from her mind. It was a Sunday night and all of the offices would be closed. There was nothing she could do tonight. Everything would need to wait until the morning. Then, she would go to Tom’s office first thing in the morning and try to concoct a plan to eliminate this impending threat.

Yet, as Anna lay in her bed with her stomach churning in nerves, she recognized that part of her didn’t even want to go to Tom’s office in the morning. She didn’t want to face his disappointment. What if he told her that he no longer wanted to be with her? Anna scoffed, she wasn’t even with him. But if she could no longer see him, it felt as if she was truly losing someone incredibly close to her, not just someone who kept her around for sex.

However, she needed to tell him about what had happened and pray that Miranda hadn’t done anything brash in the meantime. If Anna could figure out a way to bargain with the other girl, maybe her and Tom would be safe. 

 

*

 

Ten paces to the left, ten to the right. Ten paces to the left, ten paces to the right.

Anna continued to count her footsteps as she paced in front of Tom’s office. She had arrived extra early and only a few students were wandering this corridor of the building. Anna’s nails were thoroughly chewed as she waited for Tom to arrive. Purple bags decorated her under-eyes from her severe lack of sleep.

She hadn’t seen Miranda at all since last night. She even checked by the dean’s office to see if she could catch a glimpse of the girl through the windows. Still, nothing. Miranda could be anywhere by now, telling anyone anything, and Anna would have no idea.

“Miss Brooks?” Anna snapped herself out of her thoughts when she saw Tom at the end of the hallway. She was so unused to him calling her by her last name. His hand was gripping his computer bag with white knuckles and his eyebrow was perked up behind his glasses. She could tell he was confused from seeing her in front of his office at this early hour.

“P-Professor Hiddleston. Could I s-speak with you?” Anna stuttered out. Tom glanced around and nodded once. He crossed the hall and unlocked his office door as he looked over his shoulder at Anna. She was biting her thumb and shaking her leg as she waited for Tom to open the door. He slowly pushed the door open and gestured for Anna to follow him.

With only one foot through the door, Anna spun around and closed the door behind her. Her face fell into her hands as she walked across Tom’s office and began to pace again. Tom could hear her faintly mumbling something but he had no clue what she was saying. He placed his bag down on his desk and let himself fall into his seat.

The girl continued to pace. When she lifted her face from her hands, Tom could almost make out the glistening of tears in her eyes. 

“Anna?” he asked softly. Anna continued to pace. Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Anna?” This time is was firmer, more demanding. Anna stopped her pacing but continued to tap her foot against the floor. “Anna, look at me.”

Anna looked at Tom reluctantly. She could see how concerned he was, which made her gut twist even more. For the first time in a long time, he looked completely at ease around her. Anna shook her head and looked out the window, guilt bubbling within her knowing she was about to interrupt that ease.

“Please don’t hate me,” she said quietly. Tom leaned forward and watched Anna’s eyes glitter in sadness. Tom tilted his head and stood up. Anna turned to him and watched him stand, recoiling at him getting closer. Tom paused and placed his hands up in defense.

“Why would I hate you, Anna?” Tom asked. Anna bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” she whispered. Tom paused and watched her carefully. 

“What didn’t you mean to happen?” For a moment, Tom was utterly terrified. Was Anna regretting everything they had done over the weekend? Was this her way of telling him that she no longer wanted to spend her time with him?

Tom wasn’t sure if he would be ready for that. After dropping Anna off last night, Tom had spent the entire night actually humming in happiness. He fucked his hand after a hot shower picturing Anna’s nude figure with him. When he went to sleep, he was completely content and even placing Amber’s things back in their house didn’t bother him. He knew that Amber would be gone soon and he would make sure that he could have Anna exclusively for himself. 

He was sure that he wanted her – he wanted to be with her. In fact, he was beginning to believe she wanted the same. Based on how much she smiled and how she practically begged to spend that extra hour with him, Tom was positive that there was at least a fraction of Anna who wanted more than just being a casual fuck. 

Tom braced himself for her next words. When Anna finally looked back up at him, he became breathless at the terror in her eyes.

“Miranda caught us.”

It only took a moment for Tom’s absolute fear to turn into absolute anger. His eyes widened and his lips pressed together to form a single pink line. His fists clenched and his shoulders filled with tension. 

“Excuse me?” Tom asked through his teeth. Anna shrunk back and looked away from Tom. The tears that had been building up in her eyes since last night finally managed to break through and drip down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Anna said, tears slipping over her lips. Tom ran a hand through his hair and turned around. Before he could consider anything, he slammed his fist against his desk. Anna yelped at the bang his hand had created. She watched the edge of his fist turn an angry shade of red from the collision.

“How the hell did this happen?” Tom was seething. Anna took a step back to put as much distance in between them as she could. She was sure Tom wouldn’t hurt her – at least she hoped he wouldn’t. She had never done anything to warrant seeing his anger like this. Passion, lust, hunger, frustration – yes, but this was a new side of Tom that Anna wished she never had to see.

“When I got out of your car yesterday, she was standing across the parking lot. When I tried to go up to her she turned around and ran. She was looking at me like she had known all along,” Anna said. She couldn’t look at Tom, she didn’t dare meet his eyes. She already knew that the soft azure of his irises would have already transformed into a deep ocean gray lined with anger and, even worse, disappointment.

“She hasn’t known this whole time. If she had, I’m sure I would have known.” Tom’s voice had a stinging edge to it. Anna saw his feet come closer to her and she shrunk away again. Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Anna barely got the words out. Her whimpering voice had a distinct croak to it.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you. I shouldn’t have driven you back,” Tom said, placing his hands on his hips. He paced around the room, never taking his eyes off of Anna. Her face was turned down and her arms were crossed. Her fingers were trembling and her breathing was uneven. Tom could tell how anxious and afraid she was – afraid of him. He hated that he made her feel this way, and even worse, he hated himself knowing her so well. 

None of this was supposed to happen. Anna was supposed to be a fun fling he had once over the summer. This turned into much more than he could have bargained for and Tom found it laughable that he wasn’t upset at that at all. He knew her so well because he wanted to. He could have cast her out a long time ago. He could have never acted on his impulse when he saw her in his class for the first time.

But he did, and he knew there was no going back. He couldn’t just retrace his steps. He was hooked on this woman because he chose to be hooked on her. Tom swallowed his anger, trying to calm himself before he said something he absolutely didn’t mean.

“This is all my fault,” Anna whispered. “Tom, I swear I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I’ll stop coming to office hours and I’ll drop the class.”

She heard Tom’s footsteps stop. She counted to 38 before she heard him shuffle towards her. Anna tensed her shoulders, tightening herself for whatever blow was to come. Her eyes shut and she bit her lip.

When Tom was standing directly behind her, he reached up to run the back of his hand down her spine. A chill ran through Anna at the unexpected softness of his touch. 

“I don’t want that,” Tom mumbled. Anna’s eyes opened and she looked over her shoulder. Tom’s face was still hard with conflicting emotions. Anna opened her mouth to speak but Tom raised a hand to cut her off. “Am I pissed? Incredibly. But this isn’t your fault. It’s ours. We were careless so we’ll face this together.”

“What can I do?” Anna asked. That certainly wasn’t the response she was expecting but she would take it with no problem. She didn’t want to be alone in this and Tom made sure he didn’t isolate her in the blame of what happened. She turned herself around fully to face Tom. He looked down at her lips and almost laughed at how badly he wanted to kiss her even in this moment. 

“Delete my number from your phone. Attend your scheduled office hours today. We have to make it seem like everything is completely normal between us,” Tom said. Anna nodded and pulled her phone out. She scrolled down to Tom’s contact and deleted it. She then went into her texts and deleted all traces of their conversations.

As Anna scrolled through her phone, Tom simply looked at her. He memorized the indents and patterns of her face as if this would be the last chance he really had to look at her. For all he knew, it very well could be. Anything could happen in these next few hours and he wanted to make the best of it.

When Anna pocketed her phone, Tom leaned down and kissed her. He cupped her cheek and let his lips just press softly to hers. Anna whimpered and pulled Tom in closer by his tie. Tom’s grip on her cheek grew harder, more desperate to keep her close to him. When they finally parted, Tom rested his forehead against Anna’s.

“We’ll get through this.”

“Promise?”

“No. But we’ll try.”

 

*

 

“Miss Michaels, do come in,” Tom said when he saw Miranda walk past his office doors. He knew she walked this way every Monday morning and he made sure to catch her this time around. Miranda took a few steps back and peered into Tom’s office.

“Yes, Professor?” Miranda asked while taking a few steps into his office. Tom smiled and pointed to the entryway.

“Close the door, please.” 

Miranda’s eyes widened as she closed the door behind her. Tom crossed his hands in front of him, trying to think about anything other than being alone in his office with the woman who was pining for him so shamelessly. 

“Take a seat,” Tom instructed. Miranda crossed his office and slowly sank down into the chair across from him. She crossed her legs and waited for Tom to speak. Tom looked down at his hands then glanced back up at her. “I was reviewing your essays over the weekend.”

“Was that the only thing you were doing this weekend?” Miranda asked. Tom perked an eyebrow up, quietly impressed with the forwardness of this girl. 

“No. I also went out to lunch with my brother and did some grocery shopping.” Tom glared at her. “Back to what I was saying. Your essays are good but they could improve.”

“I thought you said my writing was incredible last time we met?” Miranda practically laughed. Tom rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and tried to catch the beads of sweat dewing his skin.

“That was good writing. This, however, could use some work.” Tom gestured to the papers at the side of his desk. Miranda smirked and leaned forward.

“Why don’t you just tell me what’s really going on. I caught you with Anna and you think I’m going to tell on you,” Miranda stated. 

Tom simply stared at her with no idea of what to say. On one hand, he could be honest – though honesty was never in his nature – but Tom wouldn’t put it past Miranda to be secretly recording this. That was the point of trying to catch her off guard by calling her in when she wasn’t expecting it. Then again, if he lied, Miranda would probably see right through him. Unfortunately for him, Miranda didn’t seem as gullible as Anna was sometimes and the last thing he needed was to build another skyscraper of lies.

Tom swallowed his pride and did what he figured he knew how to do best. “I’m not sure where you get that idea, Miss Michaels.”

Miranda laughed and clapped her hands together. “Are you serious, Professor? I see your car in the school parking lot and Anna gets out? She sees me and looks like she’s about to bloody cry. Then, you call me into your office randomly to talk about an essay?”

“Remember who you’re talking to, Miss Michaels.” Tom felt the anger boiling in him as this woman blatantly laughed at his lies in front of him. Miranda ceased her giggling and flashed Tom a bright smile.

“For your information, I didn’t plan on telling anyone. I have no real proof after all,” Miranda said. Tom froze, staring at Miranda in disbelief. “Well, no real proof other than the pictures I took.”

“Pictures?” Tom barely got the question out. Miranda hummed and pulled her phone out to show Tom a set of photographs of Anna inside and outside of Tom’s car. Tom swiped her phone and stared at the pictures. Tom swallowed and laughed nervously. “There’s nothing occurring in these photographs.”

“Other than Anna being in your car.”

“It’s not illegal.”

“But it’s highly inappropriate.”

Tom shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, causing his already tousled locks to get even looser and curlier than normal. Miranda smiled and made her way towards Tom. The man stood up defensively.

“I won’t tell anyone on one condition,” Miranda purred.

Tom sighed and looked out the window. “Go ahead.”

“I’ve been trying to get you alone since the semester started. I want to know what Anna feels,” Miranda said casually as if she was just asking for a cup of coffee. “Professor Hiddleston, I want you to fuck me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.”

Tom scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t fuck my students.”

“Liar,” Miranda said as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to pace around the room. “You and Anna are in here every day alone with your door locked for half the time. Whenever I come in here for a meeting it smells like sex! Now you’re driving her home? Professor, it’s more than obvious what’s happening.”

As Miranda went off on her tangent, Tom looked down at her phone in his hand. As fast as he could, he deleted the pictures from her phone, erasing all traces of his and Anna’s encounter from her phone. By the time Miranda turned back around after her mindless rambling, Tom had locked her phone finally.

“Nothing is happening between Anna and me,” Tom mumbled. 

“Sure there isn’t,” Miranda said with a shrug. “Now either you take me up on my offer or I’ll go to the school board and tell them about what I saw.”

“Miss Michaels, this is hardly appropriate,” Tom laughed out nervously. 

“What’s hardly appropriate is you fucking your students. What does Anna do? Screw you so you’ll boost her grades? I’m sure she needs it,” Miranda scoffed. Tom’s jaw locked and he took a hard step closer to the offensive girl in front of him.

“That certainly is not what happens and she absolutely doesn’t need the help.” Miranda’s eyes widened at Tom’s harsh tone. She puffed out a chuckle and pointed her finger at her professor.

“Oh this isn’t just fucking, is it? You two are into each other!” Miranda clapped her hands together. “Professor Hiddleston, look at you.”

Tom closed his eyes and brushed off the anger that was building up. To his credit, he had yet to even let any part of their relationship slip and he wouldn’t let a bit of false accusations ruin his composure. As Tom looked at Miranda, he remembered what Anna had told him so long ago about paying for college. It was a pain in the ass and hardly any students could get out of college debt free. Tom hated tossing out money to people who didn’t deserve it but he knew how money could talk better than he could. A few grand could possibly shut this harpy up as it did so many times with Amber.

“How about I make you a deal,” Tom suggested as he let his voice chill to a relaxed tone. Miranda crossed her arms and waited for him to answer. “What if I can ensure you pass the course and receive a scholarship donation to relieve you of your student loans?”

Miranda lifted an eyebrow and stepped closer to Tom. “Why would you do that?”

“I can’t indulge your wishes but I understand your…frustration. Is this a safe compromise?” Tom asked. Miranda stood there quietly, her eyes scanning up and down Tom’s body. 

“What’s the catch?” she asked. Tom shook his head and offered the most genuine smile he could muster.

“No catch. Clearly this anger is coming from a place of frustration from your coursework. I only mean to make amends with you to calm your worries,” Tom said softly. “The Briar Loan Foundation is running a program to grant five students with complete relief from their student loans. Perhaps I could ease your struggles.”

“That isn’t what I want.”

Tom sighed and waved his hand. “Well, I’ll give it to someone else then. You may go. Tell the school board of your beliefs if you must.”

Miranda eyed Tom as the man prayed his indifference would bait her. Finally, Miranda shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s better than nothing. Plus I wouldn’t mind you swinging $35,000 my way. Your secret is safe with me,” Miranda said with a smirk. Tom grinned, knowing that even if she tried to tell anyone, there would be no more photographs on her phone. Tom held her phone out and Miranda swiped it quickly. She pocketed the device before picking her bag back up. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Will do,” Tom said, trying to conceal the roll of his eyes. Miranda winked at him with a prideful look on her face as she left his office.

Not even five minutes after Miranda excused herself, Anna had appeared in the doorway. Tom signaled for her to come in and as she did, she shut the door behind her.

“How did it go?” she asked. Tom smiled as he sat down at his desk.

“Oh wonderfully. She gave me an exciting ultimatum. It was either I fuck her or she would show the school board some pictures she managed to take of us,” Tom said. Anna’s eyes widened and she froze in place.

“Oh,” Anna whispered. Tom held his hand out to her, silently asking her to come closer. Anna stared at his hand but walked closer to him. When she was finally within his reach, he pulled her down onto his lap. Anna looked down at Tom, trying to search his clothing for any indication that they had been removed and hastily put back on. “Did you…?”

“No, I didn’t do anything with her. I managed to bargain with her. I offered her a healthy sum of money to pay off her loans through a foundation I work with,” Tom explained. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Anna’s neck.

Anna sat on his lap quietly. She looked away and began to chew on her lip. “Why didn’t you fuck her? You could’ve saved that money. Student loans aren't cheap.”

“Because I couldn’t,” Tom said. Anna hummed and played with Tom’s collar. She still didn’t look at him as she mulled over everything in her mind.

“You’re not tied down to anyone. Technically you could have,” Anna whispered. She shut her eyes and tried to will away the bile rising in her throat as she pictured Tom and Miranda together. The last thing she wanted to picture was his cock stuffed inside of her as he moaned into her neck. Anna felt repulsed at the thought of Miranda covered in Tom’s little bruises. 

Anna opened her eyes but still didn’t look at Tom. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

“You know that I couldn’t,” Tom whispered. 

“Why?” Anna’s voice was barely audible. Tom reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He then cupped his hand behind her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. It was slow and full of patience, tenderness. He couldn’t exactly put into words what he was feeling, so instead he would show it. 

Anna’s grip around Tom’s neck tightened. She rotated herself so her legs were on either side of Tom’s lap. His hands gripped her waist while he kissed her. She whimpered against him, wanting nothing more than to just feel this intimacy with him.

After they finally parted, Anna’s breathing was ragged. Tom let her catch her breath before reaching back up and pressing a long, lingering kiss to her lips.

“That’s why.”

Anna blushed as she leaned her forehead against Tom’s. She shut her eyes, moving her hands up to Tom’s cheeks. She brushed over his pointed cheekbones with her thumbs.

“What do we do now?” Anna asked. She was asking this question in more ways than just one. She wanted to know so many things. First, what were they to do immediately, in this moment? What were they going to do about Miranda? What were they going to do with each other? 

“The pictures are gone from Miranda’s phone. I managed to delete them while she went on rambling. There’s nothing to worry about.” Tom paused, taking in the feeling of Anna’s hands caressing him so gently. “As far as today goes, I want you to go back to your room. Take the day off. I need to get some things straightened out with this loan before Miranda finds out the pictures are gone.”

“When will I see you again?” Anna asked. Tom smiled and poked Anna so her eyes opened. 

“Tomorrow. I promise,” Tom said as he reached up to kiss Anna again. She smiled against his lips, peaceful for just a moment that they didn’t need to worry about Miranda.

 

*

 

“Tommy!” 

Tom rolled his eyes. Now that he was home from work, it meant he had to face Amber. He prayed that maybe she didn’t even come home from her trip. Yet, as he stepped through the front foyer and into the living room, he saw her sitting on the loveseat in front of him.

“Amber, I’m glad you got home safe,” Tom mumbled as he tossed his keys onto the key tray beside Amber’s own set. “How was your trip?”

“Wonderful!” Amber exclaimed cheerfully. Tom nodded and went to walk past her to head the kitchen. After the day he had, he needed a drink – one full of liquor that could ease his mind. He had finished the paperwork for Miranda’s scholarship but he couldn’t take his mind off of Anna.

He had almost told her the truth. He almost told her how much she meant to him and that he wanted her all to himself. Yet, the fear of the unknown took him by the shoulders and rattled the confidence out of him. When he stared at her on top of him, he couldn’t bear to put her through the stress of his life. She was in it for sex, he knew that, but he wasn’t quite sure where her heart truly rested regarding him. Every time he was finally sure he got a clue about what she wanted, his own mind led him to believe otherwise.

Before Tom could wallow away his stress by sipping a smooth bourbon, Amber cleared her throat.

“Tommy, I have to talk to you about something,” she said while gesturing to the seat across from her. Tom didn’t sit but he did stand in front of her. 

“Yes?” he asked. Amber smiled and crossed her hands over her lap.

“The trip was pretty fun except I got quite sick while I was there. I thought it was the food but my mom and I ate the same things and nothing happened with her,” Amber said with a wave of her hand. Tom perked an eyebrow up.

“Did you go to a doctor? Just forward me the bill,” Tom grumbled as he went to walk away. Amber stood and moved in front of him to stop him from moving.

“I did go to the doctor actually.” Amber paused. Tom scrunched his eyebrows together and looked down at her.

“Great. I told you to send me the bill,” Tom said impatiently. Amber chuckled and shook her head.

“Tommy, this isn’t about the bill!” She swatted his chest. Tom groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Then what is this about?” Tom was growing exceptionally impatient with this woman. Still, Amber stood before him with a fake smile plastered on her face. Tom began to notice that the house felt much less like home with Amber standing in this room instead of Anna.

“When I went to the doctor, I found out something.” Amber grinned even wider. Tom felt a lump grow in his throat when Amber didn’t continue speaking. Letting out a worried breath of air, Tom stepped closer to her.

“And what would that be?”

“Tommy, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom...honey...you're fucked.
> 
> Let me know what you think down below! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a bold decision. Anna tells the truth. She checks her email more than she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everybody! First of all, I am so incredibly astounded by the reactions from the previous chapter. The amount of gasps and groans I got because of Amber's announcement had me laughing in agreement. This whole thing is quite crazy. Second, I admitted to be unhappy with the way the previous chapter turned out but I was reassured by many readers that it was a great chapter, so to those of who you supported me, thank you so much. Your love is treasured more than you realize.
> 
> Also, before you read this chapter, I want to state that this is NOT a statement on early pregnancies. The statements made in this chapter are not formed to reflect the author's beliefs and just because a character believes that very early pregnancies indicates cells being a child does not mean you are required to. All of this is for dramatic effect and I thank you for your open mindedness when reading this chapter.
> 
> And with that, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“You’re…you’re…what?”

Tom could barely get the words out without feeling like all of the air in his lungs was escaping him. His gaze drifted from Amber’s eyes down to her stomach then down to the floor. His jaw hung open and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it beating in his ears.

He felt sick. It wasn’t that type of sickness that stems from nervousness or anxiety. It was a deep pit of angry gruel rummaging around in his gut, climbing up his throat. His body felt 50 pounds heavier as he tried to get the buzzing in his ears to quiet just enough to make sense of what was happening around him.

“I’m pregnant, Tommy,” Amber said. Tom looked back up at her and shook his head slowly. He stumbled backwards until his knees hit the couch. He fell onto the cushions and held his head in his hands.

“This isn’t possible. How…how did this happen?” Tom asked, his voice muffled by his skin. He heard Amber’s heels click against the floor as she crossed the room. She didn’t bother to sit beside Tom, electing to stand in front of him instead. She ran a hand through Tom’s hair and he shied away from her advances. Her touch was foreign and he had no interest in feeling her skinny fingers card through his hair.

“Well, I’m a few weeks along. When I counted back, it turns out I got pregnant on the night you and I made love,” Amber explained. Tom scoffed and pushed away from her hand. He stared up at her, his distaste evident across his face. 

“That wasn’t making love,” Tom spat the words out with a hiss. “In fact, I’m still not quite sure what it was exactly. You said we fucked but I still don’t know if I believe that.”

Amber rolled her eyes. “We did. Is it so hard to believe that a husband and wife could-“

“Shut the hell up about your husband and wife crap, Amber,” Tom yelled. He shot up from the couch and jabbed his finger out at her. “Are you forgetting who took their wedding ring off first? Who handed who the divorce papers? Who has been using my money for the past god-knows how many years? And now you come to me, giddy and cheerful, spewing shit about being happily married? Cut the bullshit Amber.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I changed my mind about all of that?” Amber hissed. She held her hand up to show off the dazzling diamond ring Tom had gifted her with for their engagement. “I still love you, Tommy. After I gave you those papers, I realized what my life would be without you and it’s nothing.”

“Don’t you mean a life without my money is nothing?” Tom asked through gritted teeth. Amber stood up straighter, pressing her lips together. Finally, she sighed and shook her head. Amber spun on her heel and retrieved an envelope from her purse. She handed it to Tom and crossed her arms.

“I’ve been trying to rekindle this for months. This baby gives us a chance to start things over,” Amber said. Tom stared at her before opening the envelope in his hand. He reached inside and pulled out a blurry black and white picture. In the center of the photo was a small black oval. Amber poked the picture with her finger. “That’s our baby, Tommy. It’s all ours.”

Tom stared at the photograph in complete silence. A million thoughts raced a marathon through his head. He hated Amber, he didn’t want her. He didn’t want this life with her. He didn’t want to be bound to her because of this little bean-sized speckle growing in her stomach. 

He swiped his thumb across the picture, tracing over the hazy gray lines decorating the photograph. Tom couldn’t abandon Amber without abandoning this child – and what had the child ever done to him? It wasn’t the baby’s fault that it was stuck inside of Amber. He was the one who fucked up, got drunk, and banged the woman he never wanted to look at again. This was his burden and he wouldn’t take it out on the baby.

Shutting his eyes, Tom knew he couldn’t turn his back on this little thing. He always wanted a child – and at some point in the past, he wanted that child with Amber. If he kicked Amber out, he’d be kicking out his baby with her. He couldn’t do that.

So, Tom made a mental pact with himself. He’d keep Amber around until she had their child. They would raise this baby, but they wouldn’t raise it together. Divorced parents seemed to be more common than married parents and he’d figure out a way to make it work. His child would have a happy life and eventually, he’d gain full custody. His baby would be utterly spoiled and would certainly never turn out like Amber did. Tom would be sure of it.

He couldn’t picture Amber being a good mother. Considering how removed she was from him and how her focus stayed on materials over heartbeats, he was sure she’d be tired of the child in an instant. She’d turn the baby into a fashion accessory to show off to her friends. What cute clothes were they wearing on Monday? How early would she pierce their ears? It was the only thing she’d care about. Once they were out from the public eye, Amber would drop the baby in the crib and forget it existed until the next social outing.

Tom was sure that was how she’d treat their child considering that’s how she treated him.

If Tom managed to take Amber out of the equation, he could almost be considered excited for the baby’s arrival. He couldn’t tell what he wanted more – a boy or a girl. Both would be a gift and he’d love them no matter who they were or what they wanted to be. A smile tugged at his lips as he pictured cradling this tiny human in his arms, fingers just big enough to wrap around his thumb. Tom felt his smile spreading across his face as he thought about taking care of such a young soul.

But then, Anna’s face flashed into his mind.

Anna. She’d never forgive him. He already hid his “wife” from her and now he’d have to hide his child? Perhaps he could tell her that he knocked up some girl on a drunk escapade. He knew that would hurt her. Anna was too smart to realize that a baby would mean he fucked someone else while he was with her.

No, he wasn’t with her. She didn’t belong to him and now Tom was sure she never would. He was finally ready for her to be his, too. His heart had bled and bled and now it had healed enough to let someone in. He wanted her in more ways than their physical couplings and now that couldn’t happen.

That disgustingly sour feeling grew in Tom’s stomach once again. He opened his eyes and let the single tear that welled up in his eye streak down his cheek. No, he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t let himself feel defeated or excited. This was a fact of life. He fucked up by messing around with Amber out of complete desperation for physical attention. This pregnancy – this baby – was his doing and he couldn’t take it back. 

“Are you keeping it?” Tom managed to ask. Amber nodded, her eyes hard.

“Of course. It’s our child,” Amber said. 

“I’m not ready,” Tom whispered. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t prepared to lose Anna and raise a child. He wasn’t prepared to stick this thing out with Amber. He couldn’t kick her out when she had his child. He needed to suffer through it.

“We’ll get through it together,” Amber mumbled, her voice laced with a tone of annoyance. Tom handed the picture back to Amber. She opened her arms for a hug but Tom shook his head.

“I need a drink,” Tom said. Instead of heading towards the kitchen like he had originally planned, a new destination came to mind. He turned around and grabbed his keys. Before Amber had the chance to call after him – and Tom was sure she wouldn’t even try – Tom threw on his coat and walked out the front door.

 

*

 

“Shit, no, no, no! Fuck!” Anna yelped and ran across the common room to the microwave. Her dinner was quite spectacularly causing a mini firework display inside of the microwave. Due to her distracted nature, Anna had hit 20 minutes on the timer instead of two, and her dinner was paying the price for that. She pressed the buttons to stop the onslaught, and when the microwave finally shut down, Anna pulled her destroyed dinner out from the device.

As she pulled her scorching soup out, it spilled onto her left hand. Letting out a strangled cry, Anna let the food splash onto the ground as she clutched her burning hand. It wasn’t incredibly bad, but her boiling soup had considerably tinged her skin a neat maroon color that was surely last throughout the week. She sighed and stared down at the mess on the floor, partially considering leaving it there and pretending it wasn’t her fault. 

“I think you dropped something.”

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Brianna leaning in the doorway of the common room. Her friend’s arms were crossed and her lips were pursed. Anna gulped down a wave of panic. She hadn’t spoken to Brianna since their blowout in Tom’s classroom. 

“I’m always clumsier on Mondays, you know,” Anna laughed out pathetically, lifting her bruising hard. Brianna hummed and moved from her position in the doorway. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and ripped some from the roll. She poured some cold water from the sink onto it and handed it to Anna. Then, she knelt in front of the spill with the dry paper towels. She began cleaning up the mess before looking up at Anna. 

“Mind helping? This is your mess after all,” Brianna said with a teasing grin. Anna offered a small smile before sinking to her own knees and helping clean the hot mess.

The two girls knelt in silence as they cleaned up the soup. Anna wasn’t sure what she should say or if she should say anything at all. When the mess had finally been completely cleaned up and the towels tossed away, Brianna turned to Anna.

“I wanted to apologize,” Brianna said with her eyes facing the ground. “I went to your dorm to talk to you but you didn’t answer. I was sure you were ignoring me until I heard you cursing at your soup. Anyway, I was a real bitch to you in Professor Hiddleston’s class that day. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, Bri,” Anna said. She reached out and took her friend into a hug. She let out a sigh of relief at finally seeing her again. She hated this feeling of being alone. When Anna pulled away, she left her hands rest on Brianna’s shoulders. “I understand you were angry but using my old job as a dig at me is low. I’m not ashamed of what I was doing in that job but you had it considerably mixed up. Just because I stripped doesn’t mean I serviced people.”

“I know. God, I fucked up. I’m so sorry,” Brianna said as she let her head fall into her hands. Anna took her back into a hug and let Brianna just sigh against her neck. Finally, Anna pulled them over to one of the couches against the wall and sat them down. Brianna sniffled and sat up straighter, looking into Anna’s eyes. “I don’t know why I said what I said. I guess I was just pissed that you’ve been drifting away from me.”

Anna pursed her lips, knowing that Brianna was right. Anna was drifting away from her out of fear of her friend finding out about her and Tom. Anna was isolating herself just for a man who wasn’t even hers. Anna folded her hands and kept her eyes on her fingers. Before she had the chance to speak, she felt Brianna’s hand on her shoulder.

“Whatever is happening with you, just know that I’m here for you. You don’t need to tell me what’s going on but I do love you, Anna. You’re my sister and I promise I’m here for you,” Brianna said softly. Anna looked up at her, tears in her eyes. 

“I’m fucking Professor Hiddleston.”

She said it before she could think twice. Brianna’s eyes widened and Anna could’ve sworn she could see the thoughts of ‘I knew it!’ running through her mind. Brianna smiled and wrapped her arm around Anna.

“Okay. That’s fine. Why didn’t you tell me?” Brianna asked. Anna sighed and leaned in closer to Brianna.

“What we’re doing is kind of against the rules. Even though we’re both consenting adults, I’m in his class and if the school found out we were…fucking, we’d both get in big trouble. I didn’t want to tell you because, well, you have a big ass mouth, Bri. You gossip too much,” Anna said with a smirk. Instead of taking offense, Brianna tossed her head back and laughed.

“You’re right, I can’t keep my mouth shut. For this, however, I’ll stay quiet as a mouse.” Brianna made a gesture showing her locking her lips shut and tossing away the key over her shoulder. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Bri. No one can know. Tom and I already had one incident of someone almost finding out. He took care of that though,” Anna said with a small smile, recalling the way Tom held her so affectionately earlier that day.

“No way. Who?” Brianna asked with wide eyes. 

“Miranda Michaels. She sits at the back of our class.”

“Bitch.”

“That’s what I said.” Anna laughed and leaned her head on Brianna’s shoulder. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest after telling the truth to Brianna. For so long, she had kept her secret regarding Tom locked inside of her chest to never see the light. As much as she enjoyed her activities with Tom, it had caused her to fall into a form of loneliness from not being able to expose that part of her life to her closest friend.

“Wait a minute. Holy shit, is Prof…sorry, Tom the guy you hooked up with over the summer? Is that why you were so fucking weird the first day of class?” Anna leaned back and nodded. Brianna burst out into laughter and clapped her hands together. Of course she’d piece it together.

“That’s why he was such a dick to me for a few weeks. I was irresistible and he couldn’t handle that,” Anna said with a sarcastic eye roll. “He was trying to get me to drop the class so he wouldn’t need to be tempted again.”

“But now you’re his assistant.”

“Like I said, I’m irresistible.”

Brianna and Anna laughed together. Anna told Brianna the entire story of meeting Tom to how they got to where they were. She even admitted for the first time out loud that she had developed feelings for the older man.

“You should tell him,” Brianna said encouragingly. 

“I just don’t know if he feels the same way,” Anna admitted. She looked down at her fingers and began picking at the dead skin that built up around her nails. 

“Trust me, that man is definitely into you. Take a chance, Anna. You’re the most confident and independent person I know. There’s something wrong with him if he isn’t into you that way.” Brianna patted Anna on the shoulder. Anna nodded and remembered who she really was.

She was Anna. She was the girl who brought Tom, a powerful and cocky man, to his knees. She didn’t back down from challenges. No longer was she going to hide in the shadows and pretend her feelings didn’t exist just to spare some of her believed dignity. Tom was going to hear the truth and she wasn’t going to wait any longer.

“Alright, yeah. When I see him tomorrow, I’m definitely going to tell him.” Anna stood up with Brianna and gave her a hug one more time. “Thank you, Bri.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Go get him, girl.”

Anna sauntered back to her room with complete confidence. She found some peanut butter and just ate that for dinner, her excitement for the next day too evident to ignore. After her makeshift meal, Anna lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, imagining what a romance with Tom would be like.

She pictured him being the perfect gentleman. Cordial and calculating in his decisions but always a gentleman. Anna thought he’d be the type of man that you would only see in romance films. Laying his coat over a puddle for Anna to walk across so her pumps wouldn’t get wet. She began to chuckle, then burst into a loud laughter as she realized how utterly ridiculous that was.

Tom would enjoy the simple things. He was an elevated man with a big head but he certainly relished in tiny gestures. She had seen firsthand how elated he was when they were able to just watch television all day over the weekend. She bet that he’d be a sucker for hand holding. That’s fine, she wanted to feel that intimacy too.

Anna couldn’t help but imagine him to be the jealous type. If a man glanced in her direction, Anna was sure Tom would wrap an arm around her waist and pull her tight against his body. He’d probably kiss her just to prove his point.

Oh, and kissing him. She could do that too. Maybe they would drive a few towns over where the likelihood of running into someone else from the college was minimal. He’d walk her through a park and just kiss her because he could. Anna felt her cheeks reddening at that thought. She ran her fingers over her lips, wishing she could feel Tom’s own mouth against hers.

He’d definitely take her out for steak dinners – he was a filet mignon man, she could tell. He would hold open doors for her and pull out her chair. He’d kiss her cheek before sitting across from her and ordering the finest red wine, waving away her concerns for the excessive price of the drink. Then during the meal, he’d tell her how pretty she looked at least five times. He’d get lost in her eyes and as they waited for dessert, he’d sneak his hand onto her thigh, squeezing the skin with a promise of what was to come when he finally got her alone.

When he finally got her alone, that gentleman act would be gone. He would tease her, slowly strip her from her dress and treat her like a goddess – but a goddess who coincidentally liked to be treated like a whore. His large hands would roam her skin and wouldn’t caress her core until she was panting and begging. 

Tom would pleasure her with his fingers and his tongue, keeping her on the edge until she finally broke down into tears. Then, when the first tear fell, Tom would throw her legs over his shoulders and shove his cock into her, giving her no time to prepare for the angry pounding he wanted to give her. 

Anna knew that was more than likely – it already happened before – but she wanted it desperately. Anna found herself reaching down into her pajama pants to finger her clit. She let out an airy moan, the type Tom loved to hear, as she imagined all the things he would do to her.

Anna’s mind reeled over every possibility of what he would do to her the next time he saw her. Perhaps when she admitted she had feelings for him, he’d say he felt the same. Anna circled her fingers around her clit faster as she pictured how passionate their coupling would be. She arched her back as she imagined Tom’s cock thrusting into her, with his grunts vibrating in her ears. His dominance would crack for just a moment as he uttered her name in a sigh, a small indication of his own desperation to have her. He was weak for her, for just a moment he’d let it show, and with that, Anna let herself reach her release.

“Tom! Fuck, Tom!” Anna had to bite her lip to reduce her screams. She came down from her high slowly and gently, but not as dreamily as she would have if Tom were there. 

Anna rolled over and snuggled deeper into her bed. She turned on her computer to play reruns of How I Met Your Mother while gazing into the screen, thinking of all the beautiful things she would finally have once she had Tom all to herself. 

 

*

 

Anna had arrived five minutes early to Tom’s office hours the next morning. She made herself as presentable as she could manage, making sure to wear Tom’s favorite outfit on her. She stood outside his office, looking around for Tom at the ends of the hallway. 

When 15 minutes had passed, Anna felt a pit growing in her stomach. Tom was never late, never, and yet the door remained locked. The shades were rolled up and the lights were off inside, clearly showing that no one was inside. Anna figured Tom was running late, considering he was always punctual to his office hours. Yet, he never showed up. 

She sat by the door for hours, confidence slowly decreasing. Every minute she waited caused another wave of doubt to flood her mind. Maybe Tom had gotten sick unexpectedly and couldn’t tell her. Maybe he got into a car accident – no Anna didn’t want to think about that one. It was just a minor accident, she convinced herself. A fender bender that would leave Tom just pissed off and inconvenienced. She’d be glad to relieve his stress when he showed up.

More than likely, his mother was having an episode after returning home. Tom said it was likely to happen considering the shift in environment might confuse her. Still, Anna held out hope that Tom wouldn’t have needed to stay with her the whole day. 

When Tom’s office hours on Tuesday concluded and he still hadn’t showed up, Anna was defeated. All of her pride and confidence she had built up to tell Tom about her feelings had dissipated in thin air. She picked up her bag off of the ground, gave one last look down the hallway, and went back to her dorm with tears collecting in her eyes.

When Wednesday came around, Anna was upset. She wanted an answer from Tom about why he never showed up on Tuesday like he promised or why he never contacted her. Anna had even emailed him after leaving his office and he had yet to respond.

And Tom still never showed up. Anger boiled inside of Anna at the fact that Tom had abandoned her for the second day in a row, not even counting the better half of Monday. Anna had spent most of her time sitting outside of Tom’s office trying to remember the order of the digits in his phone number, but she didn’t have any luck. 

Instead, she sent him another email that professionally questioned where Tom was – posing as the curious and concerned Professor’s assistant. Still, she was sure Tom could figure out her desperate tone from her words. She tried to figure out what she’d say to him when he showed up. But of course, he never did. 

She held out the slimmest pinch of hope that Thursday would be different. After all, that’s when Anna’s class was supposed to meet. However, when she noticed Tom’s office locked again, her heart felt as if it was freezing over.

An hour went by before her phone dinged. She pulled it out of her bag and saw the notification light up her screen.

An email from Professor Hiddleston.

Anna hastily unlocked her phone and opened her email. She waited for her inbox to load. She tapped her foot nervously when the message finally popped up.

 

Class,

I regret that I must cancel class today. Read pages 320-350 for next class. We will discuss the importance of setting in this chapter. Be prepared to write a brief analysis on the change in character arc.

Best,  
Professor Hiddleston

 

Anna stared at the email. Nowhere else in her inbox was a message directly for her. She checked every pocket of her email to try and find some hint of a message from Tom but that email directed to the class was the only thing she found. For the next 20 minutes, she kept refreshing her inbox, praying that Tom would send her something to indicate that he was okay – that they were okay.

Anna stood there going through a mix of emotions. Tom clearly had the means to reach out to her but he neglected to. He didn’t even bother to discreetly email her under the disguise of just being her Professor. Anna felt tears bud in her eyes. Her emotions were overwhelming and she felt herself sliding down the wall and landing on the ground. She didn’t want to believe that what she had with Tom was finally over.

She hated knowing how deeply she cared for him. Even more, she hated thinking that he could have felt the same. Of course he didn’t. He was a grown man with a life outside of this school and she clearly wasn’t meant to be a part of it. Anna felt silly, completely foolish, at caving into her schoolgirl dreams of being with Tom in more ways than just the physical. It made her sick knowing that she had fallen so easily.

Anna almost didn’t want to stay outside of Tom’s office that day. Half of her wanted to ignore Tom like he ignored her. She didn’t want to sit outside of his door like a lost puppy and wait for his validation. But she knew she needed to show her face. She needed to guilt him into telling her where he was and why he was avoiding her when he clearly didn’t need to.

She waited for Tom to walk down the hall, but naturally, he never did.

Anna was thoroughly pissed, but even more so heartbroken. She didn’t want to admit how much this bothered her but she was absolutely wrecked.

She made up her mind. If Tom didn’t show up on Friday, she wouldn’t show her face again. He had messed up and he would pay the price for it. 

If Tom didn’t want her anymore, he should have contacted her. Instead, he disappeared like a ghost and made no effort to look back. It was rude and cowardly, and Anna hated cowards. 

If that was how Tom wanted to behave, then maybe he didn’t deserve her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning of this fic, Anna is a strong character. We may have seen her "calm down" these past few chapters but that doesn't stop her from understanding her own worth. I don't blame her for being pissed! Where do you think Tom went? Let me know below! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom enjoys consuming alcohol. Anna enjoys defying expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and happy Thursday! Wow, guys, you have absolutely blown me away with the response and support of this fic. Every week I upload, I'm so excited to hear from you and you never leave me disappointed. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Also, did you know this fic was supposed to be over already? Yeah, I only planned for a short little 15-20 chapter thing. Apparently, this story has a mind of its own. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

When Anna arrived at Tom’s office on Friday, she was 99% positive that the door would be locked and his room would be pitch black inside. 

In fact, she had mentally prepared herself for this. She knew that the moment she saw that office dark inside, she would pull up her already-drafted email telling Tom to go fuck himself at wherever he disappeared to. Anna would hold her head high with confidence at having the last word, and when Tom inevitably came running back to her (because he was too pussy-whipped and she knew it), she would have no problem flipping him off and finding another older man to screw.

Instead, Tom’s office was dimly lit and currently occupied.

Anna stood in the doorway of the finally-opened door with her jaw dropped. Inside, Tom was sitting in his desk chair. His arms were folded on his desk and his head was laying in his arms. His jaw was covered in stubble, grown in to make the lower half of his face appear a deeper shade than the rest of it. An expensive pair of black-rimmed sunglasses was perched on top of his nose, covering his presumably closed eyes.

She paused, all confidence of breaking things off with Tom vanishing from her mind. Suddenly, she was overcome with a sense of concern and nervousness for the older man. He was typically so calm, composed, and in control of everything around him. Her professor sitting – no, laying – before her was the epitome of distraught and pitiful.

Anna slid quietly into Tom’s office and went to gently shut the door behind her. The door made a metal clicking sound as Anna flicked the lock closed. Upon hearing the click of the door, Tom groaned and buried his face deeper into his arms.

“You don’t need to be so loud,” Tom said into his sleeve, clearly angered at the noise.

“Tom? Are you okay?” Anna asked in a whisper. He groaned again, rubbing his cheeks against his arms. He let out a sigh and turned his head towards Anna. She couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not due to the deep saturation of his sunglasses, but she knew he was aware it was her. After a few seconds of silence, Tom’s lips crooked up into a faint grin.

“Anna,” he whispered as if it was his saving grace. She walked closer to him and watched his head tilt to follow her. Yes, his eyes were open, she was sure of it now. She ran her fingers through his hair and noticed the hints of grease against his scalp. She recoiled her fingers, realizing it had been quite a while since the man showered.

Anna took a step back and took a deeper scan over Tom’s body. His clothes were wrinkled and the buttons weren’t matching their correct holes. His breathing was a bit labored. The most noticeable attribute was the weak smell of bourbon radiating from his pores.

“Are you hungover?” Anna asked with her eyebrows raised. Tom let out a sarcastic laugh. He sat up a bit straighter and ran his fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes.

“What gave it away? Wearing sunglasses inside or the fact that the door closing sounds like thunder?” Tom was laughing now, a silly and ridiculous laugh. He finally sat fully upwards and fell against the back of his chair.

“I want to be pissed at you but I’m more concerned for your mental wellbeing at the moment,” Anna said, gliding closer to Tom. He hummed and smirked. He held one hand out and gripped Anna’s hip.

“You should be mad at me. Very, very mad, baby,” Tom purred. Anna rolled her eyes and stepped away from Tom. She picked her bag up off of the ground and pulled out a bottle of water. She cracked open the cap and handed it to Tom.

“Drink this. You sound like you’re still drunk,” Anna commented harshly. Tom sipped the water slowly as if he knew that it would make him throw up if he drank at the rate of a normal human being. 

“Trust me, darling, I wish I was,” Tom said between sips. Anna waited for him to finish the bottle before speaking. When the plastic container was finally empty and crackling between Tom’s shaky fingers, Anna swiped the bottle from him and tossed it back in her bag. She crossed her arms across her chest and watched the glorious man reduce himself to a fit of burps and groans.

“This is pathetic, Tom.” Anna let out an airy laugh. She gestured to him, shaking her head. “What the hell happened to you? You disappear for three days, cancel class, don’t even talk to me to let me know you’re okay, and then show up smelling like alcohol?”

“I had some issues with my…with my family.” The last word tasted sour on Tom’s tongue. Family. Yeah, that’s what he was going to have in nine months. A family. Tom felt bile climbing up his throat and he was positive it wasn’t from the alcohol.

Anna could see the pain across Tom’s face. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she knew something was incredibly off with him. She stepped forward and sighed.

“You say that all of the time. This is something deeper than that. What happened?” Anna asked. 

Tom looked at her through his sunglasses. There was a deep shade of gray over her face because the tinge of the glasses. She looked so beautiful. He knew she was beautiful all along and he was just now letting himself admit it. 

He wanted to reach out and hold her but she rejected his touch before. He should’ve showered or at least changed his clothes. He couldn’t bother doing that because it meant he had to go home. Home. Could he call it that anymore? It was a building that he lived in and that was the best he could manage. 

Tom wanted to tell her the truth. He could’ve said it. ‘Hey Anna, I’ve been lying to you for months now. I have a wife that I hate and she’s pregnant with my child because I fucked her while thinking about you. I don’t remember it, but I’m pretty sure that’s how it went!’ Tom snickered at the idea of doing that. He’d rather cut his dick off than tell Anna the truth.

But she deserved it.

She deserved better than what he gave her.

But he needed her.

In these past three days, he realized two things. The first being that casinos are only fun when you don’t care how much money you spend. The second being that Anna was truly the only person he cared about and that made him weak. Every time he thought of her, he tossed another hundred dollars into the gambling pot. Every time he pictured her laugh, he downed another shot. Every time he pictured her body writhing beneath him in pleasure, he denied himself another well-needed orgasm. 

Tom believed he was too low of a man to deserve her, therefore he treated himself as low. He wallowed away in a hotel three hours north of town. It was a swanky hotel with large rooms and sparkling casino on the first three floors. He didn’t initially go for the casino nor the hotel – he didn’t even bother checking in to one of the rooms. In fact, he went for the strip club that was across the street. 

His goal was simple – find an attractive woman, have a few drinks, maybe get a lap dance or two or three and ignore all of his troubles. He would ignore Amber and what was growing inside of her. He’d ignore his students and his job.

He’d ignore Anna.

He would make sure to push her from his mind. Every inch of his problems was rooted in the fact that he couldn’t shake his feelings for her. She was a weed that wrapped its vines around him and no matter how sharp his knife, he couldn’t cut through. Tom wasn’t even sure he wanted to and it made him even sicker. 

Tom spent five minutes in the establishment before feeling utterly filthy and promptly deciding he needed to leave. The women were beautiful but he couldn’t stop thinking about Anna. At one point, one girl on stage became bathed in a red light from the ceiling, and Tom swore he saw Anna’s face. He spun himself in every direction, picturing Anna being the girls there at work. His gut tightened in anguish as he remembered what Anna had told him. 

That had been her at one point. She told him she didn’t mind what she did – she was proud of being independent. But as he watched the way the men ogled those women, he felt grimy and disgusting. He knew he was one of those men. The thought made him dizzy and he stumbled back across the street to the hotel to spend the next few days gambling away his money and drinking to numb the memory of Amber’s ultrasound. 

It was only when he woke up at a slot machine at 2 a.m. on Friday that Tom realized he couldn’t stay away any longer. He spent the night sliding his credit card through the machine, dick impossibly hard, thinking about Anna. With every new thought that came into his head, another couple of bucks were tossed into the machine. 

She had properly ruined him and he needed to confront her about that. He needed to kick her out of his life so he could finally get drunk and watch naked girls in peace. Yep, that’s exactly what he wanted.

And he was adamant about that as he traveled to the school. By the time he arrived at 6 a.m., he stumbled through the halls, the drunken haze fading into an annoying headache. He reached his office and crashed onto his desk, falling asleep within moments of his head hitting his arms. And he stayed that way until the door locked. Oh, it was time to kick her out. Of course it would be her. Who else would come into his office when he was obviously sleeping?

The smell of her perfume almost made him puke. The sound of her foot steps pounded in his head. He hated her presence. He hated what she did to him. He hated the lies she made him weave.

But then, she said his name. Her fingers brushed through his hair. He understood in that moment that he never wanted her to leave. He wasn’t mad at her. He could never be mad at her. Even when she was a hook in his back at the beginning of the semester, it was never her fault. It was his. He wove the lies. She was nothing but truthful. And he wanted her more than anything.

As he stared at her from behind his glasses, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I need you.”

He waited for Anna to kiss him. He waited for her to throw her arms around him. None of it happened. Instead, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

“You’re hungover and avoiding my questions. You tell me you need me? Now isn’t the time for fucking. It’s time for the truth,” Anna hissed. Tom sat up straighter and shook his head. He reached up and took his glasses off, showing Anna his eyes for the first time.

Anna gasped and crouched in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot and incredibly puffy. Dried tears were covering the under-rims of his eyes. New tears were already starting to form in his eyes. His lips were trembling as he brushed the back of his knuckles over her cheeks.

“I am telling the truth,” he said. Anna’s lips parted and closed like a struggling fish. She tried to think of what to say but was only left with more questions.

“What happened to you?” Anna cupped Tom’s face in her hands. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into her touch. She swiped her thumbs over his cheekbones and noticed how hollowed his cheeks were. 

“You want to know what happened? Fine.” Tom’s eyes opened again, filled once again with stinging tears. “I am dealing with so much shit at home. As much as I try to concentrate and figure things out, I can’t stop thinking about you. God, I can’t get you out of my fucking head, Anna. You’re everywhere. Why did this happen? How did this happen? I knew I wanted you but…Anna, I…”

Tom trailed off. He looked down at the ground. Anna swiped away the stray tears that were falling. She stayed quiet as Tom tried to piece together what he wanted to tell her. When he finally looked at her, he swallowed a thick lump that was lodged in his throat.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Tom whispered. He laughed in spite of himself. “Look at me, I’m a mess. Anna, I-“

“Have feelings for you.” She finished for him. “More than I should. I know the feeling.” 

Tom nodded. She smiled and crawled into his lap. Leaning in, she kissed him. His hands immediately gripped her hips and pulled her against him. He groaned against her, relishing in this sweet taste of her lips. He thought by avoiding her, he’d forget about her. He wouldn’t want her anymore. But this feeling of her against him was heaven. It was the only thing he wanted. 

Anna gripped the misaligned collar of his shirt and hummed against his lips. Tom tasted faintly of bourbon, Poland Spring water, and something so utterly and specifically Tom. She couldn’t get enough of him but her lungs proved otherwise. When she pulled back and caught a deep breath of air, she laughed quietly.

“It’s about time.”

Tom’s eyes opened and he watched her lips curls into an even larger smile. He shook his head and found himself laughing with her. 

“This is such a bad idea,” he said quietly. Anna nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“When have we ever done something smart, though?” Anna asked. Tom kissed her neck – once, twice, ten times – before pulling back and running a hand through her hair.

Anna wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Even with his eyes so red and disturbed, his irises were such a crisp blue color. She decided that color was unique to Tom and couldn’t be found anywhere else on the planet. Tom’s blue. 

“I want to make love to you,” Tom mumbled, staring at Anna’s lips. “Don’t make me wait one more second, Anna.”

Her heart skipped a beat – as cliché as it sounds – when Tom asked to make love to her. He acknowledged the tenderness, the softness, the care that would be given. He admitted it. Making love. They had done it before in his home but they never labelled it. This time, there was a name, a pure definition, and Anna wanted it.

“Yes, please,” Anna whispered as she went in to kiss him. His lips met hers and before she could even stifle out a moan, her shirt was off and on the floor. 

His arms circled her waist, slowly grinding her body down against his hardening cock. Anna hissed through her teeth, a wicked and desirable chill crawling up her spine and sinking its hooks in her veins. She could feel herself getting wet in her jeans (she had originally worn them as a big ‘fuck you! You’re not getting any easy access today, mister!’ for Tom. Clearly, it had backfired on her). 

Nevertheless, Tom managed to slip Anna jeans off and down her legs between the time it took to get her off his lap and onto his desk. He stared at her, hungry for her and completely desperate. He had restrained himself for days, hoping his cravings went away. Yet, here she was and he couldn’t resist taking a bite.

Shucking his suit jacket off and flipping his tie over his shoulder, Tom sank to his knees and spread Anna’s legs out. He shut his eyes as he trailed his lips over the expanse of her inner thighs. She smelled of roses and vanilla and a touch of citrus. His hands curled around her calves and ran up and down her skin. He felt the tiny prickly stubble of her unshaved legs and smiled against her thigh.

He continued his exploration of her lower half by lifting her legs over his shoulders. He kissed up and down her thighs, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin. Tom’s hands stretched up to trace down the gentle curves and dips of Anna’s torso, sweeping up to brush her nipples through her bra, and falling back down to hook his thumbs into her panties. Pulling them down, Tom sighed against her core, breathless knowing that this girl was wet just for him.

“Tom, please,” Anna whimpered. Tom chuckled and easily obliged, sliding a single finger into her holes while caressing her clit with his expert tongue. Anna gasped, her senses overwhelming her as they often did when Tom loved her with his mouth. No matter how many times they were together, Anna was just as shocked by the pleasure every time he did these sinful actions to her.

“You taste so good, my angel,” Tom hummed as he slid a second finger inside of her. He curled his fingers, stretching and pumping them to prepare her for his cock. Anna cried out as his tongue returned to lick around his fingers. His arm pumped faster and harder, desperate to have Anna whining beneath him.

Tom stretched upwards, gaining a better angle to suck on her clit. His teeth grazed her gently, tugging the little bud. Anna’s hands scrambled for purchase on anything she could find. She pushed a pencil holder off of Tom’s desk and then moved her hands down to grab his hair. She tugged at the curls between her fingers. Tom let out a fiery moan and hissed out a “yes”.

“Again, Anna,” Tom growled as he fucked her harder with his fingers. She looked down and noticed him carefully inserting a third digit inside of her. Anna’s back arched and she tugged at Tom’s hair again. He groaned as his third finger slipped in. 

“Tom, I need to cum,” Anna said with her voice literally trembling. Tom licked circles around her clit and hooked his fingers within her. He pulled back and bit her thigh with a wink.

“Do it. Cum for me, baby,” Tom whispered. He leaned in and bit her clit again, sending Anna flying over the edge. Anna’s back arched like a bow, tumbling through her pleasure as Tom eased his pumping within her. She fell back down to Earth with a dizzy head. Tom slowly pulled his fingers from him, standing up and kissing her as she fell back from her pleasure.

“Oh, Tom. Please.” Anna wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but she was kissing him and her head was swirling, she couldn’t be sure of anything. Tom, however, in all his confidence and cleverness clearly understood her. 

He pushed her legs further up her body and settled himself in between them. He undid his belt and moved his trousers enough to get his cock out. Watching Anna pant on the desk with her pupils still blown, Tom slowly eased his cock inside her.

“Fuck!” Anna yelled as she tossed her head back. Tom quickly put his hand under her head to stop it from hitting the desk. She giggled as she felt his hand cradle her head. She turned her head and kissed his arm beside her, flashing a lazy smile up at the man.

“You are absolutely a treasure,” Tom said. He pulled out of her just enough so only the tip of his cock stretched her hole. Anna whined, but Tom hushed her before he slammed himself back inside. Anna yelped and spread her legs wider, desperate for Tom to be as close to her as he could get.

Anna reached up and grabbed Tom’s tie. She wrapped it around her fist and tugged him down by it, sealing their lips together. His cock was furiously fucking her, hitting every spot inside of her that she could never reach herself. Anna gasped into his mouth, her moans serving as pleas for everything she wanted. Tom groaned and moved his lips to Anna’s ear, sucking a bruise into the skin just above her pulse.

“Anna, Anna, Anna. My sweet Anna. You are everything I have ever wanted. You’re so tight around me. I can feel you everywhere, baby. The way you squeeze me, it’s like you never want to let me go. Anna, I swear to you that I will give you this pleasure every day. You deserve it, but I don’t deserve you. God, Anna, you feel so fucking good. I want to fill you up with my cum and never let it drip out of you,” Tom whispered his sinful words in her ear. Anna clenched around his cock, staying true to his words. She never wanted to let him go, it felt too good to have him near.

“T-Tom.” Anna could barely get the words out from her lips. Tom kissed down her neck, his tongue soothing the areas he chose to sink his teeth into. 

“Cum for me, Anna. Let me hear you scream my name. I don’t care, let the world know,” Tom moaned as his cock pulsed within her. Anna’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Tom. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him, her body vibrating with how hard he was fucking her. She nodded at him, letting her tears fall freely from the corners of her eyes.

“Tom! Tom, oh, Tom,” Anna moaned as Tom’s cock repeatedly hit at her most pleasurable point. With two more thrusts, Anna was tumbling over the edge again. She tightened around him, her breath escaping her body. Tom’s name was the only word in the English language suddenly and it fell from her lips like a final prayer. 

At the feeling of Anna’s core squeezing his cock and the sound of his name through her gasps and sighs, Tom let go and came. He pumped himself through his orgasm, filling Anna with every possible drop that leaked from him. Anna shivered, a third orgasm washing through her as she felt Tom fill her up to the brim. Her tears were falling onto the desk as Tom finished his release. His head fell onto her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat as he came down from his high.

“Anna.” It was all Tom could say. He lifted his head and memorized the lines of Anna’s face. He swiped his thumbs over her cheeks, catching her tears. “Don’t cry, baby. I’m right here.”

As if to make sure he was real, Anna wrapped her arms around Tom and simply held him there, her body shaking. When her tremors finally calmed down, her arms fell from around him with a happy sigh. Tom slid himself out from her, putting himself back into the confines of his pants. He collected Anna’s clothes and helped her off of the desk. Slowly, he dressed her, kissing his way across her body as he hid her skin from prying eyes.

When he finally reached her lips, Tom cupped Anna’s cheeks and kissed her. Her hands gripped his wrists. Her fingers tightened around his arms as he pulled away from her in an attempt to keep him close.

“Be mine,” Tom whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. “Please, be mine.”

Anna opened her eyes and watched Tom’s eyebrows knit together at her silence. Her lips curved up into a smile at the question she had been longing to hear. Tom felt her cheeks shift with her smile, and his own tiny grin pulled at his lips. Anna leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s cheek.

“No.”

Tom’s eyes snapped open. His jaw fell, all hints of his smile gone. Anna took a step back from him, letting her smile linger on her lips.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Tom asked. Anna laughed and shook her head.

“I said no,” she chuckled again. Tom’s face was the epitome of confusion as he stared at her.

“But…but I thought…”

Anna stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tom’s waist. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes. She kissed his chest through his shirt, hearing the man’s racing heartbeat, and laughed again. When she stepped back, Tom’s face was even more conflicted.

“Tom, I do like you. My feelings for you are…they’re so deep,” Anna said. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “But you can’t just run away for three days, not talk to me at all, and expect me to come back to you with open arms. I want to be with you, I really do, but not like this. I…I don’t want you to think you can walk over me. You can’t expect me to bend to your every whim and think you can get away with abandoning me. That’s not how relationships work.”

Anna leaned down and picked her discarded bag up off the floor. Tom reached out and grabbed her hand. He just held it, confirming Anna’s dreamy suspicions that he was a sucker for hand holding. His thumb traced over her knuckles and his eyes never left her.

“I need you,” Tom said. He looked down, his eyelashes casting tremendous shadows over his cheekbones. “But I don’t deserve you.”

“No, you don’t. Not after the stunt you pulled,” Anna said with a smile. She turned to him and placed her other hand over their embraced hands. It was her turn to rub her thumb over his knuckles. “Everything is a rollercoaster with you. Fight me, pull me in, fight me, pull me in. I can’t be in a relationship with someone like that.”

“Then tell me what I can do. Please, Anna.” Tom stepped closer, his grip on her hand tightening. She blushed and stared at his large hand covering hers, and her tiny hand covering his. 

“Prove to me that I can trust you. Take me on a date, text me in the morning, do things that prove to that you’re there outside of this office. But most importantly, stop running away when things get hard,” Anna said. She reached up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s lips. He held her there, afraid that if he let go, she’d leave forever. When she pulled back, she kissed Tom’s cheek. “Maybe start by taking a shower.”

Tom laughed and finally let Anna go. He knew that if he held her there, she’d force her way out. He needed to prove to her that he was there for her and she could trust him. Part of him wanted to laugh. Only a few months ago, he was planning on making Anna hate him. Now here he was, planning on making her want him. 

“I’m going to do it, Anna. I’m going to make you want to be with me,” Tom said. He leaned back on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Anna watched the confident smirk cross his lips. If she squinted hard enough, she could almost see the gears grinding in his head as he concocted a plan for her. Anna rolled her eyes and laughed, placing her hand on the doorknob.

“I know, and I’m excited to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! They've admitted their feelings! And yet, Anna said no. Honestly, I don't blame her. Tom's never been the best at being supportive in their fling. Pushing her away at the beginning of the year, never taking her to his house, and then avoiding her for almost 4 days? He needs to learn that she won't put up with that and he has to make it up to her. Ah, how fun it'll be to see what he comes up with. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen? What do you think Amber is up to right now? Tom doesn't know Brianna knows about him and Anna at the moment, how will that confession go? Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a plan. Anna has a few confessions to make. 
> 
> TW: DOMESTIC ABUSE AND MENTIONS OF PAST DOMESTIC ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Thank you for all the kind words last week! I'm not sure if I'm exactly happy with the way this chapter turned out?? But I think it gets the point across for an interesting series of events to come. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S.! for anyone who read my Loki fic, I'm starting the sequel so keep your eye out for that. If you haven't read it, that's fine too! The sequel should be able to be read as a stand-alone so if you're interested in more works from me, that will probably start being published relatively soon!

As Tom watched Anna saunter out the door, he couldn’t help but admire how she swayed in post-sex bliss with a mixture of confidence, happiness, and a hint of a limp.

Tom’s cock especially appreciated that last part.

He knew that Anna wanted him. Hell, she had even admitted it. She said that she felt the same way for him as he felt for her. If that was the truth, then there was a whole lot of confusing, passionate, and deep feelings dwelling within her. Anna wanted to indulge on them – Tom had seen the way her eyes lit up when he asked her to be his – but she was putting herself first.

Tom gave the girl credit. She was a strong one. His cock appreciated that sentiment as well. 

He didn’t want to own her, he just wanted to be with her. He was going to make her see that she could trust him. He understood where she was coming from. Tom had been especially flaky and he was sure she was beginning to see through all of his lies. Anna called him out on blaming his mother and he was worried that he only had so much time left with that story. 

Tom had to make sure that he created such a lovely and vivid representation of what they could have if she just said yes to him that she forgot about those things. He needed to get her to trust him. Tom was typically a hopeless romantic – though those layers of loving tendencies had shed away after years of living with Amber at his side. However, he could pull out some of his old tricks to woo Anna.

He didn’t want to trick her into wanting to be with him. He wanted her to genuinely want that. After admitting his feelings, there was no way of pushing them away now.

Tom sat down back at his desk and opened his laptop. He had some work to do and he couldn’t wait any longer in starting his plan to make Anna his. After a few hours of heavy research and a quick masturbation session to the thought of Anna riding him, Tom folded up his work and headed home.

Truthfully, the man was nervous. Terrified, rather. He hadn’t been through his door since he left on Monday. His mind concocted several hundred things that could have gone wrong, could be currently going wrong, and could potentially go wrong in his absence. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he knew it certainly wouldn’t be pretty.

And he was right. The sight that greeted him was Amber in her bathrobe eating pickles on the couch. Not pretty at all. 

Her lips were suctioned so tightly around the pickle that a lesser man could’ve thought it was erotic. Tom simply rolled his eyes and hung his jacket up, half believing that he could go upstairs unnoticed. Yet, without even moving her eyes away from the fireplace in front of her, Amber chomped off the piece of pickle she was sucking on, swallowed it down, and curled her lip. 

“Four days, Thomas,” Amber said with her eyes still focused on the fireplace. “You disappeared for four days without a word.”

Tom stayed silent. It was the second time this day he was being chastised for his behavior. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Striding into the room, he kept his eyes on the ground.

“Yes, I know. I fucked up,” Tom said. Amber snorted and stood up from the couch, leaving her jaw of pickles on the table. She placed her hands on her hips and stalked towards him.

“Fucked up? You left your wife alone after she found out she was pregnant! That is more than fucked up, Thomas!” Amber yelled. Her high-pitched voice was so sharp it genuinely made Tom flinch. 

As Tom opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse, Amber raised her hand and slapped Tom across the face. His head turned to the side from the blow and his lips parted in shock. He felt his cheek, hot to the touch. Slowly, he turned his head back towards Amber, only for her to slap the other cheek just has hard.

“Asshole! You’re a selfish fucking prick!” Amber screamed. She pushed Tom and he stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him. He was just under a foot taller than Amber and he wasn’t concerned about her overpowering him, but based on the harshness of her slap, she could definitely leave a mark. 

Tom held his arms out, holding Amber back. She was furiously coming at him, sweat beading down her forehead. She swung her arms, just barely missing Tom’s torso with her punches.

“Would you relax for just a minute and let me explain?” Tom hissed. He paused, picking his next words carefully. He purposefully dropped his voice to a calming purr as he spoke. “This exertion isn’t good for the baby.”

Amber stared at Tom with fire in her eyes before her shoulders sagged. Tom took a deep breath as Amber just boiled angrily in front of him. He kept his guard up just in case she decided to start swinging again.

“Where were you?” Amber snapped, her finger pointed at Tom. He would lie if he said the motion didn’t cause him to step back in fear of being hit again. 

“I panicked. Can you blame me? We haven’t discussed children and I’m not ready to be a father,” Tom said carefully. “I went to a hotel. I needed a night away, which then turned into two. Then, I went to the school and talked about this with a few professors from the nursing department. I wanted to prepare myself before coming back to you.”

Amber crossed her arms and squinted in suspicion. She curled her lip upwards. “We could have done this together.”

“When have we ever done anything together? But fine, I know, that’s my fault. So I wanted to make it up to you,” Tom said as he reached into the back pocket of his trousers. He pulled out a pamphlet and held it towards Amber. She just eyed the folded paper, making no move to reach for it. Tom sighed and shook it slightly. “I called your friend Heidi. She said that this pregnancy spa is great for first time mothers. It has pregnancy classes, relaxation stations, and mothering courses. It’s a women’s retreat, basically.”

This caught Amber’s attention. She took the pamphlet and eyed the cover. She opened the colorful papers and read through everything. Tom stood against the wall silently as she examined it.

“Spas? Salons? Massages?” Amber’s eyes widened. Tom scoffed, of course those would be the things she cared about rather than the courses that would help her with parenting. He nodded as she folded the pamphlet up.

“I bought you a pass to go there every Saturday. With the pass I got, you’re allowed to bring one of your friends every visit. I remember Janice and Annette from your book club saying they were trying to get pregnant. Maybe bring them.” Tom was staring at the ground now. Amber nodded once and stuffed the pamphlet in her pocket. 

“I would appreciate some spending money for the extra services,” Amber said with her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

“I’ll transfer it into your account,” he mumbled. Amber nodded tightly. She swung herself around, collected her jar of pickles and stomped upstairs. Tom waited for one of the bedroom doors to close before sinking to the ground and holding his head in his hands.

It was then that he started crying. 

His body shook as he cupped his cheeks, stinging from Amber’s blows. It had been months since she hit him but it stung as if it was the first time. 

The first time he told someone that Amber had hit him, they laughed. “How could a man like you get hit by a woman like her?” they asked him. It was in that moment that Tom knew no one would ever believe him. He was well over six feet tall and Amber was a tiny, slim woman. Tom was tough, he was in no shortage of muscles. No one would understand that someone of his stature could be attacked so violently.

Tom squeezed his eyes tighter at the memory and let his running tears cool his cheeks. He took in shaky breaths and tried to bring his mind to a better place, a safer place. Instantly, he reverted to lying in bed with Anna. Her hair draped over his arm and her eyes gazing into his. Her smile curved upwards as her hand cupped his bicep, letting her snuggle closer to him. She pressed a kiss to his chest, sighed against his pillow, and closed her eyes in complete bliss. He was so happy with her. He wanted to feel that again.

Tom opened his eyes and wiped his tears away. He stood from the ground and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a cold package of peas out of the freezer. He pressed it to his cheek, cooling the skin, imagining Anna’s arms wrapped around him.

He needed to get his life sorted out. He needed to stop feeding Amber’s bank account with his money. He needed to protect his unborn child from her. He needed to make Anna his. He needed these next nine months to go by as fast as possible so he could kick Amber out but keep his baby safe in the meantime. 

He had never been more determined to accomplish anything in his life. He was tired of this hell that he had been living in. Tom stormed into the living room, peas forgotten on the counter, and paced in front of the book shelves. He pulled his tie off, rolled up his shirt sleeves, and stared at the seemingly endless lines of books in front of him.

“I’m going to do it, Anna. You’ll see,” Tom whispered.

 

*

 

Anna’s fist pounded against the wooden door in front of her. She said a quiet prayer, hoping that even though it was a Saturday, the person she needed to see would be here. She tapped her foot impatiently before pounding on it again. She heard someone shuffling around inside the room before the door opened.

“Anna?” Brianna asked with her eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Bri, I need your help,” she said. Brianna leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

“What’s up?” Anna looked around before grabbing Brianna’s arm and pulling her into Brianna’s room. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

“Is your roommate around?” Anna asked. Brianna shook her head.

“She’s at work at the rec center. Anna, what is going on?” Brianna was practically laughing at the way Anna was pacing around her room. Anna paused and looked at Brianna with a bright smile on her face.

“Tom asked me on a date.” Anna’s smile grew just from the idea of it. Brianna’s eyes widened and she let out a childish squeal. 

“Holy shit! You told him you liked him, didn’t you? And now he’s taking you on your first date as a couple!” Brianna clapped her hands together excitedly. Anna let out a weary noise before stepping forward and holding Brianna’s closed hands together.

“Not exactly,” she said sheepishly. “I told him I like him and he liked me too. He asked me to be his and I, um, said no.”

Brianna’s jaw dropped. “You’re fucking psycho.”

“I know! But listen, he disappeared for like three days without talking to me and he comes back yesterday expecting to have me? Nope, it doesn’t work like that. I told him he has to work for it,” Anna said. Brianna smirked and chuckled.

“What a legend,” Brianna said with a hearty laugh. “Okay so he asked you out to kick start his diabolical plan to get back into your pants?”

“Well, he can get into my pants regardless, but yeah that’s a good way to put it,” Anna said. Brianna hummed and looked Anna up and down.

“Okay, cool. So where is he taking you?” 

“Some place called Ichiban. He told me to meet him there at 5 and that the reservation was under Kevin.” Anna blushed at the name he had given her, remembering that it was Tom’s nickname for his deleted contact in her phone. “Anyway, I need your help. I don’t have a car and I was wondering if you could drive me there?”

Brianna tapped her finger to her chin, pretending to think about it. Finally, she dramatically sighed. “If I must!”

“Bri, you’re the best!” Anna leapt forward and hugged her friend. Brianna hugged her tightly back, chuckling into Anna’s shoulder. When she pulled back, a mischievous smile was on her face.

“Come on, let’s get you ready for tonight. You’re going to blow his mind.” 

 

*

 

“Be safe, girly! Text me if you need anything!” Brianna called out the car window to her friend. Anna turned back around and smiled, blowing a kiss to the girl. Brianna beeped twice before pulling away, leaving Anna alone in front of the heavy wooden doors of the Japanese restaurant.

“You got this, Anna. You know he likes you. Everything will be okay,” Anna whispered to herself. With a confident nod, Anna pulled open the door and treaded inside of the restaurant. She stepped up to the hostess desk with a nervous smile. She looked at the clock, noticing she was five minutes early and sincerely hoping Tom was already inside. 

The hostess looked up with a polite smile. “Welcome to Ichiban. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, actually. Reservation for Kevin. It’s for two at 5:00,” Anna said. She bit her lip as the hostess scanned through the list of names in front of her. Finally, she looked up with a proper grin.

“Right this way, ma’am.” The hostess gestured with a long, thin hand towards the back of the restaurant. Anna pushed her purse further up her shoulder and followed the older woman. They weaved through tables of unsuspecting diners until they reached a small room at the back. The woman pushed some of the thick beads aside and gestured into the room. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” Anna said with a smile. She stepped into the room and looked around. The room was lit by tiny lamps hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the warm, coffee colored walls. There was a small hibachi grill in the center of the room with only two seats in front of it, one of which already occupied by her professor. 

Anna cleared her throat, immediately catching Tom’s attention. He turned around and shot out of his seat, one hand splayed across his stomach and the other at his side. His eyes scanned her as his mouth parted slowly, clearly in awe that she had actually showed up. 

Anna took in his appearance with great pleasure. He had taken her advice and showered. He shaved the stubble off of his cheeks and dressed himself in an impeccable black suit with a crisp white shirt. However, he had neglected to keep his tie on and left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Alice could see why, there was sweat beading on his collarbone already.

“Anna,” Tom said finally, as if he had just learned how to speak. He walked towards her, his eyes still running up and down her figure, for once unashamed to openly ogle at her. She blushed, more nervous under his gaze now than she ever had been while naked. 

“Kevin.” Anna winked. Tom chuckled and held his arms out. Anna walked into them with ease and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth ever so slightly as he rubbed his hand over the small of his back. Anna was correct in her assumption that he showered, he smelled particularly fragrant – sandalwood, lavender, musk, and a hint of something sweet and specifically Tom.

When Tom pulled back, he kept his hand settled on Anna’s back. He made a sweeping gesture with his other hand towards the table. “Shall we, dear?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Anna said coyly. Tom smirked, staring down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, now that he was in a more sober state of mind, but he wanted to remain the perfect gentleman. He walked Anna over to her chair, pulled it out for her, then as she sat, pushed her back in. His fingers danced over the back of her neck as he left the gentlest kiss on her cheek. He sat beside her and held his hand out, silently asking for her to take it. She placed her hand in his and noticed how clammy they were.

“This is the tiniest hibachi grill I have ever seen,” Anna said. Tom chuckled and tightened his hold on her hand.

“It’s a private room. I figured this way we’d be able to go out on a public date but still maintain some sense of privacy.” Tom paused, eyeing Anna up and down again. Anna could almost see the faintest hint of a blush on his cheekbones underneath the dimmed lights. “You look beautiful, Anna,” Tom whispered. His eyes were hard, focusing on every part of her they could manage. His lips were tilted ever so slightly up into a smile of admiration. 

“And you look very fresh, Tom,” Anna said with a wink. Tom laughed and scooted closer to the table, his eyes scanning over his menu.

“The wonders a shower can do,” Tom hummed. Anna giggled as she eyed the menu. Tom glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “What would you like?”

Anna pursed her lips and eyed the menu. The lobster with shrimp sounded amazing but it was way out of her price range. Anna simply put on a tiny smile and turned to Tom. “I think the chicken looks good.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. He could see the falseness of Anna’s smile. He shook his head and placed a hand on top of her menu. 

“Don’t worry about the price. Tonight’s on me,” he said. 

“Tom I-“

“Anna.” Tom’s voice was stern, letting his dominance leak through. Anna straightened her back at his tone, her pupils dilating slightly. Tom smirked and pointed at the menu again. “Get whatever you want, darling. No complaining.”

Anna let her hand fall onto Tom’s thigh. She rubbed it back and forth slightly, watching how Tom’s legs spread miles apart at her touch. “Yes, Sir.”

Tom was half sure he would snap right then and there. After all, the plunging neckline of her dress was making it hard for him to keep his composure. Luckily, a waiter pushed his way into their room.

“Welcome to Ichiban. Could I get any drinks for you tonight?” The waiter looked between them and settled his eyes on Anna. He gave her a small smile as she waited for her to answer.

“I’m good with the water,” Anna answered quietly, pointing to her already filled glass. The waiter dragged his eyes from Anna to Tom, silently questioning him.

“Water for me, as well,” Tom said. The waiter nodded and looked back to Anna.

“Are you ready to order, Miss?” the waiter asked. When Anna nodded, he stepped just slightly closer and Tom was suddenly grateful for the large grill between his date and the waiter. 

Anna glanced at Tom, back to her menu, back to Tom, and then to the waiter. “I’ll have the lobster and shrimp please.”

“Of course, Miss,” the waiter said with a grin. He looked briefly at Tom, waiting for him to answer. 

“Steak.” Tom’s voice was bland and unimpressed. The waiter nodded, looked back at Anna with a smirk, then left the room. Tom rolled his eyes and pulled Anna’s chair closer to his. Tom’s hand protectively gripped Anna’s shoulder, his thumbs rubbing her bare skin. Anna looked over her shoulder towards Tom with a surprised look.

“Are you jealous of our waiter?” she asked. Tom snorted and took a sip of his drink.

“Anna, I’m jealous of almost any man who looks at you,” Tom mumbled. He watched the chef walk into the room with their raw food and begin to heat up the grill. “They’re undeserving of you.”

“I thought you said you were also undeserving of me.” Anna smirked. Tom chuckled and slid himself even closer to her, their sides touching now.

“I am but at least I’m working on it,” Tom said. He cast his eyes down towards the grill, watching the chef pour a plate of rice onto the hot flat top. “Do you remember when you were outside of my office that one time? You were with that kid. What was his name again?”

“Trevor.” Anna completed his sentence for him. Tom’s lip curled up in annoyance. 

“Yeah, him.” Tom’s fist tightened as the sound of cooking meat began sizzling in front of them. “I think that’s what really started all of this. That idea of seeing you with someone else, someone like God awful Trevor, it was a terrible feeling. I didn’t want to share you. Looking back on it, I guess it was less of wanting your body to myself and more of just wanting you.”

Anna ran her hand across Tom’s thigh again, this time in a more comforting gesture. She squeezed his leg, causing Tom to face her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

“He smelled like eggs and his kissing was terrible,” Anna said through her laughter. “He fucked even worse.”

“You fucked that guy? But you said you two were just friends and you’d, and if I remember correctly, rather die than fuck him.” Tom asked with wide eyes. Anna heard the chef’s knives falter on the stove top from the exclaimed comment. He cleared his throat and continued cooking, attempting to ignore the conversation in front of him. 

“Over the summer, well before I met you. I was…desperate and there were no hot guys in the bar. Something was better than nothing.” Anna shrugged as the chef poured some food onto her plate. She thanked him for poking at her food with her chopsticks. “That secret is out I guess.”

Tom stayed quiet as the chef plated his food. He nodded his head in thanks and began eating as the chef cleaned the grill. Tom stayed silent, not looking at Anna as he ate. Secrets. Anna believed that not telling him about a guy she fucked before they met was a secret? If only she knew.

“Tom, I need to tell you something…you know, while we’re on the subject of secrets,” Anna said suddenly, tossing her napkin down. She ran a hand over her face and bit her lip. After a few moments of heart-pounding silence, she turned to Tom. “I told Brianna about us.”

“Come again?” Tom hissed. Anna held her head higher and nodded.

“I told Brianna because I couldn’t keep this to myself anymore. I needed to tell someone and she had already figured it out. She drove me here, in fact,” Anna said. 

“She figured it out?” Tom asked. He was gripping his chopsticks with white knuckles. Anna nodded slowly. Tom shut his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Tom wanted to feel mad but he couldn’t. He had more than enough secrets and he didn’t have the right to be pissed.

He closed his eyes, chewing his steak slowly. He could still feel the soreness in the side of his face from Amber’s slap. It amazed him how such a small woman could do so much harm to him. Apparently, Anna could see something was wrong. Her hand gently rested on his arm, causing Tom to flinch and shy away from her. 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered. Tom swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and shook his head. “I’m sorry I told Brianna.”

“It’s fine,” he said in a clipped tone. Anna sat up straighter and turned more towards him, food forgotten. Her legs swung over the side of her chair and her knees poked into his thigh. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to get that off of my chest,” Anna whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you mad on our date.”

Tom sighed and abandoned his plate and turned himself towards Anna, slotting his legs in between the open spaces of her legs. He ran his hands up her smooth arms and cupped her cheeks. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to show her the way his jaw clicked from how hard Amber had hit him. But as he stared into those big eyes of hers, he couldn’t hurt her. He just wanted to see her smile, her cheeks cover in that rosy blush, and her nose crinkle in laughter. 

“I’m not mad, Anna. If you trust her then I trust your decision.” Tom explained. Anna shook her head in confusion.

“Then why do you seem so pissed?” she asked. Tom laughed nervously while rubbing his hand along the back of his still-sweaty neck.

“I’m just terribly nervous because I’m here with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am trying so hard to be a gentleman and not take you on this table. I feel like I’m 17 years old again right now and I just want this to be good enough for you,” Tom said in a low voice. One of his hands ran back down Anna’s arm to hold her hand. “I’m sorry if I seem off. I just want you so badly and I know you aren’t ready for it but Christ, Anna, I want you to be.”

“You’re getting there,” she whispered. “I’m sorry again. Let’s just get back to dinner and then you and I can spend the night alone.”

Anna swung back around, suddenly interested in her shellfish again. Tom adjusted his jacket, then leaned in to her to press a long, lingering kiss to her neck, before turning back to his food. He whispered how he didn’t care that she told Brianna and he swore it twice. For the rest of dinner, the pair laughed and split some of their meals with one another. Tom even called the waiter into their private dining room and ordered the most expensive bottle of alcohol.

As the waiter poured them their drinks, Tom pulled Anna closer to his body and pointed towards her. The waiter stared at him with a gaping mouth as Tom mumbled, “and don’t you ever dare look at her again. She’s mine.”

And even though she wasn’t his, Anna didn’t fight him. 

They had cheered to good health, good sex, and a good relationship. Tom had smirked at that last one, and Anna just rolled her eyes, but clinked her glass with his anyway. After another two hours of taking up the private hibachi room, Tom suggested he escort Anna home.

“Are you sure? I mean, last time you drove me home, we got caught,” Anna said, fidgeting nervously. Tom gripped her chin with a devilish smirk.

“Quite frankly, Anna, I could care less who sees us,” Tom said in a sultry voice, perhaps less caring due to the alcohol calming his system. Anna gulped and nodded anxiously. Tom signed the check before hurrying Anna out of her seat and out of the restaurant, his hand pressed protectively against her back as they passed the admiring waiter from earlier. 

As they walked into the parking lot, Anna searched for Tom’s car. However, he led them towards a different vehicle, pointing at the limo he called for them. Anna gasped at the extravagant ride before sliding in after Tom.

“I’ve never been in a limo before,” she said, rubbing the leather seats with the flat palms of her hands. Tom spread his legs and shut his eyes, humming in acknowledgement. He heard some shuffling from beside him and he opened his eyes to see Anna crawling onto his lap. Instantly, he felt himself getting hard underneath her. 

“Don’t tempt me, Anna,” Tom growled as Anna kissed her way up Tom’s neck. She nibbled at his skin.

“What if that’s the point?” She continued to kiss him until Tom finally came to his senses and slid her off of him. Anna perked her eyebrow up as Tom scooted over slightly, putting space between them. He took her hand and brought it to her lips.

“Not tonight. I want to earn it,” he mumbled into her hand. 

“That’s extremely old-fashioned,” Anna said. 

“But it will be so worth it when you finally admit you want me,” Tom purred. Anna scoffed but nodded. She curled into his side, simply playing with his fingers for the rest of the drive. Tom buried his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head every few minutes, as if he was just happy to be existing in the same space as her.

Once they pulled up to the school, Anna straightened up and placed her hands on Tom’s chest. 

“Thank you for tonight. I…I loved it.” Anna pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “And I’d love to do it again.”

“I’d be honored,” Tom mumbled as Anna came closer to his face. Their lips were mere inches apart, their breaths mingling in a gentle dance, daring the other to finally seal them together. Instead, Tom reached around and kissed Anna’s cheek, lingering longer than necessary. Pulling back, Tom ran a hand through Anna’s hair. “I haven’t earned that yet, either.”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Anna muttered, realizing that leaving her untouched would only make her crawl to him faster. Tom simply shrugged and reached into the limo’s mini bar. He popped open the tiny fridge, revealing a small rectangular gift. He pulled it out and handed it to Anna.

“This is for you. Don’t open it until you get back to your room,” Tom said, placing the wrapped present in her hands. Anna blushed and ran her fingers over the shiny, silver wrapping.

“Are you sure I’m not allowed to kiss you?” she asked. Tom simply reached across the vehicle and opened the door.

“Goodnight, Anna. Text me when you get back to your room so I know you’re safe.” Tom instructed. Before Anna could fight back, Tom pressed his lips to the back of Anna’s hand, nipping the skin over her knuckles gently as a promise of what could happen if she just opened her heart to him. 

With a shaky breath and dilated eyes, Anna crawled out of the limo and into the dark, leaving Tom alone with his wild thoughts about the woman he wanted more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please remember, domestic abuse can come from either partner in the relationship, regardless of size or gender. Just because the victim is male or larger/taller than his partner does not negate the fact that they could be abused*
> 
>  Ah, so Tom has come up with a bit of a plan to keep his heart close to Anna but his body a bit distant, hoping that it will entice her to say yes sooner. What do you think will happen? What do you think the gift that Tom gave Anna is? How long do you think it will take Anna to say yes (if she even says yes at all)? 
> 
> Also, I can confirm that the description of how Tom smells is absolutely accurate. After I met him, I can definitely say that when people say he smells like sandalwood and lavender, they certainly aren't lying.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Thank you again!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is very giving. Anna doesn't like money. Tom makes an extremely bold decision.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Active panic attack in one of the characters & implied domestic abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I'm so excited for this week's chapter. I've been touching it up almost every day in order to make it good so hopefully you all like it!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

If there was one thing more frustrating than Tom not wanting Anna but Anna wanting him, it was Tom wanting Anna but Anna not being allowed to have him.

She had been thoroughly aroused ever since they left the restaurant but he refused to touch any part of her other than her hands, waist, and face. He made sure to keep his hands at a place where even he couldn’t become too tempted, and considering the way he had kissed her in the limo, he was definitely trying to hold himself back.

When Tom had slipped the gift into Anna’s hands and ushered her out of the car, she was sincerely hoping it was some beautifully shaded polaroid’s of Tom’s nude body for her to pleasure herself to. She had his body memorized – sharp hipbones, long planes of torso, thick cock – but pleasuring herself to the memory of him was harder than she wanted to admit. If he had only been there, or even an image of him had been there, she’d reach a much more beautiful climax faster.

Yet, a litter of nude photos was not what occupied the contents of Tom’s silver-wrapped gift. Anna had torn the paper off from the gift – after sending Tom a ‘don’t worry, I didn’t die on the way back to my dorm’ text, of course – with trembling hands. Once the first bit of paper fell off, Anna scrunched her eyebrows together.

In her lap lay a deep blue book. She took the paper out from underneath the book, admiring the worn edges and nameless cover. She turned it around in her hands and ran her thumbs down the gold and blue blank spine. Suddenly realizing what the book was, Anna turned it over and opened the cover. She let out an airy laugh when she saw the title page.

Black Beauty by Anna Sewell  
The Hiddleston Edition

Anna laughed at Tom’s fancy handwriting underneath the title. “The Hiddleston Edition”, Anna rolled her eyes. She flipped the page and saw a lengthy note scribbled onto the back of the title page.

 

Anna, 

The first time you came into my home, you picked out this book from the shelf. I still find it amazing how you knew what book this was despite the name not being on the spine. You said it was one of your favorites, and growing up, it certainly was one of mine too. 

Whenever I read a book, I enjoy marking it up. Perhaps you can attribute that to being an overly-obsessive English professor. Yet, I believe that writing down your opinions, likes, and dislikes of a piece of literature within the literature itself makes it more personal and easier to understand. So, I gift you this novel that is covered in my handwriting from 3 a.m., which is admittedly worse than my handwriting at a decent hour of the day. 

However, ever since you said you loved this book, I’ve re-read it and highlighted every bit of writing that reminds me of you. Highlighted spots in blue (noted, your favorite color) and anything written in red is meant for you. I hope you enjoy this little piece of me.

Tom.

 

Anna read over his little note ten times. The fact that he remembered such little details like her picking up this book and her favorite color being blue made Anna’s heart swell in her chest. 

Arousal forgotten, Anna fell back onto her bed and began sifting through the pages of the book. On almost every page, Tom had highlighted something dedicated for her. She loved seeing what he picked out for her, yet she also loved reading his little passages originally meant for his own wandering mind. This book had given Anna a key into Tom’s mind and what he thought of when he was alone. 

Anna felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked over everything Tom had written. This was the closest she had felt to him since they had met. Fishing for her phone beside her, Anna pulled up Tom’s number and called him. After three rings, Tom picked up.

“Hello? Anna, are you okay?” Tom asked nervously. Anna stayed quiet, closing her eyes. She smiled and nodded, despite knowing Tom couldn’t see her.

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“For…?” Tom questioned, his voice quiet. Anna held the book in her hands and stared down at one of the highlighted passages which talked about how beautiful a bush of flowers smelled. An arrow pointed to the line with the words “this is the way you smell when you’re lying beside me” scribbled in the margin.

“Everything,” Anna said. “The dinner, the ride home, the book. No one has ever treated me like this.”

“You deserve it,” Tom said. From the way he spoke, Anna could tell he was smiling too. “You like the book, yeah?”

“I love it. I love…everything from tonight. Thank you,” Anna said. She covered her blushing cheek with her hand, feeling like a giddy young girl.

“There’s no need to thank me, Anna. Treating you is the greatest pleasure you can give me,” Tom chuckled. Anna hummed and turned onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Is it really? That’s quite a shot at my talents, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna purred. She heard Tom take in a sharp breath.

“I know what you’re trying to do. It won’t work,” Tom said. Anna frowned and looked down at her clothed body. 

“Really? Even if I tell you that I’m lying here naked just dreaming about you touching me?” Anna asked. Tom paused, and if Anna listened close enough she may even have heard the gulp he took.

“It certainly won’t work because I know you’re lying about half of that,” Tom said. She could practically see the smirk on his face. “You’re a terrible liar, my dear.”

“I’m hurt, truly I am,” Anna said dramatically. “I want to see you again.”

“Soon. I’ll see you Monday,” Tom said quietly. “Goodnight, Anna.”

“Goodnight, Tom.” Anna smiled as she heard the line disconnect. 

She shut her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to feel the deep breaths of air entering and leaving her lungs. It had been quite a long time since she felt so appreciated and cared for. It was a feeling she wanted to hold onto and never let go. Tom had treated her like a prince, and even though their date was secluded, she was finally able to see what it was like to hold his hand in front of other people. She didn’t want this chance to blow past her.

This week would be the test. Tom had opened his heart to her and she was beginning to accept it. She was picturing a future with him – one that actually seemed obtainable now. She only prayed that nothing would hold him back from her any longer.

 

*

 

On Sunday, Anna decided that Tom Hiddleston was officially the most over the top man in existence. 

It was around noon when she finally rolled out of bed to find three texts from Tom talking about how he wanted to see her beautiful face, wished her a great day, then promised that she wouldn’t be able to sit for a week once she finally accepted his advances. Anna cheekily sent a heart back to him, then turned her phone off to tease him even further. 

She went down to her mailbox in the delivery room to check to see if she had any mail. Upon opening the box, she found another silver wrapped rectangular gift. She looked over her shoulder before shoving it in her bag and leaving the other colored flyers promoting college activities behind.

Safely back in her room, Anna tore the paper open to find that his selection this time was The Great Gatsby. She flipped open the worn paper cover and saw a very similar note from the day prior.

 

The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald  
The Hiddleston Edition

 

Anna,

The parties that Gatsby throws are dust compared to what I would do for you. Same marks as in Black Beauty apply. Happy reading.

Tom.

 

Anna spent the rest of her Sunday reading Gatsby and folding the pages with the marks that made her heart flutter the most. She let her head fall back against her pillow, and despite how much she wanted to turn on her phone, call Tom, and tell him that she’d be his, she kept her phone turned off and upside down. She refused to let two books and one dinner sway her that much.

 

*

 

“Good morning, Miss Brooks,” Tom said as he walked up to his office door. Anna crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall beside his door. Tom unlocked his door and swung it open, gesturing for Anna to walk in first. She looked him up and down once before walking inside. When she heard the door close behind her, she turned around. 

“You’re late to your own office hours,” Anna said as she propped herself up onto Tom’s desk. He dropped his computer bag and walked in between Anna’s spread thighs. He ran his hands up the tops of her legs before looking into her eyes. His face was stiff for a moment before he flashed her a charming grin.

“My shower was a bit long this morning. I couldn’t get a certain student out of my head. It’s a shame that I can’t touch her how I want to. It would make my mornings much less…frustrating.” Tom was knowingly smirking at the blush that rose to Anna’s cheeks. She looked down at his lips, biting her own.

“I’m not stopping you,” Anna whispered. She wrapped one arm around Tom’s neck and pulled him in closer. “Kiss me.”

“Not yet,” Tom mumbled, his eyes focused on her lips. She released her bottom lip from between her teeth. 

“Please.” Anna practically moaned. She reached her other hand up and pressed it to Tom’s cheek. He flinched and hissed, pulling away from her touch. His eyes widened and he looked back at Anna, his own lip between his teeth now. Anna sat frozen on his desk with a look of fear on her face. “Tom? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just hit my face on the medicine cabinet today as I was closing it,” Tom said quickly. He looked away from Anna and felt the side of his face with the back of his hand. His jaw was still sensitive from the events of his morning with Amber and as he pulled his hand away, he could feel the fresh tingles within the bone.

“That’s what you get for being so tall.” Anna teased, poking Tom in the side. He looked back at her and laughed, forgetting the pain in his face. 

With no sense of rhyme or reason, Tom lunged forward and wrapped Anna in his arms. She let out a surprised yelp, but quickly settled with her arms around him. Tom scrunched his brows together, tightening his face as he buried it in her neck. He breathed in the traces of vanilla from her perfume. His heart was racing and he needed to calm himself down. 

As if Anna knew what was going on, she began rubbing circles against his back. His suit jacket swished around from her large movements, but Tom never felt so still. He felt like a statue in her arms, craving her unknowing comfort. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, not teasing or seductive as all of his previous neck kisses had been, but rather a gentle thank you for just holding him.

“I missed you,” Tom said in admittance. Anna pulled away so she could cup Tom’s neck, learning from before not to touch his face. As she parted her lips, no doubt about to ask him what was going on, Tom squeezed her waist. “I brought you something.”

Tom pulled away and reached into his discarded bag. He pulled something out and hid it behind his back. Stepping towards Anna, he held his hands out to reveal a relatively new copy of We All Looked Up by Tommy Wallach.

“I didn’t have time to wrap it,” Tom mumbled as Anna took it into her hands. She smirked up at him before opening the book.

“Too busy masturbating and bumping into medicine cabinets?” she asked with a wink. Tom held his hands up in fake defense and chuckled.

“Guilty.”

As Anna flipped through the book, she let her tongue dart out over her lips. Tom stood there, admiring the little things about her. The way her fingers brushed over the white pages, how her eyelashes cast little webs of shadows over her cheekbones, her pink tongue tickling the edge of her lip where it met her skin. He could barely breathe as he stared at her, simply caught up in the feeling of peace she brought to him. 

When Anna finished her skim, she hugged the book to her chest before placing it on her lap. “Thank you.” Her voice was so sincere it was as if Tom had given her the most precious gift in the world. 

“Anything for you, Anna,” Tom said, placing a hand on her knee. 

“So is this your plan? Give me a book every day until I say yes to being your…?”

“Girlfriend.” Tom finished for her. Anna blushed and nodded slightly. “Yes. That and other things that will sweep you off of your feet. Trips to the roof of the highest building in the city, five star restaurants, yachts on the bay. It’s yours, Anna.”

Anna’s smile faded into a frown. She shook her head and placed the book beside her on the desk. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at Tom’s legs in between hers. “Is that how you think you’ll win me over?”

“What?” Tom asked. Anna looked back up at him and tilted her head to the side. 

“Do you think the only way I’ll say yes to you is if you throw money at me?” Anna asked. She shook her head and leaned back on Tom’s desk. “I don’t want that.”

“But how else am I supposed to show you how much you’re worth?” Tom stepped closer to Anna. She smiled and shrugged.

“Tom, I developed feelings for you while being cooped up in your office with no money involved. You have money. I get that. But I don’t want that. I want you. I don’t want the most expensive bottle of booze or the nicest limo to ride in. I want to be with you,” Anna said. She watched Tom mull over her words. 

“So you didn’t like our date?” he muttered. Anna quickly shook her head and placed her hands over Tom’s which rested by her hips.

“I loved our date, I told you that, but it doesn’t always need to be like that. One of my favorite things that I have ever done has been cooking with you and watching television on your couch. I loved that so much because that was you all for myself. It didn’t feel like you were trying to buy my affection, it felt like we were just two people being together. That’s what I want,” Anna said. She reached beside her and held up her newest book. “Things like this make me so happy. It’s personal and it’s for me. It’s not a way to show off what you have. You’re showing me you and I love that.”

“I had no idea that what we did that weekend meant so much to you. I could give you so much,” Tom whispered

“You can give me so much. You could buy me a brand new car probably, but that wouldn’t mean as much to me as much as something like these books do.” Anna leaned in and ran her hand down Tom’s arm. She felt the muscles twitch beneath her touch. She smiled at the memory of the first time she did this to Tom at the bar so long ago. “If I wanted you for your money, I would’ve had you buying me diamonds long ago.”

Tom laughed, shaking his head. He stared into Anna’s eyes and watched the crinkles from her grin stretch around her eyes. She was so different from Amber. She knew about his money and yet she didn’t care. He didn’t know what he did to get so lucky to find her, but he thanked whichever religious entity was above for it.

“I’m going to get you to say yes,” Tom said, his smirk reappearing.

“I almost did on Saturday,” Anna whispered. Tom’s eyes widened almost comically. 

“You’re lying.”

“Not this time.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Anna laughed and jumped off of Tom’s desk. She pressed a cautious kiss to his cheek that she touched before. Even with the slight brush of her lips, Tom felt the pins and needles prick his jaw again. 

“I’m sorry about your cheek. I hope it gets better soon.”

 

*

 

Tom was quick to pick up on Anna’s desire for a more relaxed pursuit of her. He was reluctant to put his wallet away. Ever since Amber had discovered how much money he actually had, he had won over her slight affections with the presence of cash. Anna, on the other hand, was adamant he go without the paper bills. Tom had no choice but to truly resort to what he would do if he was an average man.

He had given her a new book every day. Each one was marked up multiple times on every page in an attempt to showcase how deeply he was feeling about her. He had even managed to take her out on a date on Wednesday night to a movie. He had spent the whole time holding her hand, whispering to her how beautiful she was. By the end of the film, Tom had no idea what even happened during it – he was too focused on the girl next to him.

When they were together in his office, Tom was nothing but the perfect gentleman. He had surprised her with cookies that he baked and poems he wrote. Anna was beginning to feel less like she was being chased and more like they were already together. He kept his touches polite and his cheek kisses short. She knew that he was driving himself mad with this lack of pleasure but it satisfied her knowing how committed Tom was to making what they had something real.

For Tom, their week together was utterly challenging. He wanted to touch her – throw her over his desk, tie her hands behind her back, and fuck her so hard she forgot her name – yet he kept his hands to himself. This was no longer about the carnal desires they felt anymore. Tom wanted her, with or without the sex. He needed Anna to be his and he would do anything he could to have that.

It seemed that every second he spent in Anna’s presence, the thought of Amber and their impending child disappeared. Anna caused him to live in the moment. Every second he spent worrying about his life at home was a second his mind spent away from the woman in front of him. He refused to let those toxic thoughts surface.

Yet, as much as Anna took him away from his life at home, she could never make it disappear. Amber was the queen bee of the household and made sure everything was about her. She would rub her flat stomach, complain about the pains of blossoming motherhood, and insist that Tom take care of her. Tom could safely say he had never given so many foot massages in such a short amount of time. It’s for the baby – he had constantly reminded himself.

So, the week had properly battered him down. Between trying to woo Anna, putting up with the growing sexual frustration, and dealing with Amber, Tom was absolutely frustrated. His only resolve was knowing that he would be taking Anna on another date on Saturday. The thought of being alone with her again brought him more happiness than he could reasonably explain.

He was sitting on top of the hill at a park roughly half an hour away from the college. He had laid out a blanket underneath a willow tree which overlooked a lovely little lake. A basket stuffed with food and a silver paper wrapped book sat beside him as he waited for Anna to meet him there. 

Tom looked down at his watch. She was ten minutes late. If Anna was anything, it was punctual. Never was she late to his office hours or his class – save for the time he purposefully made her late. Even then, she had showed up earlier than expected. Five minutes early was fifteen minutes late in her mind. Tom leaned back on his elbow and tried to reason that she had simply gotten lost. When another ten minutes had passed, Tom was beginning to believe that she had stood him up. He would never accuse Anna of such a thing but after the week he was having, negativity was an all too prevailing feeling. Still, he couldn't shake the idea that something might have been wrong.

“Figures,” Tom mumbled to himself as he rolled up the blanket and threw it in the basket of food he packed. As he picked up the basket, he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled it out and stared at the name Richard on the screen. He accepted the call and pressed his phone to his ear. “Anna?”

“T-Tom.”

Tom stiffened. She was crying. Anna was crying. He dropped the basket he was holding and sat back down on the hill. “Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I’m s-so sorry. I w-wanted to go but I-I have so m-much shit to do. Professors h-have slammed me w-with homework. It’s a-all due Monday and I-I can’t finish. I-I don’t know what t-to do,” Anna stuttered out through her tears. Tom grabbed his keys and began to run to his car. He didn’t even think twice about what he was about to do.

“Anna, sweetheart, please just take some deep breaths. It’ll all be okay,” Tom said softly. He hopped into his car and started it quickly, connecting his phone to the car’s Bluetooth. Anna’s sniffles rung through the car speakers as Tom pulled out from the park.

“I-I wanted to see you. I l-let you d-down. I’m s-sorry. P-Please d-don’t hate me,” Anna cried. Tom had to hold in his own tears at the sound of her trembling voice.

“I don’t hate you, Anna. I never could. Please, don’t worry about me,” Tom said. He swerved in and out of traffic swiftly, doing his best to concentrate on both the crying girl and his driving. “Let’s talk this through, baby. What work do you have to do?”

As Anna explained to him everything she had to do, Tom helped reason with her. He tried to give her the best way to do her work in a reasonable manner. Tom wasn’t an anxious man but he understood how panic attacks worked. He kept speaking to keep her grounded to reality, making sure to avoid Anna getting lost in her worries. 

He whispered calming phrases and promised that things would be okay whether or not she was able to finish her work on time. The phrase he continuously told her was how he wasn’t upset at her – that seemed to be one of her biggest worries. Whenever she apologized for her emotions, he politely told her she didn’t need to apologize at all. This was natural and they were going to get through it together. 

He knew how much his voice soothed her and he didn’t want her to be alone during this panic attack. In all of his time with Anna, he had never heard her so distraught. His chest tightened every time he heard her whimper or let out a sob. His foot pressed harder against the pedal, not wanting to waste any more time away from her. 

By the time Tom pulled up to the college, Anna had calmed down mostly. Her voice was still trembling but she wasn’t screaming anymore. She sounded exhausted and Tom wasn’t sure what he was doing would be appropriate, but he couldn’t leave her by herself after this. Tom reached into his back seat and pulled out an old sweatshirt and the picnic basket. Luckily, he had dressed casually for their date so he would hopefully blend in with the other students.

Tom threw the sweatshirt on and flipped the hood up. He pressed the phone to his ear to keep talking to Anna as he walked through campus. He kept his head down and avoided eye contact with anyone who passed him. Saturday nights were typically quiet on campus but he couldn’t risk anything.

When Tom had looked up what Anna’s mailbox number was to slip the book in, he happened to see which dorm she lived in as well. So, Tom made a beeline towards the Roxton Building. He took the steps up to the third floor, figuring it wouldn’t be as busy as the elevator. With his head still down, he carefully scanned each door for the correct number. 

“Tom,” Anna sighed on the phone. Her voice was soft and tired. “I wish I could be there with you right now.”

Tom could’ve laughed at the timing of her comment. He stood in front of her door and pressed the phone harder to his ear. 

“I’m here.”

“I know you’re on the phone but I wish I was-“

“I’m here.”

“What?”

Tom knocked against her door and waited impatiently. He glanced around to make sure no one was in the halls. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened to reveal an exhausted Anna. Her eyes widened and she dropped her phone from her hand. 

“Anna-“

Tom had no time to get the words out. She grabbed him by his sweatshirt and tugged him into the room. She closed the door behind him and covered her mouth in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know where my dorm is?” Anna asked in shock. Tom pushed his hood back down and ran a hand through his hair.

“I couldn’t leave you alone in this state,” Tom said. 

“You could’ve gotten caught!” Anna waved her hands around. Tom stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands in his. He examined her face, noticing the lack of make up and sleep. The bags under her eyes were a deep purple and her eyes with rimmed with puffy redness. 

“I don’t care,” he mumbled. “You needed me.” Tom looked down at the basket in his hands. “And I brought sandwiches.”

Anna held a hand up to her head and laughed. She walked towards Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his hand pat at the back of her hair.

“You didn’t need to do this,” she mumbled against his sweatshirt.

“I know. I wanted to. I would never leave you like that, Anna. No matter the risk, I’m yours.” Tom admitted. He stepped back and pressed a kiss to the top of Anna’s head. He put down the basket and pulled out the blanket. He spread it out over the floor and sat down on it. Next, he grabbed the wrapped sandwiches from his basket and rested them in front of him. He patted the spot next to him and looked up at Anna with a smile. “Come on. Let’s get your work done.”

Anna sunk down beside him, her eyes watery and hazy. Tom had already opened one of her textbooks and was reading the assignment given to her. Anna stared at him as he flipped through the book and began highlighting things he thought were important. 

She couldn’t believe what was happening. Tom arranged a picnic for them in a beautiful park, and when she couldn’t make it because of all of her schoolwork, he drove back to campus and risked being caught just to help her. He had talked to her throughout her entire panic attack just to make sure she was okay. He didn’t come here expecting sex. He didn’t come here expecting romance. He came here because she needed him. There was no benefit in this for him. 

That was when Anna saw it. She saw how much this man in front of her cared for her. He was cocky and inflated but he would risk everything just to make sure she was okay. No one had gone to such lengths just to dry her tears. Anna scooted closer to Tom and placed her hand over his. He looked up at her in question, noticing the fresh tears in her eyes.

“Yes,” Anna whispered. Tom turned towards her and perked up an eyebrow.

“What are you saying yes to?” Tom asked. Anna smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She said YES!! I mean, we all knew it was going to happen but it's still nice to see it. Also, what do you think about Tom's risky decision to go to Anna's dorm? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely just over 4,000 words of pure smut. A bit of fluff is tossed in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Can I just say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has read and shared this fic around?! Over 16k hits is WILD to me, and to think, there is so much more to come!! So of course, as always, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy!

Tom stared at Anna, his brows furrowed together and sweat beading on his forehead. His ears were ringing despite the softness of her words. She had whispered to him the word he had been waiting to hear – yes. 

“Yes?” Tom repeated back to her. Anna nodded and slid closer to him. She placed her hand on the inside of his thigh and squeezed.

“You won,” Anna said. She looked at Tom’s lips, leaning in closer to him. She could smell the scent of his shaving cream on his skin.

“You want me?” Tom asked, leaning towards Anna. 

“Yes.”

“Say it, Anna. Tell me what you want,” Tom whispered. He slid one hand up her arm and knotted it in the back of her hair. Anna bit her lip and fluttered her eyes closed at the sensation. When she opened them back up, Tom was staring at her, his eyes a deep blue color.

“I want to be yours, Tom. I want you to be mine. Please,” Anna said. 

Tom groaned and pulled her face to his. As their lips touched, the pair let out a relieved moan. This touch had been missing for over a week and they were both empty without it. Tom tightened his grip in Anna’s hair as he kissed her, his lips gliding over hers in a hurried passion. He had held himself back for so long – at least that’s what it felt like – and he missed her dearly.

Anna pressed her lips harder to Tom’s, feeling the need to get closer to him. She swung herself over his legs and rested on his lap. Tom hissed at the feeling of Anna’s ass pressing down on his growing erection, an indication of how badly he had been craving her. Anna’s fingers pulled at the little hairs at the nape of Tom’s neck as she kissed him.

“I want you so badly,” Tom mumbled against Anna’s lips. He pulled away in order to trail a set of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Anna’s head fell backwards and her grip tightened on the older man. Her pussy was throbbing in need. She bucked herself down against him, trying to put some pressure on her core.

“I’m yours. Take me,” Anna said through her gasping breaths. Tom trailed his lips back up to her mouth and kissed her again. He moved his hands to her ass and stood up with her in his arms. She squealed against his lips as he carried her over to her small bed. He threw her onto the bed and immediately pulled his sweatshirt over his head, then stripped from his sweater as well.

Anna stared at the planes of his torso with wide eyes. She had missed this view of his undressed body so much. Tom crawled onto the small bed and leaned over her. When the bed creaked from their weight, Tom raised a curious eyebrow.

“Sorry about that,” Anna laughed. She wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck. “The university beds are cheap and tiny.”

“I hope your neighbors won’t mind the commotion it’s about to make,” Tom said through his wicked grin. Anna giggled as Tom stripped her of her t-shirt. His eyes widened when he saw her bare breasts underneath. 

Tom cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading the flesh in his grip. Anna whimpered below him as he dipped down and licked a stripe between the two mounds. Carefully, he traced his tongue over to her left nipple and took the bud in his mouth. He hummed around the bud, sending little vibrations through the girl’s chest. He tugged at both of her nipples, pulling them towards him, causing them to flush a rosy color. Anna gasped and bucked her hips up, her hands grabbing Tom’s hair.

Tom pulled up from her nipple and twisted the other one between his thumb and pointer finger. He shook his head and stared down at Anna. 

“Keep your hands above your head. No touching,” Tom said in a commanding tone. Anna blushed, her eyes dilating as she rested her hands above her head. Tom pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Good girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Anna sighed pleasurably as he dipped back down and took her right nipple between his lips. He suckled at it while Anna’s legs wrapped around him and squeezed him closer to her. Without warning, Tom bit Anna’s nipple, sending the girl’s hips flying upwards towards his.

“So responsive, baby,” Tom purred as he began peppering kisses along her ribcage. Anna whined and moved her hips around, seeking contact. Tom pressed his hands to Anna’s hipbones and held her down. “Stay still.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Anna tugged at her lip as Tom slowly pulled down her leggings. When her legs were finally bare, Tom gripped her left leg and began kissing up the inside of it. Anna threw her head back and gripped the headboard above her. She wanted to touch him so badly, to bring his face to her center, but she had to listen to his commands.

“So beautiful. My Anna,” Tom whispered her name as if it was the only word in the English language that mattered. After his exploration of her left leg, Tom hooked his thumbs into her blue panties and pulled them down her legs. He tossed the garment across the room and began to kiss up her right leg in the same way as before.

Anna was properly panting, her chest heaving as Tom kissed the inside of her thighs. With every kiss, Anna’s pussy got even wetter. Her sore nipples tingled with excitement as he drew himself closer to her core. He nipped the bit of skin where her thigh met her hip before diving in directly to her core.

“Fuck! Tom!” Anna screamed as Tom lapped her up. He moaned against her, opening his eyes to stare into hers. He looked at her with so much passion and longing, a silent thank you for finally letting him have her. Tom’s hips pressed down into the bed, causing the bedsprings to groan again, as he flicked his tongue over her clit. 

“You will not cum until I say you can. Understand?” Tom asked, pinching the side of Anna’s knee. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna said. Tom smirked and licked a fat stripe up Anna’s folds, dipping in occasionally to caress her delicately. As Tom’s tongue reached back up to her clit, two of Tom’s fingers found her hole and began to push in.

“I know you’re tight, baby. I haven’t fucked you in so long. But be a good girl and take all that I give you and I promise you’ll feel so good,” Tom murmured as he fucked her with his fingers. The drag inside of her was tight as she adjusted to his long digits. He could see her worrying her lip between her teeth with her eyes closed tight.

Tom curled his fingers inside of Anna, causing the girl to gasp and shoot her head upwards. Her eyes opened, the pain of the sudden stretch subsiding into pleasure. When she looked into Tom’s eyes, he saw expressions of lust, pleasure, and trust. 

Returning his tongue to her cunt, Tom lapped up the sweet juice dripping around his fingers. His girl was so tight and so wet, presenting herself to him with legs spread impossibly wide. He could feel her clenching around him, signaling that her orgasm was coming. He trusted Anna not to disobey him, so he moved his tongue back up to swirl her clit around in tight circles.

“Oh, T-Tom. I’m going to c-cum,” Anna whimpered. Tom growled against her but didn’t slow the movements of his fingers within her.

“Don’t do it, Anna. I told you to wait until I say so,” Tom hissed. Anna shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, but Tom still felt her tightening around his digits.

“I need to,” she panted out. Tom curled his fingers in her, shaking his head.

“No,” Tom said deeply. Anna’s eyes opened and he could see the tears forming in them. She gripped the headboard above her with white knuckles.

“T-Tom, fuck!” Anna shouted out. Her hands flew from the headboard to grip Tom’s shoulders as she came. Her orgasm was so powerful as it swept over her, trickling down her skin in little waves of pleasure. As she came down from her high, Anna looked at Tom. His face was hard and stern, and that’s when Anna realized how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

“Anna,” Tom said quietly. He sat up on his knees, pulling his fingers out from her core and resting his hands on his thighs.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, bringing her hands to her own chest. Tom shook his head and pressed his lips together.

“You broke the two rules I set for you.” Tom looked at her, his gaze stopping her from looking away. “I told you to keep your hands above your head and to not cum until I told you to. Yet, you grabbed me and came without my permission.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Anna repeated in a strained voice. Tom crawled closer towards her and leaned over Anna, a smirk gracing his lips.

“You will be reprimanded accordingly,” Tom whispered against Anna’s lips. Her eyes widened. Tom had truly never punished her. Yes, he had spanked her quite vigorously when he gave into her temptations for the third time. Still, she had never explicitly broke any of his rules and she had no idea what he would be like when inflicting a reprimanding. Yet, she felt wetness coating her thighs as she thought about what Tom could possibly do to her.

Tom grabbed Anna’s wrist and tugged her naked body across his lap. He flipped her over so her chest was pressed to his legs and her ass was sticking up in the air. He folded her arms behind her back and gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands. 

Stroking his free hand across her ass, Tom watched Anna wiggle against him. He spread her cheeks and ran a single finger up her weeping center. Her little hole attempted to clench around nothing, clearly seeking to be filled. Tom had to shut his eyes and will his erection to calm down, though Anna could already feel it straining through his jeans and jabbing her gut.

“Ten strikes for each misdemeanor. You will count them and thank me for each,” Tom said with instruction. “This is not only a punishment but a therapeutic experiment. I want you to let out all of your emotions in this. Perhaps it’ll even relax you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Anna said, turning her head to look at Tom. Through the curtain of her hair, Tom could see the excited smile she flashed at him. His heart swelled with tenderness for her. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, breaking his dominance for a moment of sweetness. He would never hurt her. 

Anna blushed and hid herself against Tom’s leg. He chuckled before straightening his back and relaxing his features. He took a deep breath, raised his right hand, and then swung it down against her ass. 

“Fuck!” Anna hissed, tossing her head back. “One. Thank you, Sir.”

Tom pressed Anna down against him to feel some pressure on his straining cock. She whimpered against him, earning her two more strikes. She counted accordingly, her voice wavering every time she thanked him.

The next few slaps came down in quick succession, each one landing in the same spot on her left cheek. Anna writhed underneath him, kicking her legs as an attempt to spread the burning sensation. When she thanked him, Tom could hear her voice trembling. 

After the twelfth strike, the tears from earlier had returned to Anna’s eyes. Instead of the salty tears from earlier which were filled with frustration and panic, these tears were mixed with moans and pleasure. Her body shook with every strike as if it was letting out a pinch of stress. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips hung open, desperately thanking Tom.

On the twentieth strike, Anna’s body flinched and shook, her tears soaking her cheeks and the side of Tom’s jeans. 

“Twenty! Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Tom,” she cried. Tom let her wrists go and pulled her up into his lap, careful to hold her above the rough crotch of his jeans.

“You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you, beautiful girl,” Tom whispered, pressing kisses across her collarbones. 

His hands roamed across her body, noticing it was significantly less stiff and much more relaxed under his touch. He reached up and took her lips in his, tasting the salt from her tears on them. Anna whimpered, tightening her hold around Tom. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing away the streaks from under her eyes.

“Is it weird that I feel, like, really good?” Anna nuzzled her face in Tom’s neck. He stroked his hands over her and hummed, kissing wherever his lips could reach.

“You let out your frustration. I told you it could be therapeutic,” Tom said. Anna lifted her head and began kissing up and down Tom’s neck. Tom took in a sharp breath of air and let his head fall back to give Anna more space to explore.

“Fuck me, Tom. Please, I need you,” she mumbled against his neck. Tom nodded and maneuvered Anna so she was propped up on her hands on knees. Tom ran a hand down her spine, rubbing circles into her back with his fingers. She purred underneath him, rolling her head to side.

“Stay here,” Tom whispered before crossing the room. Anna opened her eyes and watched him open up her tiny closet. He slid the door open and peered around before reaching inside and pulling a scarf out. He turned back to her and wrapped the white material around his fists. He tugged at it, testing its strength. He looked back up at Anna and smirked. “Perfect.”

Anna reached her hands forward, stretching herself in a way that caused her chest to be pressed against the sheets and her ass to stick higher in the air. Tom gripped her wrists, tying them together with the scarf. He looped the scarf through her headboard and tied it tightly. 

“Tug it,” Tom said. Anna tried to pull her hands towards her but they remained stuck to the headboard. 

Anna watched Tom strip from his jeans. He tugged the blue material down his legs, followed by his black boxers. His cock sprung forward, bouncing at attention. It twitched as Tom stared at Anna’s position. When Tom was finally naked, he began to work his hand over his cock slowly while climbing onto the bed. He leaned over Anna, pressing kisses along her spine as he settled between her legs.

He rubbed the head of his cock across her folds, dipping in occasionally to tease her hole. Anna spread her legs wider, whining at the need to be filled. Tom circled her clit with the head of his cock and chuckled at his girl’s desperation.

Finally, he pushed the head of his cock into her tight hole, stretching her impossibly wide. Anna’s head fell back towards her shoulders, calling out a series of expletives at the pleasurable stretch. Tom’s hands caressed Anna’s ass. His cock twitched again as he recognized the patterns of his fingers stretching out from the blurs of red covering her ass. His pupils dilated as he pushed himself fully into her, buried to the hilt.

“My Anna, you’re so tight. I’ve missed this so much,” Tom sighed in relief. Anna shook underneath him, her teeth holding her lip tightly. Tom moved his hips back slowly, drawing his cock almost completely out from her body before slamming back in.

“Oh, Daddy, yes,” Anna hissed. One of Tom’s hands gripped her waist while the other reached up to wrap in her hair. He tangled her locks around his fist and tugged her head backwards. His hips snapped relentlessly into her, the drag of his cock stretching her deliciously around him. The creaky bed vibrated and babbled in protest, igniting the room with the sound of sex, moaning, and heavy metallic groaning.

“You feel so good, baby. I can feel your pretty pussy trying to suck me in. Your thighs are simply drenched.” To prove his point, Tom moved his hand from her waist to the inside of her thighs. He caught some of the drips of her arousal and brought it up to his lips, sucking on his fingers greedily. “You taste delicious, Anna.”

Without halting his thrusts, Tom collected more of her juice on his fingers. He leaned over her back and stuck his fingers in front of her face. Anna opened her mouth and took his digits between her lips, sucking eagerly. His hand unwound from her hair and came down to slap against her ass three times again. Anna bit down on Tom’s fingers but continued sucking, whimpering at the pain blossoming on her bottom. 

Tom pulled his fingers out from Anna’s mouth and slipped his cock out. Anna looked over her shoulder in confusion.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, pushing her ass back to try and will Tom’s cock back in her. Tom ran a hand down her ass and slapped it one more time.

“Not at all. I just wanted to look at you,” Tom said before flipping Anna onto her back. He pushed her legs up and slid his cock back inside her dripping pussy, earning a relieved moan from the younger girl. As he started fucking her again, Tom grabbed her jaw with one hand made her look at him. “Keep your eyes open, baby. I want to see you come undone.”

Anna’s lips twitched into a smile as she stared into Tom’s eyes. She could see the lust and frenzy of passion swirling around. As his eyes typically got when he was incredibly aroused, Anna watched flecks of gray line the outside of his irises, transforming his eyes into the color of a storm. 

Sweat rolled down Tom’s body as he fucked Anna without remorse. Every thrust was a pound and every moan was thunderous. Anna preened under his constant gaze knowing that she was the one who was giving him such pleasure. She purposefully clenched around him, tightening her grip on his cock. Anna’s name fell from Tom’s lips through his hiss of amazement.

Tom’s free hand came up to grab Anna’s breast. He pulled at her abused nipples, twirling them between his fingers. Anna’s eyes fluttered shut before she opened them quickly, not wanting another storm of strikes to rain down on her bottom. Tom leaned over her and pressed his body completely against hers, kissing her lips.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Tom whispered to her. Anna’s core fluttered around him as she pulled at her restraints, desperate to touch him.

“I’m yours. All yours, Tom. I promise,” Anna said. Tom kissed her neck as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. “Cum in me, Tom. Please, Sir.”

“Of course, baby,” Tom grunted. He slipped one hand down and circled Anna’s clit with his fingers. Her eyes widened and her lips began to tremble.

“May I cum, Daddy?” she asked with a shaky voice. Tom grinned like a viper and nodded.

“Cum for me, baby,” he purred. Instantly, Anna’s pussy tightened around his cock as she let her second orgasm overwhelm her. Her back arched and her hands tugged at her scarf. At the feeling of Anna’s warmth around him, Tom let his own orgasm hit him. He fucked her through their orgasms, spilling everything he had into her. When he finally felt himself floating back down, he slowly pulled his spent cock out and kissed her chest.

Tom slid down the bed and held Anna’s legs open. He watched his milky cum dribble out from her hole. Tom reached forward and gathered the escaping liquid in his finger before pushing it back inside of her. Anna whined, her sensitivity wracking through her body, but loved the feeling of Tom’s cum sinking back inside of her. When Tom was finally satisfied with the way his cum had settled in her, he pressed one last kiss to her quivering clit. 

Tom reached above Anna’s limp body and untied her wrists. Even though the scarf was thin and soft, Tom still examined her wrists to make sure that there were no marks left over from her persistent tugging. He kissed every inch of skin that the scarf covered before hopping off the bed.

He sauntered over to Anna’s dresser and skimmed through the contents on its flat surface. He picked out a tube of lotion and returned back to the bed. Anna blinked at Tom slowly, smiling at him lazily.

“I’m going to turn you over, okay?” Tom asked. Anna nodded and shut her eyes. Tom rolled her onto her stomach. Her ass was a bright red color and Tom almost winced from seeing how hard he hit her. He poured some of the lotion into his hands, immediately catching the scent of vanilla it gave off, then began to rub it over her ass.

“That feels so nice,” Anna giggled. She looked over her shoulder and watched Tom massage her backside. He poured more lotion into his hands and began working over her thighs and calves. He rubbed the muscles delicately, applying pressure when needed. He poured lotion over her back and shoulders and began to massage them too. 

“I hope I wasn’t too rough with you,” Tom mumbled. Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

“That’s impossible,” she snorted. Tom chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. He removed the lotion from the bed and crawled beside her, maneuvering them in a way that they would both fit on the bed. He slid underneath her as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I can’t believe you said yes,” Tom said. He stroked his hand over her hair. Anna nodded and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

“What you did today meant more than I could begin to describe,” Anna whispered. She tangled her fingers with Tom’s, looking at their interlocked hands. Slowly, Anna dragged her eyes up to look at Tom. “You risked so much for me. What if someone saw you?”

“If someone saw me then I’ll deal with it,” Tom said with a shrug. “I’d still do it all over again.”

“Because the sex was that great?” Anna smirked. Tom laughed but shook his head.

“Because it made you feel better. That’s all that matters to me,” Tom said. Anna snuggled closer to Tom and sighed. Laying here in his arms, she felt completely content.

“What happens now? Now that we’re together, things are bound to be different,” Anna mumbled. Tom hummed but continued to stroke his fingers along Anna’s hair.

“You’re my girlfriend so you’ll be treated as such. Dates, movie nights, tons of sex. This is the real deal. All we need to do is take this day by day. We need to be careful but the second you graduate, I’m shouting to the world that you’re mine,” Tom said with a hint of a chuckle at the end. Anna smiled and let go of Tom’s hand. She looked up at Tom before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’d like that,” she whispered. “You still never told me how you found my dorm though.”

“Ah, yes. When I looked up what your mailbox was in student records, your dorm number was right next to it,” Tom explained. He sat up slightly with a large grin. “Speaking of which, I brought you something.”

Tom climbed out of bed and walked across the room. He picked up the silver package from the basket and handed it to Anna. She pushed some hair behind her ear and shook her head with a blush.

“You’re crazy, Tom,” she laughed. Tom shrugged and watched her open it. Anna held the blank white book in her hands. It was incredibly thin. She looked up at Tom with furrowed brows. 

“Open it,” he said. Anna opened the front and read the title page.

 

A Collection of Poetry by TWH

 

“They’re for you,” Tom said softly. “There’s not many. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen. I’ve been having a difficult time putting my thoughts into words but it’s a start.”

Anna lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck. They fell onto the floor cradling one another. Anna pressed little kisses along every inch of Tom’s skin that she could reach.

“I love it! Thank you,” she said between her kisses. Tom laughed and pushed her upwards so he could look at her. He pushed some of her hair away from her eyes and smirked.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tom grinned and pushed Anna onto the floor next to him. She yelped when a sweater was thrown at her face. “Time to work.”

“What?” she asked. Tom was already slipping his boxers back on and his sweatshirt over his head. 

“I came here to help you with your work. That’s what we’re doing now.” Tom instructed, sitting back down on the blanket he provided. He unwrapped the sandwiches and opened her books back up. Anna rolled her eyes and placed herself on Tom’s lap. She pressed herself down against his crotch and ran her lips up his neck.

“It can wait,” she whispered. Tom willed his growing erection back down, terribly annoyed at how easily she could arouse him even moments after sex. He shifted Anna away from him and pressed the heel of his palm down onto himself.

“You have no idea how much I’d love to spend these next few hours fucking you,” Tom said breathlessly. He shook his head and placed the sweater back in Anna’s grip. “But I’m not letting you get behind on work because of me. When we’re done, I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.”

Anna huffed but pulled the sweater over her head in defeat. When she saw how long it was on her arms, she noticed it was Tom’s sweater that he was wearing under his sweatshirt from earlier. She blushed and wrapped herself tighter in the warm fabric. 

She slipped on a pair of panties and crawled back over to Tom. She rested against his side as he began explaining the work to her. 

In that moment, Anna had never been more content. She finally had everything she wanted. She shut her eyes, listening to Tom’s soothing voice. A tiny smile played at her lips and she cuddled herself even closer to him.

Tom was hers. Completely and utterly hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Anna, will he ever be completely yours? If only you knew...
> 
> How do you think their relationship is going to progress now that they're officially together? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom speaks to one of his friends. Anna gets angry. Tom cannot stop lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I'm afraid this chapter isn't one of my favorites (I've written it maybe 4 or 5 times and I just can't seem to get it right) but I hope you all enjoy it! So, of course, thank you for reading!

Tom had figured out that there were two things in the world he loved above all else: holding Anna and burying his cock into her.

Of course, he had figured out the latter after the first time he fucked her. Well, more accurately the second time he fucked her. The first time he was in too much of a finally-got-laid daze to realize that not all sex was like that. Even throughout all of their scandalous relationship, the sex never declined. Tom was bold enough to say it continuously got better. 

Tom knew that he loved to hold Anna. That discovery was made when he fell asleep with her in his arms when she spent the weekend at his house. Her body was warm but not warm enough to make him sweat at 3 a.m.. She particularly enjoyed curling into him so her head buried itself into the crook of Tom’s neck. At some point in the middle of the night, she’d find a way to turn around in Tom’s arms so her back was pressed to his chest, and in the morning, her ass pressed to his cock. 

It wasn’t just holding Anna while he slept that amazed him. It was in the tender moments of being awake where his arm draped over her and her arm draped over him that made his heart swell. She would walk her fingers along his abs, tickling the dips between the muscles, before settling her hand on his hip and sighing in pure bliss.

That was why it was so hard for Tom to leave Anna in the middle of the night.

They had agreed upon him leaving at 4 a.m. – too late for the party-goers to still be awake (they would have been passed out for at least an hour and would remain that way until 8 a.m. sharp) and too early for the gym buffs to wake up and get to the gym (that would begin at 5 a.m., Anna would never understand the dedication). Tom didn’t want to go, in fact he was quite adamant about staying that Sunday as well, but he could see Anna’s nervousness increasing with him being there. She finally had him and losing him to a prying eye was the last thing she wanted.

Anna swore she’d wait up with him. She didn’t want to waste a single moment with her eyes closed. Yet, she knocked out somewhere around 2:44 a.m. Tom wasn’t exactly surprised, the girl had been through a lot that day. Between her mounds of homework, her panic attack, three rounds of sex, and more homework, she was properly exhausted.

Tom could see her falling asleep. She was laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He held the gifted Black Beauty novel in his hands. He was reading it to her in that deep, smooth voice that she loved so dearly. Anna was trying so hard to stay awake. Her eyelids were drooping and her smile was fading into a tiny grin. Every time her eyes closed, they fluttered back open, only to fall closed again.

He didn’t want to stop her so he continued reading. He punctuated each word in the most soothing way he could manage. He read and read and read until Anna’s eyes remained closed and little snores puffed out of her mouth. Even after her breathing had evened out, Tom continued to read. He finished the chapter he was on before he placed the book on the ground – there was no more room on her tiny bed. 

Tom knew he only had such little time left with her. So, he just held her in the silence of the night. Through her window – which they had decided to slide open just a bit to air out the smell of sex in her cramped room – Tom listened to the sounds of the campus he never experienced at this hour. The hoot of an owl, the crunch of someone walking across leaves, the laugh of a drunk fraternity boy. 

It was all outside and Tom realized he didn’t care a single bit about what was happening. He was here in Anna’s room with her sleeping in his arms. This what the peace he had craved so dearly for so many years unknowingly. 

When Anna’s little digital clock told Tom it was time to leave, he squeezed her tighter. He knew he would see her on Monday of course but the day in between would consist of dealing with Amber – a name he longed to forget. So, he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Anna’s head and slid out from beneath her. He made sure not to jostle her too roughly as he climbed out of her bed. Once his feet landed on the floor, he turned back around to roll the blankets up over Anna.

“My Anna,” he whispered, stroking her hair. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”

Tom turned around and began collecting his things. Through the darkness, he finally had a chance to see how Anna lived. The walls in her room were white and her shades were tan – as required by the dorms. She had her small closet packed neatly with her clothing. Her desk was organized aside from the pile of books piled on top of it. Her dresser held baskets full of lotions and used candles. The wooden floor was completely clean other than a few scratch marks where her desk chair had dragged.

The thing that caught his attention the most though was two sets of picture frames hanging on her wall. Both frames held spots for four pictures. The first frame held four pictures of Anna and Brianna. The second frame held four pictures of an island. Tom stepped closer, and upon further inspection, he realized it was Hawaii. Two pictures of the beach, one of a volcano sticking up through the trees, and one of a boat on the water.

He knew she always wanted to go there. She had mentioned it to him several times. It was then that Tom had figured out what he wanted to do for Anna for her graduation – should his secrets stay hidden until then.

With one last look at Anna, Tom flipped his hood up and swiftly exited into the hallway. The entire campus was quiet at this time, just as Anna had predicted. Tom’s eyes flickered all around him as he walked to his car, and much to his gratitude, no one was around. Once Tom finally locked himself in his car, he let out a silent prayer to whichever deity blessed him with an empty campus. 

Tom allowed himself to close his eyes for five minutes, thinking about how now that he had Anna, nothing in his world could possibly go wrong.

 

*

 

It was three weeks later when things went wrong. 

Tom was sitting in his office, pen tapping against his lip while his feet rested up on his desk. He was severely behind on planning what to give his students for their final exam. Typically, he’d have them answer a few essay questions about books they had read but he wasn’t sure if he was up for reading all of that. His life had been perfectly pleasant and he had no interest in spending several hours reading over half-assed rushed responses about themes and character arcs.

Perhaps he could assign them a paper. If he was going to do that, he’d have to do it soon. He liked giving his students an ample amount of time to gather their information and put it into words. He’d need to figure out what would fulfill a decent page limit.

Then again, would he want to read those papers too?

Tom continued to tap the pen against his lip. He should ask Anna what she’d prefer. He knew the girl wouldn’t want any assignment, and maybe he’d indulge her. Maybe he’d have her get on her knees and beg for no final. She looked so beautiful like that anyway.

He would tell her that her begging wasn’t good enough and she would know precisely what he meant. Her hands would reach for his belt, desperate to take his cock between her lips. Tom groaned and rolled his head back. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Anna wasn’t set to arrive for another twenty minutes and here he was already straining for her. 

Tom shook his head and laughed. He shouldn’t be so desperate for her touch and yet here he was, squirming like a sixteen year old boy. His relationship with Anna was quite perfect. He had taken her out every Saturday, made love to her almost every time he saw her. They laughed, drank, and aside from their secrecy, they were a perfectly normal couple.

Never had anyone made him this…soft. Even when Amber was in her prime, Tom never felt so tenderly about her. Anna brought out a side of him that he believed was hidden from the light. With her light caresses, caring eyes, and gentle words, Tom was a man who was head over heels. He had decided quite quickly that this was the woman he needed to keep by his side for as long as he could.

A heavy knock on his door took him out of his daydream. Tom’s cock was still semi-hard in his trousers, and from the sound of the knock, Anna certainly wasn’t on the other side. Tom cursed and pulled his feet from the desk and pressed his palm to his crotch. He scooted closer to the desk and tossed his pen down.

“Come in,” Tom said towards the door. The wooden structure swung open to reveal Professor Helena Li. The woman popped her head in with a cheery smile.

“Thomas!” She smiled with her perfectly pearly teeth. Tom grinned back and waved her in. 

“Helena, so lovely to see you,” Tom said with absolute honesty. Tom stood from his seat to give Helena a friendly one-armed hug.

Helena was a lovely woman and one of his first companions at the college. Her face seemed to be permanently lit with a beautiful smile. Her glossy black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her pencil skirt matched her red lipstick. Tom was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been tied to Amber when he met Helena, he perhaps would have asked this black-haired beauty on a date or two. She went to close the door behind her but Tom stopped her.

“You can leave that open. My student assistant will be here soon,” he said. Helena pursed her lips with a chuckle.

“Ah, right. I remember seeing your posting for that. How’s that working out?” Helena asked. Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to keep himself from shifting from foot to foot.

“It’s going great. She’s a…she’s a great student. Very smart,” Tom said softly. He bit the side of his cheek hard enough to taste something metallic on his tongue. Tom could practically feel the blush rising on his cheeks. He didn’t want to let his feelings about Anna show off. It was hard enough to think about her without getting giddy, let alone talk about her. Helena squinted her eyes a bit and stared at Tom. She hummed carefully.

“Well, that’s wonderful. But you’re not off the hook, Thomas. It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you, Mister,” Helena said with a shake of her finger.

“And yes, my apologies, Helena. I’ve been quite…busy.” Tom laughed nervously, thankful that Anna was no longer the topic of discussion.

“Oh, I’ve heard,” Helena giggled. Tom returned to his desk chair as she crossed the room and sat across from Tom. She crossed her left leg over her right and folded her hands on her knees. “The Misses told me everything that’s been going on.”

“Right,” Tom mumbled, his eyes falling to his desk. He straightened out his tie with a sigh. 

When he met Helena, he was still quite young in his relationship with Amber. Being the fool he was, he invited Helena over for dinner one night with her boyfriend, at the time. He genuinely liked Helena and figured she’d be a good person to introduce into his private life. 

Amber and Helena had hit it off. While Tom discussed golf with Helena’s boyfriend, Amber and Helena discussed diamonds. After all, Helena was pretty well off, so she was used to the riches. Perhaps that’s why Amber enjoyed her company so much. She loved to surround herself with Tom’s riches, though he’d been blind to it at the time, and Helena was just another type of riches for her to indulge in. 

Ever since the dinner, Helena had remained close to Amber. She was also blind to the occasional bruise left on Tom’s cheek every now and then. Tom enjoyed her company and often thought of inviting her over more often than not just to be with someone other than Amber. Yet since he hadn’t seen Helena in quite some time, he almost forgot how often her and Amber chatted on the phone. 

“I’m so happy for you two. A baby is such a blessing,” Helena said. She reached her hand out and patted Tom’s arm. “You’re going to make a great father.”

“I’m terrified,” Tom mumbled. He didn’t tell her what he was terrified of. Raising a child? Of course. But raising a child after divorcing its mother while cheating on her with one of his students? Then proceeding to lie to his student about everything going on with the hope of her not finding out? Terrifying indeed. 

“Everything will work out just fine, Thomas. You’re a good man.” Helena squeezed Tom’s arm before retracting her hand and placing it back on her knee. 

“You think too highly of me, my dear,” Tom chuckled. He picked his pen back up and began swinging it around, trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable conversation. Helena sat there quietly, her foot bobbing up and down as she waited for Tom’s attention to focus back on her. When it was clear his mind was elsewhere, Helena cleared her throat.

“So is it a boy or girl?” she asked. Tom shook his head as he flicked his pen around.

“It’s too early to know. Amber’s only about ten weeks or so along,” Tom said quietly. 

“Well, what would you prefer?” Helena asked. Tom shrugged, finally placing the pen back onto his desk. He leaned back and traced his lips with his knuckle.

“Quite frankly, I’m not sure. I haven’t had much time outside of work to think about all that’s happening.” Tom admitted. Helena lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“A father should put his family first and work second,” Helena said in a lightly scolding tone. Tom nodded and clenched his jaw. 

“I know,” he muttered. Helena pulled her red cardigan further up her shoulders and let out a soft laugh.

“You’ll realize how important this is when the bump gets bigger,” Helena giggled. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Say, how far out is she?”

Tom held his hand just inches away from his gut to show how big Amber was. “About out to here,” he said. Amber wasn’t big of course but she was certainly starting to show when she wore her tight shirts. Her slightly swollen belly only added to the stress that Tom was beginning to feel regularly.

“I’m very happy for you two,” Helena said sincerely. She held one hand over her heart and patted her chest lightly.

Tom stared at Helena with his lips pressed together. He wondered how things would have been if he had ended up with someone like her. She was genuinely kind and surely would never lay a hand on him. She was his age and things wouldn’t be complicated with her. Being with Helena wouldn’t make him feel an attraction towards a student, he wouldn’t need to after all. His life would be perfectly simple with someone like her.

Yet, that inkling of attraction that he used to feel for her was no longer there. When he pictured a woman he longed for, only Anna’s face came to mind. It was then that Tom realized how fucked up he truly was. He was dating his student and his pregnant wife was waiting home for him. Tom looked out the window beside him and tried to will the tears from forming in his eyes.

“Thank you, Helena,” Tom whispered. The woman across from him opened her mouth but was interrupted by a gentle knock on the open door. 

“Professor Hiddleston?” Anna asked. Tom turned around to see her standing nervously in the doorway. Tom smiled, a genuinely happy one, and signaled Anna to come in. Helena watched the smile grow on his face. She pursed her lips and watched Tom welcome her into the room quite warmly.

“Miss Brooks, may I introduce you to Professor Li?” Tom stood and gestured to Helena. Helena stood, propped up on her pumps and held out a hand.

“Miss Brooks, lovely to meet you,” Helena said as Anna placed her hand in hers. 

“Likewise, Professor Li,” Anna said cheerfully. Tom watched Helena slide her hand out of Anna’s and bring it back to her body. She folded her hands over her stomach and turned to Tom. 

“Well, Thomas, I really must be going. It was lovely to catch up with you,” Helena said as she walked around Tom’s desk. She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before gliding to the door. Anna stood there quietly, trying not to let her jealousy show on her face. When Helena got to the doorway, she turned around and sent Tom another lovely grin. “And wish Amber good luck with the baby!”

With that, Helena closed the door and left behind a very confused Anna and a very terrified Tom.

Anna turned to Tom with wide eyes. Tom stood there silently, waiting for Anna to make the first move.

“Who’s Amber?” Anna asked softly, Helena’s cheek kiss completely forgotten. Tom put his hands back in his pockets and leaned back against the desk. Tom had to think quickly. As he looked into Anna’s scared eyes, he wanted nothing more than to hold her. He wanted to shield her away from everything he had done. He wanted to keep her happy and he couldn’t do that if she knew what was happening.

“She’s my sister,” Tom said with a shrug. Anna crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

“You said you didn’t have any siblings,” she whispered. His eyes widened, completely forgetting that he told her the one tidbit of his life that happened to be true. Tom could see her jaw tensing and the gears in her mind grinding. Tom felt sweat bead on the back of his neck. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat but reached out to Anna.

“I lied,” Tom said. “I do have siblings. Amber, actually.”

“Why the fuck would you lie about that?” Anna’s voice was still soft but he could hear the anger in it. Tom sighed and placed his hand on Anna’s waist but she stepped away.

“My sister and I never really got along. When my mother was diagnosed with dementia, Amber pretty much dumped her on me and left,” Tom said quietly. He kept his eyes on Anna, praying that his focus on her would persuade her to believe him.

“That’s horrible,” she muttered, clearly not completely convinced. Her eyes still weren’t looking into his. Instead, they were focused on the floor. Tom stepped forward slowly and placed his thumb under her chin. He lifted Anna’s face so she looked at him.

“I haven’t seen her in years. I was so angry with her that I began to tell people I was an only child. It was easier than explaining the issues we were having. When she got pregnant, her husband left her. So, she reconciled with me. She’s even been staying at my house recently,” Tom said. He tipped Anna’s head up further and looked into her eyes. “Anna, I am so sorry for lying to you.”

“You had no right to lie to me. You could have told me the truth,” Anna said with a hiss. Tom shut his eyes and nodded remorsefully. 

“I could have and I should have,” Tom whispered. He shut his eyes tighter, the feeling in his gut making him sick. He quite literally just lied to her and he knew he shouldn’t have. Yet, he finally made her his girlfriend and he didn’t want to let go of her already. Tom knew it was selfish – terribly selfish – but he couldn’t bear to let the truth out just yet.

Tom could see the colors swirling in Anna’s eyes as he looked down at her. He could see the little tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Tom leaned in, suddenly incredibly interested in kissing her until she was breathless. As he got closer, he was thankful that she didn’t pull away. Their lips were just inches apart when Anna spoke.

“You’re an asshole,” she whispered. “No more lying.”

“No more lying.” Tom agreed.

“Lie to me one more time like this and I’ll never forgive you,” she said, her eyes flickering down to his lips. Tom paused but nodded.

“Deal,” he groaned before finally reaching down to kiss Anna. She placed her hand on his lips, stopping him from coming closer. Tom’s eyes opened, meeting her hard ones.

“I mean it,” she hissed. Tom nodded and kissed the fingers that lingered on top of his lips.

“I promise you, baby,” Tom whispered. Anna nodded and let her hand fall away. Slower this time, Tom leaned in and finally captured Anna’s lips against his. She sighed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moaned in his mouth when his free hand came down to grab her bottom.

“I hate that even when I’m angry at you, I want you,” she moaned against him. Tom chuckled and pulled away, kissing across her jaw and down her neck.

“My beautiful Anna, take what you want from me,” he said between kisses. Anna tangled her fingers in his hair and let out an airy groan.

“I think you need to properly apologize to me,” Anna whispered. Tom hummed and trailed his lips back up to her mouth. Tom pressed his lips against hers again, his hands now cupping her cheeks. He kissed her with every ounce of emotion he felt for her, the sweet relief of finally having her with him again.

“How could I possibly do that?” Tom asked playfully. Anna smirked and wrapped his tie around her fist. She dragged him over to the small sofa and pushed him down onto it. Tom landed with his legs spread wide and his eyes dark with lust.

Anna leaned over Tom and undid his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out from the confines of his trousers. Tom sighed thankfully as Anna began pumping her hand over his cock. As she ran her hand over his cock, Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek, directly over the spot where Helena kissed him.

“Mine,” she whispered against his cheek. Tom nodded and ran his hands up Anna’s thighs.

“Yours,” he said quickly. Anna placed herself over Tom’s lap and shifted her panties to the side. Tom flipped her skirt up and pulled her directly over his cock. He circled her hole twice before pushing inside of her. Tom tossed his head back, his nails biting into Anna’s thighs. “Oh my God, baby. You’re so fucking tight.”

“I touched myself this morning thinking of you,” Anna said as she started to rotate her hips over him. “I was so excited to see you but then you fucking pissed me off.”

“Take it out on me, baby,” Tom groaned as Anna bounced on top of him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she took her pleasure from him. He could see her eyes glazing over, the need to submit to him trying to come out. Tom gripped her legs tighter, urging her to move faster on him.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” she hissed, leaning forward to get a better angle. Tom moaned and moved his hands up to cup Anna’s ass under her skirt. He squeezed the supple flesh, pulling her cheeks as far apart as her panties would allow.

“I won’t, I promise,” Tom said through his moans. Anna nodded and tossed her head back.

“Good. Now fuck me,” she said with clenched teeth. Anna’s arms wrapped tighter around Tom as he bucked up into her. His cock was rubbing every inch inside of her, dragging along her walls with desperation to help her cum. 

“My Anna, you’re my everything. Such a good girl,” Tom purred. He turned his head up and kissed Anna. She whimpered against his lips, her thighs shaking from the pleasure he was giving her. Her cunt clenched around his cock like a vice, gripping his member viciously.

“Daddy,” Anna whined against his lips. Tom kissed her harder, one hand now wrapped in her hair. He fucked her hard, so hard she was practically vibrating against him. Anna whimpered again, the sound delicious against his lips. “You’re mine.”

“All yours, baby. I’m all yours and you are completely and utterly mine,” Tom purred. Anna tossed her head back and grabbed Tom’s shoulders as hard as she could. Tom slipped the hand that was in her hair down to her cunt, circling her clit with his thumb. 

Anna gasped and spasmed on top of him. With a loud cry of Tom’s name, Anna let her orgasm hit her. She repeated Tom’s name like a mantra, her hips wilding thrashing on top of his cock. Tom thrusted into her five more times before his own orgasm overcame him, brought on by her tight cunt and her beautiful moans. His name sounded glorious falling from her lips.

As they came down from their high, Tom pulled Anna against him. Her chest fell against his. Tom wrapped his arms tightly around her as he buried his head against her shoulder. Tom bit his lip and shut his eyes, feeling tears beginning to pool in them. He blinked a few times, but the tears managed to escape. Anna felt Tom’s body shaking against him and when she tried to pull back to look at him, he simply tightened his arms around her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he sobbed out. Anna shifted off of him so his cock slid out from her but kept her body still on top of him. She ran a hand down the back of his head and sighed.

“It’s fine, Tom. I understand why you did what you did. It was only one lie,” she said softly. 

Tom’s cries only got louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Thomas, Thomas...when will you learn?
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets called a whore. She likes it. Tom tells another lie. He doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I'm a bit nervous about this chapter because I'm writing about a certain type of smut that I haven't before. Hopefully I did this kink justice and if there's anything I can correct, please let me know! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, a very good friend of mine has recently joined the AO3 community by debuting their Steve Rogers fic called "The Myth About Lovebirds". I'm genuinely not lying when I say that this made me shed real tears. Check their work out because honestly, it's incredible: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380097/chapters/46113601

Despite how many times she asked, Tom refused to tell her why he began to cry so hard. She kissed away his tears and told him everything was okay, but he continued to cry. Eventually, he told her that he didn’t deserve her, promised that he wanted only the best for her, and never spoke a word about it again.

Perhaps it was a good thing for Tom to have had his breakdown because he treated Anna extra spectacularly afterwards. Whenever he saw her, he pampered her with his affections. The day after the Incident Of Too Many Tears, as Anna so humbly called it, Tom had even brought her a large bouquet of red roses. When she asked him why, Tom simply shrugged and kissed her on the forehead with a quiet apology. It was quite an interesting spectacle trying to sneak out of Tom’s office holding two dozen roses without suspicion.

Since said Incident Of Too Many Tears, Tom had remained particularly composed. He was collected, caring, and incredibly sexual. Yet, through all the gentlemanliness, Anna still found something that bothered her more than anything.

He had yet to bring her to his house again.

She understood that his mother was struggling, and apparently his sister was living with him now, but that didn’t mean she had to be kept hidden. They were officially a couple and Tom swore he’d treat her as such, but couples typically introduced each other to their families. If Anna meant as much to Tom as he said she did, then why was she still being kept in the dark?

Anna wanted answers about his behavior but she was too focused on preparing for her finals. All of her professors had loaded her up with work and when Tom heard this, he decided to reward her class with a shorter, easier final than he would typically give. Anna thanked him very eagerly by taking his cock between her lips when he told her that. She was so relieved that he was giving them a bit of a break during finals week that she practically forgot about the concerns floating around in her mind.

He had been helping her study, and although he didn’t directly give her the questions, he hinted at what she needed to know. She said he didn’t need to do that – he shouldn’t do that – but he waved her off and told her he wanted to.

Yet, Tom’s idea of “helping Anna study” meant that he would refrain from touching her so she would focus on her work. For a week he kept his hands to himself, reminding her of when he tried to woo her to be his. Tom swore to her that the moment she handed in her final, he would reward her pleasantly and she was expecting him to live up to that. 

On the day of the final, Anna slipped into the classroom quietly. For the students who were already there, they were hunched over their desks filling out their test. Anna walked towards Tom, a sudden throb of desire making itself known between her legs. Tom looked up at her with a smirk and pulled a test out from the bottom of the pile. 

“Good luck on your exam, Miss Brooks,” Tom purred. Anna took the test from him, her fingers barely brushing his. He scooted his seat back ever so slightly and Anna could see the bulge tenting his suit trousers. 

Clearly, the man in question had also been eager for Anna to finish her final. Tom was good at teasing – a little too good for Anna’s liking – but even he tended to become frustrated when his pleasure was halted for the purpose of delayed gratification. As she eyed the bulge in his already tight pants, Anna knew that she was in for something incredibly special after her exam – she just needed to clear the arousal from her brain before that special something would happen. Anna bit her lip and thanked him before turning around and sitting at her desk.

Upon opening the little booklet to begin her work, Anna noticed a little note scribbled on her paper. Her eyes widened as she read over it, her breath hitching in her throat.

 

Complete your test and go straight to my office. I expect you to be open and ready for me the moment I get there. 

 

Anna looked up and caught the knowing look at Tom’s face. She winked at him with a small nod before returning to her test with a very flushed face. Working through the exam wasn’t hard, it was just time consuming. After roughly an hour went past, Anna folded her booklet up and stood from her seat. There were only a few students left in the room as she swayed up to the front of the room and handed Tom her book.

“Thank you, Miss Brooks. Have a wonderful break,” Tom said with a smile. Anna blushed when his hand brushed over hers again. Over his desk, she could still see the bulge in his pants.

“You too, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna purred. She swung herself around and headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Brianna smirking at her knowingly with a thumbs up. Her friend mouthed “have fun” to her before Anna exited the room.

 

*

 

“Oh, isn’t this a pretty sight,” Tom whispered as he closed his office door behind him. He locked it behind him as he tossed his bag across the room. Tom slowly stalked over to his desk, placing his packet of exams on top of it. He stripped himself of his suit jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. Rolling his sleeves up, Tom turned on his heel to look at Anna.

She was sitting on her knees, her ass resting against her heels, with her head facing down. Her hands were folded behind her back and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful rose color. Tom leaned on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look at me,” Tom said. Anna immediately looked up, her lips slightly parted. Tom could see the glaze in her eyes as she waited for his next command. Tom smiled and chuckled. He picked up the packet on his desk and began flipping through it. “I know I promised to relieve your needs but I’m afraid I have so many of these blasted finals to grade.”

Tom clicked his tongue three times. He walked around his desk and sat down. Straightening his tie, Tom began taking the completed tests out from their folders and started grading them. Anna sat there silently, staring at Tom as his eyebrows scrunched together. She chewed on her lip before clearing her throat. Tom looked up expectantly. 

“Yes, Anna?” he asked. Anna shuffled on her knees a bit before straightening her back.

“Sir, I understand you have a lot of work to do, but I would like to pleasure you while doing so,” Anna said softly. Tom leaned back in his seat and held his pen between his teeth.

“And how would you do that?” Tom chuckled. Anna blushed and looked down at the floor.

“I’d like to suck your cock while you grade the tests,” Anna whispered. 

“Shy, are we?” Tom asked. Anna nodded. Tom sighed and placed his pen down on the desk. “Look at me, Anna. You must never be shy around me. You’re my girlfriend and I…I will never judge you.”

“Thank you, Tom,” Anna said, her lips turning up into a smile. Tom waved a hand at her and signaled her to come closer.

“Come here and do what you please. But first, strip.” Tom’s eyes went back to his papers. Anna stood from her spot on the floor. She glanced at the door to make sure it was locked, then slowly pulled down her leggings and panties. Next, she tossed off her sweater and bra, leaving her completely bare in the presence of her professor.

Anna walked over to Tom and knelt beside him. Tom stroked a hand through her hair, looking at her out of the side of his eye. He pulled his chair back and pointed his chin to the underside of his desk. Anna slid underneath his desk, watching Tom scoot closer to her. Anna immediately reached up and released his cock from his pants.

There was no hesitation in her actions. Anna wrapped her lips around Tom’s cock, humming in relief at finally being able to touch him. Tom groaned and tried to hold his head steady but failed terribly. His girl was especially talented with her mouth and she knew precisely what to do to rock him off his high horse. 

“Your mouth is sinful, Anna,” Tom groaned as Anna slipped him down her throat. She looked up at him through her watery eyelashes. She hummed excitedly, one hand slipping down to tease at her clit. The sensation caused her to moan, allowing a sweet tremor to tickle Tom’s cock. He hissed and gripped the desk with his left hand. With his right hand, he continued to grade the exams.

Anna pulled off of his cock with a pop and began to stroke him slowly. She flicked her wrist to hit all the sensitive parts of him. Normally, Tom would be digging his nails into her scalp by now, forcing her mouth on him again. Instead, Tom remained perfectly collected. Aside from his flared nostrils and white knuckles, Anna could hardly tell she was even having an effect on him.

“Pay attention to me,” Anna groaned. She licked up the underside of his cock and swirled her tongue around the head. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before snapping open again. He turned the page of the exam he was on and shook his head.

“I’m busy grading these tests, darling,” Tom said simply. He glanced down at her and saw her red cheeks. He stroked her cheekbone with one finger before returning his full attention back to the work on his desk. “I told you I had to work on these.”

“I know but Daddy, I want you,” Anna whined. She circled her tongue around the tip of his cock, taking the glossy drop of precum onto her tongue. She swallowed the little drop with a sweet moan before wrapping her lips around his cock again.

Tom groaned, his hand gripping his pen tighter than he should. His writing was becoming increasingly sloppy with Anna’s insistent attentions on his cock. Anna moaned around him, pushing his cock as far down as her throat could take. She sputtered around him but continued swallowing further and further down.

“If you continue on like this I won’t last much longer,” Tom said through gritted teeth. Anna slipped herself off and pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock.

“That’s the plan,” she whispered. Tom scoffed and scribbled down a comment on the student’s paper. 

“But wouldn’t you rather me cum inside your sweet little cunt?” Tom asked. He looked down to see Anna’s hand gripping his cock tightly and her pupils blown. Tom leaned back in his seat and let a smirk form on his face. “Why don’t you climb up on Daddy’s lap and do me a huge favor?”

“Yes, Daddy?” Anna asked. She slowly stood from her spot on the floor, suddenly conscious of being completely naked in front of her fully clothed professor. The imbalance of power caused a surge of wetness to leak between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together as Tom trailed a hand over her waist.

“I really can’t be distracted right now, baby, but I desperately want you. Why don’t you warm my cock for a bit while I finish up a few more papers? Then I’ll take you as hard as you want,” Tom said in his crisp voice. Anna’s eyes widened at his idea. 

She had mentioned in passing that she had always wanted to try this. At the time, Tom had simply hummed and kissed her temple. She figured that it was just something he wouldn’t want to try and she never thought to mention again. But now, she saw why he had failed to answer her. He wanted to turn this into a game, as per usual. 

Tom never did anything that wasn’t calculated, and by having Anna warm his cock while he graded papers was both a form of utter submission on her part and a challenge on his. How long could they last without grinding and pulling against one another? Giving something Tom that would require his full attention would truly amp up the stakes of this little game.

“Please, Daddy.” Anna barely got the words out before crawling onto Tom’s lap and sealing her lips to his. Tom bucked his hips up, rubbing his cock against Anna’s slit. She whimpered, pulling her lips away to catch her breath.

“Come on, baby. Put me inside you,” Tom said, hooded eyes looking deep into hers. Anna reached behind her, gripping Tom’s cock in her little hand. She pumped him twice before sliding him into her hole. Anna’s eyes widened and her lip trembled with pleasure. When Tom was fully seated inside her, it took every part of her will to not grind against him. Tom’s hand splayed against her back, pushing her front against his. “Good girl. Just like that.”

“Daddy,” Anna moaned. Her head fell onto his shoulder as Tom pushed his chair back closer to his desk. He pressed Anna flat against him, his cock desperately throbbing inside of her. He picked his pen back up and started grading another test. 

Somehow, Tom’s cock felt even larger than normal. With the way his hips were angled and the stillness of their bodies, Anna could feel every bump, ridge, and curve of him. Whenever his cock would twitch inside of her, Anna would let out an involuntary moan. She wanted nothing more than to slide her hips up and down but she knew she needed to remain still.

“You’re squeezing the life out of me, Anna,” Tom moaned, pressing a kiss to her ear as he moved onto the next test. Her cunt was clenching around him, heating his cock as if it was on fire. Every spasm of her pussy left him wanting to shove the papers off of his desk and fuck her hard on it. He had gotten through two tests and he was adamant to get at least through five before he lost control.

Anna could safely say she had never felt so full and yet so empty at the same time. Tom’s cock nestled inside of her caused a feeling of bliss to constantly trickle up and down her spine. Yet, the lack of movement made her crave something harder and faster. Anna buried her head deeper into the crook of Tom’s neck and kissed the skin over his pulse, the slick on her thighs coating his trousers. 

Tom was having an extremely difficult time getting through the tests. He had managed to clear another two students and was working on the fifth one. Anna was beginning to get squirmy in his lap, her hands roaming around his body, desperate for stimulation. Her little whimpers and whines were getting louder.

“Daddy, please. Please fuck me, Sir. I need you,” Anna cried. He could feel her tears leak onto his neck and drip down the collar of his shirt. Tom gripped her ass tighter, nails biting into the skin to stop her from moving.

“I’m working,” Tom grunted, his hips shifting ever so slightly. Anna’s voice shook with want at the slight movement of his cock within her. Tom shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before flipping to the last page on the fifth test.

“Tom, please,” Anna begged with a strained voice. Her cunt clenched around him, soaking his cock in her desire. “I need you to fuck me. Please, please, please. I need you, Sir.”

Tom could barely even think clearly. Anna had been warming his cock for almost thirty minutes. He could hear the sobs in her throat. Tom didn’t even look at the last page of the test he was examining. He closed the book, circled a B on the top and shoved the paper off his desk. He gripped Anna’s waist and tossed her onto the desk, his cock still firmly stuck in her.

“Fuck! Yes!” Anna practically screamed as Tom gripped her wrists and began pounding into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the over stimulation. Tom rode her hard, burying his cock into her as if it would save his life. 

“Is this what you wanted? Did you want to worship my cock like a greedy little whore? Have it in your mouth while I grade these papers, then have it sit inside your tiny cunt for half an hour, and now you want to be fucked hard and fast? What a dirty little girl,” Tom grunted the questions through his heavy breathing. Anna gasped at his words but nodded nonetheless. “You act so innocent and yet all you want is my cock shoved inside this tight little cunt. You’d be happy with my cock anywhere, isn’t that right? Is my Anna a little slut?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna said, gripping at anything she could reach. “Treat me like your whore.”

Tom’s eyes widened. He leaned further over Anna and pushed a particularly rough thrust into her. Anna bit her lip to hold back her screams. Tom chuckled and angled his hips so he could continuously hit that spot inside of her.

“You want to be treated like a whore? You want me to fuck you for your good grades? Let you pass the class because you let me cum inside your sweet pussy? If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get. Be careful what you wish for, my sweet little slut,” Tom purred, his eyes glazing over.

Anna’s thighs trembled over his shoulders and salty tears escaped her eyes. She cried out every title she knew for him, including his God given name, sputtering nonsense about how good his cock felt wedged deep inside of her. 

Sweat leaked through Tom’s pores as he rammed into his girl. He loved the way she was falling apart beneath him, struggling to form even the simplest of words. He pushed her thighs back further, folding her in half as he drove his cock into her with aggravated thrusts. With a sobbing shout of Tom’s name, Anna came around him, so overwhelmed from finally being fucked that her orgasm shot through her like a fiery bullet.

“Anna, oh fuck, you’re mine,” Tom grunted as he released inside of her, also too worked up from having Anna on top of him for so long. He pushed his cock deep inside of her so his cum hit the furthest stretches of his cunt. He pulsed within her, thrusting through the orgasm until he was completely milked. Pulling his cock out, he admired the cum dribbling from her used hole.

“That was amazing,” Anna laughed, running a hand down her face. A mixture of sweat, tears, and make up was wiped from her cheeks as she recovered from her high. Tom leaned over her and pressed a series of gentle kisses to her face as he slid her panties back onto her.

Tom pulled her from the desk and dressed her slowly, admiring her as he went. He massaged her hips, knowing that the cruel way he bent her would result in soreness of the joints later on. Anna watched him with complete amazement as he took care of her. 

When Tom was finally finished, he patted her bum and sent her over to the couch. He collected his neglected papers off the floor, arranged them onto his desk, then joined Anna on the couch. He gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap, sighing against her neck as they curled up on the couch. She played with his fingers as he rubbed his other hand down her arm.

“Congratulations on finishing your semester, baby,” Tom said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you for doing so well.” Anna looked up at Tom briefly with a blush painted on her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Tom brushed some of her hair away from her forehead. He noticed the way her eyes flitted away from him when he tried to look closer at her.

“What’s wrong, Anna? Did I go too far with calling you those things? I thought you enjoyed that, I’m sorry.” Tom tightened his hold on her. Anna sighed and shook her head, staring down at her naked nails.

“No, it isn’t that. I actually love that and we need to do it more often. Like, we really need to do it more often.” Anna blushed, half embarrassed that she loved the degrading so much and half embarrassed that she hadn’t asked for it sooner.

“Then what is it?” Tom asked.

“I’m so confused when it comes to you sometimes,” Anna said softly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, throwing her hand down against her leg. She looked into Tom’s eyes with a sigh. “I’m your girlfriend, right?”

“Well, yes. Of course you are,” Tom said in a confused tone. Anna nodded and pursed her lips.

“And we’ve been together for quite some time now. Over a month now,” Anna explained. Tom nodded once, unsure of where she was going with this. “Then why haven’t you brought me to your house since that weekend I spent over?”

“Anna…” Tom trailed off, his face relaxing at her question. He sighed and ran a hand down her back. 

“I mean, I haven’t even met your family. I get it that your mother has dementia. I totally understand, Tom, I wouldn’t want to confuse her. But, your sister? You said you two are fine with each other now so why haven’t I been invited over?” Anna asked. 

Her bottom lip was trembling and Tom could hear the frustration in her voice. Tom shook his head and pulled Anna against him. He tucked her head under his chin, partially to comfort her and partially to avoid her eyes as he spoke.

“I am so sorry that I’ve let you down, Anna. It wasn’t my intention. Things have been terribly hectic at my house these past few weeks,” Tom said as he ran his fingers through Anna’s hair, a gesture that always relaxed her. “My mother was very confused when Amber moved back in. She tried leaving the house, calling the police, she forgot who the two of us were completely. We’ve been doing everything we could to keep her calm but nothing is working. It doesn’t help that Amber has no idea how to handle our mother. She’s been gone for so long that she doesn’t understand that she can’t just bring her friends over. It sends mother into fits. Her condition is constantly declining that I’m afraid she’s going to be completely lost to us.”

“Tom,” Anna said as she tried to look up at him. Tom simply tightened his grip in her hair and moved her head back against his chest.

“Amber has been arranging the house in a way that confuses mother more. What with the baby coming, she’s constructed a nursery in the house. Makes sense, of course, for having a child. But for mother, it isn’t right. She thought she was the pregnant one for a few days,” Tom said with a laugh and a shake of his head. His lips tightened into a firm line as he let out another sigh. “I promise that I never meant to hurt you. I know how much you worry about things that don’t even affect. Having you worry about my life along with your finals just…didn’t feel right. So, I thought it would be best to not tell you. I’m sorry, Anna.”

“It’s okay, Tom. I’m sorry I didn’t consider it,” Anna whispered. A feeling of guilt pooled in her stomach for not even thinking about how hectic life at his home must have been since the change. If mere pictures on the wall set his mother off, Anna could only imagine what Amber and her friends’ presences must have done to her. Anna pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it gently. Tom tucked his finger under Anna’s chin so he could look at her. 

“Never apologize, darling. Everything is fine,” Tom mumbled. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving down to kiss her lips. Anna sighed against him, melting into his touch as she always did. When Tom pulled back, she could see the blues in his eyes shift to a slightly darker hue, a signal that he was feeling sad. Anna touched his cheek and decided it was best to shift from the topic.

“So what are you doing for Christmas?” Anna asked. Tom knew Anna didn’t have a family to go to and he desperately wanted to spend the day with her. However, with the traditional Hiddleston Christmas Gathering, it would be practically impossible. Tom tucked her back against his chest as he worked through what to tell her.

“We’re driving up country to visit my uncle. He hosts a grand party every year and now that Amber has reconciled with the family, he’s even more eager to have us there. Mother is surprisingly comfortable at my uncle’s home so it works for her. His house is where she stayed that weekend you came over, actually,” Tom said with a shrug. “What is my little Anna doing?”

Anna chuckled but got quiet quickly. “Nothing, actually. My parents and I aren’t on speaking terms and they typically meet with the rest of my family so I won’t be invited. I’m going over to Brianna’s. It’ll just be nice to not be alone in my dorm.”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Tom whispered. Anna sighed but shrugged her shoulders indifferently, trying to show that it didn’t affect her. 

“It’s all good. I’ll watch movies all night with Bri and we’ll be fine. That’s what red wine is for, after all,” Anna laughed. She maneuvered out of Tom’s hold to look up at him with a small smile. “I’m going to miss you over the break.”

“I’ll find a way to pop by your dorm. Don’t worry,” Tom said with a laugh. Anna looked down at her twiddling thumbs.

“Tom, I’m staying with Brianna all break,” Anna mumbled. “She didn’t want me to be alone here for a month.”

“I’ll still find a way to see you, I promise,” Tom said, kissing Anna’s temple. “I don’t know how I’d manage without seeing you for a month.”

“You don’t know how your dick would manage without seeing me for a month.” Anna winked at him. Tom laughed and nodded once.

“You’re not wrong,” he chuckled. Anna shuffled so her leg swung over his lap and her lips ghosted over his neck.

“Should we make up for lost time? I mean, it has been a whole entire week since you fucked me,” Anna said, her lips trailing over Tom’s pulse. His hands gripped her waist tighter, wanting to form little bruises on her skin.

“My darling, you know I can’t get enough of you,” Tom growled before connecting his lips to Anna’s.

As they mingled on the couch together, a thousand thoughts were running through Tom’s mind. With Anna staying at Brianna’s, there’d be less of a chance that he’d be able to spend time alone with her. His house was preoccupied and Brianna’s was full.

Still, Tom knew that he needed to see Anna again. As he cradled her body in his arms and moved his lips against hers, he was adamant that he couldn’t last longer than a few strained days without seeing her. Plans were already running through his head, settling into places that he’d store for later investigation.

For now, he wanted to enjoy Anna grinding herself back against his hardening cock and try to forget the impending Hiddleston Christmas Gathering that was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to put cock-warming in a fic but I feel like it didn't fit anywhere until now (hence why I'm unsure of whether or not I did it justice). Also, Tom's always been keen for talking dirty but degrading isn't really something we've seen. He's a man of praise, typically. But now that he knows Anna likes it, a new type of "conversation" will be spoken during our smut scenes at times so YAY!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally tells the woman he loves the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Today is actually a special Thursday because it's my birthday! It's been a spectacular birthday week because as a gift to myself, I bought myself tickets to see Betrayal on Broadway!! I'll be seeing the show at the end of August and BOY AM I EXCITED TO SEE TOM AGAIN!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and, as always, thank you for reading!

The Hiddleston Christmas Gathering was relatively the same every year.

The house was decorated with pine-scented garland and gold-tinted tinsel. A large Christmas tree towered over the fireplace, decorated professionally by a group of men from the shop it was bought from. Every light was dimmed in favor of candles that somehow smelled like winter. Frank Sinatra cooed Christmas carols from a record player nestled in the corner of the room between two overfilled bookcases. 

The members of the Hiddleston family gathered in the living room, balancing glasses of red wine and champagne between their fingers while gossiping about the other families in their neighborhoods. Guests that gathered at the party who weren’t part of the Hiddleston family – friends of family and people invited just to show off to – listened about the high life of the Hiddleston’s with both admiration and seething jealousy.

In the kitchen, a roast was delicately browning in the oven, sitting in a pan littered with potatoes and green vegetables. The stuffing was cooking on the rack below it, wafting in the scents of the roast. Throughout the kitchen, more wine bottles were being unscrewed and the desserts were already being picked at, no one really caring for the Italian Wedding Soup that would be their appetizer. It, in fact, always needed more salt. 

The spacious dining room was only used once a year. On this day, it was fulfilling its purpose. A table set for some few dozen guests waited to be filled by the riches of the Hiddleston’s, the glasses on the silvery tablecloth already filled. 

In the eyes of most people, the Hiddleston Christmas Gathering was the ideal Christmas party. It was (mostly) civil and it brought together branches of the family that rarely saw each other. And now, with the addition of Amber’s baby on the way, it was precisely as Tom had described to Anna.

Except, it wasn’t up country at his uncle’s house. It was at his house, 75 Oak Street. 

Tom listened to the clatter of the ladies’ heels against the floor as he leaned against the wall. He swirled the wine around his oversized glass, listening to every conversation that met his ears. At the current moment, cousin Gretchen was touching Amber’s just barely extended belly. Gretchen held her hands then to her chest, praising Amber for being such a strong and loving mother.

The host of the party rolled his eyes and brought his glass to his lips. He had been congratulated too many times for the conception of his child. Amber told him this was going to happen, and even encouraged him to wear his wedding ring. Reluctantly, he fished out the gold band and slipped it onto his finger so slowly as if it would burn his skin. Amber had smiled to him at that, kissed him on the cheek, and excitedly whispered how excited she was for her party.

Her party. As if she had even lifted a finger in the kitchen or put a plate on the table.

To be fair, Tom had also done neither. The meal was fully being prepared by a staff hired by Aunt Regina. The red-head had boasted about how spectacular the little Italians were at cooking for a large party. Tom had agreed, because no one disagrees with busty Aunt Regina.

Tom stared down at his wineglass, a feeling of emptiness hollowing his chest. He stared around at the people in his home as if he barely knew them. The ring on his finger felt cold and the red tie around his neck was too tight. Tom wanted nothing more than to kick his dear family out – Amber included – change into sweatpants and spend the rest of the night with his cock inside Anna.

Anna. 

He missed her terribly. He hadn’t been able to see her since her final last week. He knew it’d be a while before he saw her, with the whole party-planning thing on his mind. Tom kissed her goodbye for almost ten minutes, knowing that it could be at least two weeks since he saw the twinkle in her eyes again. He had avoided her suspicion of his disappearance under the guise of having to travel up country. Yet, when he thought about how lonely she must be at her friend’s house without the love of her family with her, Tom had to stop himself from storming out of his home.

Throwing back the last of his wine, Tom maneuvered himself to the kitchen. He avoided the too-happy smiles of his family, all feeling second-handedly blessed at the arrival of a new Hiddleston child to pass on the wealth to. When he finally reached the kitchen, with only minimal distraction from cousin Jenna, who asked whether or not she should invest in the white yacht or the gray yacht, Tom placed his hands on the marble counter and let out a relieved sigh.

He looked over the little Italian man washing his hands. The man – whose name was a mystery to Tom – gave him a pitiful smile under his black mustache. Tom nodded before filling his glass up with more wine. He stared at the table in the kitchen, currently covered with cooking supplies, and thought about his time with Anna there. How carefully he held her on his lap, how happily she laughed over the home-made pizza, how willingly she submitted to him. Tom shut his eyes, sipping diligently from his glass.

Opening his eyes, Tom took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. He turned back towards the living room to mingle with his guests this time instead of leaning against the wall. Yet, as he stepped through the doorway, he was face to face with none other than Mrs. Katherine Hiddleston.

His wonderful mother.

Rather, he was face to chest with Mrs. Katherine Hiddleston. The gray-haired woman had always been short and blamed Tom’s father for his towering height. Her hands were resting on her hips. She was perhaps one of the only people in the house without a drink in her hand.

“Mother,” Tom said, genuinely smiling for the first time since the day began. Katherine perked her lips up into a grin and pulled her son into a hug.

“My little boy. Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she hummed with a squeeze of Tom’s waist. She ruffled his hair and poked him in the chest. “You need to visit more often.”

“You’re the one cruising across the world, Mother,” Tom said, tilting his glass towards her. Katherine made a noncommittal noise before looping her arm into Tom’s. Tom looked down at her thoughtfully. “Would you like a drink? There’s a wonderful bottle of –“

“God, no, Thomas. What I want is a word with you.” Her gray eyes focused on Tom, holding his gaze in hers. “Alone.”

Tom felt like a child again as he swallowed the lump in his throat with a click. For the first time at the party, the crowd parted for Tom instead of closing in on him. It seemed the only personal space they respected was Mrs. Katherine Hiddleston’s. 

His mother led him to his bedroom upstairs. She closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed. She ran one tight hand over the sheets before turning back to Tom.

“So, what do you need to chat about?” Tom asked. He placed his wine glass down on the dresser and shoved his hands into his empty pockets. Katherine pursed her lips and looked Tom up and down.

“Are you gay?” she asked. Tom’s eyes widened and his lips parted. He let out a strangled laugh, practically doubling over from it. When he came back up for air, he shook his head in confusion and denial.

“Where on Earth have you gotten that idea?” Tom asked, still laughing. Katherine narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Son, I will love you no matter who you’re interested in. So, let me ask again, are you gay?” Katherine had always been very straight forward but this was unusual for her. Tom pulled one hand out from his pocket and waved it aimlessly through the air.

“No, I’m not. Why do you ask?” Tom inquired again. Katherine reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out Tom’s phone. Tom narrowed his eyes and pointed towards it. Katherine held it closer to her, defensive, as if she was waiting for Tom to take it.

“You know, this house is enormous. Good Lord, I’ve been away from here for so long I forgot which rooms were which after you redecorated. It also doesn’t help that all your doors are shut, honey,” Katherine sighed with a slightly chuckle. “I came up here looking for the bathroom. I opened this door, and well, not the bathroom.”

Katherine looked around the bedroom as if to prove that it was, in fact, not the bathroom. She took a step closer to Tom and held the phone up again.

“I don’t mean to pry, Thomas, but I see that someone has left his phone up here. It’s lighting up like a Christmas tree – see what I did there. Anyway, I couldn’t help myself, Son, I really couldn’t. I picked up your phone and unlocked it,” Katherine said. 

“How did you know the password?” Tom asked, his brows set in a stern scowl. 

“It’s your birthday. Very original,” Katherine laughed still, her smile getting larger. “Anyway, I see that you received eight messages from someone named Richard. This Richard fellow is sending you messages telling you how much he misses you and that he hopes your mother is okay – not sure what that’s about, honey, I’m fine. One of my personal favorites is that he can’t wait to ride your…well, I won’t finish that because you’re my son and I don’t want to think about it. Regardless, who the hell is this Richard boy and why is he sending flirtatious messages to you?”

Tom stood there, completely astounded. He could lie, he had been doing so for so long. The way his mother looked at him, so angrily and yet concerned, caused his defense to waver.

“Mother…” he trailed off. Katherine placed the phone on the bed and walked over to Tom. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it.

“I love you, Thomas. Nothing will change that. Just tell me what’s going on with you, boy,” she whispered, her eyes full of concern. Tom shut his eyes and shook his head, willing his tears not to leak out.

“Richard isn’t a guy. It’s a code name for…for another woman I’m seeing,” Tom said softly. Katherine pressed her hand to Tom’s face, encouraging him to open his eyes. When he did, he didn’t find disappointment in hers. Instead, he found empathy.

“Thomas, what have you done?” she asked. Tom walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

“It never meant to be like this,” Tom said, his voice muffled in his hands. He looked back up at his mom and laughed cynically. “Amber tried to divorce me over the summer. Our marriage has been failing for years. I was so happy – finally I’d be free from her. But she wouldn’t sign the papers. One night, I got so frustrated that I went to a bar and met a woman.”

“And you two fell in love, huh?” Katherine teased. Tom rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Not exactly. I didn’t see her again after that one night. But then…I did see her again. In my classroom. As my student.” Tom waited for the ball to drop. His mom crossed her hands over her chest and began to growl.

“Thomas William Hiddleston are you dating a minor?” Her voice was laced with disgust. Tom stood from the bed and waved his hands.

“No! No, Mother, she’s 22. She’s…she’s amazing. She makes me so happy. I’ve never met anyone like her and every time I’m with her, it’s like I’m a new person – a better person,” Tom said, falling back onto the bed. He stared ahead of him, picturing Anna’s beautiful smile and her endearing laugh. Tom’s mother sat beside him and placed a hand on his thigh.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

“Anna,” Tom whispered, his lips curving up into a smile.

“Does she know?” Katherine looked at Tom with pointed eyes. She didn’t need to finish the question. Tom sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes again.

“No. She has no idea. I’ve been lying to her for months and I feel terrible about it. I’ll lose her if she knows the truth, but I feel like I’m losing her every time I lie.” Tom turned to his mother, opening his eyes again to reveal little tears forming in the corners of them. “Mother, I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose her. I want to be with her and now that Amber’s pregnant…I just…”

“You love Anna,” Katherine said. Tom’s eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

“No! I don’t…no…no, I don’t love her. It’s too early to love her. I feel like even if I did, I couldn’t rightfully do so because of how much I’ve lied to her,” Tom said in admittance. Katherine hummed and folded her hands over her lap. She rocked back and forth, her eyes closed tightly. 

“I never liked Amber,” Katherine said. Tom squinted and leaned in. “She was a good girl at first. Then, you took her to that nice restaurant and it changed, I saw it. She was in it for the money. She still is.”

“I’ve realized that,” Tom mumbled. 

“I didn’t want to tell you when I realized it. You were so smitten for her. I had never seen my little boy so happy,” Katherine said thoughtfully. “By the time I found the courage to tell you, there was a diamond on her finger.”

“She never loved me,” Tom said. Katherine nodded.

“I know. I felt it. You know when I really felt it? When your father died – Lord, may he rest in peace. Amber showed up to the wake wearing all her diamonds. She kept showing them off to everyone. You don’t go to a man’s wake – your father-in-law’s wake – talking about your new Tiffany bracelet.” Katherine was seething, Tom could tell. His father’s passing was a delicate topic for her. Tom wrapped his arm around his mother and held her close to his chest. Katherine turned her nose up towards Tom and held his hand tightly. “This isn’t right, Son. Cheating on your pregnant wife, it isn’t what a man does. But she was never the one for you. Be careful, and treat this Anna right. Be honest with her before it’s too late.”

“Mother…”

“Go to her. I’ll figure something out,” Katherine said, standing from her spot on the bed. Tom raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“I can’t just leave,” he said. Katherine shrugged and lifted his hand. She slipped his ring off and put it in her pocket.

“Yes, you can. I’m your mother, I said so,” Katherine said nonchalantly. Tom stood up and pulled his mother into a tight hug.

“I miss you, Mom,” he whispered. Katherine hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’ll always be my little boy,” Katherine hummed. She pulled back from Tom and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled and handed Tom his phone. “We’re going to tell everyone someone broke into your office at school. That’ll get you out of here for a bit.”

“You’re sending me to hell, Mother,” Tom laughed. Katherine shrugged and played with the gold ring in her pocket. Tom turned to his nightstand and pulled out a tiny box from underneath some papers. He stuffed it in his pocket and turned around. Katherine eyed him with a narrowed gaze.

“Say, what did Anna mean when she said your mother is okay?” Tom froze and rubbed his sweaty palms together.

“I told her that you had dementia as a way to keep her away from the house,” Tom said shyly. Katherine circled the bed and whacked the back of his head with her hand.

“Shame on you, boy,” she hissed.

“So you’re fine with me fucking cheating on Amber but not fine with me saying you have dementia?”

“Watch your mouth, Son,” Katherine said in clipped tone. She paused and looked up at Tom. “You can go if you promise me you’ll tell Anna the truth. She deserves to know.”

“Mother…”

“Tell her, honey. She needs to hear it before it’s too late. Once you’re in too deep, there’s no returning to cover your tracks,” Katherine said in a moment of motherly wisdom. Tom nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before leading them downstairs.

Tom announced to the guests that he would have to have an early departure from the Hiddleston Christmas Gathering as someone had broken into his office at work. The guests mumbled their condolences as Tom slipped out the front door. He mentally thanked his mother for not having any alcohol, knowing that she was now bound with too many precious secrets for her to be drunk.

Tom hopped into his car and turned it on. He stared at the time on the clock and smiled to himself, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m coming for you, Anna.”

 

*

 

“You know, Barney Stinson is the best character on this show,” Brianna said, finishing the cheap wine in her glass. Anna hummed and curled herself deeper in her blanket cocoon around her.

“He’s definitely the funniest but he’s such a sleaze ball,” Anna laughed while downing the rest of her wine. She cleared her throat and shook her head. “I mean, he lies to women just to get in their pants.”

“He’s a fictional character, Anna. It’s not that deep.” Brianna snorted as she stood from her own comfy cocoon. “More wine?” 

“Yes please.” Anna handed Brianna her empty glass. Brianna picked up the box wine on her dresser and began filling the two cups. “I mean, I get it. He’s fictional. But if a guy ever lied to me like that, I’d rip him to shreds.”

“And I’d gladly help,” Brianna laughed, handing Anna her filled glass. They clinked their cups together and began quietly sipping their drinks.

As far as Christmases went, this certainly wasn’t a bad one. Brianna’s parents were both nurses and they were working the night shift at the hospital. After a Christmas dinner-for-lunch, her parents left the two girls to have a night of watching television with boxed wine. Anna was quite happy because at least she wasn’t by herself for once. Yet, she missed Tom terribly. She tried to text him but she knew he was with his family. She didn’t anticipate him to answer but she definitely hoped he had at least read her messages.

Anna sighed and took another sip of her wine. She rested her head on Brianna’s shoulder as the next episode of the show started. As the title sequence rolled, Anna felt her phone vibrating against her hip.

“Hey, pause it for a second?” Anna asked. She fished her phone out between the blankets and saw Tom’s code name across the screen.

“Who is it?” Brianna asked. 

“It’s Tom,” Anna said quickly before accepting the call. She pressed the phone to her ear and let out an airy greeting. “Hello?”

“Look outside,” Tom said through the line. Anna furrowed her eyebrows and let out a tiny laugh.

“Tom, what are you –“

“Look outside.” He simply repeated. Anna huffed and pushed her blankets aside. She placed her precious wine down and walked to the window. She practically dropped the phone when she saw Tom sitting in his car outside, his window rolled down just enough for Anna to see his face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Anna asked. Brianna turned her head, obviously interested. She stood from her spot and crossed the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw Tom outside.

“Come outside and I’ll tell you,” Tom purred. The line went dead before Anna could answer. Anna and Brianna simply stared at each other in disbelief.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” Brianna slapped Anna’s ass, pushing her from the window. Anna pulled on a thick sweatshirt and tugged on some boots. As Anna rushed out of the room, she heard Brianna shout behind her, “and ask him how the fuck he found out where I live!”

The outdoors were terribly frigid as Anna ran across the front yard. Tom stared at her with a cheeky grin, unlocking the door to the passenger side door. Anna circled the car and slid into the car with her face still locked in an expression of shock.

Tom couldn’t resist himself. He reached across the gear shift and kissed Anna’s surprised face. He chuckled against her lips, chilly from her few seconds outside. When he pulled back, Anna’s face was flushed from both his kiss and the cold.

“What are you doing here?” Anna asked. Tom ran his hand down her cheek, staring into her eyes. They were illuminated from the rows of Christmas lights lining the houses of the street.

“I couldn’t leave you by yourself this Christmas. I needed to see you. I…I couldn’t help myself,” Tom laughed awkwardly. He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck and shrugged. “I had no idea if you’d still be here or not but I just had to spend at least a bit of Christmas with you.”

“How did you know where Bri lives?” Anna asked, reaching her hand up to cup Tom’s hand against her cheek. She leaned into his palm, nuzzling her cold skin against his warm hand.

“School directories aren’t hard to use, my angel,” Tom said. Anna opened her eyes and smiled, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I have something for you.”

“Tom, you didn’t need to –“ 

“Hush, now.” Tom waved his hand in dismissal before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He placed it in Anna’s hand carefully. “Merry Christmas.”

Anna flipped open the black box and covered her mouth with her other hand. Inside the box, a little ring was nestled between two white cushions. The thin band was a sparkling silver and in the center of the band was a twinkling little sapphire. Anna’s hands trembled as she eyed the ring.

“But we just started dating…” Anna trailed off, suddenly terrified. Tom tossed his head back in laughter, a genuine belly-laugh that bubbled between his lips.

“Anna, it isn’t an engagement ring,” he said between chuckles. Anna looked at him with her eyebrow raised. “It’s just a promise ring. It’s a promise that I will always be there for you. I promise to do my best to show you how much you mean to me and how much I want you in my life. I know it’s a bit sentimental but I thought you’d like something a little more permanent than some love bites to show that you’re mine.”

Anna blushed as she pulled the ring out of its comfy home. She slid it onto her right hand ring finger, watching the stone glisten in the shadows of the car. 

“I love it,” Anna whispered truthfully. She was the one who leaned across the gear shift this time, sealing her lips to Tom’s in a frenzy of tenderness and passion. After several minutes of moaning against Tom’s lips, the older man pulled back and pressed a kiss to Anna’s ring.

“That isn’t all I got for you,” Tom said, his lips still ghosting over Anna’s ring.

“You’re making me look like a really bad girlfriend right now. We said no gifts,” Anna said through gritted teeth. Tom laughed and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“And I didn’t listen to my own rules. You can pinch me for that later but for now,” Tom mumbled, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out an envelope. “Just indulge me.”

Anna eyed him suspiciously before ripping open the top of the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out a blue check. Her breath hitched in her throat as tears formed in her eyes. He had written her a check for $15,000 – the exact amount that her final semester of college would cost.

“I can’t accept this,” she whispered, stuffing the check back into the envelope. Tom placed his hand over the papers, stopping her from giving it back to him.

“Please, Anna,” Tom said softly. The vision of Tom in front of Anna became even blurrier as her tears piled higher in her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

“It’s too much. You can’t do this.” Anna looked down at the check again. Her hands shook even more violently than before. Tom cupped Anna’s cheek, wiping away a few stray tears that managed to break through her waterline.

“I told you that it was my job to protect you. That’s what I’m doing. You should never have to worry about finances when I have more than enough for the both of us.” Tom stared into Anna’s eyes, silently begging her to let him do this for you. “You let me take care of you in so many ways. Let me do this for you too.”

Anna choked out a watery laugh. She slipped the check back into the envelope and handed it to Tom. 

“Thank you, Tom, but I can’t let you spend that much money on me. I hope you understand,” Anna whispered. Tom took in a deep breath but nodded his head. He placed the envelope back into his coat. As he turned back to face Anna, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger long enough to feel a gentle heat bloom under Tom’s skin. “You’re the best man I could have ever asked for.”

“No, I’m not,” Tom said bluntly, picturing his Christmas party still going on at his home. “I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat.”

“It’s Christmas! Nothing’s open,” Anna said. Tom shook his head and shifted the car into drive.

“There’s one place that’s open all year round, darling,” Tom said with a wink. As he pulled away, Anna placed her hand over Tom’s.

“Let me tell Bri that I’m going so she doesn’t get worried.” Tom nodded in agreement. Anna shot a quick text to Brianna telling her she’d be gone for the foreseeable future with Tom (to which Brianna responded with some very enthusiastic and suggestive messages).

That’s how Tom and Anna found themselves sharing McNuggets in the backseat of Tom’s car in the McDonald’s parking lot. She was curled into his side for two hours, nuzzling closer to him just to feel him against her. They kissed endlessly, touching more than a couple should in such a public space. After Tom had littered a series of hickeys along Anna’s neck, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“Best Christmas ever,” Anna sighed happily, admiring the glittering ring on her finger. Tom traced the ring with his thumb, suddenly needing to feel Anna pressed directly against him. Tonight was too precious - too perfect - to interrupt it with telling Anna the truth. He'd wait another few days. He'd tell her eventually, perhaps. For now, he just wanted to hold her. Tom wrapped both arms around her and nestled his nose into her hair.

“Yes, yes it is.”

When Anna got back to Brianna’s house, she was completely amazed – yet not at all surprised – to find the envelope she gave back to Tom mysteriously hidden in her coat pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. You thought I meant Anna when I said "Tom tells the woman he loves the truth", not his mother. Pfft, nothing is THAT easy with me.
> 
> Also, for anyone who may be doubtful that a mother would encourage their son to cheat on his wife, I know first hand someone who had a mother who, despite her married daughter being pregnant, told her to follow her heart because her husband was not a good person. Is it a bit morally wrong to encourage lying and deceitful behavior? Perhaps, but a mother would rather her child be happy in the long run than suffer for their life just to live a less taboo lifestyle. 
> 
> Anyway, what did you think about the chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets someone from her past and Tom gets incredibly jealous. Also, it's New Years Eve.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Rough sex (pushing, anger taken out on another, degrading words and behaviors). I don't normally TW for rough sex but some practices in this chapter may be sensitive to some. ALL ACTIVITIES ARE CONSENSUAL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! Thank you for all the lovely birthday wishes last week! Your comments always light up my world and I wanted to thank every single one of you for that. Also, we're so close to getting 20k hits!! That's so wild to me! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and sharing this story around, I love you all!
> 
> Of course, enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

Tom had never been more thankful for the mother’s spa pass he had gotten for Amber than he was on New Year’s Eve.

The last thing he wanted was to spend the night pretending to care about Amber. She’d make him throw yet another party for her and her friends. He’d spend the night with her friends’ hands all over him, cooing about how good of a husband her was to their dear little Amber. Tom was positive he would end up bashing his head into a wall if he had to endure another party like that.

This year, however, Amber told him that the mother’s spa that Tom had signed her up for was hosting an overnight New Year’s party for their patrons. She said it would be full of pregnancy-safe activities for all expecting mothers. 

“I’m sorry though, Tommy. It looks like it’s for patrons only,” she said. Tom shrugged and patted her on the shoulder.

“Not a problem. Have fun.” He meant it. It certainly wasn’t a problem and he did want her to have fun. If she had enough fun, she’d stay for the entire party and not bother coming home. That was precisely was Tom needed if he wanted his plans to go smoothly.

He called Anna on the morning of New Year’s Eve after he had confirmation that Amber was still going to her ladies’ party. He told Anna how beautiful she was, then talked her to the peak of an orgasm before ordering her to stop, then proceeded to tell her to dress nicely and he’d pick her up at 7 p.m. sharp. He hung up the phone before she could protest either the denied orgasm or the party, although he knew she never would.

At 6:58 p.m., Tom pulled up to Brianna’s house to see Anna already standing outside. She wore a heavy wool coat pulled tightly across her body. Her legs were bare and her feet were shaking in her heels. As soon as she spotted Tom, she bolted across the street and into the warmth of his car.

“You’re early,” she said as she rubbed her hands together. Tom hummed and leaned over, kissing her cold cheek. He heard her take in a sharp breath of air, sensitive to the contact after being on the edge of arousal all day.

“And you’re freezing. You should’ve waited inside,” Tom mumbled, cranking the heat up. Anna sighed happily, holding her hands over the warm vents. Tom looked at her tiny hands shake in front of the vents. His ring still sat proudly on her right ring finger.

“So where are we going?” Anna asked, looking over at Tom. He smirked, gripping the wheel with one hand and moving the other to rest on Anna’s bare thigh. He rubbed his thumb along the inside of her thigh, admiring how still she got under his touch.

“Well, I’ve decided I want to do something special this year. After missing a majority of Christmas, I wanted to make it up to you. There’s a Hilton about two hours from here hosting a party for Hilton members. Surprise, surprise, I am one. I’ve booked us a suite for the night. We’ll go to the party, have some drinks, then I’ll enjoy having you all to myself.” With his last comment, Tom squeezed Anna’s thigh. She gasped slightly but swallowed it down, her shivers no longer from the cold.

“Will you let me cum this time?” she asked, half teasing and half serious. Tom gripped her thigh harder, earning a little moan from his girl. 

“We’ll see. Maybe if you’re good.” Tom turned his eyes briefly towards her and smirked. “Maybe.”

Anna nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She stared out the window, trying to ignore the insistent buzzing between her legs. There had been a few times where Tom had worked her up to an orgasm without letting her cum. Those times, however, he’d usually let her hit her peak after an hour of waiting impatiently. This time around, it had been nine hours since she’d touched herself and her core was still throbbing with need.

She didn’t dare touch herself after he hung up on her. She knew better than to do that. Somehow, and Anna wasn’t sure how, Tom just knew when she had skirted around his demands. Anna could practically see herself draped across Tom’s lap with red handprints all over her ass if she disobeyed him today. 

Yet, she wasn’t sure if that was such a bad thing.

Anna squeezed her thighs together, looking over at Tom. The street lights were glowing against his skin, making all of his features sharper. His hand still rested on her leg, his thumb occasionally rubbing circles on her inner thigh. She wanted him to touch her. She needed him to touch her.

Slinking down in her seat a bit, Anna tried to get his hand to rise higher. With every movement on her part, Tom had countermoves. She had almost gotten his hand up by her cunt when he decided to start coughing. He brought his hand back to his face, let out a fake cough into it, then returned it to Anna’s knee. Anna groaned and let her head fall back against the headrest.

“I’m not going to touch you, darling,” Tom purred. She could hear him chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve had to cum all day. Can you please just take care of it, Sir?” Anna asked with her best pout. Tom shook his head and squeezed her knee tightly. Anna watched the veins in his hand flex under his skin.

“No. What fun would there be in that?” Tom was completely cheerful as he asked his question. He wasn’t looking at Anna but he could feel the daggers she was glaring at him.

“You’re a dick.” Anna poked Tom in the side with a laugh. 

“Hey now. I never promised you an orgasm tonight. I said only if you’re good, so be good,” Tom chastised. Anna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She then crossed her right leg over her left, crushing Tom’s hand between her thighs. She could hear his breath hitch as she tightened her grip.

“How am I supposed to enjoy the party when I’m like this, though?” Tom simply laughed and put his blinker on.

“Delayed gratification, baby,” Tom said smoothly. Anna huffed again and sat up straighter.

“Tom, I have a question,” Anna said in a puzzling tone. Tom lifted an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue. “You said we’re going to a party. Okay, makes sense. But parties typically consist of a lot of people. How are we supposed to be there and enjoy ourselves when we’re so worried about getting seen?”

“Smart girl. Good catch.” Tom looked to Anna quickly with a smile. Anna felt her chest swell with pride at his praise. “This is a themed party, darling. Check the glove compartment.”

Anna leaned forward and popped open the glove compartment. Inside sat two beautifully decorated masks. She lifted both of them out and ran her fingers over the material.

“A masquerade party,” she said with a smirk. “You’re so smart.”

“It’ll do enough to hide our faces. The masks come down to just above the nose and they rise up to the forehead. It’ll cover over half of our faces,” Tom said proudly. Anna placed the masks in her lap and leaned over to kiss Tom on the cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

*

 

It was just past 9 p.m. when Tom and Anna pulled up to the Hilton. They placed their masks on in the car before Tom escorted Anna out of the vehicle. Tom slung a small overnight bag over his arm. He tossed his keys to the valet boy and hooked his arm in Anna’s, leading her inside. 

“Shall I take your coats and bags?” An older woman approached them before they entered the grand ballroom. Nodding once, she slipped the coat from Tom’s shoulders and gripped his bag, running them into the coat check. While she was gone, Tom pulled Anna’s coat from her shoulders and almost collapsed when he saw her dress.

It was short and tight. It hugged her body in each of his favorite places. The fabric was thin and a rich black color. It hung low on her chest, giving Tom the perfect view of her breasts.

“Stop me from taking you up to the room right this second,” Tom growled in her ear, shoving the coat into the older woman’s arms. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Anna whispered. Tom sighed and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist, leading her into the extravagant party.

It was everything Anna could have hoped for. Her and Tom roamed through the room without caring who saw them. His hands were all over her when they danced and his eyes never left hers. They drank champagne, a lot of champagne, and ate more than their stomachs could hold.

The biggest rush Anna felt was when he kissed her in front of hundreds of unsuspecting people. His hands cupped her cheeks and all of her worries fell away when his lips pressed to hers. They weren’t professor and student or a secret. They were just two people falling for one another at a party.

Two hours into the party, Tom pulled Anna off the dance floor and pressed his lips to her ear.

“I need to check into the room, darling. I’ll move the coats and the bag up there. I’ll be back in just a few minutes. No talking to other men while I’m gone. Be good for Daddy,” he purred. Anna clenched her thighs together and nodded quickly. From the way Tom was pressed to her, she could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer without having her. Good, she wouldn’t last much longer without him either. 

Tom slipped through the crowd like a phantom as he left the room. Anna took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. She needed another drink if she was going to wait even longer to delay her pleasure.

Anna leaned against the bar as she waited for her drink. After all the dancing, she was getting quite hot. Pushing her mask off her head, Anna swiped her hand along her forehead, trying to cool herself off.

“Anna Brooks, is that you?” A voice called out from behind her. Anna spun around to see a young man approaching her. He took his own mask off briefly and Anna immediately recognized him.

“Parker! Oh wow,” Anna said as Parker hugged her. He pulled back and moved his hands up and down in front of her.

“It’s been so long! You look amazing.” His voice got deeper towards the end of his sentence. Anna blushed and waved her mask around.

“Oh stop,” she said with a shrug. Slipping her mask back on, Anna got a good look at Parker. “How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good actually. I just graduated last year so I’m finally done with school,” Parker said with a grin. “How about you?”

“I’m great. I’m still in college but I’m almost done. Only one semester left, thank goodness.” Anna laughed. Parker chuckled with her. His eyes drifted down towards her chest, his tongue poking out between his lips.

“You’ve grown so much, Anna,” Parker practically purred. Anna felt a shiver crawl down her spine – and not the good kind like Tom gave her. She smiled weakly before taking a swig of her drink.

“That’s what happens when six years pass,” Anna laughed weakly. Parker hummed and slid himself closer to her. 

“Let me buy you a drink and we can catch up. It’s been too long,” Parker said with a genuine smile. Anna blushed and shrugged.

“Oh, you really don’t have to. I already have one anyway,” she said with a giggle. Parker rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“No, I insist. Besides, you’re almost finished anyway.” Parker waved the bartender over and ordered Anna another drink. They stood quietly as the bartender prepared their drinks. As Anna gripped the drink, Parker turned slightly towards her. “So, other than school, what have you been up to?”

“Ah, not much,” Anna shrugged. She paused, sipping her drink thoughtfully. She really had been up to nothing. Other than doing homework and screwing her professor, Anna’s life was pretty mundane. Anna shook her head, clearing her intrusive thoughts before flashing another kind smile at Parker. “Nothing worth talking about at a party at least. What about yourself?”

“Just looking for a beautiful girl to dance with.” Parker flashed one of those glittering grins that Anna used to know so well. She blushed and shook her head with a chuckle.

“Well, you have fun finding her,” Anna said before bringing her glass to her lips. Parker watched her quietly, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back. Anna froze, her glass still pressed to her lips.

“I think I found her,” Parker said. He leaned in closer to Anna, watching the way Anna licked her drink off her lip as she placed her glass back down. “Say, are you here with anyone?”

“Yes, she is.” Hearing Tom’s voice was both a blessing and a curse. Anna spun herself around, shaking Parker’s hand from her waist. Tom stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head cocked to the side.

“Tom,” Anna breathed out. He took two strides towards Anna and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tugging her directly against his side, Tom glared at the younger man with slitted eyes. “This is Parker. Parker, this is my boyfriend, Tom.”

“Nice to meet you,” Parker said, holding out his hand. Tom reluctantly pulled his other hand from his pocket and gripped Parker’s smaller hand. Tom squeezed harder than necessary, causing Parker to visibly flinch.

“And how do you two know each other?” Tom asked, his hand dropping Parker’s. He subtly wiped his palm against his suit jacket, cleaning Parker’s sweat from his hand. Anna chewed her lip but let out a weak, barely audible sigh.

“We dated back in high school,” Anna said meekly, as if she ashamed to be admitting in. She watched Tom’s eyes widen and his lips press together. His jaw clicked just over to the left, a telltale sign that he was quite unhappy. Parker, who clearly didn’t understand the signal, simply laughed and patted Anna on the shoulder. Tom stiffened beside Anna, pulling her impossibly closer.

“And it was one of my best relationships,” Parker said with a grin. He looked back to Tom and patted his shoulder as well. “You’ve got a good one, man.”

“I know,” Tom said bluntly. His grip on Anna tightened and he looked down at the blushing girl. “Well, darling, we really must be going.”

Anna looked back up at Tom, her mouth open to protest. But when she saw the fire in his eyes and the command behind his words, Anna shut her lips and simply nodded. She looked back at Parker and sent him a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll have to catch up soon, Anna. Nice to see you again, and nice to meet you Tom!” Parker leaned back against the bar and took a big swig of his drink. Tom nodded once before swinging Anna around and tugging her through the thickening crowd. When Anna noticed that Tom was leading them towards the exit, Anna tilted her chin up and called up towards Tom’s ear.

“Aren’t we staying until midnight?” she asked. Tom scoffed and shook his head.

“After that, not anymore.” Anna knew better than to argue with Tom when he got into this mood. He was pissed and there was no point in trying to calm him down in public. Anna kept her head faced down, ignoring the confused looks of the other party-goers and the more confused looks of the hotel staff.

Tom’s face was completely passive. No one would be able to tell that he was fuming on the inside. He politely nodded at everyone who passed them and even thanked someone for holding the door for him. It almost made Anna more nervous knowing that his composure meant that he was letting his anger boil for when he was alone with her.

The moment the door to their room shut, Tom was on Anna. He pushed her against the wall and cupped her face in his hands. She could smell the dormant waft of alcohol on his breath as he closed his lips over hers. Anna moaned against him, fisting her fingers in his suit jacket. He was practically growling as he cornered her, his body pressing completely against hers.

“You’re mine,” Tom huffed out between kisses. Anna did her best to nod with Tom’s lips against hers. His grip on her face released, favoring instead to lift her up. Anna’s back hit the wall with a heavy thud and she groaned in pain, but soon forgot about the sting along her spine as Tom kissed her again.

Tom was like a hurricane against her. His hands were wandering every place they could reach while still hoisting her against the wall. His lips attacked Anna’s, meshing with hers in a frenzy of lip, tongue, and the clatter of teeth. Deep in his throat, Anna could hear the groans and growls of a man gone wild. His cock was tenting his trousers, pressing against her leg and encouraging her own core to dampen with desire. 

When Tom finally managed to tear himself away, he whirled Anna around and placed her on the small kitchen table in the suite. She barely had a chance to look around their room, her eyes being preoccupied with watching Tom’s every move. Tom hooked one of her thighs around his waist and pushed the other one over the table. Her ass was resting at the edge of the table and her cunt was on full display.

“I am severely disappointed in you, Anna,” Tom hissed. One of his hands came down to push Anna’s panties to the side. His eyes widened when he realized Anna was completely bare under her dress. His lips curled into a snarl as he shoved two fingers inside of Anna. Her head fell back with a gasp, but Tom quickly rectified that by grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him. “You let another man, one you used to date no less, touch you while wearing no panties? What did I tell you before I left?”

“Don’t- oh! Don’t t-talk to other m-men while y-you were gone,” Anna whimpered, staring into Tom’s stormy eyes. With every sinful word he spoke and every pump of his fingers, Anna found herself getting even more wet. She wanted to be treated like this, though completely unintentional, and she was thriving in his attentions. His fingers were relentless inside of her, fulfilling her growing needs that she had since that morning. Tom laughed bitterly, gripping Anna’s jaw harder than before.

“And what did you do?” Tom was seething as he asked his question. Anna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her need to finally cum for hours was creeping up on her. Tom’s fingers slowed within her, not allowing her to come to the peak she so greatly needed and desired. “Answer me, you dirty slut.”

“I talked to Parker,” Anna said meekly. Tom spread his fingers apart in Anna, causing her thighs to tremble and her mouth to part in surprise.

“Don’t you dare say his name,” Tom growled. His fingers sped up inside of Anna, shaking her entire body with the force of his thrusts. “You have been very bad, Anna. You told me you wanted to be treated like a slut. You act like one, you get treated like one. So, you have two rules tonight. First, you will not cum until I allow you to. Second, you will address me by name every time you speak. If my name is not at the end of every sentence you speak, you will be firmly punished. Understood?”

“Yes, Tom,” Anna gasped out. She clenched her stomach, trying to stop the sensation to cum from overwhelming her and disobeying Tom. He hummed against her, his lips now trailing her jaw, pleased that she listened to him. 

“Perhaps saying my name will remind of who you belong to,” Tom grunted. “Now what do you need to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry for disobeying you, Tom. It won’t happen again, Tom,” Anna moaned out. A particularly hard thrust of Tom’s fingers caused a tear to slip from her eye, her desire so high that she was beginning to float away. “Please punish me as you see fit, Tom.”

“Punish you? Oh, my pretty little whore,” Tom purred, curling his fingers slowly inside Anna. Her body was shaking, sweat beading on her forehead from trying to stop herself from releasing. Tom kissed the skin above her pulse and pulled backwards, forcing her to keep looking at him. “I plan on fucking you, sending you so far over the edge that you forget every name except for mine.”

“Fuck, Tom!” Anna clenched her cunt around Tom’s fingers, loving the heated drag of them inside of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared into Tom’s eyes. “Please fuck me, Tom. Please remind me who I belong to, Tom.”

Tom tugged his fingers out of Anna’s cunt, causing the girl to gasp with a whine in protest. He pulled her from the table and tore her dress from her body. He heard her whimper and Tom pressed a kiss to her naked collarbone, promising he’d buy her another one. Once Anna was naked, and quite visibly shaking, Tom took two steps back and began circling her.

“Such a beautiful little body. My perfect little fuck toy,” Tom purred, trailing his fingers along her back. Anna arched her spine, an elegant movement that caused Tom’s cock to twitch in his pants. “Who does this body belong to?”

“You, Tom,” Anna said quickly. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as Tom’s fingers brushed against her.

“All mine,” Tom growled. Standing behind her, Tom grabbed a fistful of Anna’s hair and pulled her head to the side. She yelped as Tom attached his lips to her neck, sucking a series of bruises along the column of skin. After leaving five little marks, Tom pushed away from her and stood back in front of her. “Undress me.”

Anna reached forward and immediately pulled Tom’s suit jacket from his body. She tossed it to the floor but before she could undo his shirt, Tom tugged her hair again and forced her to look at his crumpled jacket.

“Be a good little toy and fold Daddy’s clothes properly. I don’t want to see a single wrinkle in any of them,” Tom said, pushing her forward. Anna dropped to her knees and picked up Tom’s jacket. She folded it neatly before crawling to the table and placing it on top of the flat surface. Anna rose again and returned to Tom. 

She toed his feet out of his shoes and socks, leaving them beside the first chair at the table. She took off his shirt and trousers in the same fashion, folding them and placing them on the table. As each item of clothing came off, Anna pressed a kiss to each inch of bare skin, thanking Tom for allowing her to undress him. When she finally pulled Tom’s boxers off, his cock was so engorged from her constant adoration that he was barely holding on to his own composure. She folded the item of clothing, placed it on the table, then sank back down to her knees to place a kiss to the tip of Tom’s cock.

“Thank you for allowing me to undress you, Tom,” Anna whispered. As her lips pressed to Tom’s cock once more, he completely lost it. He grabbed Anna by her hair and pulled her to the couch in the center of the suite. He draped her stomach over the armrest. Tom ran his hand down her ass carefully before slapping it down harshly.

“Beg me to fuck you, slut,” Tom said, tracing the head of his cock over Anna’s tight hole. She pushed back against him, turning her head so she could peer at him over her shoulder.

“Please fuck me, Tom. I’ll do anything for your cock in me, Tom. I know I haven’t been a good girl so please teach me a lesson, Tom. Please, please, please let me have your giant cock, Tom,” Anna babbled. Tom was amazed with how good she was being by listening to his rules. As a reward, he sunk to his knees and ran a fat stripe with his tongue up Anna’s slit. The girl cried out in excitement as his tongue swirled around her clit. She thanked him for being so kind to her, and as the tears began streaming down her cheeks, Tom stood back up and sunk his cock into her.

“Oh, my little slut is so fucking tight for me,” Tom groaned as Anna’s cunt fluttered around him. He pushed in to the hilt, barely giving Anna any time to adjust to him before pulling out and slamming back in. His cock thrusted into her rapidly, earning a series of whimpers and moans from Anna. She pushed herself back against his cock, wanting to feel as much of Tom as she could.

“Tom, you feel so fucking good. You’re so big, Tom,” Anna cried out. His hand tangled in her hair while the other slammed down onto her ass. He knew Anna was close to cumming but she wouldn’t dare disobey him at the moment. His girl was smarter than that.

“You’re such a fucking whore, Anna. Talking to other men. Letting them touch you. Tell me, did you let that boy fuck you when you were younger?” Tom asked. His voice was deep and gravely as he fucked the girl’s tiny hole. He could feel her gushing around him at the intensity of his words.

“Yes, Tom.” Anna admitted. Tom growled and slapped her ass again. Her cunt was sweltering hot around him and he swore that he could spend the rest of life with his cock buried in this sweet little girl.

“Did you want him to be here fucking you tonight?” Tom asked through gritted teeth. Anna shook her head as best she could with her hair tangled in Tom’s hand.

“No, Tom. I only want you, Tom,” Anna said. Her voice trembled from her sobs and she was barely holding herself together. She could feel herself slipping into a void of pleasure that she wasn’t sure she could return from.

“I bet he’d love to see you right now. My perfect little slut begging for her Daddy’s cock. You love this, don’t you? You love when I treat you like my little fuck toy. I should just cum in you and leave you wanting for the rest of the night. I could do that and you’d still thank me, wouldn’t you?” Tom groaned. He could feel himself reaching the edge and he knew Anna wouldn’t last much longer.

“Yes, Tom,” she whimpered. Tom pulled her hair back and chuckled in her ear.

“It’s a good thing you’ve been a good little slut since I brought you back here.” Tom tossed her back down, fucking her with every burst of energy he had. Anna was sobbing now, her hands scrambling to grab onto anything she could find. Tom tossed his head back and shouted Anna’s name, ordering her to cum.

Anna immediately clenched around him, hitting a white-hot peak that left her dizzy. She called out Tom’s name like a prayer as he filled her up with his cum. The last thing Anna heard before her vision went black was Tom calling her his good, beautiful girl.

Tom pulled his cock from Anna and took her into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom, pressing warm kisses to her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes remained closed and her body stayed limp as he ran into the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth. He returned back to her and ran the warm cloth along her body, cleaning her of her sweat. He ran the cloth over her face, collecting her dried tears. 

As Tom ran the cloth along her body, he felt a wave of guilt surge within him for letting himself get so out of control. He knew he couldn’t be upset at Anna for having a previous relationship. He couldn’t even be upset at her for having a conversation. In fact, Tom wasn’t upset at Anna at all. He was angry at himself for leaving her alone in the middle of that party. Truthfully, he was thankful that it was only Parker that talked to Anna. He had left her vulnerable and if anyone had any bad intentions, they could’ve done something to his girl. 

He tossed the washcloth aside when Anna began to stir. She groaned in pain from her sore muscles and stinging ass. She felt Tom gather her into his arms and pull her against his body. He rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings about how much he adored her and how amazing she was.

“T-Tom?” Anna asked as she peeled her eyes open. Tom smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

“I’m here, baby,” he whispered. Anna buried her head against him and began to cry softly again.

“I’m sorry for talking to Par- him,” she whispered. Tom’s heart broke at her whimpers and he hushed her. Rocking her back and forth, Tom pressed more kisses along her skin.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Anna. I was neglectful tonight. I left you alone in a room full of strangers and got angry at myself for putting you in potential harm’s way. I’m so sorry I took it out on you, Anna,” Tom whispered with his lips against Anna’s temple. She shook her head and maneuvered herself so she was facing Tom. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Don’t apologize for that sex. It was amazing,” Anna mumbled, smirking as she kissed Tom again. “And don’t be so hard on yourself, Tom. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.”

“I know you can but I’m responsible for taking care of you. I got upset and I could have hurt you. Anna, please forgive me,” Tom whispered, moving Anna’s hand so he could tap the ring on her finger. Anna rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck.

“You could never hurt me. You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me,” Anna said truthfully. She pressed her lips to Tom’s, sighing at the sweet taste of him. Outside the balcony, the sound of fireworks rattled in the distance, ringing in the new year. 

Yet, the new year could wait. Tom wasn’t ready to leave this moment. He wasn’t ready to pull apart from Anna and tuck her into bed. He wasn’t ready to stop kissing her. He wasn’t ready to let another day pass by with the chance of losing her. He definitely wasn't ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, all the way back when I posted chapter 16, a user named Kaylie commented saying how they'd love to see Anna and Tom at a party where Tom ends up getting jealous and they go off and have some jealous sex. Well, I know this isn't the EXACT party situation that you commented, Kaylie, but I hope this fits well enough ;) I wanted to find a good spot to fit this chapter in (because trust me, I've been waiting to include this for a while) and I felt as though New Years was a good spot to wiggle this in.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna goes to class. Tom likes rulers. A bit of cum play and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I'm so happy to announce that we have hit 20k hits!! I cannot believe the success of this story and I am so thankful for each and everyone one of you that has read, commented, or left kudos. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> This past week, I've been dealing with a lot of things on my plate. I've written this chapter maybe 4 or 5 times and I hope that it has come out good enough for everyone. I apologize for any mistakes (it takes a lot of effort to proofread something you've written so many times).
> 
> But, hopefully, you all enjoy it and thank you again for reading!

When the Spring semester began, Tom was severely disappointed to learn that Anna wasn’t taking any of classes. He had figured it would be the case since none of his courses would benefit her final credits but he had still been hopeful to see her pretty face sitting at the front of one of his classes. It had only been three weeks into the semester and he had been craving her presence in his classroom.

It’s not that he never saw her. He had “re-hired” her as his personal assistant again. In fact, he saw her every day (from some admirable positions, may he add). However, her time in his office didn’t begin until the late afternoon and sometimes, all he needed was to walk into his classroom in the morning and see her sitting there, waiting to learn.

She was so beautiful when she took his class in the Fall. Anna never realized how intent she would listen to what Tom would teach. Her eyebrows would scrunch together and she would worry her lip between her teeth, trying to record every word that Tom was saying. When she answered a discussion question, she’d speak with her hands – animated about whatever it was she was responding to. Tom had missed seeing that side of Anna more than he cared to admit. 

It was more than just her pretty face that made his mornings better. Seeing Anna first thing when he arrived on campus made the rest of his day easier. It’d help him forget about Amber’s growing stomach, invasive hands, and irritable chatter. Her little smile whenever he would walk into the room would make his step lighter until he was able to see her in his office and fuck away the stress. With the way their schedules worked this semester, the weight of the world already weighed Tom down by the time he saw her, and sometimes even her quiet little laugh or tiny, admiring hands weren’t enough to shake him from his funk.

He told Anna that it was all the stress at home that had him in this mood. His mother’s condition was getting worse and his sister was incredibly needy. When he’d tell Anna this, she’d lay him down on his couch, rub his shoulders, then slide his cock inside of her, whispering that he didn’t need to worry anymore as long as he was with her. She’d make all his problems go away.

Tom could laugh. Being with Anna was one of the reasons as to why he was having so many problems. Things could be so simple for them if he wasn’t such a liar and even he knew that.

Anna could tell that something was utterly wrong with Tom. The bags under his eyes were turning a deeper shade of purple and his shoulders sagged more than usual. She didn’t know what to do to help him and all she wanted was for him to be happy. It wasn’t until Tom had whispered into her neck that he missed seeing her in his classroom that the idea popped into her mind. Instead of telling him her plan, she simply kissed the top of his head and told him everything would be okay. 

It was Monday morning when Anna put her plan into action. Mondays seemed particularly grueling for Tom. By the time he had normally arrived in his office, he was half asleep and groaning in frustration. It just so happened that Mondays were the day when Anna couldn’t see him until almost 4 p.m. – well into his day of stress and solitude. 

Tom walked into his 8 a.m. class with his head down that Monday. His hand was wrapped loosely around the strap of his shoulder bag and his other hand was gripping a half-drunken coffee. His cheeks and chin were littered with little bits of stubble and his hair was already mussed from his hand running through it on his morning drive. The last thing he wanted was to be in this classroom at such an ungodly hour.

“Good morning, class,” Tom grumbled as he tossed his bag onto the desk. He took one more sip of his coffee before placing the cup down carefully. The caffeinated drink was too precious to spill this morning. Tom wiped his mouth with his thumb before looking up and scanning the lecture hall. Everything seemed in order…except for the door opening at the back of the room.

Tom squinted his eyes, parting his lips to ask who was entering his room. Once his eyes focused, his lips closed tightly. Anna was walking across the back of the room, taking a seat in the darkest corner possible, with a tiny smirk on her lips. Tom felt his neck getting hot as he stared at her, both shocked and relieved to see her face first thing in the morning.

It was to his own amazement that Tom felt tension leave his body upon seeing Anna’s face. Though it was in no way the same environment, Tom was envisioning the times he had woken up beside her. Seeing Anna in the morning with that precious smile made his days infinitely better and this morning was no exception. He had had a particularly grueling time with Amber the night prior about the baby and he wasn’t able to talk to anyone about it. The encounter was still playing at his mind but when he looked at Anna sitting in his class, he couldn’t even remember why he was stressed in the first place. 

Clearing his throat, Tom turned back around and smoothed his tie down with his hand. He took a deep breath and began the lecture as if everything was totally in order. None of the students seemed to notice the new girl in the back of the class, and even if they did, they clearly didn’t care. They didn’t want to be here as much as Tom didn’t. 

The lecture was only supposed to be an hour long but with Anna staring at Tom from the back of the room, the man couldn’t concentrate on a word he was supposed to say. Instead of letting himself suffer until 9:00, Tom cut the class short. After an only 25 minute lecture, Tom dismissed the class, much to their relief. As they shuffled out of the class, Tom watched Anna sit down further in her seat. When the last boy left the room, Tom locked the lecture hall and spun on his heel to face Anna.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tom said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and spreading his feet apart. Anna chuckled – barely audible from how far back she was sitting – and stood up. Tom scanned his eyes down her body, tugging his lip between his teeth. She had worn a sweater dress that hugged her hips. It left little to the imagination and Tom already knew he wanted to tear it from her body.

“I figured you needed a bit of a pick-me-up,” Anna said as she approached Tom. “You’ve been so…down lately. I just thought this would help a bit.” 

When she finally reached where he was standing, she threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. He sighed against her lips, wrapping his own arms around her waist and tugging her body against his. It felt so good to kiss her so early in the morning.

“This is a nice surprise, baby,” Tom mumbled when Anna pulled away. He looked into her eyes, glittering with excitement that she actually surprised him, and felt his heart get heavier. This beautiful girl in his arms had gone out of her way to make him happy. It was so simple to show up in his classroom but she did it for him.

Tom felt his lips twitch into a smile as he ran a finger down her cheek. He caught a stray strand of her hair, pushing it behind her ear. Anna flickered her eyes away, embarrassed under his intense gaze. When Tom was silent for a moment too long, Anna laughed and nuzzled into his touch.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. Tom smiled wider, pressing his thumb into the puff of her cheek. He watched the skin turn a magnificent shade of pink under his touch.

“You’re so amazing,” Tom whispered. When Anna opened her mouth to protest, Tom pressed his finger over her lips to quiet her. “I mean it. Every part of you is absolutely breathtaking. Your heart is so kind, your eyes are so rich, and you are just such a…perfect human.”

“I’m not perfect, that’s for sure,” Anna chuckled. She looked back up into Tom’s eyes and blushed. “But thank you.”

“There is one thing wrong with you though,” Tom said softly. Anna widened her eyes. Tom chuckled and leaned over Anna so his breath was reflecting off her ear. “You were late to class.”

Immediately, Anna knew what was bound to happen. She clenched her thighs together and stood up taller. Dropping her eyes from Tom’s gaze, Anna bit her lip and straightened her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said. She felt Tom’s thumb graze the underside of her chin, forcing her to look up at him. When she did, his eyes glittered with amusement. He leaned down and pressed a warm, coddling kiss to her lips. Anna reached up and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues wrestled and their breaths mingled as their kiss got more and more passionate. 

Tom groaned against her lips, the feeling to be close to her taking over all of his senses. He hooked his arms under Anna’s ass and hoisted her up from the girl. The girl gasped into his mouth, whimpering against his tongue as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Blindly, Tom walked them across the lecture hall and deposited Anna onto his desk.

“You’re so perfect,” Tom groaned. He ran his hands up and down Anna’s waist, cupping her ass to slide her to the edge of the desk. “But you’ve been so careless with showing up to class.”

“Professor Hiddleston, please,” Anna whimpered, spreading her legs to invite Tom in. Tom took one step back, separating his lips from Anna’s finally and flashed her a beautiful grin.

“I think your behavior needs correction, angel,” Tom purred. He tugged Anna off the desk and spun her around. Bending her over, Tom lifted her sweater dress up over her waist. He ran his fingertips over the purple lace that covered her pussy, feeling the fabric already thoroughly soaked. “Someone’s eager for her punishment.”

“When you’re the one giving it? Always,” Anna said over her shoulder. Tom pressed a kiss between her shoulders before circling the desk and opening one of the drawers. He fished around for a few moments before clicking his tongue. He pulled out a ruler from one of the drawers and held it in front of Anna.

“Back in the day, rulers were used to correct insolent behavior,” Tom spoke. He circled the desk again, the heel of his dress shoes clicking against the floor. Anna could feel the tip of the ruler scrape gently against her body. “Sometimes a slap to the fingers was all it took to manage a naughty child. However, in more…aggravating cases, the ruler would be used to administer punishment in a harsher matter. It was unspoken of, and rarely confirmed by school officials, that when a young lady would act particularly recklessly, she would find herself bent over her principal’s desk, skirt flipped up and a ruler smacked across her ass.

“I mean not to scare you, little one. I simply wish to correct your tardiness. It has happened far too many times and I’m beginning to become concerned that I’ve been too lenient with this behavior. I understand that I’m not a principal but I believe it will do. Do you agree, Anna?” As Tom finished his spiel, he began running the corner of the ruler up and down Anna’s thighs. He poked her clit through her panties with the edge, causing Anna to arch her back and moan.

“Yes, Sir,” she said through her panting. Tom smirked and pulled her panties down using the ruler.

“Good girl. You must count each strike and thank me accordingly. Understood?” Tom asked. Anna nodded and let her eyes flutter closed.

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston.”

“Very well then.”

And with that, the first strike came down on Anna’s ass. She flinched away from the hit but her head rolled back as she released a moan. The sting spread its fingers across her ass and bit its nails into her skin. The pain was sharp and throbbing but it felt spectacular.

“One. Thank you, Professor Hiddleston,” Anna said. Tom praised her once more before slapping the ruler down against her again.

It had seemed like years had passed as Anna stood there with her ass being hit. Every time the ruler landed down on her, a louder and longer moan left her lips. She could feel the slick growing between her legs, and she knew Tom could too. Every so often, he’d run his fingers along the inside of her thigh, circle her clit, then hit the ruler against her thighs.

She had reached 25 strikes when Tom finally stopped. He tossed the ruler onto the ground, hearing it hit the old floor with a clatter. Anna’s ass and thighs were a throbbing red color. He could see the lines and edges stain her skin from where the ruler had hit particularly hard. 

“You’ve been so good, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Tom said, leaning down to kiss Anna’s neck. She stood slowly, wincing at the stinging on her ass but enjoying it nonetheless. 

“Sir, since I’ve been good, can I ask you something?” Anna looked up at Tom through her eyelashes. He cupped her cheek and pressed a caring kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering just longer than necessary.

“Go ahead, darling,” he purred. Anna tilted her head back to get a better view of Tom.

“May I please suck your cock? I haven’t had it in my mouth in so long and I really want to taste you,” Anna said, stepping forward an inch and cupping Tom’s bulge in her hand. She heard Tom take in a sharp breath of air, nodding slowly at her request. Anna smirked and bent over to step out of her panties. Then, she placed a small hand on Tom’s chest and pushed him backwards into one of the lecture hall chairs.

“My girl wants to have a bit of control, I see,” Tom said with a smirk as Anna sank to her knees. She winked at him before undoing his belt and freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants. Upon seeing his swollen cock, an angry shade of red with a dewy drop of precum at the top, Anna mindlessly reached under her dress and circled her clit with her finger. 

She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, earning a warm moan from Tom. His hands fisted in her hair as she took the tip into her mouth, suckling gently before sliding his cock further down her throat. She moaned around him, his essence delicious and smooth on her tongue.

As Anna eased herself down, she slipped two fingers inside of her leaking center. Her pussy was weeping, desperate for attention and it clung to her eager fingers. Tom’s moans certainly weren’t helping. Every groan out of his mouth sent another shiver down her spine and a wave of pleasure through her cunt. 

“Fuck, Anna. Oh baby, you’re so fucking good with that mouth. Show Daddy how much you want to please him. You’re so perfect, angel. Fuck, my little cock slut,” Tom growled out, forcing her head down further. Anna gagged slightly but relished in the feeling of his cock sliding down her throat forcefully.

With her head bobbing, Anna hurried her fingers. She curled them at an exhausting pace, imagining it was Tom’s cock inside of her. His fingers were pulling at her hair, making the roots sting and pulse dully. Her senses were overwhelmed and all she wanted was to be with Tom. She wanted him to surround her and envelop her in everything he could give her.

Anna released Tom’s cock with a pop but left her free hand still pumping him. Her eyes were glazed over with tears rimming them. Her hand was working lazily over his cock as her tongue swiped over her glossy lips.

“You’re so delicious, Sir. I could stay on my knees for you all day,” Anna gasped before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock.

“As much as I’d love that, I’d love to be in that tight little pussy more,” Tom said, barely managing to get the words out without disruption from a moan. Anna’s eyes widened and her fingers spread within her. She whimpered and pressed her cheek to Tom’s thigh, nodding in agreement. “Get up here then, baby.”

Anna climbed into Tom’s lap before he could get another breath out. Within a second, she had angled herself over Tom’s cock and slid herself down. Anna’s head rolled back with a sigh of relief as she felt Tom fill her. He was clearly much more suited to relieve her than her fingers.

Hooking her arms around Tom’s neck, Anna began to grind herself down onto Tom’s lap. His pants stung her reddened ass but she didn’t care at all. Tom’s cock was filling her and pressing against the most sensitive part within her and she just wanted more.

Tom’s hands gripped Anna’s waist, moving her along his cock in quick dips, his need to cum within her overwhelming. He wanted to fill her up, make her cunt drip with his cum, and he knew that she would still beg for more.

“Oh, S-Sir. Fuck me,” Anna whined. Tom slid down further in the seat, getting a better angle inside of her. She practically screamed when his cock reached an impossible depth inside of her. She was babbling and crying, her voice radiating through the lecture hall. 

“Be quiet, baby. Anyone can hear us,” Tom grunted as he fucked her with faster thrusts. Anna tried biting her lip but the pleasure was too overwhelming for her. Tom groaned and held Anna down on his cock. Releasing her hips from his grip, Tom untied his tie and wrapped it around Anna’s head. He bound the tie in her mouth like a gag before resuming his thrusts. “That should keep you quiet.”

This time, Tom held nothing back while fucking her. Because of her gag, Anna was able to moan and cry as much as she wanted and it was barely audible. Tom’s cock pounded into her with an intensity and fierceness that she desperately craved.

“Anna, your little cunt is so tight. I can feel it squeezing me. Oh my God, you’re perfect,” Tom hissed. He tossed his head backwards, watching Anna bounce above him with her eyes wide and her lips swollen around her gag. He could see the dew from her lips dampening the cloth and Tom found himself infinitely harder. She was silently begging him for anything he would give her – she knew she couldn’t do much without his permission.

Tom leaned in and bit the front of Anna’s neck. He growled against her, his hands tightening their grip on her hips while he shoved his cock upwards into her cunt. The sounds of their coupling were sloppy and wet and Tom was sure he could listen to this sound for the rest of his life. As Anna let out a particularly throaty moan behind her gag, Tom wanted nothing more than to claim this woman on top of him.

“You’re mine, Anna. My little cock slut. Fuck, I want to cum in you. I want to fill you with my cum. You’d be leaking with how much I’d cum in you. I bet you’d love that, baby. You’d love to have me all over you, inside you. Is that what you want, my precious whore? Do you want Daddy to cum inside this pretty little pussy?” Tom asked, teeth still nibbling at Anna’s neck. She whined and nodded, pushing herself down harder to meet Tom’s sporadic thrusts.

He moved one hand from her waist to tease as her clit. Anna’s eyes widened, silently begging to cum. Tom leaned in, pressed a kiss to her covered breasts, and whispered his permission for her to come undone.

Her cunt tightened around him like a vice and Anna trembled on top of him. With a muffled shout of his own, Tom released ropes of his cum inside of her, painting her walls with his essence. He shoved his cock as far up as he could get, spilling inside of her. With a pained groan, Tom rolled his head forward and rested it on Anna’s clothed chest.

“You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me, Anna,” Tom said, rubbing his forehead against Anna’s heaving chest. He heard her whimper above him and his head snapped up. She was looking down at him, her fingers tangled in his hair, and her lips turned up into the best smile she could manage with the tie in her mouth. Tom reached up and tugged the tie from between her lips. “Oh, darling. I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Anna giggled but surged down to kiss Tom again. With his cock still inside of her, Tom was sure if she kept kissing him the way she was, he’d end up hard and fucking her again.

Not that he’d be opposed to it – he just had another class to get to.

Then again, he could always cancel it.

Anna pulled back from the kiss with her pupils blown. She looked at him with a clear fondness and longing in her eyes. She had been thinking the exact same thing. 

“I have to get to class,” Anna whisper. Tracing her fingers down his stubbled jaw, she admired every dip and bump of his tanned skin. Anna kissed Tom’s cheek once more before slowly slipping off of his cock. 

“Let me see you, baby,” Tom whispered as he pulled Anna’s dress up. He watched her pussy clench and release, causing his cum to dribble out of her. It leaked down her puffy lips and across her thigh. Tom glanced back up at her and tapped her thigh. “Clean yourself up.”

Anna ran her hand down to her legs and began scooping his cum back up with her fingers. She slipped most of it back inside herself, trying to hold it as best she could by squeezing her thighs together. When the last stubborn bit dribbled out, she caught it with two fingers and brought them up to her lips. She sighed happily as she licked Tom’s cum off her fingers.

“Fuck, what did I do to deserve a beautiful little cum slut like you? Let me get your panties for you,” Tom said after putting his semi-hard cock back in his pants. He crossed the room and picked the lacy pair off the floor. When he turned back to Anna, she was watching him with a little smile on her lips. “What is it?”

Tom sank to his knees and lifted Anna’s feet so hook her panties around her legs. He slid the lace up her legs, making sure to touch her skin with his fingers as much as he could. Anna shook her head and let out a soft laugh. When Tom stood back up, she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

“Nothing. I’m just…so happy,” Anna said with a thoughtful sigh. She placed Tom’s tie back in his hand but he rejected it.

“Keep it. Think of me today,” Tom said, pulling Anna’s front against his own. One hand rested over her ass while the other trailed its way down her arm. “I’ll see you later, darling.”

“See you, Tom.” Anna paused. She looked down at Tom’s chest, eyes flitting back and forth. Tom saw her nibble her lip before quickly looking back up at him. She stretched up onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s lips. As Anna pulled away, a small smile formed on her lips. “I love you.”

Tom’s eyes widened and his lips parted. His eyebrows were practically in his hairline as he looked at her. “You love me?”

“Well, yeah,” Anna said softly. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It’s been on the tip of my tongue and now it just felt right to say it. Tom, you’ve done so many amazing things for me, with me, to me, I can’t think of another person I’d rather be with. You’re the sweetest man I’ve met and I know that you’d do anything for me and I’d do just the same for you. Hell, you ran across campus to get to my dorm just to make sure I was okay when I had that panic attack. No one else cares for me the way you do. You have the biggest heart in the world and you’ve made me fall for you. I’m yours, Tom, I’m yours and I wouldn’t want it any other way. So yeah, I love you. I really do.”

“Anna…” Tom whispered, completely taken back by her emotional speech. He could see the glitter in her eyes as she spoke. His heart felt swollen in his chest, weighing him down and dragging him to the floor. He wanted to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around her legs, begging her to understand that she shouldn’t love him. He was a bad man, a liar and a cheat, and yet she was none the wiser.

She shouldn’t love him. She couldn’t love him. And he should be the one to tell her that. He should have to hear her say that she would never love him and that she hated him for what he had done. Yet, all he wanted was for her to repeat her love for him over and over again, whispering how she’s his and only his. Tom was selfish, terribly so, but he wanted it more than anything.

After an all too long silence, Anna blushed and shook her head. She pushed some hair behind her ear before looking back up at Tom.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say it back. I just wanted you to know,” Anna said. She left his embrace and walked across the room to collect her things. 

Tom watched her in utter shock. He had earned her love and he felt completely undeserving of it. She had no idea the other world he was hiding from her. He couldn’t begin to formulate words to describe how badly he was hurting because he had yet to tell her the truth. 

He could hear her humming from across the room. His palms were sweating as she swayed back and forth while packing her things up. She was the vision of everything he had ever wanted in a woman – sweet, intelligent, beautiful, funny, the list was endless. She had brought him out of every dark void he had sunken into and put a smile on his face whenever she was around.

Six months ago, Tom couldn’t imagine a world where he could feel this way about someone. He couldn’t believe that he could look at a woman and want to hold her, kiss her, treat her like a queen. He didn’t trust anyone. He couldn’t after what Amber had put him through. With Anna, that deep insecurity and treasured privacy shed away. He wanted to share the world with her. She didn’t want his money. She wouldn’t even accept it. All she wanted was him. For Tom, that was more than he could ever ask for.

Perhaps his mother was right on Christmas. Perhaps it wasn’t too soon. They’d been together for three months and Tom was positive that this could very well happen. 

Tom had been so trapped in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Anna crossing the room to the door. His head snapped up at the sound of the door creaking open. 

“Anna!” 

Anna swung around, her eyes a bit wider and her lips a bit redder. “Yes, Tom?”

The girl stared at him with a tiny smile on her lips. He could see the faintest glimmer of hope in her eyes – a hope that he wouldn’t leave her sentiment unrequited. Tom took a few steps closer to her, wanting to see each individual color in her eyes and the pink tinge of her cheeks. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and she was completely his.

“I love you too.”

And as he said it, he realized he was never more sure of anything in his life than he had been in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 chapters in and FINALLY they say the L word. I've been waiting for this for so long and thank goodness it's here. 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen next? How did you like it? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes an appointment. Anna makes a friend. Oh, and a dash of phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! May I just say that I love using the L-word between these two? I've been wanting to put it in for so long and now I can finally use it, thank goodness. Anyway, this a bit of filler, a bit of suspense, a bit of Tom-you-fucked-up-again. You know, the usual.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, enjoy!

For university students, spring break is essentially a rite of passage. At least, that was Brianna’s belief.

She was lucky that her parents both received generous raises for their overtime at the hospital. It was because of this that they gifted Brianna with a trip to the beach for her and Anna. They’d be so proud of how far the two girls had come with their schooling that they decided the two of them needed a nice trip together to the beachside Hilton.

Tom had been thrilled that Anna would have a fun, relaxing week with her friend. The poor girl had been so stressed out from her final semester in college that she really needed some time way. He was regretful that he wouldn’t be able to be there with her but he was thankful nonetheless.

Before she had left, Tom had given Anna strict instructions for her to follow. She wasn’t to drink too much, for he didn’t want her falling ill. He asked that she check in with him at least twice a day to ensure that she was doing okay. Flirting with any men was strictly off limits, however he knew his Anna would never engage in anything like that. She loved him, after all.

But most importantly, Anna was in no way, shape, or form allowed to pleasure herself without Tom’s explicit permission.

She had spent four days celibate when Tom had finally given her permission to touch herself. He had called her in the morning, his cock hard and needy, and he wanted to hear Anna’s sweet little moans. He had a stressful day ahead of him and all he wanted was to hear his girl come undone.

“I don’t know how to do this, Tom,” Anna whispered through the phone. Brianna had gone down to the hotel lobby to get some breakfast, leaving Anna alone in their room. She pressed the phone to her ear and fingered the sheets beside her.

“Darling, you’ve touched yourself before. What do you mean?” Tom asked, his voice low and rough from just waking up. 

Anna took a breath before pressing her knees together. “I mean, I’ve never done this. Had…phone sex.”

“Baby, you’re overcomplicating it. Just close your eyes and imagine it was me there,” Tom purred. Anna nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see her. Tom cleared his throat and licked his lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Anna answered quickly. She heard Tom chuckle roughly.

“Good girl. Then you know I would never do anything unless it was pleasurable for you,” Tom said. Anna chewed on her lip but agreed. She eyed the door and hoped that Brianna would keep herself busy with the buffet long enough for Anna to get through this. Tom adjusted the phone by his ear. “Why don’t you lay down and get comfortable?”

“O-Okay,” Anna stuttered. She adjusted herself so she lay flat on the bed. “Now what?”

“Now you calm down. Take some deep breaths. Close your eyes. Relax,” Tom said with a chuckle. Anna felt her cheeks heat up but closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was alone and she was talking to Tom. She shouldn’t be so nervous. “Are you relaxed?”

“A bit.” Anna admitted. Tom hummed. On his end, he was already stroking his cock. He had lent Anna one of his old shirts for her to sleep in and he knew his girl was laying in bed wearing just that and a pair of panties. It was how she always went to bed and he could just imagine how small she looked in his clothes.

“I’ve been thinking about you ever since you left, Anna. I’ve been picturing you on your hands and knees, ass up for me, begging to have my cock in you. I’d bet you like that right now, wouldn’t you baby?” Tom asked in a gravelly voice. Anna whimpered, picturing the scene in her head. Yes, that’s exactly what she wanted.

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna sighed. 

“You know how much I love to play with your little clit. Why don’t you play with it a bit for me?” 

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. She dragged her hand down her chest and stomach. She reached the waistband of her panties and slowly slid her fingers underneath. She was surprised to find that she was already wet. Using her middle finger, Anna circled her clit and let out a soft moan.

“Oh, you sound so pretty, baby. Play with yourself more. I want to hear you,” Tom said as he worked his hand over himself faster. Anna’s eyes fluttered closed as she let out a sharp moan.

“Daddy, can I please put my fingers inside of myself? I feel so empty,” Anna whined. Tom hissed as he teased his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Go ahead. I want to hear you,” Tom grunted. Anna slid two fingers inside of herself and let out a whimper. She curled her fingers inside of herself, gasping out Tom’s name. Anna pressed the phone between her shoulder and her ear so she could use her other hand to tease at her clit.

“Fuck, I want you so badly, Tom. I need your cock inside of me,” Anna cried out. If Tom listened close enough, he could hear the delicious sounds of Anna’s fingers fucking in and out of herself. 

“As soon as you get home, you’ll have me however you want me, baby. You’ve been so good. Tell me, how do you want me to fuck you, Anna?” Tom was barely able to form the words through his own pleasure but he knew that these questions would push Anna over the edge soon.

“However you want me, Sir. I’m lucky to take whatever you give me. Hands and knees, on my back, on my side, on top of you. I’ll do anything for your cock. Please, Daddy, please give it to me. Please fill me with your cum,” Anna gasped. She could feel her orgasm building up inside of her and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’ll fill you up so good. I swear you won’t be able to sit properly for a week after I’m done with you,” Tom grunted. He fisted his cock furiously, panting out Anna’s name as he reached the edge. “Cum for me, Anna. Let me hear you.”

“F-Fuck, Tom! Oh, Daddy!” Anna called out as her orgasm swept through her. She arched her back off the bed, and although it wasn’t as powerful as when Tom had fucked her, she still felt relief wash over her at finally being able to get off.

“Anna, fuck baby, yes,” Tom hissed as his own orgasm hit him. He pumped out ropes of cum, splashing his stomach as he relaxed. He groaned and rolled over slightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tom,” Anna giggled. She wiped her fingers on the sheets and curled up against her pillow. 

“What is my beautiful girl up to today?” Tom asked. He heard Anna hum dreamily through the phone. He knew she was trying to pull herself out of her post-orgasmic bliss. He gave her a few moments before asking the question. She whimpered a bit, cleared her throat, and yawned.

“Just heading to the beach with Bri. What about you?”

Tom paused a moment before clearing his throat. “Doctor’s appointment.”

“Is everything alright?” Anna asked. Tom’s heart swelled a bit at the concern in her voice. He chuckled and wiped his sweaty forehead.

“Everything’s great. Just a regular physical,” Tom said. 

“Well, have fun. I’ll miss you. I’ll call you later,” Anna hummed. Tom smiled and shut his eyes.

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Have a fun day, my love,” Tom mumbled, missing the sound of Anna’s voice already.

“You too, Tom.”

When Anna hung up, Tom let out a deep groan. He swiped his hand down his face and rolled out of bed. He looked at the clock and took a deep breath. He only had a few hours before the appointment and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

 

*

 

“Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston,” Doctor Walters said as she strode into the room. She checked a few things on her clipboard before turning towards Tom and smiling. “How are we doing today?”

“Nervous,” Tom said, pressing his knees together. He looked to Amber who sat there with a perfectly indifferent look on her face. 

“I’m just fine, Doctor,” Amber said. She tilted her head to the side and motioned to the equipment beside her. “Can we get this started?”

Doctor Walters’ smile faltered as she looked between the couple. She had never seen an expecting mother so indifferent about an ultrasound appointment. Nevertheless, she waved her hand and let her smile return to her face. “Alright then. Shall we begin?”

The doctor walked across the room and slipped some gloves on. She adjusted Amber’s chair and placed her hands on her knees to get the woman to put them down. Pumping a pedal next to the chair, Doctor Walters reclined Amber down. The doctor lifted Amber’s shirt up and ran her hands along the pregnant woman’s stomach. She pressed and prodded, making noises of acknowledgement as she went. 

Tom sat beside Amber. Tom stared at her stomach with remorse. This had been the first appointment Amber asked him to come to. The only image of his child he had seen was the tiny dot she showed him when she first announced that she was pregnant. Today, he’d find out more about his future than he was prepared to learn.

“I saw that you were originally going to another practice about thirty minutes from here. If you don’t mind me asking, what caused you to switch?” Doctor Walters asked as she turned to her work station. She entered in a few details on her clipboard before moving around to open a tube of gel. Tom watched her prepare her station, his leg bouncing in anticipation.

“Oh, you were recommended by a friend. I figured I’d come here instead,” Amber said quickly. She glanced at Tom before looking back at the brunette doctor. 

Doctor Walters sat down in her chair and began spreading the gel over Amber’s swollen stomach. She hummed while she applied to gel, spreading it evenly. Then, she picked up a device and began rolling it over Amber’s stomach. She squinted as she watched the monitor beside them light up with activity. 

“Alright so you look to be just under 30 weeks along. Look there,” Doctor Walters said as she pointed to the screen. “There’s the little nose. Oh, what a cutie!”

She rolled the wand around Amber’s stomach a bit more. Tom watched the screen in amazement. He could feel his heart beating faster as he watched his child move and shake through the monitor. He had to sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching out and touching the picture. Amber’s lips were perked up in a tiny smile as she watched the picture herself.

“Everything looks to be in order. He’s perfectly healthy,” Doctor Walters said. Toms’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“He?” Tom gasped out. The doctor turned to look at Tom with a curious grin.

“Yes. You should’ve found out the gender about 10 weeks ago. Did your other doctor not tell you?” she asked. Amber placed her hand on Tom’s thigh and laughed weakly.

“I wanted it to be a surprise during the birth,” she stammered out. Doctor Walters lifted an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. She looked back at Tom and smiled generously.

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston. You’ve having a son.” Doctor Walters began cleaning the gel off of Amber’s stomach and whistling as she put her supplies away. She clicked a few buttons on the monitor and it began buzzing. After a few moments, several sheets of paper were being printed from the underside. She handed them to Tom and pointed at the papers. “There’s some pictures of your little boy.”

Tom flipped the pages over and stared at the fuzzy images with trembling hands. A son. His very own son. He traced his thumb over the ultrasound, imaging that his son’s hand could wrap around his finger as he went. Tom shut his eyes and felt a tear drop slide down his cheek. It hit the paper silently as he took in a deep breath.

He thought he wasn’t ready for this, and truly, he probably wasn’t. Yet, when he opened his eyes again and looked at the image of his unborn child, Tom wanted nothing more than to protect his baby. He wanted to cradle his son against his chest and rock him back and forth until he fell asleep. He wanted his son to see every beauty of the world.

Tom would never abandon his little boy. He could already think of thousands of names running through his mind. Freddie, Jonathan, maybe even something eccentric like Kona. He knew his son would be a handsome fellow but he was trying to imagine exactly how he’d look. Blue eyes with just the perfect amount of green, blonde hair that would inevitably get darker. Freckles across his nose, certainly there would be freckles.

The selfish part of Tom hoped that he wouldn’t have Amber’s hair color or eyes. He would accept the shape of her nose since that was always decent. Anything else was just a sour reminder that she was involved with his perfect baby boy.

Tom shoved the selfish thought aside and took a deep breath. His baby was healthy and growing properly. At least Amber was doing that right. He was blessed to see the little heartbeat flicker delicately on the screen when Doctor Walters rolled over it. That heartbeat was the center of Tom’s universe.

His little boy would be given the entire galaxy and everything in it. He hadn’t even met the baby yet and Tom already knew he’d pull every star from the sky for his little one. He still needed to wait a few months before he could introduce his son to the world. Even after that, he had to make sure he got custody of the boy instead of Amber. She would never treat him right. Tom would never hurt this child, and when his son grew up, Tom was sure he would turn out to be a good man.

In fact, his son would better man than Tom ever could be. He’d make sure of it.

 

*

 

“Hello, you’ve reached the voicemail of Thomas Hiddleston. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.”

Anna groaned as she listened to Tom’s voicemail yet again. She hung up before it would record a message and tossed her phone onto the bar. She ran one hand through her hair while the other stirred her straw around her drink.

She had been sitting in the hotel bar for over two hours waiting for Brianna. Her friend had met a cute boy at the beach and decided to take him back to her hotel room. Anna was fine with it, hell she had blown off plans before so she could get fucked by Tom. Except, Anna wasn’t able to get into her room if Brianna was in there with someone. Not to mention that this had been occurring for the past four days.

She decided to call Tom and possibly waste away the time by talking to him. Yet, even he wasn’t being responsive. His phone had gone to voicemail five times and she wasn’t willing to call a sixth and face rejection. He was probably still at the doctor’s – no, he definitely was. He said he would be away during this time. Still, Anna had hoped to reach him.

She sent another text to Brianna asking her if the coast was clear but her friend still wasn’t answering. With another groan, Anna downed the rest of her drink and requested another from the bartender. As the bartender slid the drink towards her, another woman sat down at the bar beside her.

“You looked stressed there, honey.” Anna looked beside her to see a short, older woman sitting a few seats away from her. Anna gave her a smile that swam with self-pity and shrugged.

“What gave it away?” she asked. The woman chuckled and just moved her finger in a circular motion towards Anna.

“Messed up hair. Downed your drink. You’re staring at your phone like it’s the only thing keeping you alive. Then again, that might be the drink,” she said with a smirk. Anna laughed and shrugged.

“Hit the nail right on the head,” Anna said. She looked up as the bartender walked over towards her but he wasn’t heading for her. He stood in front of the woman and handed her a glass of champagne.

“Your usual, Ms. Hiddleston,” the bartender said with a smile. The woman smiled back and picked up her glass, taking a generous sip. Anna’s eyes widened when she heard the woman’s last name.

“Your last name is Hiddleston?” Anna asked with a slight laugh of disbelief. The woman nodded as she placed her glass down.

“Only the second one I’ve had. You can call me Katherine, though.” Katherine had decided that the four seat distance between herself and the younger girl was too far. She shuffled out of her seat and walked over to Anna. She sat in the seat beside her and turned slightly towards her.

“I’ve never met anyone with the same last name as my boyfriend. It’s such a unique last name,” Anna said, swirling her drink around her glass. Katherine hummed and sipped another bit of her champagne.

“You’ve got that right. Now, tell me what is causing a pretty girl like you to look so sour?” Katherine leaned back in her seat and struggled to cross one leg over the other. She grunted, clearly agitated at not being as young as she used to be, and settled for crossing her ankles instead. Anna traced the rim over her glass with her pinky and pursed her lips.

“My friend’s parents bought us a trip here. It’s been great except that I’ve been kicked out of the room for about two hours now and it hasn’t been the first time. I tried calling my boyfriend to talk but he’s busy. So I’m kind of just sitting here with my drink and wishing that I was home,” Anna sighed. She sunk her shoulders downward and leaned on her hand. “This is the first time I’ve been away from home where I don’t know anyone aside from my friend. I’m just kind of lonely especially when my boyfriend isn’t answering his phone.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you and him having issues? Is that why he’s not answering?” Katherine pointed to the phone. Anna shook her head and sipped her drink, suddenly needing more alcohol in her system if she was going to talk to a total stranger about her issues.

“No! We’re totally fine. He’s just at a doctor’s appointment. He’s also not very good at answering his phone,” Anna mumbled the last part. Katherine pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“No one is bad at answering their phone unless they’re over 50,” Katherine snorted. Anna giggled and nodded.

“I always joke around with him that he’s a grandpa so he might as well be over 50,” Anna said. Katherine raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Anna waved her hand around and chuckled. “Let me clarify. He’s a bit older than me but he’s definitely not a grandpa. He’s only 30.”

Katherine knitted her eyebrows together and hummed. She shook her head, dismissing the confusing thought that ran through her mind. She leaned forward and placed a hand on Anna’s arm.

“I know it’s disappointing that you can’t go back to your room because of your friend. But look, now you’ve made a friend. Cheers to that,” Katherine said as she held her glass out. Anna picked up her own glass and clinked it against Katherine’s.

“Tomorrow is my last day here and then it’s back home,” Anna commented after she sipped her drink.

“Time to make the most of it, honey,” Katherine wiggled her shoulders with a smirk. “Let me cover your tab.”

“Oh, no I couldn’t let you do that!” Anna exclaimed. Katherine waved her hand around dismissively and called the bartender over.

“Put this girl’s drinks on my tab. She’s going to need a lot more of them,” Katherine instructed sternly. The bartender nodded and noticed Katherine’s glass.

“Shall I get you another, Ms. Hiddleston?” he asked. Katherine nodded and within seconds, a filled glass had replaced her empty one. Katherine turned back to Anna and noticed her perplexed expression.

“I guess it’s a bit embarrassing that a hotel bar knows my order by heart,” she snorted. Anna shook her head with a tiny smile.

“I think it’s amazing. Shows you own the place.” Anna gestured her hand around the bar. Katherine shrugged and continued nursing her sweet drink.

“With how much money I spend here, I probably do,” Katherine said. “And it’s not just this Hilton. All of the bloody establishments around the world. My son makes sure I stay at these hotels only. He’s posh like that.”

“I just think it shows he cares about you,” Anna commented. She scrunched her eyebrows together and turned back to Katherine. “Say, you’ve stayed at Hiltons all around the world? That means you’re an avid traveler.”

“Indeed I am. Once my husband passed – bless his soul – I decided it was time for this old lady to see the things she never did before. I’m always somewhere or another. My next trip is back to Italy.”

“Back to Italy? As in, you’ve been there more than once?” Anna asked with her jaw dropped. Katherine nodded with a proud smile on her pink lips.

“Seven times not including this next trip.” Katherine brought her glass back up to her lips and watched the young girl ogle her with envy. Part of her felt bad for the girl. She clearly wanted to travel and see things, yet here she was cooped up in a hotel bar waiting for her friend to stop shagging some stranger in her room.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Italy. I haven’t been much of anywhere really,” Anna laughed. Her cheeks were tinted red as she felt embarrassment creep over her. Katherine offered her a gentle smile and placed her hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“Would you like to see some photographs?”

For the next hour, Anna and Katherine sat at the bar enjoying their drinks. She talked about her travels around the world – “it’s how I became a Hilton member, sweetheart!” – and showed Anna pictures from every place she had been. Anna sat there in awe, admiring each and every destination. She was taking mental notes of specific places that she’d want to travel to in the future – especially with Tom.

A half hour later, Brianna finally sauntered into the bar. Anna jumped up from her chair and gave her friend a big hug, relieved that she finally was able to get out of the bar and return to enjoying their trip. Anna turned back to Katherine and went to give the woman a hug.

“Thank you for talking to me. It was wonderful to meet you, Katherine,” Anna said with another tight squeeze. She pulled back and felt Katherine grip her hand.

“Thank you for keeping this old woman company. It was wonderful to meet you…you know, it just occurred to me that I don’t know your name,” Katherine said. Anna smiled and gave her hand another squeeze before pulling away and wrapping an arm around Brianna.

“It’s Anna!” she called out before exiting the bar with her friend. Katherine’s eyes widened as she set her glass down.

She turned slowly in her seat and held her head in her hands. It couldn’t be possible – how could she run into Anna here out of all places? No, it certainly wasn’t her. It was just a coincidence. 

But then, the pieces started clicking together in her head. How could she deny that the points lined up too neatly for it to be just a coincidence? Her name was Anna, she had an older boyfriend with the last name Hiddleston. Ironic, considering her son Thomas Hiddleston had a younger girlfriend named Anna. Katherine took a deep breath and ordered another drink.

Well, at least she actually liked the girl that Thomas picked out this time.

 

*

 

When Anna got around to seeing Tom after she arrived home, he first and foremost fucked her until she cried. He mumbled against her chest how much he missed his greedy little cock slut and that he was so happy to fill her up again. By the time Anan had cum, her eyes were shut from pleasure and her hold on Tom loosened as she slipped from her grip on reality.

After some much needed aftercare, Tom curled up on his office sofa with Anna in his arms. He had asked about her trip, listening intently while holding her hand. After everything that he had gone through that week with Amber’s appointment and his loneliness, he had been so happy to finally see Anna’s smiling face again.

“And I met this wonderful woman! We talked for like three hours in the bar while Brianna was off with some guy,” Anna said, resting her head on Tom’s shoulder.

“Oh did you now? What did you lovely ladies talk about?” Tom asked. 

“A bit of everything. We talked about hotels and Brianna. Then we talked about traveling – God, Tom this woman has been everywhere! Oh, we chatted about you a bit,” Anna said, nuzzling into Tom’s embrace.

“All good things, I hope.” Tom ran his other hand down Anna’s back. She was practically purring against him as she nodded.

“Of course. Oh, and get this. You’ll never guess what her name was!” Anna sat up straighter to see the look on Tom’s face when she told him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“What was her name?” Tom asked.

“You’ll never believe this. Her name was Katherine and her last name was Hiddleston! Katherine Hiddleston! Finally someone with the same last name as you!” Anna was laughing with her eyes shut. She was completely oblivious to the way Tom had frozen up. He stared down at his lap and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“That’s…funny, love. What did you talk about?” Tom felt his muscles in his legs tensing. Anna pressed a kiss to Tom’s hand as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

“I already told you that,” Anna mumbled. She tilted her head and sighed. “Were you not paying attention?”

“No, darling. I just wanted to know if you talked about anything else. Three hours is a long time,” Tom laughed nervously. Anna pursed her lips for a few moments but ended up shaking her head.

“It was really about traveling mostly. She’s been all over the world so that took up most of our conversation. I mean, she went to Italy more than seven times. I wish I could have that,” she hummed out happily.

“Must be hard for her to travel if she’s got family,” Tom said slyly, trying to coax more out of Anna. The girl shrugged as she swung her legs back and forth.

“I don't think she said anything about having a family,” Anna said, trying to remember every detail of the conversation. That part slipped must have slipped her mind. She began talking about another part of her trip but Tom was hearing static. Anna had met his mother – his actual, non-sick mother – and she had no idea.

He was surprised that she hadn’t placed the pieces together. Then again, Anna knew little to nothing about Tom’s mother. Hell, he hadn’t even told her his mom’s name. After hearing this story, he intended to keep it that way.

Tom felt his chest clenching. If his mother had even mentioned Tom’s name, his cover was blown. Tom was beginning to see red as he imagined the storm that could have happened. Anna could have discovered Tom’s lies. She could have seen the truth and he wouldn’t have even been there to clear things up.

He almost lost her. 

Suddenly, and before Anna could even protest, Tom had pulled her deeper into his lap and pressed his lips to hers. They had just fucked but he needed her again. Too many times these past few months, he’d almost let her fall through his fingertips.

His hands tore at her shirt and her hands tried to stop him. She pulled herself back and through her panting breaths, she leaned in and chuckled.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I need you. I love you. Please never leave me,” Tom whispered, pulling her lips back down to his. 

“I’m yours, I promise,” she whispered back.

For the next hour, Tom made love to her. He whispered sweet words in her ear as they came undone together. As Tom looked into her eyes and saw the pure love floating in them, he knew he couldn’t live a life without her.

He loved Anna. He loved his son. He would do anything to live in a world where they were happy and they were happy together.

He just hoped he had enough time to make that happen before everything fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone hanging at the edge of their seats, I want to warn you about the next chapter. I wrote it already and....whew. Good luck to all of us.
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is absolutely perfect...until it absolutely isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Wow, the excitement for this chapter has been off the charts. I really hope it lives up to any expectations I may have set! This was an incredibly fun one to write and I can't believe that I'm finally uploading this. So, without any more delay, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Can you please tell me where we’re going?” Anna laughed.

“Nope, it would ruin the surprise,” Tom said as he tapped the steering wheel. Anna groaned and rested her head back against the seat. 

Tom had picked her up about 45 minutes ago. She hopped into his car and before she even had the chance to kiss him, he wrapped his tie around her eyes and secured it tightly. Anna had asked what was going on and Tom simply kissed her cheek and started driving.

“Are we almost there at least?” Anna asked. 

“Actually, yes. We’ll be there in two minutes,” Tom said cheerfully. Anna smoothed her hands down her sundress and sat impatiently. She was never the most patient of women, particularly when it came to surprises. Her leg bounced viciously while her hands smoothed her dress down for the umpteenth time. She could hear Tom chuckling beside her which only tested her patience further.

The car began to slow down and Anna could feel it turning. Doing everything she could to see past Tom’s tie – of course he would choose today to bring his one solid-black tie – Anna tried to figure out where they could possibly be. Tom had insisted on keeping the radio blasting and the windows closed, despite the perfect Spring weather outside, so Anna couldn’t even hear what was going on around them.

When the car slowed to a gentle stop, Anna sat up straighter in her seat. She clicked her heels together and turned towards Tom. He turned the car off and kissed Anna on the cheek.

“Let me help you out, dear,” Tom whispered. He slipped out of the car as Anna unbuckled herself. She turned towards her door and felt around for the door handle. Before she had the chance to let herself out, Tom opened the door and wrapped one arm around her waist. He tugged her out of the car and helped her steady herself on the concrete ground.

“Can you tell me where we are now?” she asked hopefully. Tom tightened his grip on her waist and began walking with her. Anna could feel the ground becoming uneven beneath her feet. She sniffed the air and smelt the sweetness of flowers and trees.

“Stop here,” Tom mumbled, steadying Anna again. He disappeared for a few moments and Anna could hear some shuffling. She tapped her foot nervously until Tom returned his hands to her. He leaned against her, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her back against his front. “I brought you somewhere that I wanted to take you months ago. It was all the way back when I was trying to convince you to be mine. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to try to take you here again. See, this is a place that is sincerely special to me. It’s…it’s where I had my happiest moments as a child and I want to bring you here too. I want to add you into that catalog of happiest memories.”

Tom slid his hands up and down Anna’s arms. He took a deep breath before reaching up and untying the blindfold from Anna’s eyes. As the tie fell, he watched Anna blink a few times to adjust to the light.

“Happy graduation, my love,” Tom said, fidgeting carefully behind Anna. She took two steps forward and held her hands over her mouth. 

Tom had set up a beautiful little picnic on top of a grassy hill. It wasn’t large but it overlooked a lake. The water was tinged an orange color as the sun began to dip below the horizon. A large tree hung over their heads, shielding them from the sky. It was one of the most beautiful sights Anna had seen. She turned to Tom and slowly walked towards him. She placed her hands in his and reached up onto her toes.

“I love you. Thank you,” Anna whispered, pressing her lips softly to Tom’s. “But it isn’t my graduation yet.”

“I know, darling. I just wanted to celebrate early. You’ve worked so hard and I wanted to do something special for you. Baby, you were exempt from every final for your outstanding work. You could be graduating with honors. I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Tom said, pushing some of Anna’s hair behind her ear. “I know we normally go out on Saturdays but tomorrow is supposed to be dreary and rainy. I know it’s a Friday but I thought you wouldn’t mind being kidnapped for a bit.”

“You thought right, Tom,” Anna said as she leaned forward to kiss Tom again. The hilltop was lonely and devoid of any onlookers but Anna felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought that someone might see them. She pulled away and buried her face in Tom’s chest. She shook gently with laughter before looking back up and Tom with a raised eyebrow. “So what’s for dinner?”

It turned out Tom had prepared their little picnic just as he had on the night he intended to take her to this very spot. Of course, they enjoyed the wrapped sandwiches and wine back in Anna’s dorm room that night, but tonight they ate where they were supposed to. They watched the sun sink slowly beneath the horizon while chatting about the struggles of this past semester and how they were looking forward to the summer.

It was when the moon had begun its ascension amongst the stars that Tom felt his chest constricting. Anna had turned to him, her eyes sparkling extra bright from the buzz of wine within her, and placed her hand over his.

“Just think, Tom, in just under two weeks, we’ll be free to be a proper couple,” Anna said. Tom’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. She blushed and turned to look over the hill. “No more hiding. No more worrying about people seeing us. We’re not going to be professor and student anymore. Just Tom and Anna. I can’t wait.”

Perhaps Tom should have been prepared for this. After all, he did tell Anna that as soon as she graduated, they’d be free to show themselves to the world. He’d be completely and utterly thrilled to be able to live that sort of life with Anna. Yet, he couldn’t. He still had a pregnant wife at home who he had yet to divorce. He had avoided Amber the few times he had taken Anna out in public but that couldn’t last much longer if they were entering the summer. 

Tom just grabbed her hand tightly and made her look at him. He smirked and trailed his knuckles up her stretched arm. “I believe it’s time for part two of our celebration.”

It was then that Anna and Tom found themselves in the back of Tom’s car with him on top of her. The picnic blanket and basket had been tossed unceremoniously into the trunk before Tom quite literally pushed Anna in the back seat. He crawled on top of her, hands sliding her dress up her body and lips searching for whatever he could reach.

“Take me home, Tom,” Anna whispered against his lips. He shook his head and gripped her thigh, his nails biting into her skin.

“Too far. Need you now,” Tom growled. His lips covered hers, seeking to taste every corner of her mouth. Anna moaned against him, stretching her legs as much as she could in the cramped car to let Tom further in. He chuckled against her, pulling away to kiss her throat. “I want to taste that sweet little pussy of yours, Anna.”

“You’re as big as this car. How will that even work?” Anna asked, her chest heaving up and down from Tom’s aggressive kissing. He smirked at her as he pulled her dress up her body so it bundled above her waist. He then wrapped his arms around her hips and adjusted her so her back was pressed to the door. One leg hung off the seat and Tom had her grip the other in her hand. He looked down to see her cunt exposed just for him.

Anna had learned that panties were a lost cause when it came to Tom. He’d either be so desperate to sink his cock inside of her that he’d rip them off or they’d be in such a hurry to fuck that they’d be shoved aside and covered in cum by the end of their coupling. Knowing this, Anna made the ultimate decision to stop wearing those under garments whenever possible around Tom. He always paid her back for the torn fabric but she really couldn’t spend her time constantly buying panties. It seemed that things were better this way – her pussy exposed and ready for him whenever he pleased – for it only made him all the more aggressive between the figurative sheets.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Tom purred as he stroked two fingers up and down her slit. Anna quivered above her, chewing her lip as she stared down at Tom’s stretched out body. He smiled up at her, pressing a wet kiss to her knee before sinking two fingers inside of her body.

Anna’s head fell back against the door as she let out a whimper. The drag of Tom’s fingers inside of her was extremely satisfying. She had been craving his touch all day and she was finally getting the attention she needed.

The sound of shuffling against the leather seats alerted Anna once again. She was able to distract herself from the pleasurable curl and thrust of Tom’s fingers to flutter her eyes open and see him lowering his eyes to be even with her cunt. With a deep inhale, Tom shut his own eyes and leaned in to press his tongue flat against Anna’s core.

“Oh my fucking God, Tom, yes!” Anna moved her free hand down to lace into Tom’s hair. He hummed against her, relieved to feel her sweet taste tingle his taste buds again. He continued his dramatic motions with his fingers while swiveling the tip of his tongue around her clit. Anna was trembling, her thigh in her other hand shaking visibly, as she tried to hold her orgasm back.

“Tonight there are no rules, baby. Cum whenever you want. Put your hands wherever you hand. Say whatever you want. Tonight is all about you, my love,” Tom said before diving back down to lap at Anna again. She nodded with a whimper, shouting Tom’s name to the roof of the car. 

Tom had always been extremely talented with his mouth. He always knew how to touch Anna in a way that left her both satisfied and begging for more. Tonight, however, his ministrations seemed to be extra skillful. Anna wasn’t sure whether it was the wine, the thrill of being eaten out in the back of Tom’s expensive car, or if Tom was just being extra attentive tonight, but she felt like her body was on fire.

The straps of her dress slipped off her shoulders as her body writhed around. She shouted Tom’s name over and over again as if it would encourage him to lap at her harder. By the time Tom had managed to slip a third finger inside of her while sucking on her clit, Anna head reached her peak. Her back arched and her hands tightened their grips. Tom’s name filled the car with an echo and fog covered the already tinted windows as she came all over his fingers.

“Good girl, Anna. You’re such a good girl for Daddy,” Tom whispered. He slipped his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his lips. He took his time licking her juices off of his digits, relishing in the taste of her sweet release all over him.

“Fuck me, Sir. Please fuck me. I need your cock inside of me.” Anna was a babbling mess. She leaned forward and cupped her hands over Tom’s bulge. Squeezing and kneading, Anna brought her lips to Tom’s. He groaned against her and Anna could taste herself on Tom’s tongue. He was a distinct mix of her own taste, wine, and mint. Somewhere between the mixture, Anna could taste that distantly sweet flavor of something that only belonged to Tom. His hands grabbed her waist so tightly that she was sure he could’ve left bruises. 

Dragging her down, Tom let Anna lay back against the seat. He tugged his polo off and tossed it into the front seat. Anna ran her hands down Tom’s naked chest as he took his cock out. She admired the smooth planes and sharp edges of his muscles. It was a rare sight for Anna to see Tom naked considering they always fucked in public. Although he still had his pants on, she still found herself admiring what she could see of his body.

As Tom lined himself up with Anna’s hole, he lifted her right hand up to his lips. Ghosting his mouth over her fingers, Tom kissed the little sapphire ring that sat on her ring finger. Anna blushed at the sweet gesture. He smiled at her and wrapped his fingers with hers.

“Best idea I’ve ever had,” Tom said. He moved their hands back and forth so he could watch the stone on the right capture the nighttime light in its curves and cuts.

“I never take it off,” Anna whispered. Tom turned back to her and leaned down over her. He angled his hips and slowly slid his cock inside of her. Anna’s head fell back against the seat and her lips parted.

“My beautiful Anna,” Tom whispered as he sunk down to the hilt. His cock was twitching inside of her tight hole. With a grunt, Tom pulled all the way back out and then thrusted back in. Anna gasped and ran her hand down Tom’s back, scraping her nails down his skin. Tom peppered kisses along Anna’s neck as he thrusted in and out of her quivering cunt. “I love you.”

It was rare that Tom made love to Anna. Normally, their couplings were rushed in Tom’s office, resulting in hard and fast fucking. They only so often had the chance to take this slowly and sensually so when that opportunity did arrive, Anna found herself getting extremely emotional. She buried her head into the crook of Tom’s neck, letting a few stray tears fall freely from her eyes.

His hips were pushing against her slowly and intimately, every drag of his cock passionate and deep. He moaned Anna’s name into her skin. Lifting himself off her slightly, he noticed her dress had fallen enough to expose her breasts. He pushed his cock into her as he latched his mouth around her nipple.

“Tom! Yes, Daddy! Oh, just like that,” Anna moaned. She angled her hips upwards to meet Tom’s thrusts. He moved his lips across to her other breast to lick at her other nipple, making both of them swollen and puffy. She could feel little fingers of electricity shooting out from where Tom’s mouth was. Her chest arched upwards, unintentionally shoving more of her breasts in Tom’s face. He groaned, cupping Anna’s other breast in his hand and kneading the muscle.

“You’re so fucking tight. God, I could stay inside this tiny pussy for the rest of my god damned life. I want to cum inside this sweet cunt,” Tom grunted. “I want to make you mine, Anna. Tell me who this beautiful little cunt belongs to.”

“It’s yours. I’m yours, Sir, all yours,” Anna groaned. Dragging her nails down Tom’s back, Anna felt her orgasm rising to a crest inside of her. Tom kissed the tears away from the corners of her eyes as he fucked her with deep, heavy thrusts.

“Cum for me, Anna. Let me hear you shout my name,” Tom said into Anna’s ear. Her lips parted and she let out a sharp gasp as her orgasm pummeled through her like a stampede. She lifted her hips off of the seat and clenched her core with pleasure. Tom used her position to his advantage. He grabbed her lifted hips and swiveled them around on his cock, increasing the intensity of her orgasm.

“Tom! Oh, Daddy. Yes, Tom, fuck,” Anna hissed. Her head fell back against the seat with a gentle thump. Tom slipped his hand under her head and lifted it back up. Her eyes fluttered opened and she saw him smirking at her.

“I’m not done making you cum just yet,” Tom purred. Anna blushed as he swung them around so he was sitting back against the seat and she was in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Anna began to grind back and forth on Tom’s cock.

She didn’t have much room to move up and down with the roof of the car being so low. Tom slid himself down, angling his cock deeper inside of Anna. She whimpered and dug her nails into the back of Tom’s neck. He hissed at the pain but relished in the feeling of knowing it was because Anna was feeling the ultimate pangs of pleasure.

As Tom’s eyes fell closed, Anna admired every inch of his face. Tanned planes of smooth skin covering sharp cheekbones and hooded eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, unable to resist the feeling of his lips against hers. He groaned happily and kissed her back, licking his way into her mouth. 

With every movement against Tom, Anna could hear him letting out the strangest little whimpers and gasps – sounds that she never truly heard from him. As she fucked herself down on him, she purposefully squeezed her cunt, constricting Tom’s cock. He hissed and bucked upwards, letting out a feral moan. Anna loved the way his face was contorting from the pleasure and she wanted to give him more of that feeling. He always made her feel so good and she knew how to make him tick. 

Anna ran her hand down Tom’s naked chest, scraping her nails over his abs. His body shot forward, pushing Anna back on his cock. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her with warning. She smirked and dug her nails into his sides, feeling his ribs between his hard muscles.

“You always make me feel so good, Tom. Let me do the same for you,” Anna whispered. She leaned in and pressed kisses down the column of Tom’s neck. He rolled his head to the side and shuddered. Her nails continued their exploration of Tom’s body. Leaving little red marks in their wake, Anna traced all over Tom’s torso.

“Fuck, harder,” Tom hissed. Anna blinked twice, shocked at her discovery. She knew Tom was a sucker for a bit of pain – tugging his hair, biting his shoulder – but asking her to go harder was something she didn’t think she’d hear.

So Anna complied. She tugged his hair with one hand and scraped his ribs with her other. She latched onto his neck and bit bruises along the column of skin just to mark her territory. Tom groaned at that and she could feel his cock spasming inside of her. She had reduced him to a groaning mess with a grip on her hips and she loved it.

Leaning back a bit more, Anna clawed down Tom’s pectorals as she tossed her head back. Tom opened his eyes and leaned forward to capture her lips in his. When he pulled back, he could see the glaze beginning to cover her eyes, signaling to him that her hold on her control was faltering and she needed him to steer her again. He ran one hand down her chest, teasing his nipples while the other tightened on her bruised waist.

“You’re so big inside of me, Daddy,” Anna whined as she bounced as much as she could. Tom leaned his head back and lazily helped his girl move on his cock. He wasn’t in any rush to bring either of them to completion. This was one of the few times that he didn’t need to worry about that. His windows were tinted naturally and then another layer of fog on top of that concealed them from the rest of the world.

“Look at you, Daddy’s perfect girl. You’re making me feel so good, angel. I love being inside this tight cunt,” Tom said. He moved the hand toying at her nipples to tease at her clit. Anna’s eyes widened and she slumped forward, resting her front against Tom’s. He chuckled then, wrapping an arm fully around her waist to help move her along his cock.

There was something about knowing that Anna loved him that made having sex with her even more divine. He couldn’t explain it – and neither could she, for that matter – nor could he understand why his cock felt even better inside of her and her pussy felt even tighter around him knowing this. Yet, with every thrust and every sparkling orgasm, both of them knew that something had changed.

Tom wanted to hold onto that feeling forever. As Anna looked into his eyes and her sweet moans filled his ears, Tom was positive that this should be the rest of his life. He wanted this view for as long as he could imagine. Wherever, whenever, however – he wanted her, needed her. Tom thrust his hips up, earning a particularly wild groan from Anna. She laughed at her own noises and pressed her lips to Tom’s.

His cock was spasming inside of her, wildly throbbing with the need to cum. Tom groaned against Anna’s lips, holding her tightly against him. He pushed his hips upward, getting as deep as he could inside of her.

“I want you to cum for me, Tom,” Anna whispered against his lips, running her hand down the planes of Tom’s chest. The scratch marks that she left were stinging as she touched them and Tom couldn’t hold onto his control any longer. He groaned and shuddered beneath her. 

Tom straightened his back as much as he could and thrusted twice more into her. He came with a shout of her name and filled her to the brim with his cum. Anna moaned at the feeling of his cum dripping from her core and around his cock and let her third orgasm hit her. She screamed his name once again, a tradition she would live out for as long as she could, and collapsed on top of Tom. He slowly ran his fingers along her hair, breathing softly. 

“I love you, my beautiful Anna,” Tom whispered. “You’re everything to me.”

“I love you, too. I’m yours,” she said, stroking her fingers down Tom’s slightly sweaty chest. She watched the red marks she left burn against his skin, a few already fading away into his skin forever. He smiled down at her and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone.

“Always?”

“Always.”

 

*

 

Saturday morning, Anna woke up to the sound of rain against her window and an email notification beeping on her phone. She rolled over in bed and swiped her phone from its charger. After a few blinks and several eye-rubs, Anna opened her phone to see the email light up her screen.

“Congratulations Miss Anna Brooks. Due to your excellence in academic performance, we would like to award you with the title of honors at graduation,” Anna read. Her eyes widened and she dropped her phone onto the bed. Letting out a cheer and cry of shock, Anna picked up her phone and re-read the email another five times.

The first thing Anna did was close the email and open up Tom’s contact. She stared at the fake name she gave him, her finger hovering over the call button. Something didn’t feel right about just a simple phone call. They had been looking forward to this news all semester. Making a quick decision, Anna closed his contact.

Anna knew that telling him in person would be an even better surprise that just a phone call. She had meant to see him that night but the thought of waiting another nine hours was dreadful. With a sudden burst of confidence, Anna jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. Then, she contacted a taxi to pick her up from the school. She didn’t have the patience to wait until that night to tell Tom. Instead, she’d surprise him at his house with the news.

When the car rolled up to the front of her dorm fifteen minutes later, she slid into the back seat with a bright smile. 

“75 Oak Street, please,” Anna said. The driver nodded and pulled out of the school. 

The entire way to Tom’s house, Anna’s leg was shaking nervously. She kept reading over the email as if it would help her believe that it was actually happening. As she began to recognize the scenery of Tom’s neighborhood, she could feel a twisting in her gut. Anna pushed the feeling aside, attributing it to her nerves about telling Tom the news.

Truthfully, this was something she would have never done. Anna had only been to Tom’s home one other time and that was only after careful planning on his part. Showing up as a surprise could be considered dangerous perhaps, what with Tom’s sick mother. However, she was sure that when he answered the door and she told him about her honors, he’d forgive her in an instant. She didn’t even need to stay at all – she just needed to see his face when she told him the news.

As the taxi pulled up to the curb, Anna tossed a handful of cash and a generous tip to the driver. She slid from the backseat and stared at the massive home in front of her. Shaking with excitement, Anna practically ran up the walkway to the front door with a smile that was so large it was starting to hurt her cheeks.

Reaching the front door, Anna knocked on it three times. She took one large step back and folded her hands behind her back. She began twisting the ring Tom gave her around her clammy finger. Her left foot tapped nervously against the ground while she bit her lower lip. When no one answered, Anna stepped forward to knock again. Before her fist could hit the door, it swung open to reveal a woman roughly Tom’s age.

“Can I help you?” she asked with one brow raised. Anna paused and let her hand fall back beside her. She certainly wasn’t expecting this.

“Yeah. I’m looking for Tom. Tom Hiddleston,” Anna said. The woman narrowed her eyes and leaned against the open door.

“He’s not home right now. I’m sorry, who are you?” she asked. Anna looked down and noticed the woman’s hand was resting over her stomach – certainly a very pregnant stomach, at that. Anna raised her eyebrows and smiled, the pieces clicking together in her mind.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Anna held her hand out. “I’m Anna, Tom’s girlfriend. You must be Amber, his sister.”

Amber paused, staring at the girl in front of her in disbelief. Her grip on the door tightened while her other hand pressed against her round stomach. Slumping her weight onto one leg, Amber let out a soft snort.

“Tom’s sister? Sweetheart, I’m his wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are told, anger is plenty, and tears are shed by only some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Oh my goodness, the response on the last chapter was overwhelming. A lot of you knew that the Big Reveal was coming soon, but in the last chapter and in that way?? The shock factor was HUGE and your comments were SO generous and exciting to read so thank you for that! I hope this week's chapter is just as good for you. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry…what?” Anna asked, her smile slowly fading from her face. Amber tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m Amber Hiddleston, Tom’s wife.”

Anna’s head felt like it was throbbing – no, pounding – as she stared at Amber. This had to be some sort of joke right? Anna flicked her eyes back and forth, sincerely hoping that Tom would pop out from the bushes and tell her this was just a prank.

Please, Tom. Please don’t be lying.

Tom’s sister – no, his wife – just told her that very fact. Anna could feel tears stinging in her eyes as her chest clenched. This was impossible. Tom wouldn’t do this to her. He wouldn’t lie to her. He would never hurt her this way.

He loved her. 

“This is a joke right?” Anna asked, her voice strained and barely audible. Amber pressed her lips together and shook her head gently. 

“I’m afraid it’s not, dear,” she whispered. Anna let her eyes fall to the ground. She took one step backwards and felt the rain begin to hit the top of her head. It was particularly cold and numbing. She couldn’t focus on much else besides for the pounding of her heart and the stinging of the cold rain against her burning skin.

Her stomach felt like it was a block of lead. The world was spinning around her and she could feel the color draining from her face. A hand landed on Anna’s arm – though she could barely feel it – and she looked up to see Amber standing there with a pitiful look on her face. “You look quite pale. Why don’t you come in and sit?”

Amber’s face was kind, as far as Anna could tell. Her face was rounded – perhaps from the pregnancy. Oh God, the pregnancy. Tom was going to be a father. He made love to this woman and gave her a baby. He was living an entire second life with a child on the way and he hid every bit of it from her. Anna felt a new wave of sickness roll over her and she knew that standing in the rain wouldn’t help any.

Anna nodded wordlessly. Amber’s hand gripped her arm a bit harder and the other went to the small of Anna’s back. She led the girl inside, shutting the door with her foot, and walked her over to the couch. Anna stared at the piece of furniture with bile rising in her mouth.

Anna and Tom had made love on that couch.

They had made love all through this house.

All through the house where his pregnant wife lived.

Anna sat down on the couch, her legs filled with tingles. Amber had left the room – at least Anna assumed that, she wasn’t really paying attention to much at this point. Anna let her eyes wander upwards and she let out a choked sob.

She remembered these walls. The warm colors that complimented the wooden floors so nicely. The bookshelves pressed against them. Her body pressed against them. She remembered them being practically bare.

Today, they weren’t. Not in the slightest.

Pictures were scattered across the room that weren’t there before. Tom smiling, his wife by his side. One of the two of them at the beach. Another with an old man. Another with an older woman. 

Anna felt a lump grow in her throat. She knew that older woman. That was Katherine from the Hilton. Anna let her head fall into her hands and she let out a frustrated sigh. Katherine Hiddleston. Of course. As Anna felt another sob rising in her throat, she choked it back with a stroke of anger.

She told Tom about Katherine. She said her full name and Tom completely changed the subject. He knew who Anna was talking about and made her forget her train of thought. Anna could feel the heat blossoming in her cheeks as she mulled this over.

The clinking of ice against glass brought Anna out of her thoughts. Amber walked into the room holding a glass of ice water. Tom’s wife sat beside Anna and held out the glass to her.

“Drink. It’ll help,” Amber said. Anna stared at the water before slowing taking it from Amber’s hand. She took a long sip before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. 

After Anna finished her drink, Amber fished out a blanket from the other side of the couch and wrapped it around Anna’s shivering body. Anna whispered a quiet thank you and curled into the blanket. She shut her eyes. It smelled like Tom. His wonderfully woody smell with hints of lavender and sandalwood. The smell stuck in her nostrils and refused to leave. Anna shrugged the blanket off and pushed it away from her, not wanting to be surrounded by something so utterly Tom. 

Amber watched the entire action happen. She pulled the blanket onto her lap and folded it while Anna just stared blankly ahead of her. After the blanket was properly folded, Amber cleared her throat but Anna couldn’t meet her eyes.

She couldn’t look into the eyes of the woman whose husband she had been fucking.

Fucking. Dating. Loving.

“So you’re…dating Tom?” Amber asked. Anna nodded, twisting the sapphire ring on her finger. It felt like it was burning the circle of skin that it was resting over. Still, as Anna tried to remove it, she found her hands trembling too violently to take it off. “How long now?”

“Since November but we met over the summer,” Anna whispered. Amber sighed and shook her head, looking away from the young girl. “I’m sorry.”

Amber turned back to Anna and scooted a bit closer to her. She rested a hand on Anna’s shoulder, rubbing her thumb in circles. “You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know. Right?”

“Of course I didn’t know,” Anna hissed. “Your husband is an excellent liar.”

“What did he tell you?” Amber asked softly, still stroking Anna. Anna could feel her skin boiling from underneath Amber’s touch and she wanted to push the woman off of her. She didn’t want to believe that any of this was happening. She didn’t want her boyfriend’s wife to comfort her.

“He told me a lot of things actually,” Anna snorted. She looked up at the picture of Tom, Amber, and Katherine and pointed to it. “That’s his mother?”

“Yeah,” Amber sighed.

“Tom told me that she had dementia and that he was taking care of her. That’s why I couldn’t come over here. It would confuse her too much,” Anna said bitterly. She shook her head and let out a spitting laugh. “I was here once, actually. He said that she was away. He’s an amazing liar. I believed every bit of it.”

“Wait, you were here once?” Amber asked. Anna nodded, her lips tense and frowning. “When?”

“Sometime in late October, early November. I stayed here for the weekend,” Anna said. Amber rolled her eyes and dropped her hands into her lap.

“That’s when he bought me a trip to see my parents in Canada,” Amber said through a laugh. Anna whipped her head around and let her jaw fall open slightly.

“Amber…wait, is that really your name?” Amber nodded. Anna huffed. “At least he was truthful about that. Anyway, he brought me here that weekend. Took down all the pictures of you. There wasn’t even a trace of you here! He went out of his way to take them down so I didn’t know about you.”

Anna felt herself beginning to cry but she held it back. No, she needed to be strong during this conversation. She wouldn’t reduce herself to the weeping mistress just yet. She needed more answers. 

“When I asked if I could come back to the house another time, he told me his pregnant sister moved back in with him. Which, well, he said was you,” Anna whispered. Amber groaned and ran her hand over her swollen stomach.

Anna eyed the woman’s stomach. Pregnant. Tom had gotten her pregnant. Clearly, Tom had gotten Amber pregnant after meeting Anna. He was fucking both of them and neither of them knew it. Anna felt her head getting heavy and vision twisting. She gripped the couch and dug her nails into the cushions. Rocking back and forth slowly, Anna tried to relax the swells of anxiety rushing through her.

“That certainly isn’t true at all,” Amber said. She struggled but got up from the couch. Waddling across the room, Amber traced her finger over the bookcases – which were a quarter more filled than Anna recalled – and finally pulled out a white bound book. She flipped through a few pages and let out a hum. She came back to the couch and handed it to Anna. 

Anna stared at the page with disgust. Through the red of her vision, Anna saw the truth that stood before her. Tom and Amber’s wedding photograph. Anna dropped the book onto the ground and began trembling.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Amber cooed as she sat beside Anna. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I’m so stupid. How could I not realize? I fucked your husband. I’m dating your husband. God, I love your husband,” Anna chanted through her shaking teeth. She balled her hands into fists and looked at Amber. “Your husband made love to me in your shared bed.”

“He won’t be my husband much longer,” Amber said in a grim tone. Anna’s eyes widened and she felt a new wave of sadness crash through her.

“I ruined your marriage. Oh my god, I ruined it,” Anna sobbed out. “You two were having a baby and then he cheated on you and now I’m ruining your marriage.”

“You didn’t ruin our marriage. He did that when he decided to cheat on me,” Amber whispered. “Say, how did you two even meet?”

“We met a bar over the summer. We hooked up. Then, surprise, he turned out to be my English professor,” Anna spit. Amber clasped her hands together and shut her eyes.

“All those late nights at the school. He always told me he was working late. I should have known when he would come home without his ring on,” Amber sighed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Anna whispered. She knew it wasn’t good enough. She was feeling incredibly numb and that seemed to be the only thing that could come out of her mouth. “This can’t be happening.”

“Sweetheart…” Amber trailed off. Anna was visibly shaking, though Amber wasn’t sure whether it was from anger or sadness. 

“He told me so many lovely things,” she whispered. She shut her eyes and bit her shaking lip. “He told me I was beautiful. He told me that I was everything to him. He told me he loved me. Could he not have meant any of that?”

“May I be blunt, Anna?” Amber asked. Anna opened her eyes and looked to Amber. The woman had crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her nose at Anna. The girl felt uneasy looking at her but nodded. “Tom is used to getting what he wants. You were giving him the sex he wasn’t getting regularly at home. You’re young, you could keep up with his needs. You were a good body for him.”

Anna shook her head and felt tears welling in her eyes again. This time, she wasn’t sure if she could stop them. “But he took me on dates! We cooked together. He helped me through my panic attacks. It was so much more than sex.”

“Tom is a rich man,” Amber mumbled. Her eyes were cast down at the couch and a regretful smirk was tugging at her lips. “Spending money on dinner, movies,” Amber eyed Anna’s ring, “jewelry. It’s nothing to him. He can afford to spend some cash if it means getting what he wants.”

The truth hit Anna like she had run into a brick wall. Amber was right. Tom had used her. She was a tight cunt and a good fuck. He had bought her in the non-traditional sense. 

Anna shut her eyes and let out a deep breath. She could almost feel Tom’s presence around her – on her. Anna ran her hands down her arms, feeling like she needed a hot shower to wash the traces of Tom off of her. She remembered the way he held her on this couch while they watched The Office. She remembered how he scooped her up, carried her upstairs, and made love to her in his bed. She remembered how they cooked together in the kitchen.

She remembered it all and she hated it. She hated what she had fell for – all of his lies and deceit – and she hated that she couldn’t stop picturing his face. Anna thought that Tom loved her, in fact, she was quite sure of it. She thought that perhaps they could be happy together. She didn’t want to believe Amber but the ring on her finger and the swell of her stomach were too obvious.

Tom Hiddleston was married with a child on the way. Anna was just someone he could fuck on the side.

He didn’t love her. He couldn’t love her. He had a family. He was a liar. He used her for sex and that was it. He bought her affections with dinner and dates and checks to school.

And a ring.

Anna stared down at the offensive piece of jewelry and finally settled her shaking fingers enough to slip it off. Her finger stung from how harshly she ripped it off. Standing from the couch, Anna threw the ring across the room. She listened to it clatter off of a picture of Tom and Amber in front of the Las Vegas sign. Straightening her back and looking down at the still shocked Amber, Anna nodded once.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hiddleston, for giving me some answers. I’m sorry that I’ve done this to your family and I hope you’ll forgive me. You’ll never need to worry about me again, I promise,” Anna said, her voice cold and devoid of emotion. Before Amber could answer, Anna spun on her heel and walked out of the house, slamming the perfect door behind her. 

Anna walked away from the house, not once looking back. She didn’t want to see the fortress that housed the man she thought she could love. She didn’t know how long she walked in the rain for before a taxi passed her. Anna waved the cab down and slid inside. The driver looked at her – the cold, sopping wet girl in his back seat – and stayed completely silent. She uttered the name of her college and felt the cab kick forward.

Staring out the window, Anna felt completely numb. She wanted to feel something, anything. There was no love, no anger, no hatred, no sadness. She was just existing. She was living with the knowledge that the man she loved had lied to her for close to a year and she had fell for it – every single bit of it.

Anna leaned against the window and watched the cars pass by slowly. Lifting her head, Anna saw a black Jaguar heading towards the cab. Her eyes widened and she felt bile rising in her throat again. She watched the car pass, and even through the tinted windows, she could see Tom’s perfectly passive face through the glass. 

He was heading home to his wife and unborn baby. He didn’t need Anna. He didn’t want her. He didn’t love her. She was nothing to him.

Anna covered her mouth with her hands and let out a sob. The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror silently. When she felt tears starting to slide down her cheeks, Anna groaned, spitting up her sob, and wiped her cheeks with her wet, shaking hands.

No. She would not cry for Tom. She would not let him win. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her sadness, her heartbreak. He did not deserve that.

He had been right. He did not deserve her.

 

*

 

“Amber, I’m home,” Tom shouted as he shut the front door behind him. “God, it’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

Tom noticed the unusually quiet house as he slipped off his wet rain coat. He cleared his throat and hung it onto the coat rack. Running a hand through his wet hair, Tom wandered through the house humming. Tom rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Amber sitting at the table, one leg crossed over the other, and a stack of papers next to her.

“Hi, Tommy,” she said in a sickly sweet voice. 

“Hi,” Tom said cautiously. He moved over to the counter and began making himself a pot of coffee. He heard Amber’s foot tapping against the tile floor impatiently. Shutting his eyes and calming himself down, he turned around with a smile. “What’s up?”

“I’ve got something for you.” Amber looked to her left at the papers on the table. She slid them towards Tom using her left hand.

Which had no wedding ring on it.

Tom crossed the room and leafed through the papers. They were the divorce papers he had been trying to get her to sign for so long. His heart began to leap in his chest at the thought of no longer needing to deal with Amber. He looked at the woman who was now standing beside him with a mixture of emotions. Confusion, bewilderment, gratitude, pain – though, perhaps that last one was mainly because of the baby.

Fuck, the baby. This ruined his plan to keep his child. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and shook the idea away for now. He would figure that part out later. First, he needed to find out what the hell was happening.

“So you’ve signed them finally,” Tom sighed. He placed the papers back on the table and turned fully towards Amber. “It’s only been most of a year since you gave these to me. What changed your mind?”

Amber stood there silently. She stared at Tom, gazing deeply into his eyes with some sort of fire in her own. She reached into her back pocket and held her hand out to Tom. When he saw what was lying in the center of her palm, Tom felt himself grow incredibly dizzy.

Anna’s ring.

“W-Where did you get that?” Tom practically growled it. He gripped the chair beside him for support. Amber picked up the ring with two of her fingers and began twisting it around.

“I was doing some laundry today and there was a knock at our door. There was a lovely young woman outside that said she was looking for you. I believe her name was Anna,” Amber said, looking back up at Tom. He ran a hand down his face, feeling the sweat building up on his brow. Cursing under his breath, Tom slipped his cell phone out and dialed Anna’s number.

He wandered into the living room as the phone rang. When it went to voicemail, Tom hung up and called again. He paced around the room, chewing his thumb, and praying that Anna answered her phone. Tom could practically hear his nerves buzzing from everything that was happening. He needed Anna to answer. He needed her to listen to him.

After four times of calling her with no answer, Tom shouted a string of profanities. He stormed back into the kitchen with a fire in his eyes. He pointed a finger towards Amber and shook it.

“What did you tell her?” he hissed. Amber chuckled and tossed the ring onto the table. 

“The truth,” she hissed. “Thomas Hiddleston, how dare you lie to a girl like her? You tell her that I’m your sister? That your mother has dementia? She said that you two were together!”

“We are!” Tom yelled back. Amber scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“She’s a child,” Amber snorted.

“She’s not a child! She’s an amazing person. She’s…she’s everything to me. You ruined everything,” Tom said, tears forming in his eyes. He ignored their stinging and stared at Amber, blinking them away. 

He didn’t want to picture Anna sitting in his house listening to Amber. But he knew that it had happened. Perhaps it was too late to go back. She needed to hear the truth from him and yet Amber had gotten to her first. Tom clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. His heart was pounding and his blood was pumping through his veins at a dangerous speed.

Tom kept his eyes locked with Amber, daring her to make a move. She pressed her lips together and stared back at him. Neither one spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Amber straightened her back and shook her head from side to side disapprovingly.

“No, Thomas. You ruined everything by lying to her. By lying to us.” Amber placed her hands on her stomach and turned away from Tom. She rubbed her hands over her bulging stomach and let out a sob. “I trusted you!”

“Amber…” Tom sighed. “You tried to divorce me and I accepted. You never signed the papers. I was frustrated and angry. I turned to someone else when we were technically married and I’m sorry for that. But I’m not sorry for loving Anna.”

“You love her?” Amber asked. Tom nodded. She rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks. “She said that you did. I don’t think she believes that anymore.”

“I do,” he whispered. His shoulders sank in and he finally let his tears fall. He fell down into the chair below him and ran his fingers through his drying hair. Amber looked down at him and pursed her lips.

“You don’t lie to someone that you love. Not with something like this. You used her for sex. Just admit it,” Amber hissed. Tom looked up at her slowly, his eyes becoming bloodshot and his teeth chattering.

“I would never do that to her,” he said through gritted teeth. Amber shrugged as she leaned against the table. One hip jutted out, making her stomach look even larger. Tom glanced down at the baby bump, a pit forming in his gut, before looking back up at Amber.

“You’re a sick man. If you really loved this girl then you would have told her about your wife a long time ago,” Amber said. Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re hardly my wife. It’s just a title at this point. There’s no love in this marriage,” Tom said, jutting a finger out at Amber again. She placed her hand over Tom’s and pushed his hand down. She leaned down to look evenly into his eyes with a smirk.

“If you didn’t love me then why did you fuck me and get me pregnant?” Amber asked in a chilled voice. Tom shuddered, shaking his head side to side.

“I can’t even remember that fucking night and you know that. I don’t know what I did or why I did it,” Tom growled. Amber shrugged.

“That isn’t my fault. You fucked me while you were fucking her. Very classy,” Amber hummed. “You should have seen her face when she saw my stomach. She knew right away.”

“Please stop,” Tom whispered, his head falling down. He let out a loud sob as he covered his eyes with his hands. He could just imagine Anna’s face as she realized everything that had happened. Tom’s body began trembling and he could feel his chest heaving. No, this wasn’t right. This couldn’t be happening to him. He wasn’t ready to tell her. He wasn’t ready for this to happen.

Amber watched her husband break down in his seat. She thought it was pathetic to see him grovel like this. The calm and collected Mr. Hiddleston was a mess and it was all his fault. Amber pursed her lips and rubbed her stomach. She thought over a few things before letting out a sigh.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Tom looked up at her as she spoke and nodded for her to continue. “We’ll keep everything civil between us. We’ll stay together until the child is born. You’re his father so you should be there for the birth, at least. Then, after he’s born, we’ll divorce quietly.”

“You’d let me be there for him when he’s born?” Tom asked. Amber rolled her eyes but nodded nevertheless. “Thank you.”

“You don’t deserve it,” she hissed. “After this is over, you’ll never see me or this child ever again.”

Tom sat there, his lips parted and tears in his eyes. Not seeing Amber again was a gift but excluding his own son from his life pained him. It felt as if she’d taken a shard of ice and sliced him through the heart. Tom let his eyes fall to the ground and nodded twice. He knew there was no use in fighting anymore.

Amber picked up the papers and tucked them under her arm. She walked to the edge of the kitchen before looking over her shoulder. “You know, Tom, Anna’s a really beautiful girl. Very kind too. She apologized to me for what she did. It wasn’t even her fault that you cheated on me. Hell, she didn’t know about me so how could she be blamed? You treated her like shit and after today, you’re never going to get her back.”

Amber left the room with her feet stamping across the floor. Tom waited until he heard a door slam closed before beginning to let his tears fall down his cheeks. He reached across the table and grabbed the ring he gave Anna. He held it against his chest and cried. Ever since he gave this ring to Anna, he had never seen her with it off. He couldn’t begin to imagine her fury as she took it off and left it behind, knowing he would come across the lone piece of jewelry at some point.

Anna found out the truth and it wasn’t even from him. He could picture the pain in her face as Amber opened the door. His poor, sweet, unsuspecting girl had been blindsided and it was all his fault. He did this to her. 

This was his fault. His mess. His lies. He needed to fix it and he needed to fix it now. He needed to get to her before it was too late. Tom looked out the window at the pouring rain and shook his head. He couldn’t fix anything by sitting in his kitchen.

Tom shot out of his chair, tears still streaming from his eyes, and ran to the door. He didn’t bother grabbing his coat. He ran into the rain and got into his car. He drove to the school as fast he could, calling Anna the entire time. With every call, he heard her sweet voice during her voicemail. Every time he reached that voicemail, a new wave of tears left his eyes. He needed to see her.

When he finally got to the school, Tom quickly got out of his car and stormed across the campus. The rain was obstructing his view and turning everything into a smoky white color around him. Tom wasn’t even sure if it was rain or tears falling down his cheeks at this point. He could hear the crackle of thunder behind him as his feet pounded against the pavement. His clothes were soaked and his breathing was labored but he didn’t care.

He needed to get to her.

Racing up the stairwell of her dormitory, Tom thought of all the things he could say to her – all the things he should say to her. He needed to acknowledge what happened with Amber. Yes, he lied. Yes, he was a fool. Yes, she has every right to hate him. But he needed to get her to see why he did it. He lied about his life to keep her shielded away from his mess. He didn’t want to lose her.

But by lying to her, he did lose her.

Tom shook his head. He couldn’t think of the bad outcomes just yet. He hadn’t even reached her yet. Tom tore down the hallway, not caring if his thundering footsteps caused a ruckus around the dorms. When he finally reached her room, Tom pounded on the door. 

“Anna, it’s me. Please open up,” Tom said. He knocked three more times, tapping his foot impatiently. “Please, I tried to call you. I just want to talk, that’s it.”

There was no response. Tom groaned and ran a hand down his wet face. He knocked five more times. Still no answer. Ten more knocks. No answer. A string of unrelenting knocks. Nothing.

Tom’s head fell forward against the door. His hand was balled into a fist, resting against the wooden surface. He wanted to knock again but he knew it was no use. Anna wasn’t going to open up. Tom sighed and unclenched his fist, letting his open hand press against the door beside his head. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. This isn’t the best place to either,” Tom said. He briefly looked to either side of him but the hallways remained empty. He shut his eyes again and licked his cold lips. “I did something terrible. I did a lot of terrible things. But, Anna, please let me explain. I’ll do anything just to have you listen to me. You didn’t deserve to go through this and I’m so sorry for what I put you through. Please, open the door. Please let me see you. Let me talk to you just one more time before you decide to hate me.”

Still, there was no answer. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the fresh tears threatening to escape his eyes. His tightened the muscles of his fingers and dragged his nails down the door.

“I will not stop fighting for you, Anna. Give me one more chance,” Tom whispered. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere but he couldn’t bring himself to stop talking. With one final sigh, Tom nodded against the door and pushed away slightly. “I’m going to leave now. I’m going to let you be. If you want to talk, just call me. I’ll drive back here in a heartbeat if that’s what you want. I love you, Anna. I love you more than I can begin to put into words. I’m so sorry.”

On the other side of the door, Anna sat against the wall, mouth pressed into a tight line and adamant that the door would stay closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot to unload in this chapter. What did you think? Will Tom find a way to reach Anna again? What did you think of Amber in this chapter? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to see Anna. Anna does not want to see Tom. Brianna is perhaps the greatest friend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter was actually quite tough to write and I'll admit that i re-wrote it probably three times before figuring out that it was okay. I'd also like to give a quick shoutout to user Bluebells_in_the_clouds! This lovely reader left a comment on the last chapter about Brianna that actually inspired how this chapter went, so kudos to you, Bluebells!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The next two days of Tom’s life were hell.

He spent his days trying to call Anna. He had sent her more texts than he was proud to admit to. He wandered through the house like a ghost. Avoiding Amber at all costs, Tom simply existed in this lull of living. He was drained and anxious. He stared at his phone constantly, waiting it for to light up with Anna’s codename across the screen. Eating wasn’t a necessity but booze was. Alcohol became a dear friend of his at night.

When the sun sank below the hills in the distance, Tom curled up in the spare bedroom – not his bedroom, he couldn’t be in there without remembering how he made love to Anna on his bed. In his left hand was a bottle of whatever he could reach first and in his right was his phone. The more he drank, the more often he called.

At some point, Anna’s phone stopped ringing. It just went to voicemail. 

That didn’t deter the drunk Mr. Hiddleston. He decided that leaving messages was the smartest idea. On Monday morning, he couldn’t recall what he said to Anna in those messages. All he knew was that his words were slurred and he must have sounded awfully pathetic. Though, he knew that every message concluded with him telling Anna that he loved her and he was sorry. At least his conscience stayed sober.

On that very Monday morning after trying to dilute his hangover and thinking about what he may have told Anna in his drunken haze, Tom was positive he was going to stay home. His curling stomach was surely encouraging this decision. He had spent at least twenty minutes bent over the toilet bowl, expelling whatever he decided to drown his system in the night prior. It was a feat considering the calm and collected Thomas Hiddleston never threw up after drinking.

Tom pulled himself along the bathroom floor, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His cock was hard and he didn’t even know why. Perhaps it was a reflex that he had grown used to knowing that Mondays meant he could fuck Anna into oblivion on whatever surface of his office he pleased. Hoisting himself up to a standing position, Tom prepared the sweet medication that would make this all go away. But as Tom brought his Aspirin to his lips, he stilled.

Of course his cock was hard. He had office hours with Anna today.

He tossed his medicine back faster than his body appreciated. His head swirled deliriously for a moment before resettling on his strong shoulders. His wobbly legs fought him as he raced into his room to get himself dressed. He had no finals to proctor today so he had the chance to wait all day for Anna to show her face.

Tom wore his finest suit. He pulled his navy suit jacket on over the clean, crisp white shirt. He dug through his drawer and pulled out a light blue tie – similar to the one he first wore when he met Anna. He fastened the tie around his neck and shut his eyes slowly. He knew Anna was a sucker for this look and he surely hoped that if she showed up, she’d be a sucker for it just one more time – at least for long enough to Tom to explain himself. 

That’s how Tom found himself sitting in his office, nervously tapping his fingers against his desk. He tried not to stare at any part of his room for too long – he could picture Anna’s practically nude body stretched out over every piece of furniture. If he thought hard enough, he could hear her sweet whimpers and delicious moans as he thrust his cock into her harder and harder every time. Tom cursed quietly to himself and pressed the heel of his palm to his growing crotch. His girl would show up soon. She was sensible and perhaps after listening to his drunk voicemails, she’d come around and pity him. 

She did not show up.

Tom waited an hour past when her hours were scheduled, eyes focused on the open door. Every student that passed by his office gave him a look of confusion, curious as to why their eloquent professor was staring into the hallway like a lost puppy. After becoming thoroughly humiliated – and after sending her a plethora of depressing text messages – Tom stood abruptly from his chair and pushed it in.

He let out a soft growl as he pounded out into the hallway. If Anna wasn’t going to come to him, he would go to her.

Tom knew that he couldn’t go back to the dorms just before dinner on a Monday. They would be crowded with students who would look at Tom with knowing glances as he stood outside of Anna’s door. Instead, Tom opted to walk the campus. He kept his hands deep inside his pockets, nails scratching the material over his thighs to avoid letting his face convey his emotions.

Wading through the campus as if he was knee-deep in tar, Tom searched for Anna. He kept his pace slow, knowing that if he saw her, he needed to approach her carefully. His beautiful girl was like a deer – so skittish and frightened at times. This was the only way he could ensure that she didn’t run from him as he assumed she would.

Still, after four rounds of walking the dining hall, several trips into several different buildings, Tom’s patience was wearing thin. He called her thrice more and she still didn’t answer. Rubbing his hand along his face, Tom was beginning to believe he’d never see his girl again.

Then, it hit him. Anna had mentioned about three weeks ago that she’d be picking up more shifts at the school library. During finals week, the library was open all night and since she didn’t have any finals to worry about, she’d spend her time there putting away books and helping the underclassmen. Snapping his fingers, Tom’s sluggish and careful pace became a hurried power-walk, heading directly for the library.

He pushed the doors open with glamour, suddenly desperate to make himself known. He knew Anna would be here and he couldn’t let her get away. All he needed was five minutes with her to just explain everything. Then, things would perhaps be okay.

Entering the library with his head held high, he scanned the main room. Students were hunched over their books with headphones plugged into their ears. None of them were Anna and that was displeasing to Tom. His expensive shoes clopped quietly against the gray carpeted floor as he made his way around, constantly moving as if he was a hunting shark. 

But as Tom trailed through the library, a set of watchful eyes peered at him through the shelves of the bookcases. Brianna frowned, her face set in a permanent scowl as she watched the man who broke her best friend’s heart saunter through her workplace as if he owned it.

Anna told Brianna what happened late Saturday night. She walked to Brianna’s room, fist barely hitting the door. When Brianna opened the door, she could tell something utterly terrible had happened. Anna’s eyes were sunken in with deep bags underneath them. They were rubbed raw and her hands were trembling. 

“He’s married.” It was all Anna managed to say before Brianna pulled Anna into her room and wrapped the girl in her arms. Anna’s body shook and she wailed violently but no tears escaped her eyes. Brianna encouraged her to cry – told her that it would be more helpful than she thought – but Anna was adamant on not letting Tom make her shed any tears.

Anna stayed the night in Brianna’s room. Brianna’s roommate was spending her night with her girlfriend so the bed across the room was open. Still, Anna couldn’t stay in that bed alone. She tried, but the sheets were too itchy and the pillow was cold. It made her crave warmth – Tom’s warmth. So, she sat up and dragged herself over to Brianna’s bed. She didn’t even need to ask her friend if she could slip into bed with her. Anna lay curled with Brianna all night hoping that the touch of someone other than Tom would heal her and make her forget about her surging need for him. 

Brianna stayed awake until Anna fell asleep, slowly running her fingers through her friend’s disheveled hair, doing her best to get the little knots out. Brianna proceeded to text her boyfriend Jacob and inform him that she couldn’t come over anymore and had more pressing matters to attend to. She left out the part stating that these pressing matters were helping her best friend get over her professor boyfriend who was married with a kid on the way. As Brianna hit send on that text message, she made a silent vow saying that if she ever saw Tom again, she’d make it physically impossible for him to knock up any more women behind someone’s back. 

Blinking away her disbelief that she was actually staring at the cruel man, Brianna shuffled away from the case and ducked through the many rows of books. She knew that if Tom saw her, he’d approach her and that was the last thing she needed. Brianna had to get to Anna before Tom did. Luckily, at least Brianna knew where she was.

When Brianna finally found Anna on her knees putting books away on a lower shelf, she practically tackled the girl.

“Bri! What the fuck?” Anna asked. Brianna clapped a hand over Anna’s mouth and looked around her. Anna’s eyes were comically wide and it could have made Brianna giggle. Instead, Brianna grabbed Anna’s wrist and told her to stay quiet.

She kept her eyes wide open and she maneuvered Anna through the library. With every footstep that went past them, Brianna froze and stood in front of Anna, attempting to shield her from whoever was intruding their space. Finally, Brianna reached a ladies’ bathroom and pulled her friend inside.

“Fuck!” Brianna yelled, shaking her hands back and forth as if to dry them of some sort of liquid. Anna leaned against the wall and watch her friend panic. Brianna muttered curses under her breath and ran her hand through her kinky hair. She looked under the stalls to make sure they were alone in the bathroom.

“Is everything alright?” Anna asked. Brianna finally looked up at her friend and groaned.

“Tom is here,” Brianna said softly. Anna froze, her bottom lip jutting out and her hands shaking. Brianna crossed the tiled floor and rubbed her hands up and down Anna’s arms. “It’s okay. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“He’s here?” Anna whispered. Brianna nodded and watched the tears well up in Anna’s eyes. Anna bit her lip and shook her head from side to side, blinking the tears out of her eyes. She would not cry. “Did he see you?”

“No, I was able to avoid him. It’s clear he’s looking for you,” Brianna said. Anna shut her hands and ran her hands through her hair.

“He knows I’m here. I told him I was picking up more hours here during finals week,” Anna groaned.

“How stubborn is Tom?” Brianna asked. Anna swallowed and let out a bitter laugh.

“Incredibly stubborn. He gets what he wants. He called me over a hundred times since Saturday,” Anna snorted. Her memory flashed back to all of her times with Tom. The patient, calculating man who could stand over Anna’s body for hours not letting her cum. The terribly careful man who could wait all day for his own pleasure just to get what he wanted. The amazingly patient man who would make Anna repeat how beautiful she was to herself until she finally believed it. 

Anna knew him too well. He was more stubborn than her and that would not collide well. He wanted see her and she didn’t want to see him. Neither would budge on that. There had to be a way out. Brianna pursed her lips and ran her hand along her chin, scratching her skin gently.

“Is he stubborn enough to stay here all night?” Brianna asked. Anna let her head fall so she could stare at the ground. The tiles under her shoes were dirty. This was the part of the library that no one really entered so the bathrooms were rarely cleaned. She scrubbed the rubber sole of her shoe along the lines in the floor and sighed.

“Yep. That’s Tom for you,” Anna whispered. Her lips curled up into a tiny smile but she bit her cheek until it almost bled to get her to stop smiling. She didn’t want to think of Tom in any way other than anger right now. He didn’t deserve her tears nor her fondness.

“Okay, let’s get you out of the back entrance then,” Brianna said, quickly grabbing Anna’s forearm. Anna dug her feet into the ground and shook her head.

“Fire alarms will sound for every entrance other than the main one up front,” Anna said. Brianna snorted and smirked.

“How convenient,” she muttered. Brianna shook her head and bit her tongue. “Alright. We’re getting you out the front. We just need to sneak you past him and then you’re free.”

“What about my shift? I’m supposed to be here for another four hours,” Anna said. Brianna rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Honey, I’ll make something up. I’ll tell the boss you got sick. You’re a loyal employee, he won’t mind one shift ending early.”

Brianna turned on her heel again to head to the bathroom door but Anna stayed put. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She didn’t want to think about seeing Tom today. It was the last thing she wanted. She needed to stay away from him. If she didn’t, she’d fall back into his trap.

He’d look at Anna with those soft blue eyes. His lips would part, his tongue darting out to wet them, and he’d whisper her name in that sensual and loving voice. She’d stare at him and remember every single good memory she had with him. His hand would stretch out, softly begging her to come to him – even if it was for just a moment – and she would. She would always go back to Tom if he asked.

But she couldn’t.

Anna couldn’t do that Amber. She couldn’t do that to Tom’s baby. She couldn’t do that to herself. She worked so hard to be so strong that giving into Tom would just break her down. Tom didn’t love Anna, she had to remind herself of that. Amber told her she was just a good fuck for Tom and Anna had to believe in that. After all, Tom married Amber. He was having a baby with her. He must be in love with her. Anna was just the other woman.

Taking a deep breath, Anna nodded and slowly crossed the bathroom. Brianna placed a hand on the small of Anna’s back and rubbed it. Anna stepped away from her touch, shaking her head. That was always how Tom would hold her and she couldn’t bear that touch right now.

“It’s going to be okay,” Brianna said softly. Anna knew it wouldn’t be, but she followed her friend anyway. 

When the two girls finally reached the main entrance, Brianna pushed Anna behind her. Peeking around the corner, Brianna saw Tom sitting at a table in the center of the library. His head was turning slowly, scanning the room for Anna. Cursing, Brianna turned around and spotted a boy wearing a baseball hat. She grabbed the hat off the kid’s head, hushing his angered hiss.

“Need this more than you, buddy,” Brianna said, tossing twenty bucks onto the table. She grabbed the back of Anna’s hair and tied it up into a bun. Then, she slipped the blue hat onto Anna’s head. Reaching into her bag, Brianna pulled out a pair of sunglasses. “Take these. Hide your face.”

Anna still hadn’t looked at Tom. She knew Brianna placed her in the only spot she wouldn’t get a good vantage point of him. Still, she knew that Tom would be in a spot where he wouldn’t miss her passing. “I can’t get past him! He’ll see me!” 

“I’m going to go distract him. I’m going to get him to turn away from the door. When he does, you run,” Brianna said. She placed her hands on Anna’s shoulders and squeezed tightly. “I won’t let him see you.”

Anna nodded and Brianna squeezed her shoulders once more. Her friend stood up straighter and weaved her way through the bookcases. Anna placed Brianna’s sunglasses on and pulled her hat down her face a bit. She looked through the books and felt her breath tighten in her throat.

There he was, sitting there patiently. His face was passive but Anna knew him well enough by now to see the worry lining his features. His left foot was tapping – a telltale sign that he was nervous. One hand gripped the edge of the table and the other was fisted against his leg. His blue eyes searched the room. Even from this distance, Anna could see the hope in them.

Almost instinctively, Anna felt herself creeping towards Tom. He was like a magnet and she was a lonely scrap of metal just looking for someone to belong to. Anna grabbed the bookcase, stopping herself from moving. She stared at the crinkles beside his eyes and the purple bags beneath them. He hadn’t been sleeping. Anna shut her eyes and gripped the bookcase harder. Like a bullet train, she felt herself rushing into all of her memories with Tom.

It was like a movie was playing behind her eyelids. It was a highlight reel of everything good he’d ever done for her. Every time he held her, comforted her, loved her. Every way he made love to her, made her body feel like a temple, told her how perfect she was. It wasn’t just the sex – even Anna knew that after a first few weeks of knowing him, it’d become an emotional thing – it was everything he ever did for her.

If Tom didn’t love her, why did he do all those things for her. Amber’s voice nagged her, whispering that he was paying for her body. Yet, why would Tom go through all the trouble of sneaking around with her when he could’ve just paid for a cheap fuck somewhere else? He was risking his job to be with Anna and that had to have meant something.

No, she was nothing to him. She had to start telling herself that if it meant that she could get over him. She wanted to hate him. She didn’t want to feel that deep, desperate sort of love for him anymore. He didn’t deserve it.

Anna opened her eyes and just stood there trembling, watching the man she loved wait for her. He wasn’t okay and she could see it all too clearly. She knew the signs he projected like the back of her hand. Tom blinked a few times, rolling his shoulders and wincing to himself. It was something someone normally wouldn’t notice but Anna did. She could see right through the façade of strong and capable he was showing to the rest of the library.

Her Tom was in pain.

No, not her Tom. Just Tom. Amber’s Tom.

She choked back a sob and covered her mouth. She wanted to run to him. She wanted to slap him and beat at his chest and yell at him for hours. Alternatively, she also wanted to kiss him and hold him and make him swear that he was truly hers. She wanted to hold him against her body, rub out his pain and kiss away his stress. Anna was completely conflicted. She couldn’t hate this man – not yet at least, the love was still there. But when she thought about the wedding ring on Amber’s finger and the large swell of her stomach, Anna could feel the anger boil over the happiness she once felt around this man.

It was then that Brianna made her presence known. Tom’s head snapped around when he saw her. He stood to his full height and smoothed his hand over his tie.

“Brianna!” Tom called out in a whisper, trying not to call too much attention to himself. Brianna looked over to Tom with a fake smile.

“Professor Hiddleston! What are you doing here?” she asked in a sweet tone. Tom leaned on the table a bit, looking over Brianna’s head every few seconds to try and catch a glimpse of the people in the library. Anna had to be here, he knew it. She would show up eventually. Tom stuffed his hands back into his pockets and offered Brianna a grin. The girl took a step to the side and waved.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for my student assistant. We were meeting here. Your friend actually,” Tom said. Brianna hummed and crossed her arms over her chest. She took a step to the right and chuckled.

“Oh yeah! Anna!” Brianna said Anna’s name with as much joy as she could muster. The passive expression on Tom’s face flickered at the mention of his lover’s name. His lips twitched into a frown and his eyes darkened around the edges before he collected his emotions and grinned again.

“Yes, well, she said she would meet me here,” Tom said, turning slightly as Brianna took another shuffled step to the right. “Do you happen to know where she is?”

“Not here,” Brianna said with a shrug. She leaned to the right again, shifting her weight. Tom followed her, his hands tightening into fists in his pockets. 

“Then where is she?” Tom asked with a slight laugh. Brianna’s eyebrow flickered upwards as she turned slightly, walking another step. At this point, Tom’s back was facing the door. Brianna looked over his shoulder to see Anna crouched behind a bookcase. 

“Not meeting you,” Brianna chuckled. She looked up at Tom and smirked. “Liar.”

Tom froze. His jaw dropped ever so slightly and it clicked to the left. He tilted his head and offered the girl an innocent smile. “Now why would you call me a-“

“Because you are, Professor,” Brianna hissed. She stepped once more to the right and narrowed her eyes. “How dare you do what you did to Anna? What did she ever do to you to make you lie to her like that?”

“Brianna…” Tom said, holding his hands up in mock defense. Brianna snorted and pointed a finger towards Tom. At this point, she didn’t care how many eyes landed on Tom and her. She didn’t care about what people thought. This sick man did not deserve their respect.

“Cheating on your pregnant wife? Making my friend think you love her? Promising a future with her? You’re a sick bastard,” Brianna snapped in a hushed tone. Tom looked side to side, swallowing the lump in his throat. A few people glanced their way but none were close enough to hear what was happening. Hopefully, people just assumed that Brianna was a student pissed at her professor.

“Let me explain,” Tom said softly. Brianna shook her head and laughed.

“No. There’s nothing to explain. You’re a dirty old man who fucks young girls behind his wife’s back. How many other chicks do you have on the side? You don’t have the right to explain. You used my best friend and you will never be forgiven for that,” Brianna said, her brown eyes wild with fury. Tom sighed and nodded.

“I know. I just need to talk to her. Please, just tell me where she is,” Tom mumbled. Brianna tightened her arms across her chest and shook her head.

“You had eight months to talk to her. It’s too late now.” Brianna smirked. “She already left.”

Tom’s eyes widened as he realized what happened. He whipped around, trying to search for Anna, but she was long gone. She snuck out the moment his back turned and at this point, she was running up the stairs to her dorm room. Tom turned back to Brianna and pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Please, Brianna. I’ll do anything,” Tom whispered. His voice cracked and his eyes filled with stinging tears. Brianna took a step closer to Tom and stared into his watery eyes. 

“You’ll do anything, you say?” Brianna asked, tilting her head. Tom nodded eagerly and pressed his hands together in front of him.

“Anything at all.” Tom assured her. Brianna smiled briefly. She looked down at Tom’s expensive shoes before casting her eyes back up towards him. Her eyelashes fanned over her cheeks as she glared up at the vile man before her.

“You know what you could do?” Brianna leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You could stay away from Anna and never talk to her again. She’s better off without you. Now, go have a nice life with your wife.”

With that, Brianna took a step back, flashed Tom a grin, and proceeded to exit the library, leaving the man standing there with sweaty palms and a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we can see that despite everything, Anna still feels love towards Tom. It makes sense, she only found out about Amber two days prior. Anna's been with him for months and has loved him deeply for a good portion of that. She hates that she loves him and we'll see more of that conflicting emotion grow within her in these next few chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Do you think Anna should have stepped up and talked to Tom? Do you think Brianna's scolding was enough to knock some sense into him? Does Tom even have a chance at redemption at this point? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is sorry. Anna is angry. They finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the support with this fic. I've planned out our final chapters and while I don't have an exact count on how many chapters we have left, we're coming towards the end! This is all very exciting and very sad but I can't wait to share the rest with you. As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

By the time graduation rolled around after a week, Tom had driven himself into madness.

After the eventful day at the library, Tom had slumped in his car for an hour and sobbed to the Beatles’ “Yesterday” on repeat – admittedly, it was one of the most fitting songs he could find. Except, unlike Paul McCartney, Tom knew exactly what he had said and done to drive his lover away. He slammed his hands against the dashboard, half positive that it could break from his force, yelling at himself for being such an idiot. He had more than half a mind to run to Anna’s dorm despite the other students’ presences and beg for her to open the door. He knew how it would end though: her door closed and his heart broken.

As the week trailed on, Tom began calling Anna less and less. It was clear she didn’t want to speak to him. He continued to send her the occasional text – “My darling, I love you so much. I’m so sorry, though you already know this. If you wish to speak to me, I will drop everything to be there for you. Have a spectacular day and I miss you terribly.” – though his phone didn’t buzz with a response.

His girl hated him and Tom was beginning to believe that he would have to accept that.

Yet, as he tightened his tie before graduation, he felt at least three lumps sticking to the sides of his throat. Anna avoided him the entire week and she would certainly be at graduation today. He’d have to see her, glowing and beautiful, and he could do nothing about it. He couldn’t kiss her, hold her, cheer for her. He could do his best to try and sway her to come around to him but he figured she’d reject him once again. Instead of joining her in celebration, Tom would be watching remorsefully from the sidelines. On this day, he would be just an inconvenience for Anna.

Tom didn’t want to get his hopes up that Anna would return to him today – though, he was guilty for believing that maybe the joy of graduation would make her more open to speaking with him – but he had brought a gift just in case. In his back pocket, the sapphire ring that Tom had gifted her with for Christmas was nestled in a little velvet box. On the off chance that Anna decided to stay with Tom, it was the first thing he wanted to return to her.

On the more likely chance that Anna would slap him, Tom brought an alternate gift for that outcome.

Upon arrival at the campus, Tom was surrounded by the swell of chatter and socialization. The college was buzzing with excitement from parents and students alike. Tom’s heart panged a twinge of sadness at this, knowing that Anna would be celebrating alone today. The fact that her parents would not put aside their differences and support their daughter on this momentous day angered him greatly. He swore that if he ever met them, he’d tell them just how amazing their daughter was without them. As he passed by parents kissing their children on the cheeks and sending them off to the waiting area, Tom kept his head down. He didn’t want anyone speaking to him besides for one person.

And to his luck, there she was.

Tom paused in his tracks when he saw Anna leaning against a tree. She was already in her black graduation gown and she was attempting to adjust the pins on her cap. Her lips were pursed as the wind blew her straightened hair into her eyes. She was completely unsuspecting of Tom’s presence.

All he could do was stare at her. His beautiful Anna who he hadn’t seen in so long. The last time he saw her, she was smiling and kissing him, her body resting on top of his warm from the caress of long lovemaking. Now, he could see her cheeks were hallowed and her hands were shaking. He couldn’t see her body underneath the dark gown but part of him knew that it would be just slightly slimmer than when he last held her. Tom could see how shattered she was and he knew that it was all his fault. He could fix it, if she just let him speak. 

Gathering up a bundle of courage, Tom straightened his back and walked across the lawn. His heart was pounding in his chest, beating against his skin as if it was trying to desperately escape. His palms were sweating profusely as he swiped them down his trouser leg. The ground was uneven and Tom was half positive he’d trip into the dewy grass if he wasn’t careful. Anna’s eyes were still downcast towards her graduation cap. Tom took a deep breath as he finally stood before her. His girl didn’t even notice him – so preoccupied with that damn cap. Tom smiled and cleared his throat.

“Anna,” he said softly. She froze, hands stilling against her cap and eyes widening. She stayed quiet for a few heartbeats, her straight hair blowing softly across her line of vision. She looked up slowly and her lips parted. Instantly, she stood up straighter and pressed her lips into a tight line.

“Professor Hiddleston,” she said with a curt nod. Tom felt his heart beat faster when she spoke, yet it felt so off from her typically sweet demeaner. Her voice was stiff and it cracked ever so slightly. 

Tom wanted to reach out and brush his fingers along her cheekbone. He wanted to pull her face up to his and kiss her until she was breathless. He wanted to run his hands along her body, cherishing her for the beautiful woman that she was. Instead, he just stared into her eyes. The colors were hard, cold, and still. Her brows were furrowed, casting a shadow over her cheeks along with her long eyelashes. Those perfect lips were bitten raw and Tom wanted to soothe them with his own.

“You haven’t returned any of my messages,” Tom said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to her. He knew there were boundaries that had to be followed in order to soften his Anna. The girl in question gave him a silent nod and curled her lips into a tight frown.

“I haven’t gotten around to reading any of them, Professor,” she said with a shrug. Tom stared at her, his heart aching at her lack of acknowledgement for his outreach. Her body was so tense and tight, completely rigid from head to toe. He swallowed down a gentle whine and let out a deep breath.

“We don’t have to be so formal,” he whispered. Anna shook her head and glared at him with her cold eyes.

“There’s no reason to be any way other than this,” Anna said with a fake smile. She glanced around her, hoping that someone would pull her from the conversation. Disappointingly, every other student was occupied and she was stranded in a conversation with the man who broke her heart. Tom grimaced at her tone and leaned down, blocking some of the sun from Anna’s eyes.

“We need to speak, darling,” Tom whispered. Anna’s fake grin was wiped from her face, an angry scowl left in its place. She jutted a finger out, shaking slightly. 

“Don’t you dare call me that,” she hissed. She looked on either side of her and groaned. Stepping forward, Anna looked up into Tom’s eyes. They were a deep, stormy gray. They were the color of a restless ocean and she was doing her best not to get lost in them as she always did before. From this spot, she could see the streaks of purple under his eyes, telling her yet again that he hadn’t been sleeping properly – if at all. Anna swiped her tongue across her lips, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Tom, before tearing her gaze away from his. “You lost that right and you’re not getting it back.”

“Baby, please. Let me explain,” Tom said, his voice strained. Anna crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. A voice in her head whispered to her to listen, maybe he’d have something decent to say. The other voice rattled on about his pregnant wife and that she couldn’t trust him yet again.

“There’s nothing to explain,” she squeaked out. She wiped her face, her hands dry after scrubbing her eyes. She would not shed tears for this man. “You lied to me. You used me. You have a pregnant wife and a perfectly well mother. If you really loved me, you would have told me the truth.”

“Anna…” Tom sighed. Anna shook her head and peeked up at Tom through her eyelashes. 

“I love you, Tom,” Anna whispered. Tom’s eyes locked onto hers, his chest rising and falling quickly. She could see the glimmer of hope turning his eyes a gentler azure color. She smiled weakly and shook her head. “But I can’t do this anymore. I can’t love someone who lied to me like this and hurt me so badly.”

Anna turned on her heel and went to walk away. Tom stared after her before shaking his own head and racing to catch up with her. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her around. She practically growled at him as she stared at where his hand wrapped around her.

“Anna.”

“Let go of me.”

“Please, just listen to me.” 

“No.”

“Anna, please.” Tom’s grip tightened on her.

“God dammit, let go of me!”

Tom dropped her wrist as Anna let out a yelp. She retracted her wrist and held it against her chest as if he’d burned her skin raw. She rubbed it and began trembling.

“There’s nothing to explain! You cheated on me! You cheated on Amber! You used me for sex! You never loved me!” Anna said, her teeth clattering in her mouth. She stomped her foot on the wet ground and let out a choked sob. “What is there to say? You’re sorry for hiding Amber? That’s great but it’s way too late now. You had hundreds of opportunities to tell me but you let me find out on my own. You weren’t even there! You…you would have never told me if I didn’t find out. What would have happened? Would you have let your kid be born and hid them from me too? How long would this have gone on? Another few weeks, months, years? And what would have happened then? Two houses? Two wives? Two separate lives that were never meant to meet?”

“That’s not at all what I wanted, Anna. I wanted to be with you, I always have. Things with Amber and I have never been okay. You were the only one I ever loved,” Tom said. His eyes were pleading, begging her to just listen. He could practically see the steam rising from her ears as he spoke, her anger fuming. 

“If you didn’t love her, why did you marry her in the first place? If you didn’t love her, why are there pictures of you and her up in your house? If you didn’t love her, why did you have a baby with her?” Anna felt her heart shredding into tiny pieces all over again. Tom’s hands clenched and she could see his resistance to reach out and touch her. When one hand twitched forward, Anna took a step back. She couldn’t let him touch her again or she’d collapse into a pile of unwanted emotions.

“It’s not like that. Please, just listen-“

“No, Thomas, you listen,” Anna hissed, her body going rigid once again. This time, it wasn’t from fear or shock. It was from a terrible, burning anger. “I will not be anyone’s side woman. I will not sit around while you dote on your wife, expecting you to maybe come back to me because that’s what you promised. I will never be that person because I am better than that. I deserve more than being someone’s side piece. You broke my fucking heart. I haven’t slept this whole week because of you. I’ve been so conflicted because I fucking want you, Tom. I love you and yet I hate you at the same time. You were everything to me and now I realize that I’m absolutely nothing to you. I’m someone for you to fool around with behind your wife’s back. I don’t deserve to be second in someone’s life so you know what? This is it. It’s over. We’re done and I will never forgive you for how you hurt me. Do you understand that, Tom?” 

Anna glared at him with those hard eyes – the ones he had only seen a handful of times. Once, when she spoke of her parents. Another time when Miranda had found them out. Once again when another professor had given her a difficult time about a paper. But never had these eyes been for him. It stung, and it almost felt as though those chilled colors were causing ice to grow in his own veins and harden him as well. 

She was wrong. Completely wrong. Tom loved her and he would never use her body. Yet, as he saw the tears well up in Anna’s eyes, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to placate her mind here. This was nothing he could fix at the moment and he needed to try harder another time. Tom took a gulp of air and nodded numbly.

“Yes,” Tom muttered, his shoulders sagged and his lip worried between his teeth. Anna straightened her back and nodded back at him.

“Good. Now, please, just…just stay away from me. I can’t be around you without…” Anna shook her head and let out a sad laugh. “Goodbye, Thomas.”

Anna looked up at Tom one more time. His eyes were glittering with tears and all she wanted was to wipe them away. She wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him that he deserved a second chance. But she couldn’t do that to herself. She couldn’t risk the heartbreak again. So, Anna turned around and walked away before Tom could whisper another word.

And Tom watched her go. He let her walk away and he didn’t chase her this time. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks but he didn’t bother to wipe them. He needed to let himself feel this – the sting, the pain, the dark rejection. Maybe if he felt this strong enough, he would understand the pain that Anna had been feeling this whole time.

He had lied to Anna. He had broken her heart. Ever since she found out the truth, Tom’s first concern was saving his image and winning her back. He didn’t even consider the pain that she’d been through, learning that he was with another woman. She was right, she didn’t deserve what he had done to her. 

But he would make it up to her.

Tom felt like a ghost during the ceremony. He sat there and half listened to each of the speakers. He clapped when it was appropriate and gazed into nothingness for over half the ceremony. He could see Anna’s face, calm and relaxed in the crowd. She wouldn’t meet his eyes and he understood why. 

When Anna had finally come up on the stage to collect her diploma, Tom kept his eyes down. He didn’t want to distract her. Her smile was radiant as she accepted the folder that held the key to her future and Tom’s chest swelled with pride. He wanted to congratulate her, clap and cheer, but it wasn’t his place to do so. Instead, he simply looked at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her brighten to stage with just her presence.

Anna didn’t glance his way once.

He deserved that much and he knew it. But he couldn’t let her get away this quickly. He would wait until after the ceremony and then he’d present her with the ring again. He’d fall to his knees if he needed to, getting his expensive suit dirty with mud and grass stains. He’d kiss her feet. He’d beg for forgiveness. He’d dedicate his life to serving her. He’d do anything if it just meant he’d get to spend a few more moments being hers. 

After the ceremony ended and the students filed out in a lovely procession, Tom gathered his pamphlet and moved the ring from his back pocket to his hand. He balled a fist around the box, holding it tightly so he wouldn’t drop it amongst the green blades of grass. He weaved through the crowds of families. He hurt his Anna and he needed to make up for it. He needed to show her that he was the bad guy and she should hate him all the wants. But, if she could just remember the way he loved her for so long, maybe she would soften slightly. 

Tom had approached her too harshly in the field that morning. He startled her and caught her off guard. This time, he would come up to her slowly and show he meant no harm. He wasn’t there to defend himself this time – instead, he’d let her take her fury out on him willingly. Tom would do anything to just get her back.

Though, as Tom finally saw his Anna come into view, he saw the smile on her face. She was hugging Brianna and her smile was so large that it stretched her cheeks. She was laughing, Tom could practically hear it. Her cheeks were rosy and there were happy tears in her eyes. She was so happy. She looked nothing like she did that morning – that broken and shaking girl had disappeared. This was who Anna was meant to be, this was what she deserved to live like. This was the way Tom could no longer make her feel. Tom stood there, his hand clutching the velvet ring box, and watched his Anna. 

No, not his anymore.

He stared at her and simply admired her. She was stronger without him. In front of Tom, she was angry and trembling, cheeks pale and eyes solid. Here and now, she was radiant, glowing with excitement and laughter. She was every beautiful thing in the world – proud of herself and bursting with life and energy. 

She was living this way because Tom was not there. He wasn’t bringing her down. In this moment, he wasn’t hurting her. He would never be able to make her trust him again. He couldn’t make her happy anymore after everything that happened. He lost that right to love her and he would never win it back. 

Tom had to let her go. He couldn’t hurt her anymore. She deserved someone who would treat her right from the beginning. Anna deserved someone that wouldn’t hide her from the world and that could cherish her in every way possible. Tom couldn’t do that. He had too much shit in his life that had leaked into hers. He had ripped her heart from her chest, tore it to pieces, and left it there to die. 

Tom realized there was nothing he could do to prove to Anna that he loved her. She had this idea ingrained her head that he was dedicated to Amber and that Anna was just an object to him. After all, how could she not believe that? Tom was legally married to Amber with a kid on the way and he had hid them both from one another. His word meant nothing because he had lost every bit of trust she had ever held for him. 

He promised her that he wouldn’t lie to her, he promised her that he wouldn’t hurt her, and yet that was all that he did. There was no turning back from this and Tom was finally seeing that unfold before his eyes. He always knew that he didn’t deserve Anna, but seeing her so happy because he wasn’t in her life, it solidified everything. Anna was simply better off without him. He would stop reaching out to her. He would stop trying to contact her. He’d would let her come to him and if she chose not to, he would stay away. She deserved that. 

With one final look in Anna’s direction, Tom turned around and walked away.

 

*

 

“You sure you can handle packing up your room alone?” Brianna asked, arm linked with Anna’s. Anna nodded and smiled at her friend – one of the first genuine smiles that Anna had given in so long.

“Yep. I just need to return my mail key then pack up a few more things. I’ll call you when I’m done and then you can pick me up,” Anna said. Brianna nudged her with her shoulder and chuckled.

“Of course, girly. Take your time. I’ll be waiting to sip some fine red wine I’ve been waiting to crack open for months now with you.” Brianna unlinked their arms and gave Anna a quick hug, sending her off. Anna sighed and watched her friend saunter down the hall. She shook her head and wandered in the opposite direction towards the mail room. 

Anna neglected to tell Brianna about her encounter with Tom. It left a sour taste in her mouth and she didn’t really want to discuss it. After walking away from Tom, Anna had been left with confusing and conflicting emotions. She repressed them, pushed them down and didn’t think about looking back. 

In all honesty, she was shocked that he didn’t try to approach her again. Maybe he had understood her message finally. She didn’t want to see him, talk to him, think about it. Now that she didn’t have to be in this university anymore, she could start to move on from him. At least, she could ignore the voice in her head that told her to give him a chance to speak to her and instead try to move on.

When Anna went to return her mail key, the attendant informed her that there was something dropped in her box earlier. With a frown, Anna opened her mailbox to find a small, silver-wrapped rectangle. Her breath hitched as she stared at the offensive package. She had half a mind to throw it out and not look back. Yet, something caused her hand to tug forward and pick it up. She thanked the attendant and quickly returned to her room.

The second she got into her room, she tossed the package onto her stripped bed. She stared at it, the silver paper practically glittering in her dull room. Shaking her head, Anna promptly turned away from it and began packing up her room. She tried not to think about the gift that was waiting for her – hell, she knew exactly who it was from. That silver wrapping paper had become too much of a staple to not associate it with Tom.

Every time she was tempted to turn around and open the gift, she stumbled across something of Tom’s. First, she found a sweatshirt. Snorting, she tossed it into the cardboard box behind her. She vowed to donate it to charity as soon as she had the chance. Fifteen minutes later, one of his socks wound up behind her desk. That, too, went into the box. It’d be tossed into the trash once she got to Brianna’s house. Every few minutes, he popped up somewhere, as if he infiltrated her room. 

After two hours of putting her room into cardboard boxes, Anna sat on the wooden floor. In her lap, the silver-wrapped package sat silently. It was the only thing in her room that hadn’t been put away and she was deciding what to do with it. It was burning a square in her legs and she wanted to throw it out of the window. She didn’t want to give Tom the time of day.

Yet, she found herself picking it up with a groan. She sliced the paper open and unwrapped the book hidden beneath. Rolling her eyes, Anna let out a snort.

“Romeo and Juliet. Very original,” she said sarcastically. She opened up the front cover and found that the title page had been ripped out. She ran her thumb along the ripped edges near the spine where the page had been torn out. Frowning, Anna noticed that the next two pages were missing as well. Along the rip marks, Anna could see the dotted traces of pen where Tom could have written. On the first remaining page in the book were two words written in blue ink.

 

I’m sorry.

 

It was only two words but they punched Anna in the chest like a fiery fist. She had no idea why these words hit her so hard but the world was spinning around her as she read them two, three, a hundred times. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the book to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes as everything that happened this past week began to finally hit her. All of the calls, Amber’s face, Tom’s sorrowful eyes, the sleepless nights, too many drinks, not enough food, punching walls, repressing feels. It rushed over her like a cold rain shower. 

Anna went to grab a tissue out of the box beside her and noticed that the tissue case was laying on top of a soft, blue fabric. Reaching into the box, Anna pulled out one of Tom’s sweaters that he had given her. The fabric was soft from being worn too many times and it still smelled of his lavender and sandalwood.

Holding the sweater to her chest, Anna grabbed the book beside her and began rocking back and forth. She clutched the items as if it would bring Tom back to her – the Tom she knew before finding out about Amber. The sweet man who cared for her so tenderly and loved her so beautifully – that was the man she wanted back. Her thoughts muddled together of their life together and what they could’ve been if he had only been truthful.

Anna burrowed her head in his sweater, took a deep inhale of air, and began digging her nails into the fabric. She trusted him, she loved him, she gave him her entire heart and he ripped it apart. He wanted to love her – she could see it when she looked into his eyes today – but he hurt her too badly to repair what he had done. She couldn’t let herself be walked over like that ever again. Anna shut her eyes and remembered the way he whispered her name that morning. It was as if seeing her was the only thing he ever cared about. He mumbled her name like it would save his life.

It was then that Anna finally let the first tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a lot happened here. What did you think? Should Tom have let her go? Should Anna have let him speak? Where do you think this will lead the two of them now? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Also, for those of you who haven't heard "Yesterday" by The Beatles, I highly recommend it. It's probably in my top 5 favorite songs ever and I believe Tom would definitely end up crying in his Jaguar if he heard it come on the radio after all of this happened.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed. Tom is still heart broken and his life is a mess. At least, his son is about to be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This past week has been HECTIC and honestly, I just finished this chapter as I post it. As you may remember, a few weeks ago I told you all that I was going to see Betrayal on Broadway...and last night I met Tom!!! We chatted for a bit and he signed my playbill and gave me the biggest smile. He was so sweet and so kind which made this chapter even harder to write. I love that man so much.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for doing this to you, Tom. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!

July

 

“Wake the fuck up, Thomas!”

Tom groaned, feeling a wet hand grab his chin and jostle him back and forth. He swatted the hand away and let his eyes slowly open. He blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the darkness. Glancing over at his bedside clock, he noted that the little red numbers displayed that the time was 3:27 a.m.

He turned his head to see Amber leaning over the side of his bed. Her hands were covering her extended stomach and her eyebrow was raised. Lips pursed, she tapped her bare foot impatiently against the hardwood floor.

“What are you doing in my room?” Tom asked, his voice rough from being unused. “It’s bloody three in the morning.”

He was less concerned about the time of day – or night, rather – of being woken up. It had been two months since Tom had managed to properly sleep anyway. Being woken up at an eerily unusual time was typical for him. Ever since…ever since she left, peace and sleep had left with her. 

What was more concerning was that Amber was in his room. Though they still lived together, they simply cohabitated the same space. Tom kept to his areas of the house and Amber kept to hers. In common spaces such as the kitchen, they’d kept to their reserved times of usage. Only rarely did they cross paths, and when they did, they nodded at one another and went about their business. More often than not, Amber wasn’t even home, leaving Tom to wallow in his own self-pity in peace.

Truthfully, Tom enjoyed it. Amber was just a minor inconvenience now instead of the rattling and pesky fly she had been before. She rarely asked for things and when she did, Tom just waved her off and sent her the money. He had been filtering cash into her bank account more than he had been before – partially for the baby expenses and partially to keep her out of his hair. So, to see Amber leaning over him, her eyes demanding his full attention, caused a shiver to run down Tom’s spine.

“My water broke,” she said. It took him a few seconds to register what he said, but when he finally did, his heart began to pound. Tom was suddenly no longer tired, rather he was completely awake and alert. He pulled himself up in the bed, the blankets pooling around his naked waist. His eyes widened and he ran a hand down his jaw.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Amber rolled her eyes and held her hands out.

“See for yourself,” she said, pointing her chin at her soggy hands. Tom gulped and nodded. He flicked the lamp on and looked up at Amber’s awaiting face.

“Okay, get dressed. I’ll bring you to the hospital,” Tom said. Amber nodded and turned to waddle out of the room.

“Let’s hurry this along. This shit is uncomfortable,” Amber snorted. Tom rolled his eyes as Amber exited his room. He waited until her footsteps were down the hall before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He may be civil with Amber but he certainly didn’t want her seeing him naked. 

His cock bobbed upwards, seeking some form of attention. Tom groaned and pumped his fist over himself a few times, trying to calm his raging needs. It was no surprise that even in this dire situation of Amber going into labor, his cock was rock hard. On the nights he was fortunate enough to find an hour or so of sleep, he dreamed of the girl he loved – still loves – and how much he missed her.

He dreamed of her smile and how it reached those sparkling eyes. He dreamed of her laughter as she wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck. He dreamed of her body and how it arched beneath his as he covered her skin with warm kisses. He dreamed of every part of her, every inch of her, inside and out, and how absolutely perfect she was. Most of all, he dreamed of her telling him that she loved him.

Too many times, Tom woke up from these dreams in a cold sweat, his cock hard and tears in his eyes. He would roll over and rush to the kitchen, swigging a drink just to calm his nerves. Often times, he’d collapse onto the tiled ground and rock back and forth, crying silently because of how badly he missed her. 

Almost every time he had a dream about her, Tom had to stop himself from calling her. He knew he should try to talk to her – sobbing on his kitchen floor wouldn’t bring her back, after all. At the same time, though, he didn’t want to bother her. If she didn’t reach out to him, it meant she didn’t want to speak to him. The message was clear but it burned a hole in Tom’s chest. He wanted to try, he wanted to win her back, but he didn’t want to upset her any more than he already had. Staying away was the only way he could ensure he didn’t hurt her anymore.

Tom shook his head and willed his cock to go down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and shook the tears onto the floor. He couldn’t be distracted right now. He had a baby on the way.

Tom slipped on his clothes in a hurry. He didn’t wear anything too tight or too constricting – he’d be spending the foreseeable future in the maternity wing after all. Afterwards, he reached into the back of his closet and pulled out a dark gray duffel bag. It was stuffed with all the essentials they would need for their few days at the hospital. He had prepared this bag roughly a month ago when his mind was wandering and all he could do was think about his lost lover. With everything in his life falling apart, the one thing he could look forward to was the arrival of his newborn son.

By the time Tom got to the front door, Amber had been leaning against the wall with her hands cupping her stomach. She had slipped on one of the silk maternity dresses that Tom had helped fund as she breathed heavily. Despite his desire to not engage more than he should, Tom reached out and wrapped an arm around Amber’s back. She looked up at him and frowned but thanked him quietly as he helped her to the car. 

It wasn’t until Amber started groaning in pain on the ride to the hospital that it hit Tom what was about to happen. He was going to become a father. He was going to have a son of his own. He would hold this tiny, beautiful human in his hands and be the person most able to protect him. Tom could feel the tears welling in his eyes for the second time that terribly early morning as he drove at just the thought of looking into his baby’s eyes.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Amber hissed as she rolled her head back onto her seat. Tom gripped the steering wheel harder and sped up his driving. 

“We’re almost there. Here, let’s put on some music. That might help,” Tom said as he turned on the radio. He turned up the volume to try and drown out Amber’s heaving but the tunes only made his bones freeze. He switched the stations but every song that came on reminded him on the woman he used to have. Stopping at a red light, Tom let his hands fall into his lap.

God, he missed her. He missed her more than he could put into words. Not a day went by where she didn’t plague his thoughts. Even now, on the day that his son would enter the world, she haunted him. Tom shut his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He didn’t need to spiral into those thoughts of longing and desperation right now. 

“The light is green, Thomas,” Amber said through her gritted teeth. Tom’s eyes snapped open as he sped through the intersection. Now wasn’t the time to think about her. His first priority was to get to the hospital and make sure his son was delivered safely. Perhaps the arrival of his son would be so joyous that he’d forget about her and everything he wanted to be with her. Maybe this baby was a blessing in disguise.

 

*

 

“Push, Amber, push!” 

“Come on! You’re almost there!”

“Just a few more and he’ll be here!”

“Push! Push with all your might!”

“He’s coming! Keep going!”

The frustrated groans and irritated screams of Amber filled the hospital room. Tom stood to her side, allowing his hand to take the abuse from her own squeezing ones. Letting her squeeze the life out of his left hand was the least he could do for putting her through childbirth. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her lips were curled up into an angry snarl. The encouragement of the nurses and doctor were beginning to get louder than Amber’s cries. They could tell that the baby was almost there and Tom knew it too – he could hear the little whimpers from his son.

“Get him out of me!” Amber practically screamed. Tom winced at the ferocity of her tone and gave the nurses an apologetic look. The youngest one – a short brunette with gentle gray eyes – gave him a giggle and a shrug. Tom ignored the thought that her cheekbones reminded him spectacularly of his precious past lover. He nodded at her with a sad smile and looked back to the fuming Amber. Clearly, vicious and verbally violent women were not uncommon in the maternity ward. 

It only took a few more incredibly passionate and persistent pushes before the cries of Tom’s son could be heard in every corner of the room. The doctor swept the child up, collecting him in her arms and immediately beginning the procedure of cleaning the baby. Tom barely even had a chance to see the tiny baby before he was taken in to get sorted. Amber’s head rolled back against her bed and she let out a tremendous sigh. Her hand slipped from Tom’s and she gave him a muted look.

“Thank you. Sorry about that,” Amber grumbled, pointing her chin to Tom’s swollen left hand. He chuckled and shrugged.

“It’s alright,” he said. Amber hummed and shut her eyes, quickly falling asleep from the amount of medication being pumped into her. Tom looked up and saw the brunette nurse shaking her head.

“It’s totally normal, Sir. She’ll be awake shortly, I’m sure. Childbirth is exhausting in itself, adding the medication in can often make mothers zonk out for a few minutes,” the nurse stated. Tom thanked her quietly and leaned against the side of her bed. 

Tom stared down at her with a frown on his face, wondering why everything had to go wrong with Amber. Things could have been so simple if she just looked past the money and extravagance. If she had given her heart to Tom instead of to the cash in his pocket, perhaps he’d still love her. As crazy as it seems, perhaps she’d even love him. Then, the birth of his child – their child – would be out of love and not out of confusion. 

Instead, Amber grew greedy and began to see Tom only for his monetary value. She stripped him of an identity, seeing him through dollar sign shaped eyes. Tom hated that it had to be this way. He hated the betrayal and the brokenness of their home. 

He didn’t love Amber, he was sure that he never did. He could confirm that only after loving another woman with his entire heart. Tom could look back on any of their memories and realize the drunken haze of adoration clouded his better judgement. He loved being in love and Amber had simply been the one to flash some form of affection back towards him. In the end, though, Amber wasn’t the woman made for him – she never would be. The woman for him was off somewhere, living her life happily and without him.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” Tom looked up when the doctor called to him. She smiled and walked over with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Tom watched her walk closer as she held out her arms. “Would you like to meet your son?”

“Yes,” Tom whispered, barely getting the words out. He held out his arms and watched as the doctor placed the swaddle in the bend of his elbows. He tightened his grip on the baby as he brought him against his chest.

It was then that Tom began to weep.

He had a tiny little nose, thin pink lips that would grow fuller with age, and there was already a little birth mark on his right cheek. His eyelashes were a gentle blonde, an indication of what his hair color would be that was hiding underneath the blue bonnet placed on his head. Tom reached one finger up traced it down the soft pillows of his cheeks. 

His son was absolutely perfect.

“I love you, my son,” Tom whispered softly, rocking his baby back and forth. His son crooned and quibbled, earning a sobbing laugh from Tom. “I promise to always love you and protect you. You are my entire world and I will do anything for you. My little boy, you are perfect, and I will make sure you never make the mistakes that I have.”

His son let out a tiny yawn and fluttered his eyes open, peering at Tom. With a gasp, Tom stared into the blue eyes of his baby. As if his son knew what Tom had said, he smiled as much as his little lips would allow and began wiggling beneath the blanket. Tom laughed along with him and held him tighter to his chest. 

“Oh my goodness,” Amber said, awake at Tom’s side. He stiffened slightly, his grip on the child becoming immensely more protective. Still, he looked at Amber with her outstretched arms and sighed. Tom begrudgingly passed his son into Amber’s arms and watched her bring the child to her chest. “Oh, isn’t he beautiful?”

“He certainly is,” Tom said, still staring into the boy’s eyes. For as long as he lived, he never wanted to stop looking into the crystal eyes of his perfect little son. 

“I’m going to spoil you rotten, little one,” Amber giggled, tickling the baby’s face with her pinky finger. The baby laughed and squirmed, wiggling in his warm cocoon. 

“Have you come up with a name for him?” one of the nurses asked while cleaning around them. Tom opened his mouth to speak but Amber cut him off with her own words.

“George,” she said happily. “Little baby George.”

“That name never came up in our discussion,” Tom murmured. Amber looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I know but he looks like a George,” she said. Tom shrugged and nodded curtly towards the nurse.

“Sure, George it is, then,” he mumbled. Amber chuckled and watched the baby’s eyes wander around the room in awe, but constantly flickered back to her after a few seconds as if he knew she was his homing beacon.

“I love you, George,” Amber whispered. She dropped her voice lower, but Tom was still able to hear her final few words. With a smile, she said proudly, “my little Junior.”

 

*

 

Three hours after the youngest Hiddleston had been brought into the world, Tom was curled up on a plastic chair beside Amber’s bed with his baby in his arms. He had begged Amber to let him hold their baby for as long as possible. He knew that the moment they checked out of the hospital, Amber would send in the divorce papers and run off with the child. He wanted to spend as long as he could holding his precious bundle of hope.

He would do anything for this child. He’d move mountains, divide oceans, and fill canyons just to keep him safe. George could do no wrong in Tom’s eyes. He was simply too small. Tom watched the baby wrap his tiny little hand around Tom’s thumb and gurgle in joy. Tom blushed – he could feel the heat burning in his cheeks – at the sight of the tiny fist around his finger. 

“Anna!” Tom froze, thumb clenched and heart pounding. Anna? Why…why would Anna be here? Did Amber invite her to rub the shame in his face? God, that name. It had been so long since he’d even uttered it outside of a desperate sob. He turned his head slightly to see Amber sitting up in her bead with a large smile on her face. She waved at the door and Tom could hear the clicking of heels against the tiled floor. Bracing himself, Tom turned towards Anna and paused.

It was not the Anna he knew.

“Why, Amber! You’re lookin’ mighty well,” the woman – Anna, apparently – said with a fat grin on her face. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her make-up was smudged slightly from the summer warmth. Tom could see that this woman was certainly very, very pregnant.

Tom slapped himself for believing his – not, not his Anna, not anymore – could be here. Why would he believe that anyway? Had he been so desperate to see her that his mind was conjuring barbaric reasons for her arrival? No, Tom was simply a fool. That opinion was becoming more and more factual with every passing day.

“Thank you, Anna,” Amber said. “Would you like to meet the baby?”

“Why would I ever!” she squealed. Amber looked at Tom and motioned to the baby. He cleared his throat and stood from the chair, angling George ever so slightly so Anna could see him. She gushed, pressed her hand to her chest and exhaled her praises. Looking up to Tom’s face, she raised an eyebrow. “And who might this beautiful man be, Amber? A brother of yours?”

“Ex-husband,” Amber answered quickly. Anna gave Amber an odd look but shrugged regardless. Tom looked back to Amber with her eyebrows knitted. Ex-husband? Well, yes, thankfully. But the papers were not submitted and their vows were still legitimate. Technically, Amber was still very much legally the Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston she was when they first got married. 

“My name is Tom. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Tom said, nodding his head instead of holding his hand out. Anna smiled and gave him a wink.

“Anna Pilkridge. Amber and I met at the maternity spa,” Anna said. Tom hummed in acknowledgement and looked back down to the baby. He could feel their eyes on him but he paid them no mind – not when his little boy was curled up in his arms. All was silent for a few moments before Amber cleared her throat.

“Tom, why don’t you go get something to eat? It’s been a very long time since you’ve eaten and it’ll be good for you to get out of this room for a bit,” Amber said with a plastered on grin. Tom held the baby closer to his chest and began to shake his head but Amber held up her hand. “The baby will be here when you get back. Now, go.”

Unable to fight her with another person in the room, Tom reluctantly handed his son back into Amber’s arms and watched him let out a tiny yawn. With a sigh, Tom nodded to both women and left the room before his heartstrings could convince him to stay with his newborn.

By the time Tom had gotten to the cafeteria and sat down with his food, he was thoroughly starved. It hadn’t hit him how hungry he was until he took a seat at a mostly empty table. Another man sat two seats down across from him but he kept his head down. Tom picked at his food and let out a groan.

His phone was burning in his pocket, begging him to call Anna. He didn’t know what he’d say to her – “Hey, Anna. Remember my wife? She gave birth! Our son is beautiful. Anyway, I love you so much and I miss you”. No, he couldn’t do that. He could tell her he ran into someone with the same name as her. Tom snorted, what a pathetic excuse to call her. 

“You alright, mate?” the man from the other side of the table asked. Tom stabbed his fork into a piece of dry chicken and nodded. Apparently, the man heard his audible groan. That, or he saw the terribly grimace on Tom’s face.

“Yeah,” Tom said, chewing on the chicken. The man chuckled and shook his head.

“Doesn’t look like it,” the man said with a smirk. “You’re in a hospital, groaning and moaning. Obviously, something is up.”

“Smart man,” Tom said while raising his water cup in cheers to the stranger. “It’s nothing really. I’m just…concerned about my son. He was just born, you see, and I’m not fit to be a father.”

Tom practically snorted. Not fit to be a father or a lover. He’d never be either with how he fucked up his life. The man smiled and shifted over a few seats to sit across from Tom.

“Well, congratulations on that! I know it’s scary but it’s a big accomplishment,” he said. Tom sent him a weak smile but shook his head.

“It’s just a lot to handle,” Tom mumbled. He neglected to mention why it was a lot to handle. The infidelity, the loss of his love, the upcoming loss of his child. He couldn’t dive into that with a stranger. Instead, Tom looked back up at the man and nodded. “But thank you.”

“You know, my girlfriend just had her baby. I wasn’t with her for the birth and Lord, am I angry about that. Work’s a bitch and I’ll never forgive my boss for not letting me leave. So, just like you, I’m real stressed and upset but I got to look at the bright side. My kid has just been born. A boy, too! I can’t wait to smother that kid to bits,” the man said with a bright smile. 

Tom watched him, so energetic and excited. It made his heart clench in his chest, wishing that could be him. This man would be able to love his child for all of eternity, spend every moment possible with his son. Tom wanted that. He wanted that security. He wanted to know that his child was safe and that he was the one keeping him safe. Instead, George would be ripped from his fingers without a second glance in his direction.

Would Amber even tell George about his father? Would he grow up thinking that his dad left him because he wasn’t loved? Would he even know Tom’s name? Would he be raised under a different last name – Amber’s perhaps – because she didn’t want George associated with his image? Tom’s stomach churned. He didn’t want to consider these things. He just wanted to adore his son while he could.

“Congratulations,” Tom mumbled, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. The man must have noticed because he stood from his seat and collected his tray in one hand.

“Well, it’s best time I go see my son. It was nice to meet you…?” he trailed off. Tom stood up himself and held his hand out.

“Tom,” he said. The man reached forward and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Tom. The name’s George,” he said. “Now, good luck with your baby. It’s time I go meet my little Junior.”

The man – George – dropped Tom’s hand and rushed from the cafeteria. Tom stood there, eyes wide and heart sunken into his stomach. Was Amber…was the baby…no. No, it couldn’t be what he was thinking. It was all a coincidence. Tom sat back down and poked at the disgusting chicken but his stomach could no longer fathom it. He slammed his fork down, leaving his tray behind, and ran through the halls to try and find the man he just met.

George was a few paces away from him up the hall. Tom walked quickly but made sure that his presence was unknown. They winded through the halls that looked all too familiar to Tom. By the time they reached the end of the hall, Tom knew that everything was not what it seemed.

George had walked right into Amber’s room.

Tom leaned against the wall and let the realization hit him. George, “little Junior”, Tom being called Amber’s ex-husband. It all made sense now. Tom’s heart was pounding as he gripped the wall beside him. He hoped, prayed, cried that what he believed was happening wasn’t the truth. Tears slipped from his eyes as he thought of what this entire thing meant in the grand scheme of thing.

“Sir? Are you okay?” a voice asked from behind Tom. He turned slightly, eyeing the nurse with his red, wet eyes. It was the young brunette that had helped them deliver the baby. Her gray eyes were wide with concern as she stared at the man before her.

“I have a question for you,” Tom mumbled. The nurse nodded and took a step forward.

“Anything, Sir. What can I help you with?” she asked. Tom turned back towards Amber’s room and listened to the joyous laughter coming from inside.

“How would I go about getting a paternity test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you had it right since the beginning...sneaky sneaky sneaky. We'll see what TRULY happened soon enough so stay tuned for that! Also, I'm sorry about the lack of Anna but don't worry, she's coming back soon ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time passes. The entire truth is told perhaps for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Although, today isn't too happy considering it's my first week back at college. Luckily for you, even though this fic is closing up soon, I will continue my regular Thursday updates because I hate to keep you waiting. As always, enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

December

 

The Mountain Book Shop was nestled in the exact middle of North 8th Street. It sat quietly between a chiropractor’s office and a small Italian restaurant. The book shop was built from bricks of a dusty brown color and had two large display windows in the front showcasing their newest arrivals. 

Above the single floor shop lived the owner in her small apartment. Mrs. Velma Banks was an older lady that had the business passed onto her from her mother and her mother before her. Her values thrived on family and kindness. It was no wonder she was always buzzing around the store even in her old age, making sure the customers were happy. 

That shop was Mrs. Velma Banks’ pride and joy, so she ensured it was always upkept properly. It was a quaint shop with long shelves lined with books and comfortable maroon couches. The atmosphere was always calm and the air undoubtedly smelled of paper and worn leather. 

The Mountain Book Shop was where Anna had created a little home for herself in for the past almost seven months. 

After graduating, Anna needed money, as most post-college students did. She didn’t want to live in Brianna’s spare bedroom for the rest of her life so she took up a job at the book shop. It was near Brianna’s home and the hours were flexible. Though Mrs. Velma Banks said Anna didn’t need to work as often as she did, Anna found herself in the store mostly every day. It was a good way to make money.

It was also a good distraction from Tom.

She tried not to think of him but it was inevitable for him to cross her mind. He was the first man that she loved, after all. The memories of him were starting to fade slowly, as if someone had taken a picture of him and began to burn the edges. Anna didn’t necessarily want to let go of everything they had shared but she knew that he must not truly love her.

Despite her telling him to never talk to her again, Anna was quite surprised with how he had actually listened. She was a fool to admit that part of her was expecting him to show up at Brianna’s door with a bouquet of flowers and signed divorce papers, on his knees, telling her that he loved her and only her. When that didn’t happen, Anna knew that all she assumed was true. Tom loved his wife and he had made amends with her. Anna was simply the side piece.

It was around September was Anna realized that Tom’s child must have been born. She had been dusting one of the book shelves when the thought popped into her mind. Anna had practically fallen down onto her ass when the realization hit her. It took her thirty minutes to calm down enough to show her face to the customers. 

Afterwards, she was ashamed to find herself perusing Facebook, looking for people named Amber Hiddleston to try and see a photograph of the happy family together. When none showed up, she figured that Amber liked to keep her life private – quite similarly to her husband.

So, Anna knew she had to move on. She had to forget the way that Tom held her and ignore the urges to see how he was doing. Her anger from the discoveries she made in May had fizzled away into sadness, peaked back up in anger, and had diluted into numbness. Anna had accepted what happened and, although it hurt to even think of his name, she began to look for other people.

After all, Tom wasn’t waiting around for her. She couldn’t possibly be so pathetic.

She had slept around here and there in order to calm the pressures and pains of loneliness. Some form of intimate human interaction was bound to make her feel slightly whole again. Instead, it only widened the gap of loneliness she felt. None of the men were as talented, gifted, or caring as Tom. None of them scratched the itch of being dominated and certainly none of them were concerned with her getting off. Many times after her failed one night stands, Anna would crawl from the bed, slip out of the door, and walk home with a throbbing need between her thighs.

She almost called Tom only three times after those pitiable encounters to help relieve her. 

Anna didn’t want to live this way. She didn’t want to try and fill voids that Tom had left behind. So, she just kept to her routine. Wake up, go for a run, go to work, go home, then go to sleep. It was monotonous but it kept her mind occupied. 

That is, until the first week of November when Ken Riley got a job at the Mountain Book Shop. He was a gentle man with dark eyes and even darker hair. His beard was scruffy yet perfectly kept and he was always attentive to the needs of the store’s customers. Anna had taken to him immediately, charmed by his humility and kindness. He was a good friend to her and, at some point, she could almost see him becoming something more.

On this particularly cold day, it was only Anna and Ken working in the store. Once the fall turned to winter, the sales began to slow down and fewer employees were needed. Typically, one person was in charge of the front register while the other kept the shelves stocked. It was nearing 5 p.m. when Anna finally finished stacking a set of Edgar Allan Poe works. She stood up from her kneeling position on the ground, wiped her jeans, and picked up the now-empty box.

“Hey, Anna, could you come here when you’re done?” Anna heard Ken call from the front. 

“Coming!” she called back. As she tossed the empty box in the back room, she heard the front door chime that a new customer had entered – perhaps the first to come into the store in the last three hours. Anna sauntered up front to see Ken leaning against the register behind the counter.

“Hey there,” he said with a wink. Anna ignored the slight blush on her cheeks when she saw the way his brown eyes were looking at her. 

“What’s up?” Anna asked, cocking her hip out and folding her arms over her apron-covered chest. Ken popped up from the counter and waved his hand towards himself.

“I want to talk to you,” Ken said. He paused and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Letting out a gentle puff of laughter, Ken rubbed the back of his neck. “If you have a spare few minutes, that is.”

“Of course, Ken,” Anna said with a smile. She circled around the counter and walked behind it. She leaned against the register, mirroring Ken’s position from earlier and raised her eyebrows. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, you know, you and I are great friends. You’ve been so nice to me and I really love being around you.” Ken was visibly blushing at this point. His fingers scratched his beard and his eyes were fluttering back and forth between two spots on the floor. He looked up at Anna and smiled softly. “I guess I just wanted to know…”

Ken paused. He was looking over Anna’s shoulder. His eyebrows scrunched together and he pursed his lips. Anna frowned and moved herself to be in Ken’s line of sight.

“Ken?” she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked back at her and sputtered out another nervous laugh.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, okay, I’m nervous. I wanted to see if you…” Ken trailed off again. His eyes were over Anna’s head now as he forgot what he was saying. Anna sighed and straightened up. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, slightly irritated. Ken looked back down at her and smiled apologetically. 

“It’s nothing. There’s just someone over there who won’t stop looking up here. I can’t tell if he needs help or not,” Ken said. Anna shrugged and turned around to see who was disturbing their conversation.

Her heart stopped.

Tom was standing in between two shelves of books. He was staring directly at Anna. His blue eyes were sharper than ever and his parted lips were trembling. One hand held a book in it, though he was shaking so hard she could see the book vibrating in his grip. He took a step closer, his brows both bunching together and shooting upwards, shock and confusion written in his features.

Anna turned herself around quickly and pressed her hand to her chest. The other hand gripped the counter to stop her from falling over. No, what was he doing here? Why would he be here? He lived nowhere near the book shop. Anna swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and looked up at Ken.

“Continue, please,” she whispered quickly. Ken placed a hand on her shoulder and Anna could practically feel Tom’s eyes burning a hole into the other man touching her.

“Anna, do you know that guy?” Ken asked, jerking his chin towards Tom. Anna shook her head and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“Doesn’t matter. Just keep speaking,” Anna said. Ken nodded and opened his lips but Anna couldn’t hear a word he was saying. Her blood was pumping through her veins at such a wild speed she could hear the cells mingling in her ears. Her palms were producing sweat but they were also awkwardly chilly. Her legs were shaking, terribly unstable, and it caused the rest of her body to begin moving with nervousness.

It was as if someone had taken the slowly burning photos in her mind and dowsed them with water, bringing them back to life. Memories that had been repressed were flooding back to the surface with renewed vigor, begging Anna to think about them. Tom was behind her and her body was well aware of it – she could feel her thighs press together. She fluttered her eyelids closed and could practically envision the several faces of Tom – happy, stern, dominant, moaning, eager, excited, broken.

Her eyes fell to the ground though she knew Tom had not stopped looking at her. She didn’t blame his surprise since she was feeling it too. The Mountain Book Shop was the last place she expected to run into Tom. Luckily for her, she worked here. She could hide in the break room. She could pretend to be busy. She could easily tell Ken to kick him out.

Though, she didn’t want to do any of those things. 

Anna pressed her lips together and looked back up at Ken. He was smiling at her and she could see two beads of sweat begin to roll down his temple. Anna scratched her arm and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” she asked sheepishly. Ken sighed but kept the smile on his face.

“Maybe you should go talk to him,” he said. Anna began to protest but Ken reached out to touch her arm again. “Go ahead. I’ll be here.”

Anna stared at Ken but thanked him softly. She took a deep breath and turned around slowly. She locked eyes with Tom, and it was evident that he hadn’t moved an inch beside for putting the book to his side. Anna rubbed her hands down the front of her apron and walked around the counter. Every step towards Tom felt like a mile. His eyes stayed on hers – they didn’t dare wander her body – and for some reason it made it even harder to look at him. 

When she finally walked into the aisle he was in, she made sure to stand a few feet away. Anna stood before him, her heart pounding as she looked into the eyes of the man she had loved so deeply. Carefully crossing her arms over her chest, she cleared her throat.

“Hi Tom,” she said quietly. Tom licked his lips and blinked a few times, as if he was trying to discern whether this was a dream or reality. He nodded once and gave Anna a tiny smile.

“Anna,” he whispered. She shrunk into herself when she heard his voice, making Tom’s chest ache, knowing it was his fault. The usual light in her eyes – that pureness, sweetness – had been replaced with hardness and distrust. Her lips were tight and raw from the cold. He could tell she had been sweeping her tongue over them. Her hair was longer, perhaps a bit darker than when he last saw it, or maybe that was just the lighting of the store playing on a trick on his eyes. She was beautiful still.

Even now, as she looked at him with anger and resentment, she was lovely. Tom had missed seeing the gentle edges of her face and had been craving the feel of her warm skin against his. All of those tender touches and tiny giggles were ancient memories. Seeing her in front of him, his knees were beginning to shake. He felt like a young, 16 year old boy again seeing the girl he liked a bit too fondly. 

For the first time in months, Tom actually smiled.

Seeing Tom smile almost caused Anna to erupt into her own little grin. God, how she missed that cheeky little smirk. She had missed all of him – all of him, aside from the liar and cheater in him. This moment was surreal, for she never thought she would have to come face to face with him again. Still, Anna ignored the way her heart began to flutter at the sight of him. Even with his hair a bit longer and his beard grown in thicker, she couldn’t let herself become captured by his beauty. He had broken her heart, after all.

“What are you doing here?” Anna asked. Tom blinked a few times, genuinely shocked she was beginning a conversation with him. He held up the book that he was holding by his hip and shook it twice in the air.

“I wanted to get a Christmas gift, actually. I had been looking for a copy of this book and the store’s website said you had it,” Tom said. He looked down at the red-bound book and smiled. “It’s for my mother.”

“The one with or without dementia?” Anna snipped. She couldn’t help it, she was still angry over his lies. Tom’s face fell and he pressed his lips together. He let his hand fall down to his side, placing the book on the shelf.

“Anna,” Tom whispered. Anna sighed and shut her eyes. She counted to five in her head before fluttering her eyelids open and looking at Tom’s visibly depressed face. She ached for him, in fact she felt terrible, but she hadn’t forgiven him. She wasn’t sure if she could.

“Why did you come here? All the way here? You live nowhere near this store,” Anna hissed. She could feel Ken’s eyes on her back but she didn’t want him to step in. This needed to be handled alone.

“I didn’t know you worked here, Anna,” Tom mumbled. “I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you.”

“It’s fine. Ken will ring you up for the book,” Anna said. She turned around, her heart racing with adrenaline, anger, and desperation. She looked over her shoulder at Tom. “Tell your wife I said hi.”

“Ex-wife,” Tom said. Anna paused and turned slightly. Tom was giving her a cold, hard stare, the one he used to use to bring her submissive side out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Ex-wife. It’s official and legally documented.”

“What happened?” Anna asked, turning back towards him. Tom smirked but wiped the look from his face quickly.

“Why don’t you sit down with me and allow me to explain? I never had the chance to tell you everything, after all,” Tom said, taking one small step closer. To his surprise, Anna didn’t move. 

“You didn’t deserve to explain,” she muttered. Tom nodded and leaned against the shelf in the same way she had before.

“I didn’t. In fact, in your mind, I probably still don’t.” Tom paused, eyes looking at the ground trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he looked up at Anna and she could see the different hues of blue swirling in his eyes. “But it’s been months, Anna. Now, you have every right to hate me. You have every right to say no to me. But please, grab a coffee with me, maybe even lunch, and just allow me to tell you everything. No commitment, no expectations. I just want to talk to you. And if we’re being completely honest, I just miss you. I have missed you every day since you left. So, please, give me just one hour of your time to talk things through, and after that you’ll never need to see me again. What do you say?”

Anna stood there quietly, one hand gripping her arm while she chewed on her lip. She wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do. If she sat down with Tom and stared into his eyes, she’d be sure to mess up again and crawl right into his arms. Then again, she wanted to know what happened. She knew she never gave him a chance to explain – it was a thought that kept her up late at night all too often. If she walked away now, she may never see him again. But…wasn’t that exactly what she had wanted?

Anna cleared her throat and straightened her back. She shuffled from foot to foot, stared at the ground for two minutes, then looked back up into Tom’s eyes. They were full of hope and wonder. He looked so…in love. Anna shook the thought from her mind. She couldn’t possibly mean that much to him. She opened her mouth to turn him down, but instead of the words “no thank you” coming from her mouth, a different answer was spoken.

“Tomorrow at noon. Kennedy’s Coffee House. One hour. Don’t be late,” she said. Tom broke out into a huge grin and he practically fell to his knees.

“Thank you so much, Anna,” he said, his voice full of sincerity. Anna hummed and turned around, walking away. She walked right past Ken, ignoring the confused look he gave her, and went straight into the employee break room. There, she let out a scream that came from a place of both frustration and excitement.

 

*

 

When Anna arrived at Kennedy’s Coffee House the next day, Tom was already sitting at a table by the window. He was staring out the glass, clearly searching for Anna. His leg was shaking and his hands were nervously wringing around one another. He had shaved the fluff of his beard off, leaving him clean-shaven once again. He was properly bundled up for the cold weather, which Anna had done herself.

She wanted to be sure that Tom had no funny ideas in mind about today. So, she opted to wear a large turtleneck sweater, jeans, and tall boots. Every inch of skin that could entice Tom had been covered. She was sincerely hoping her armor worked like she hoped it would. Anna let out a sigh and crossed the shop.

“Tom,” she said in a polite tone. Tom looked up at her and stood from his seat immediately. He looked her up and down once, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“You actually came,” he whispered. Anna rolled her eyes and plopped her bag down beside the table. She sat down and gestured for Tom to sit as well.

“Of course I did. You’re paying and I’m not turning down free coffee,” Anna said with a smirk. As Tom sat down, she noticed the playful smirk on his lips. He nodded and ran his hands down the front of his pants.

“Get anything you’d like. As you said, it’s on me.” 

After their coffees came out, Anna picked up her mug and settled back into her comfortable seat. She blew on the drink before taking a small sip. She hummed in delight before looking at Tom.

“Alright, spill it,” she said. Tom took a long drink of his coffee before placing his cup back down. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat.

“Where should I start?” he asked. 

“The very beginning,” Anna said in a tight voice. Tom looked at her for a long moment, just admiring her. He smiled softly and looked back down at his cup.

“My marriage with Amber was never a good one. I was fascinated by her, mainly because at first she was attracted to me, but she was more fascinated by my money. It wasn’t un-often that she would smack me here and there, make me feel like shit for not throwing her an extra few hundred dollars. Anna, it was miserable. The things I could go into…anyway, let’s not bring those memories back up,” Tom muttered. He shook his head and looked at Anna. “In July, Amber said she was done with being in this marriage and she presented me with some divorce papers that I immediately signed. Sadly, it wasn’t so easy. Amber neglected to sign them and whenever I brought them up, she would brush off the subject.”

“So when we met, you had already tried to divorce her?” Anna ask, holding her mug close to her chest. Tom nodded slowly.

“Precisely. On that particular night, we had gotten into a fight about the papers. I was fed up and I needed a distraction. It wasn’t my intention to sleep with anyone but there you were. God, you looked so beautiful that night. So flirtatious and bubbly,” Tom said with a smile. “I didn’t tell you about Amber that night because, well, we just met. I didn’t need to go that deep. I hope you understand that.”

“I do, yes. What we were doing was supposed to be a one night stand. I don’t think either of us meant for it to get…as far as it did,” Anna said. She sighed and let her shoulders slump slightly. “But after that, why didn’t you tell me? I mean, after I was in your class, it was clear that we were going to keep doing what we were doing. You could have told me then. I would have been angry, perhaps I would’ve yelled at you a bit, but I would understand. By the time you told me…or rather, I found out, the feelings were there, we were in too deep. You had my trust and you swore everything was true. If you were honest with me from the beginning, perhaps we could have worked through those things.”

“I understand. That was absolutely my fault and I cannot begin to apologize enough,” Tom said softly. Anna cleared her throat and crossed one leg over the other.

“Tom, did you really love me?” Anna asked with one brow quirked up. “I mean, you had a wife and you slept with me for a distraction. Did you actually love me or did you just love my body?”

“Anna, my love for you…it was unmatched. At first, you were just something passionate and fun but as we got to know each other, I wanted to be yours. I wanted to make you laugh and to hold you and just make you happy. You were everything to me,” Tom said truthfully. “I never intended to use you for your body and I’m so sorry if you thought that was the case. At first, yes, you were a way to forget about Amber. But honestly, I never loved that woman. It was always you who I had eyes for.”

“If you didn’t love Amber, why were there so many pictures up in your house with her?” Anna asked. 

“Ah, yes. Amber always had to have the perfect presentation of the perfect family. All of those pictures were staged for her little book club friend group,” Tom said with a snorted laugh. “She wanted everything without having to work for it. Recognition, power, money, sex. It was all she cared about.”

“I’m sure she cared about you,” Anna said. “I mean, she had a baby with you.” The words were sour coming from Anna’s lips. She had almost forgotten that the man sitting before her was a father. Instead of a blush or a nervous laughter, Tom let out a practically feral noise.

“The baby wasn’t mine,” he said sharply. Anna sat up, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. Her eyes widened and she lifted one hand to cover her mouth.

“What?” The question came out as almost just a single breath. Tom’s calm expression turned hard in an instant. His grip on his mug became tight as a vice, and Anna swore the cup would break any second. This man wasn’t just sad – no, he was fuming. 

“Do you want to know the reason why Amber initially put down the divorce papers in the first place?” Tom asked. He smirked and shook his head. “She had been fucking a man named George for almost a year. Turns out, they wanted to start a family together. He had no idea about me, of course. Amber wanted to divorce me so she could be with him. Well, right after giving me the papers, George loses his job. As I said before, Amber is money hungry so she decided to stay with me so she could take advantage of my wealth.

“A few weeks later, I come home one night and Amber is scantily dressed, saying how she wants to fix our relationship. She pours me glass upon glass of red wine to the point where I wake up the next morning not remembering anything. She claims we slept together and a few weeks later, I found out she’s pregnant. Based on the timing, I assume the baby is mine. After all, I don’t have reason to assume she’s with another man.

“Now while I’m trying to find ways to see you, she’s trying to find ways to see George. Little did I know this, I bought her a pass for an expecting mother’s spa. Perfect for her, I guess, considering she never went. She spent those Saturdays with George while I spent them with you. July comes ‘round, baby is born, she wants to name him George, or as she called him, her little Junior. I had no bloody idea where this came from until I meet the bastard who is the real father of the baby.

“As it turns out, Amber became pregnant with George’s baby. Her and I never slept together so she had to figure out a way to make me think that the baby is mine, otherwise, I’ll know her little secret. She gets me so drunk that I can’t remember anything, tells me we slept together, when in reality, all she did was take off my shirt and pants and send me to bed. The woman never even touched me, but because I was drunk, she was able to convince me that anything happened. 

“After I saw George walk into Amber’s hospital room and celebrate the child, I sauntered in and demanded a paternity test. Oh, you should’ve seen their faces. White as sheets, I tell you. Anyway, I got the test back and the baby is absolutely his, no doubt about it. So, I use that as matters in the divorce because that baby was solid proof of her cheating and the only thing left behind from you were a few articles of clothing and…and the ring. They could realistically be anyone’s. My case was just better than hers. Now, I’m completely and utterly single,” Tom said finally, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He looked up at Anna to see her eyes filled with tears. She pressed her lips together as she watched Tom’s cold expression fade into despair. For just a flicker of a second, Tom saw the way her eyes looked down to his lips. She leaned forward again and placed her mug down. 

“May I?” she asked softly. Tom looked down to see her hands reaching out towards him. His heart stopped for a moment before he nodded slowly. He lifted his own hands and placed them in her palms. Tom let out a deep sigh and Anna could swear she felt tingles run through her fingers. His thumb swept across the back of her hands gently. This was terribly on par for Anna. The girl always felt obligated to bare the burdens of sadness of another person. Her eyes were gentle as she looked into his and memorized the way he looked at her.

“I am so sorry that happened to you. I didn’t realize how much Amber lied to me as well. She told me you two were perfectly and happily married. There was so much more to the story than I could understand,” she mumbled. Tom rubbed her hands and let a small smile grow on his face. Still, Anna sighed and looked down at the table. “I still don’t know if I can totally forgive you, though. You really broke my heart, Tom.”

Tom sat up straighter and held Anna’s hands tighter. She looked back up at him to see his chin held higher. He spread his legs slightly and Anna could feel the deep heat radiate from his palms.

“Anna Brooks, I am so terribly sorry for the way I’ve hurt you. This was entirely my fault. I lied to you from the beginning and I was too selfish to consider how it would affect you. I broke your heart, and I do not deserve to ever get it back. But Anna, I…I love you. I have been in love with you perhaps since the moment you swore to be mine. I don’t think I’ll ever stop being in love with you. This feeling, this absolute love that I have for you, it has never gone away. Every day you weren’t there, I loved you. I’m not asking for a second chance, I don’t deserve it, but I am asking for just a bit of your forgiveness,” Tom whispered, his grip tightening on Anna.

“You love me?” Anna asked.

“Yes.”

“Even after all of this?”

“Yes.”

“You were…in love with me?”

“I still am.”

Anna sat there quietly, her hands wrapped in the grip of the man she loved. Suddenly, this was entirely too overwhelming. The emotions, the story, the betrayal. It was more than she had bargained for and she could feel the weight of it pressing down on her. Carefully, Anna pulled her hands away from Tom’s and smiled softly at him.

“I need to go to work,” she whispered. Tom’s face dropped, his hands falling down onto his thighs.

“Must you?” he asked. Anna grabbed her bag from the floor and stood up. She swung it over her shoulder and looked down at a completely desperate Tom. She could see how he wanted to stand up, beg her to stay, and perhaps even kiss her. She could see that he wanted her more than anything. 

“I do. I’m sorry,” Anna said. “Goodbye, Tom.”

Anna turned around and walked out of the store, ignoring every ache in her body that told her to turn around and run back to the man she left behind yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what REALLY happened with Amber and the baby. It was a long time coming but I'm glad I could finally get that off of my chest. Whew! What do you guys think will happen with Anna and Tom? How do you think Anna really feels towards Tom? Let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna makes a few decisions. Tom decides to redecorate. Also, The Blue Sweater is iconic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday guys! Wow, I can't believe how close we are to the end of the fic. After this, I believe there will be only one chapter left and then perhaps an epilogue. Also, over 1000 kudos?! You guys never cease to amaze me with the support of this story.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Anna couldn’t sleep that night.

No matter how hard she tried, she laid awake tossing and turning. Every time she shut her eyes, she remembered the way Tom had looked at her with hope and passion. The midnight silence was overbearing. Through every bit of quiet that filled her apartment, Anna could hear whispers of Tom admitting that he still loved her. It got to the point where Anna had to turn her television on in order to create some sound in the room to distract her from her thoughts.

She didn’t want to believe him. She didn’t want to imagine that he had been spending his apparently lonesome few months thinking of her. Instead, she wanted to believe that he hated her or that all he cared for was her body. Still, deep inside her mind, Anna knew that couldn’t be true.

If Tom didn’t still have some sort of feelings for her – let alone love – he wouldn’t have asked her to see him at the coffee shop. Perhaps he just wanted to clear his guilty conscience and this was the only way he could do it. Now, he’d run off freely and bang the next student that had a twinkle in her eye. 

But, when Tom held her hands so tenderly, Anna could practically feel him calling out to her to believe him. A man who only cared about her for her body would have tried to persuade her to stay through suave and seduction. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of fucking her again so he played the gentlemanly role.

And with all these complex and contradicting thoughts, Anna couldn’t fall asleep. For every good reason to believe Tom, she found one equally bad that could push him away. As she stared out the glossy window into the deepest part of night, Anna felt herself being called towards him again.

“Don’t do it,” she whispered to herself, gripping her pillow in a whitened fist. “He doesn’t love you. He could never love you.”

But he did, and terribly deeply.

Because at the same time as Anna, Tom was lying awake in his own bed, staring at the ceiling. One hand was splayed over his bare stomach and the other was fisted around his phone. His mind kept telling him to call her, at least text her, and thank her for taking the chance and meeting with him. He knew how hard it was for her. He knew he had overwhelmed her, as she rushed out of the coffee house, he knew he messed up.

All Tom wanted was to apologize. He wanted to make sure that the hurt and scars he left in Anna’s heart vanished with his apology so she could move on and find someone new. He wanted her to be happy and live the life with someone that could treat her better than he could – at least, someone who wouldn’t lie about a majority of their life. 

The man she worked with could perhaps do that for her. Tom could tell the man liked her. He looked at Anna with a soft fondness that Tom used to look at her with. He was around her age, decent looking, was well enough to hold down a job. He could probably buy Anna a few nice things here and there, take her out for dinner, introduce her to his parents. They could go on vacations to the beach and maybe he’d make love to her after a night out in of one of her pretty little sundresses.

But as Tom considered that, he didn’t want it. He wanted to let Anna go and watch her live that life, but he couldn’t bear the thought of it. Thinking about Anna in the arms of another man, smiling at him the way she used to smile at Tom put a pit in his gut that wouldn’t disappear. 

Tom had fucked up. He told Anna he loved her. Of course, he absolutely did. That, perhaps, would never go away. Certainly, he hadn’t meant to tell her. He didn’t want that to weigh down on her shoulders. He didn’t want to possibly hold her back from happiness. He overwhelmed her and had pushed her away before he could fix it.

So, Tom had done what he had been doing for months. He forced himself to stay away. He couldn’t overwhelm her more than he already did. Yet, he pined for her. When she had taken his hands in his, a shiver went through his body. Just thinking about it brought that familiar ache back into his chest.

He loved her. He wouldn’t stop loving her. And he wouldn’t make himself stop loving her. He would just let his love for her stew while he let her live in peace.

It was the safest thing to do.

 

*

 

It was a week later when Anna finally hit her breaking point.

She hadn’t slept properly in days and her focus was completely off. She went through her days under a fog of oblivion, rotating through her routine through memory rather than desire. The one thing she had desired, she wouldn’t let herself have. 

Anna marked that up to sexual deprivation. She was sure that one shag with Tom would be enough to make her cum, then have her realize that she didn’t want him, need him, or love him. Still, Anna wasn’t positive that she would be able to force herself away from laying in his bed afterwards.

It were these types of thoughts that plagued Anna during the week. She tried to pour her energy into writing and work, yet because of her lack of sleep, she found her pen stayed firmly on the table and the books remained stacked lazily. People were beginning to notice the change in her behavior. Brianna asked why she wasn’t calling and Mrs. Velma Banks offered to give her the night off. Anna pretended as if she was fine, but she couldn’t shake the feelings that were within her.

When Ken finally spoke to her about the way she was acting, Anna had been placing books back on the shelf at work. She was sunken onto her knees, her shoulders slumped, and heavy purple bags rested under her eyes.

“Anna? Everything alright?” Ken asked, leaning on the bookcase over Anna. She looked up at him, blinked a few times, then chuckled softly.

“Yep, all’s fine,” she said softly, looking back down at the book in her hands. Ken hummed and sat down beside Anna. She looked at him and noticed he was much closer than she thought.

“If everything’s fine, why are you putting Dr. Seuss books in the thriller section?” Ken asked with a smirk. Anna squinted but looked down to see a very pristine copy of Green Eggs and Ham shoved between two Stephen King novels. Anna snorted and pulled the book from the shelf.

“These books belong here. They’re terrifying. I mean, green eggs? That’s not normal,” Anna said. Ken chuckled but placed his hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“Something’s wrong with you, Anna. It has been for a while now,” Ken said. “You’re putting books in the wrong sections, you’re not answering me when I talk to you, you work crazy late hours. I don’t know what’s going on but I want to help.”

“You’re very sweet, Ken. But I don’t think –“

“Anna, don’t try to convince me everything’s fine,” Ken said sternly. He propped a dark eyebrow up and looked directly into Anna’s eyes. The intimacy made her shuffle slightly away from him and redirect her attention back to the children’s book in her grip. “Let’s leave now. The front’s all cleared up and I can put these away tomorrow.”

“Ken…” Anna trailed off, running her thumb up the spine of the book. She began to shake her head but Ken cut her off.

“Just a coffee. Please?”

That’s how Anna found herself standing in the doorway of Kennedy’s Coffee House with her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn’t entered the store, hadn’t even looked at it, since meeting with Tom. Everything was the same, of course it was, except the only difference was Tom wasn’t seated in the corner, gazing out the window, nervously waiting for her. She regretfully ignored the pang in her chest that wished he was still sitting there. 

She stared at the inside of the shop, people bustling around with no idea of what was going on in her mind. Could anyone see how being here was affecting her? Surely, the sweat on her palms was noticeable for she had rubbed them against her leggings at least twenty times since entering. 

“It’s busy,” Anna murmured. “We should go.”

As she turned away, Ken captured her arm. He flashed her a grin and nodded towards a table. “No, look. That one just opened up!”

Ken pulled her towards the only empty table in the store. Anna felt her hands shaking as they walked towards the exact table she sat at with Tom a week ago. Ken quickly sat in the seat Tom had placed himself in last week and gestured for Anna to sit across from him. Slowly, she sat down, sitting just on the edge of the seat with her legs tilted to the side. She folded her hands on her lap and kept her eyes down.

“Menu?” Ken asked, handing Anna a menu. She shook her hand and watched him place it down. “You’ve got to get something. You deserve it.”

Anna stayed quiet and instead, focused on the loose thread at the end of her sweater sleeve. She pulled the gray strand between her index finger and thumb, twirling it against her skin. She was so focused on the little piece of string that she barely noticed Ken saying her name. Finally, she looked up to see him looking at her with concern.

“Sorry. Just a bit distracted,” she murmured. “I’ll just get a black coffee.”

“Just a black coffee?” Ken asked. “We’re at one of the best coffee shops in town and that’s all you want?”

“Am I not allowed to have what I want? Is it so bad to want a black coffee? Sure, black coffee can be kind of bitter and not always the best in the world, but I personally love black coffee. That’s what I like and…and I just want it,” Anna stuttered. Her voice was wobbly and her hands were shaking. Ken raised an eyebrow and just stared at her through her outburst. Anna was typically so calm, he had never seen her like this. Finally, Ken placed his menu down and folded his hands in front of her.

“Talk to me, Anna. What’s really going on?” Ken mumbled. Anna shook her head and looked out the window.

“Nothing is going on,” she whispered.

“You haven’t been the same since…” Ken trailed off, picking at the dead skin around his fingernails. Anna turned her head slightly towards him and twitched her nose.

“Since what?” she asked softly. Ken looked up at her and pursed his lips together, clearly not wanting to admit what he was noticing.

“Well, since that guy came into the book store last week,” he said. Anna stiffened, chewing her chapped lower lip. She twisted the string between her fingers again and waited for Ken to speak. He cleared his throat and leaned forward. “Anna, who was that guy?”

“No one,” she said quickly, turning back towards the window. Ken shifted his seat closer to the window, trying to silently gain Anna’s attention back. He sighed and ran a thick hand through his hair.

“You can be honest with me,” he said in a hushed tone. Anna’s lower lip trembled as she sucked in a tight breath.

“We dated a while back. We broke up in May,” she mumbled. Anna’s eyes fell to the windowsill and she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. “He was my first love.”

“Oh, Anna,” Ken cooed. “He hurt you?”

“Yeah.” Anna nodded, shutting her eyes. She could feel her eyelashes becoming wet with the dew of her tears. Still, she kept her hands tucked on her lap, not wanting to show her weakness.

“What happened?” he asked. 

“He lied a lot.” It was all Anna could say. She didn’t want to talk about the heartache of finding out about Tom’s, now, ex-wife. She couldn’t even start to talk about the shock of the baby and his mother. 

“Could you look at me?” Ken shifted forward slightly. “Please?”

Anna turned back towards him, the ridges of her eyes soaked with unshed tears. “What?” Her voice was rigid and rocky. Ken watched her with those big, dark eyes of his and he ran a hand over his beard.

“That guy –“

“Tom. His name is Tom.”

“Alright, Tom,” Ken said with a bit of sarcasm. “He hurt you. He’s an asshole. He doesn’t deserve your love. You should be able to give your heart to someone who won’t hurt you.”

“Tom is not an asshole,” Anna said through her teeth. She was gripping her sweater harder than she remembered. She loosened her hold on her sleeve and took a deep breath. “He made mistakes but…he’s not an asshole.”

“He hurt you.” Ken paused, his eyes searching the table in front of him for the words he wanted to say. Finally, he looked back up at Anna and straightened his back. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“What?” Anna asked. She furrowed her eyebrows at his implication. Ken smiled slightly and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Anna. I would treat you right. This Tom guy, he’s still messing with you months after you broke up. He was your first love, I know that, but he doesn’t need to be your last,” Ken said.

“What are you trying to say?” Anna whispered.

“I’m trying to say that maybe I can help you move on from him. Why don’t we go on a date? I really like you, Anna, and I think I can try to mend what he broke,” Ken said softly.

Anna stared at him, her lips parted and her heart pounding. Perhaps a week ago, she would’ve said yes. In fact, she was considering it. She was soft for Ken and he was always a good person. She knew he would never hurt her.

Where would he take her? Probably somewhere with shellfish, Ken loved shrimp and scallops. Then afterwards, would they see a movie? It was too cold for taking a walk in the park. Maybe he’d take her back to his apartment and they’d curl up on the couch, watching some old rom-com Anna had never heard of. Maybe he’d drive her around, just talking in the car for hours. Maybe they would visit the aquarium, after all, there was a special penguin exhibit this time of year. Maybe he’d touch her and she’d finally feel something from it.

And she could have it. She could have it so easily. She could say yes to Ken and let him lead her away from the life she once lived. He was right, he could make her forget about Tom. He could wipe away all of the memories of the older man, replacing them with his brown eyes and scratchy beard instead. 

Anna saw it. She saw it all unfold before her. The immediate future and one that was far off in the distance. A date, then another, then making love, then an apartment, then a ring, then a house, then a wedding, then a kid. Growing old, laughing on a porch, reading old books. Holding hands, sharing secrets, whispering sweet nothings. Crying, anger, joy, sorrow, heartbreak, amends, lust, passion, energy, happiness, love. Love. She wanted it. She could have it.

But she would not have it with Ken.

Because in every one of her little dreams, he wasn’t the man across from her. No, that had been Tom. It had always been Tom. It had been Tom before he walked into that book shop and it had been him when she left the coffee shop. He never left her heart, he just hid in the shadows of it because that’s where she pushed him to.

He hurt her, Anna knew that. She wasn’t stupid. She couldn’t trust him, not yet anyway. But now, she could admit that even through his lies, she loved him. She loved the man who risked his job just to help her through a panic attack. She loved the man that encouraged her to write and would read every line of prose she brought to him. She loved the man that left little notes in his novels whenever he would see a line that made him think of her. 

That man was Tom, not the man who lied to her. That was a man running from abuse and frustration. She didn’t forgive him for that, she couldn’t. But maybe, she could try to learn how to.

So, Anna stood from her seat. She picked up her bag, as she had one week ago, and smiled down at Ken.

“You’re an amazing man, Ken. But I can’t be with you,” she said. Ken’s smile fell from his face as he rose up to stand in front of her.

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because last week, I sat here with Tom and sitting here with you now, I realize that it’s always been him,” she said with a smile playing at her lips. 

“He hurt you, Anna. He lied to you. You were a mess this entire week because of him. This is stupid,” Ken said sharply, waving his left hand around in the air. Anna blushed and shook her head.

“I know that. But what’s more stupid is to hold that anger inside of you until it breaks you,” Anna said. “I can’t forgive him yet, but I can try. He’s…he’s not the best man, but he’s a good one.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Ken said with warning. 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

*

 

Tom Hiddleston was not a man who was used to visitors at his home.

After Amber left, her little squadron of squabbling ladies left with her, much to Tom’s excitement. With her also went the dinner parties, book club meetings, fundraisers, luncheons, and unnecessarily celebrated holidays. His mother was abroad, though she’d be home soon for Christmas, and his family only checked in three times a year – four this year, because he had to tell them about Amber.

He considered getting a dog to fill the quietness in his home but he couldn’t trust himself to commit to that. After all, he was teaching an extra course at the university and had extended his office hours in his new office (he asked for a new one in September, he couldn’t stand to look at the old room). He was rarely home, but when he was, it was silent.

Tom resorted to leaving the living room television constantly on. It at least provided some background noise. In the middle of the night, it broke the tension, and during the day, it kept the house alive. In Tom’s mind, there was nothing worse than living alone in an empty house when he knew it was his own doing. 

So, when the doorbell rang at 3 p.m., Tom was quite shocked. It was a Saturday and he wasn’t expecting any visitors. His mother wasn’t due in for another two weeks. He hauled himself off the couch and crossed the living room to the front door.

When he opened it, he was not expecting to find Anna on the other side.

“Anna?” Tom asked. She smiled and rocked on her heels a bit.

“Good afternoon, Tom,” Anna said, blush already on her cheeks. Her eyes seemed brighter than the last time he saw her, and for that, he was exceptionally grateful. Someone or something must have brought a light into her life that lifted her spirit. Good, she deserved that. Anna looked back and forth, clearing her throat. “So are you just going to stare at me or will you let me in?”

Tom blinked rapidly before shaking his head. He hadn’t even noticed the way his jaw had fallen down as he looked at her. He stepped to the side and held the door open wider. 

“Come in, come in,” he said quickly. Anna nodded her head in thanks as she crossed the threshold. She wandered into the living room, her eyes scanning every inch of the room. One hand gripped her purse while the other ran along the back of the couch. It was a new couch, certainly different than she remembered. This couch wasn’t leather like the last one. It was a cream-colored cloth concoction that probably cost Tom a few thousand dollars. 

She lifted her eyes from the new couch to see that the entire room had changed. Every piece of furniture was new and pristinely clean. The rug laying over the wood floor had even been changed. The walls were no longer a deep rust color and instead had been painted a chocolate brown and were completely bare. Clearly Tom had been doing some redecorating.

“The pictures are down,” Anna mumbled. She walked over to the wall and ran her fingertips down the walls. She felt Tom’s eyes on her as she wandered through the room. “Is it for real this time?”

“Yes.” Tom’s voice was soft and careful. Anna had entered his space when he was least prepared for it. Prior to her showing up, he had been curled up on the couch, debating whether he should order Chinese or Italian take away for dinner. He hadn’t shaved properly and his stubble had been growing in but he didn’t even seem to care. Now Anna was here, in his personal space, looking spectacular while he donned gray sweatpants and an old black t shirt. 

“You’ve done a lot of redecorating,” she noted. Tom nodded and ran a hand along his prickly chin.

“Yeah. I needed to,” he mumbled. 

“Needed to get Amber’s memory out of here for good?” Anna asked, this time her voice lower and full of sympathy. 

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, he had redecorated to make sure no trace of Amber was left behind. But additionally, he redecorated to forget about Anna. Every piece of furniture she had touched, every chair she sat at, every wall she was pressed against had her memory embedded in it. He couldn’t even look at his house without thinking about her. So, he made sure to clear the space of her. The energy he put into putting together furniture and painting walls was a decent distraction for a time. Yet, even with his house entirely freshened and rid of his past, he couldn’t shake the memories of Anna. She had permanently latched onto his life and he could never shake her away.

“Something like that,” Tom muttered. "I needed the change. Also needed a distraction." His eyes fell to the ground for just a moment but Anna caught his saddened look. Anna took a step closer to Tom carefully. 

“Why do you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?” Anna asked with her head tilted. Tom could’ve snorted. He hadn’t seen a ghost. He was seeing the woman he thought he lost forever. That would account for the acute paleness in his features.

“I just…I just didn’t expect to see you around,” Tom said. Anna looked down and hummed.

“To be fair, I didn’t expect to see you again either,” she said with a blush on her cheeks. Tom loved seeing the pale rosiness light up her cheekbones. It was a sentiment he had been longing to see for months. His hand twitched at his side, begging to reach out to brush against the side of her face, but he managed to keep it still at his side.

“So then, if you don’t me asking, what are you doing here then?” Tom asked. Anna looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled softly. Tom felt his heart pounding in his chest. That beautiful little smile had been haunting his dreams for months and here it was right in front of him. He was exercising every bit of strength he had to not rush up to her and kiss the breath out of her.

“I was cleaning up my place. It’s just full of old boxes and stuff. Well, as I was going through everything, I found this.” Anna reached into her purse and pulled out Tom’s soft blue sweater. It was perfectly folded in her hands. She ran a thumb over it and tried to conceal the tiny smile on her lips. “I just thought I would return it.”

“I forgot about that sweater,” Tom said, eyebrows raising at seeing the old article of clothing. Anna chuckled and lifted her eyes to look at Tom. His shirt was clinging way too well to his body. She shook her head and held out her hands.

“I forgot I had it too. I thought you might want it back.” Anna shrugged. Tom frowned a bit but nodded nonetheless. He didn’t want to let the disappointed feeling fester in his chest. He was hoping that Anna came here for more than just returning his things. Perhaps this was the final bit of him that she was holding onto and she knew she needed to let him go. 

“Well, thank you,” Tom mumbled. Anna walked forward and slipped the sweater into his hands. She let her hand brush against Tom’s, and even she couldn’t deny the tingles than ran up and down her fingers. 

“I best get going then,” Anna whispered. She looked up at Tom, realizing she was closer to him now than she had been in months. Her eyes flickered down to his lips as his drifted down to hers. Swallowing her desires, Anna nodded and separated from Tom. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. With a smirk, she turned around and looked at Tom. “By the way, your other sweaters are pretty nice too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tom asked, his grip tightening on the blue garment in his hands.

“It means I still have a lot more than that one at my place,” Anna said, nodding her chin towards the clothing. “You really are terrible with realizing when your clothes are missing.”

Quickly, Anna pulled the door open and ran outside, shutting it behind her. Tom stood there, staring at the wooden door with one eyebrow raised. He looked down at the sweater and ran one hand over it. Underneath the soft blue fabric, he heard a tiny crunching noise.

Tom lifted the sweater up and unfolded it. From the sweater, a piece of paper fell to the ground. He dropped the sweater and picked up the little sheet on the floor. Between his fingers, he held a small piece of silver wrapping paper. Flipping it over, Tom felt his heart jump into his throat.

‘890 Roberts Ave, Apartment #441. Come get the rest. -Anna’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Anna is tempting Tom to come find her? Will he go to her? Will he hold himself back from what he wants? What do you think Anna is planning? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes the chase. Anna opens up a piece of her heart. They do what they're best at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! Okay everyone, this is it, THE LAST CHAPTER...well sort of. I have a little epilogue planned for next week. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here we go! As always, enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

It took three hours for Tom to show up at Anna’s apartment.

Truthfully, she had been expecting him to be right behind her, zooming through the streets with his fancy car. She was anticipating a knock on the door no more than five minutes after she got settled into her apartment. Maybe ten minutes, he’d probably be putting on one of his finest suits. 

He obviously knew what she was implying – she had given him that look that he knew all too well. Part of Anna bubbled with nervousness. Had she gone too far? Did she overstep their boundaries? The worries were building up in her, yet when the doorbell persistently rang three hours later, all of her fear washed away.

Anna swung open the door and smirked at Tom in the doorway. His chest was heaving from running up all the flights of stairs to her door. He hadn’t changed out of his clothes from before, which was truthfully shocking to Anna. Still, he looked beautiful in his loose sweats and tight black shirt. Anna dragged her eyes back up to his and found them a dazzling deep blue.

“Took you long enough,” Anna chuckled. She stepped to the side and waved for Tom to come in. He paused in the doorway, pressing his lips together before taking the first step in. Anna shut the door behind him as he looked around the small apartment. 

“I was giving you time to change your mind,” Tom mumbled. He turned around, watching Anna step around him with her eyes glued to his. Suddenly, Tom felt like the prey in this situation. Aside from their first mysterious meeting, Tom had always taken Anna into his environment. His office, his house, his classroom. He had always been the one in control of the room. But here, in Anna’s new apartment, she was the one in charge. He had entered her space and handed her the reins of power. Truthfully, he didn’t mind. If this was what made Anna comfortable then that’s exactly what he wanted. She paused in her prowl, tilting her head to the side and smiling softly.

“Do you want me to change my mind?” Anna asked. Tom smirked and took a step towards her, keeping his hands behind his back.

“Not at all,” he purred. Anna hummed and took one step closer, dragging the toe of her foot on the ground behind her.

“I was expecting a suit,” she murmured with mirth in her tone.

“I’m used to wearing that as a defense, in all honesty. When you wear a suit, you have this sort of armor. No one messes with a rich man in a nice suit,” Tom said. Anna looked up at him and squinted curiously. Tom sighed and gestured to his body. “This…no one sees me in this. You did a few times. This sounds terribly cheesy but I wanted to come to you without the suit, without that armor, and just be here as I am.”

“And what are you?” she asked. Tom almost blushed as he looked down at his feet.

“A mess. Someone who has never truly had control over anything so he looks for it in bed. Someone who has been wealthy his whole life so he doesn’t know what it’s like to work for something. Someone who lies and cheats and hurts people just to save his own ass. But between all of that, someone who wants your forgiveness,” he whispered. Reaching out one arm carefully, Tom placed his hand on Anna’s waist. He ran his fingers down her side before pressing his hand to the small of her back. “Yeah, I did a lot of soul searching these past few months.”

“You gave up on me,” she whispered. Tom shook his head and spread his fingers out over her back. He didn’t pull her closer, yet her feet moved towards him.

“I never gave up on you. I wanted to be with you every moment you were away.” Tom paused, searching for the right words. “I needed you, but I was sure you didn’t need me. I had hurt you so badly that when you told me to stay away, I knew it was what you needed. I couldn’t hurt you again. And then when you left the coffee store, I didn’t chase you because I knew you needed the space. I didn’t want to overwhelm you. I couldn’t hurt you again so it was easier to stay away. If I wasn’t around, I couldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

Anna was pressed against Tom’s chest now. She could feel his heavy breathing on her face when she leaned upwards. He was so close, it was making her heart thrum viciously in her chest. Tom licked his lips while watching her eyes dance over his face.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Tom murmured. He watched Anna carefully. For all he knew, she could push him away and this would truly be the last time he saw her. He memorized every line of her face, every contour of color in her skin, every dot and dash and dimple. He loved her. He loved her more than he could put into words and she was right here and he needed her. But if she didn’t want him, he’d leave. He’d let his heart stay with her while she pushed him out. She had owned that part of him now and he didn’t want it back. 

“Who says I’ll regret this?” Anna smirked. Tom shook his head and turned his face away from hers for a moment. “Do you not want this?”

“Yes, I want this more than anything. You’re all I thought about for months but I refuse to hurt you again,” Tom said with a sigh in his voice. He turned back towards Anna and glanced down her lips. “Anna, you need to promise me that you know what you’re doing. I don’t want this to be some sort of emotional reaction to seeing me that you’re going to regret right after it’s done. I can’t be that source of pain for you any longer.”

Anna lifted one hand and stroked it down Tom’s cheek. She felt him shiver slightly under her tough as she dragged her nails along his stubble. Finally, she rested her hand on his chest and gripped his shirt slightly.

“Tom, I have felt so alone for months. Every time I tried to be with someone, sexually, romantically, emotionally…it just never worked out. No one ever made me feel anything. Ken made me blush and feel soft at the edges but that was about it. Then…then you came back and…”Anna trailed off, her gaze getting lost at the edges of Tom’s lips. “I felt again. I felt joy and pain and desire and excitement. I can’t say this won’t hurt me in the end. How am I supposed to know? Maybe afterwards, all of that heaviness in my chest that you left there will disappear. I just…I need to try. You’re the only person who has ever made me feel so alive and I want you again. I want you so badly.”

Anna shook her head after speaking, and before she could register what she was doing, she lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Tom’s. She gasped against him and he groaned against her, his shoulders relaxing after holding this terrible tension in them. He kept his hands on her waist and Anna could feel the restraint in his grip. She moved her lips against his gently, tenderly, testing the waters. 

When she pulled back, Anna fluttered her eyelids open to see Tom scrunching his own together. He was biting his lip nervously. After a few moments, Tom opened his eyes to reveal little dew drops of tears rimming his waterline.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Tom mumbled before moving one hand up Anna’s waist and cupping her neck. He pulled her forward again, pressing his lips to hers in a more passionate and urgent fashion. Anna found herself melting against him, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to keep him close to her. They moved against one another, the rhythm all too familiar. It was almost as if neither had forgotten how to caress each other even after all this time apart. 

Anna abandoned her grip on Tom’s shirt in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers teased at the hair on the nape of his neck. He sighed against her lips and Anna shivered at the sweetness of his breath. His tongue darted out, swiping delicately against her lower lip, causing Anna to gasp and part her own lips. Their mouths danced together, reuniting them as one. After a few moments, Tom turned his head to the side, breaking their kiss. Anna felt his heavy breathing mingle with her own. His touch on her became lighter and he leaned back ever so slightly.

“Tell me to stop,” Tom mumbled. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head back and forth. “Tell me you don’t want this. Don’t give me hope.” 

Anna tightened her hold on Tom’s neck. Her left hand fell down to brush along his cheekbones and over his eyelashes. She smiled softly and felt the stretch of her kiss-bruised lips. 

“Take me to bed…” Anna bit her lip and suppressed the smirk working its way onto her face. She stretched up onto her toes so her lips were pressed against Tom’s ear. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, “please, Sir.”

Tom’s eyes snapped open and suddenly, they were a sharp polar blue. The cord of restraint within him had snapped. Every wall he had built up had collapsed and every dam he filled had drained. He caved in and finally acted on what he wanted. He surged forward, collecting Anna’s lips to his and groaned against her. This kiss escalated even further than the one before it. 

His hands wandered all over her body, searching for skin. When his hands touched the bare skin around her waist, his cock instantly hardened. God, she was so warm and soft. It was just as he remembered. Smoothing his hands around her waist, Tom cupped Anna’s ass in his hands, hardening his cock even more. As if they both knew his intention, Anna tightened her hold on Tom’s neck and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her in the air.

“Bedroom,” Tom grumbled against her mouth. Anna’s head was swimming but she cleared it just enough to remember how exactly to get to her room.

“Down the hall, second door on the right,” she said, hurrying to press her lips to some part of Tom. He groaned as she latched onto his neck, caressing his stretched skin with her mouth and tongue. His hands gripped her ass, nails digging into her leggings to pinch at her skin. 

When Tom finally rounded the corner into Anna’s room, he took little time to account for where anything was except for the bed. He dropped Anna onto it, crawling over her body to keep kissing her. He could never get enough of the taste of her lips against his. 

“I want you so badly, Anna. I’ve wanted you for months,” he moaned as he ran his hands up and down her sides, kissing her neck and nipping her collarbone with his teeth. 

“Then take me. I’m here,” she sighed as his fingers teased her bare skin under her sweater. Pouting, Anna tugged on the bottom of Tom’s black shirt. “And take his bloody thing off.”

Tom chuckled, resting his forehead against Anna’s chest. He stood up on his knees, looking down at the girl with such admiration in his eyes. Never would he have imagined he’d be here again with her, and yet it was his reality now. Tom took a moment to just admire the way she laid there with her hair resting around her and her eyes twinkling with mischief. He shook his head, smile lingering on his lips as he tugged his shirt over his head.

“Kept up your workout routine, I see,” Anna said breathlessly. She reached her hand up and stroked it down the smooth planes of Tom’s abdomen. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she lifted herself up to press kisses down Tom’s muscles. He rolled his head back, relishing in the feeling of her warm lips caressing his skin. He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back gently. Anna perked an eyebrow up in confusion when Tom leaned down with a smirk.

“Your turn, darling,” he purred. Tom leaned backs lightly and tugged on the ends of Anna’s sweater until he pulled it from her head. His eyes widened when he saw the girl had forgone a bra so her breasts were completely bare to him. “Anna, oh my God, you’re so beautiful.”

Tom practically attacked her. He pounced on her like a starved animal, pushing her back onto the bed and cupping her breasts in his hands. She moaned at the feeling of his thumbs swiping over her nipples, pinching them every so often. His lips moved down from her neck to her chest, biting and kissing each globe. He had missed the weight of them in his hands and the way Anna arched her back so responsively to his touch. 

“Perfect, perfect Anna,” he mumbled between sucking on her left nipple. Her left hand fisted in his hair while the right one grabbed the sheets beside her. Tom looked up and saw her eyes fluttering closed, her submission to him bubbling to the surface. 

“Touch me, Tom. Please,” she whimpered. Tom smirked against her skin as he began pressing kisses down her stomach. He felt her flex and tremble beneath his touch. Tom hooked his thumbs into Anna’s leggings and swiftly pulled them from her legs, leaving her in just a pair of white panties.

He stared at her for a few moments, wondering if he was worthy of what was going to happen. A chill of nerves creeped up his spine. Perhaps it had shown in his eyes because Anna sat up on her own knees to wrap her arms around Tom’s neck.

“I want this. I want you,” she whispered. “Forget about the past. It’s just here and now.”

“Are you sure? Anna I-“

“Hey!” Anna pressed her hands to Tom’s cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes. “If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have told you to come. I’ve made up my mind.”

“I just want to make you happy,” Tom said, dropping his forehead to rest against Anna’s. She chuckled and moved one of her hands down to rub Tom’s chest.

“Touching me would be a good start,” she said. Tom opened his eyes and grinned. He slid Anna’s panties off at the same time as pushing her backwards again. She yelped at his multitasking and watched as the slip of white underwear was tossed over his shoulder. Tom ran his hands up and down the length of legs, fingers squeezing the skin as he went along. 

“Open,” Tom demanded. Anna bit her lip and spread her legs, causing Tom to gasp and fall forward. He kissed every inch of her leg that he could reach, silently thanking her for this gift of being with her again. He made his way up towards her cunt, his stubble tickling her inner thighs as he went along. When he finally reached her core, Tom let out a warm sigh. “So perfect.”

Anna went to roll her eyes but Tom’s tongue swiping up her folds distracted her. She arched her back and immediately flung her hands down to grab at his hair. He wasted no time in his exploration of his body. Part of him wanted to take this slow – this could very well be the only time he had her and he wanted to savor it. Yet, the other part of him was begging him to just get to the pleasure. He wanted to sink his cock deep into her and fuck her until her body was trembling and sore. He couldn’t wait to get there. He had waited long enough for this to happen. 

Tom pressed two of his fingers to Anna’s hole. They danced around her weeping entrance, teasing her at what she could have. When her groans of protest became too much, he sunk one finger into her while his tongue lapped up all of her wetness.

“Tom! Oh my fucking God, yes,” Anna moaned, her head tossed back and her chest up in the air. She was panting as he curled his finger in her, pressing the spot that made her see stars. His tongue caressed her outer folds, not quite touching where Anna needed him. He slowly slipped in a second finger, pumping them more rigorously in and out of her.

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear you,” Tom purred, pumping and curling his fingers harshly. Her back was arching even more than before and her hands were gripping his hair too tightly. Nonetheless, Tom was groaning, the pain of his roots being tugged sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

“Please, I want to cum. I need to cum,” Anna whined, her eyes screwed shut. Tom chuckled and licked up her sweetness. Tom’s tongue tingled with her taste. He moaned, relishing in everything about her. Every touch, every scent, every sound, everything in this room was completely and utterly Anna. He wanted to fall into this feeling of being surrounded by her and never leave.

“You can cum, baby. There’s no rules. This is all for you,” Tom whispered. Finally, he latched his lips around Anna’s clit and began to suck gently. His tongue swirled in circles around her little bud. Carefully, he nipped it with his teeth as he curled his fingers extra roughly inside of her, causing Anna to scream out Tom’s name. She tugged at his hair and flailed around, cumming harder than she could remember. She was panting, his name dropping from her lips like a mantra, as he coaxed her through her orgasm. 

Tom pulled his fingers from Anna and immediately slipped them into his mouth. He groaned at the taste, swiping his tongue over his digits to clean up every drop of her. Anna watched him, propped up on her elbows, with her eyes blown wild from desire. She was still breathing heavily, and when Tom finally felt his fingers were clean enough, she tossed some of her hair over her shoulder.

“Fuck me, Tom. Please, I need your cock in me. It’s been way too long and I’m so empty without you filling me up,” she pleaded, her voice trembling from her previous orgasm. Tom couldn’t deny that he was just as desperate – truly, if not more – than Anna was for this. He jumped up from the bed and kicked his shoes and socks off. Then, he hooked his hands into his pants and shoved both them and his boxers down in one go. His cock bobbed up, red and seeking attention. Tom ran his hand over it a few times before looking back to Anna.

“Condom?” he asked. Anna chuckled and shook her head.

“Still on the pill,” she whispered. She looked at him through her eyelashes and felt a blush pinching at her cheeks. “Plus, I want to feel you. Every part of you. I want you to cum inside me. I’ve missed that so much.”

“You’ll be the death of me, Anna,” Tom growled. He fell back on top of her and hooked her legs around his waist. He teased the tip of his cock around her weeping hole, dragging her desire across her core. With a hitch of his breath, Tom slowly sunk his cock into Anna.

“Oh fuck, I missed your cock so much,” Anna whined. She gripped Tom’s biceps, digging her nails into his muscles as he slid into her warmth. His chest was heaving at the feeling of her tight body clenching around him. After Tom finally bottomed out, he felt his cock throbbing with the need to fuck into this girl. He wanted her to feel him for days. He wanted to claim her body as his and his alone.

Still, he held himself back. She wasn’t his despite how much he wanted her to be. He may be in her bed but he wasn’t necessarily still living in her heart. She hadn’t opened that up to him just yet. So, Tom leaned over Anna and pulled his cock out until only the tip was sunken into her, and then pushed himself back in.

Anna’s eyes were wide and her lips were bitten red as Tom began to fuck her. She scrambled to find purchase on any part of his body she could reach. Her nails left angry red marks down his arms, chest, and back as he pistoned his cock into her. She clenched and fluttered around him so beautifully that Tom was finding himself grunting more than he was speaking.

Typically, Tom was a man who loved to speak in bed – Anna could attest to that. Yet, here with Anna, Tom found his tongue tied and himself at a loss for words. The only thing he could manage to say was her name as he fucked her.

“Stop holding back,” Anna moaned, feeling the resistance in Tom’s every move. “I want you.”

Tom growled and lifted Anna’s legs up so they were hooked over his shoulders instead of wrapped around his waist. He pressed his palms beside her head and began pushing his hips against hers with a renewed might. Anna gasped and called out his name, pleading for more and more. He gave her what he needed – and gave in to what he needed as well. 

“Fuck, Anna. You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Tom groaned, angling his hips to drive even deeper into her. Anna shook, pulling Tom down so she could press her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth and licked over his lips. He met her urgency with his own and delivered a kiss met with passion. 

“Please, never stop. I need this,” Anna whined. Tom pushed himself back up and noticed the little smile on Anna’s lips. She felt complete with Tom here again, like she could actually feel the world around her. She reached her hands up and ran them all along Tom’s body, touching wherever she could reach.

“I will never get enough of you,” Tom purred. He pushed Anna further into the bed with his thrusts, his cock pulsing with the need to cum. Anna’s eyelashes fluttered and her mouth turned into the shape of an ‘o’ as she felt her own orgasm spiking in her gut. Tom didn’t want this to be over, he needed this to last. He couldn’t let Anna go now – not after this. She was like a drug and he had taken another hit of her, now he couldn’t resist any longer. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself back.

“I n-need to c-cum,” Anna whimpered, still feeling Tom’s body. She was memorizing every inch, every plane, every dip. She wanted to remember this in case her heart froze over once again and made her push him away. Tom’s own hands began to wander, feeling her soft skin and digging into her bones. 

“I know, baby. I’ve got you. I’m here,” Tom groaned. He swept his fingertips along Anna’s flexing stomach before touching her cunt. He felt the spot where her hole was stretched to fit his cock. He felt her wetness soaking around him and Tom let an unrestricted moan leave his lungs. He moved two fingers up to her clit and began to circle it rapidly. “Cum for me, angel. Let me see you fall apart for me.” 

And she did. With a shout to her ceiling that surely her neighbors would hear, Anna called out Tom’s name and dug her nails into his body. She would leave little crescent-shaped marks in him but neither one cared. Tom thrusted his cock into her five more times before he stilled and spilled inside of her. He gasped out her name, his chest heaving and covered in a thin layer of sweat as he filled Anna up. He leaned back and watched his cum leak out as he slowly pulled his cock out. As if nothing had changed, Tom scooped his cum up and shoved it back inside of Anna.

“Just like old times,” she chuckled. Her eyes were shut and a blissful smile was on her face. Tom paused, admiring her and how beautiful she was. He couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to be with her again. Still, his heart was pounding as he waited for her smile to leave and her to tell him it was time to go.

But that never happened. Instead, Anna lazily rolled herself onto her knees. She paused for a moment, hands resting over her stomach before she glanced back up at Tom. He watched the warmth in her eyes sparkle delicately as she watched him. She hummed and pulled out one of her blankets. She plopped onto the bed and curled up under the purple fleece before smiling at Tom. 

“You going to just stand here or are you going to join me?” she asked softly. Tom’s heart melted and before either of them could change their minds, he slipped under the blanket with her and curled up beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him so she was leaning against his chest. He stared at her and she stared at him, neither knowing who would make the first step. Tom cleared his throat and began stroking his fingers down the expanse of Anna’s back.

“Thank you, Anna,” he whispered. Anna smiled and tilted her head to rest more on Tom’s chest. “You have no idea how much I’ve needed you.”

“I think I do,” Anna said. She snuggled closer to him and sighed. “I don’t think I wanted to admit how badly I wanted you. Instead, I shoved it away. You hurt me and I wouldn’t let either of us heal from that.”

“I wish I could do something to fix what I did,” Tom mumbled, staring at the ceiling. Anna nodded and pursed her lips. 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Anna murmured. “Except maybe to try and win my trust.”

Tom looked down at her and scrunched his eyebrows together. His hold on her tightened and he watched her carefully.

“Anna, what are you trying to say?” he asked. Anna propped herself up on her elbows and looked directly into Tom’s clear blue eyes.

“I’m trying to say that I don’t think it’s possible for me to stay away from you. I can’t…I can’t trust you, not yet. But I can start to try. I don’t want to say that we’re going to get back to where we were before. I don’t think things will ever be perfect. But…this is a start,” Anna said. She smiled and scooted up closer so her face was over Tom’s. “There must be some meaning behind me being my happiest when you came back into my life.”

“How can you be sure that I won’t hurt you like I once did?” Tom asked. Anna looked down at his chest and gave the best shrug she could, given her position.

“I don’t know. I guess that’s a risk that I’m willing to take,” Anna whispered. “I mean, there’s no more secrets. You told me everything. That’s why I’m going to proceed with extra caution. If any hair seems out of place, I’m out. I didn’t want to believe Amber when she said you were using me for my body. It never felt right to think like that. I guess I’m here to see if you truly feel something for me and to see if it can work.”

“I never thought I’d have the chance to be able to be with you again,” Tom said, swallowing the lump forming in his throat from all of this emotion. “I swear that every day, I will show you that you can trust me. I’ll do anything to be the man you want and need. I can’t hurt you anymore because I can’t bear losing you again. I love you so much.”

Anna paused and looked away for a moment. “Tom…”

“Hey,” Tom whispered, hooking his thumb under Anna’s chin and turning her head to look at him. “It’s okay. You don’t need to say it back. I understand,” Tom said, mimicking Anna’s words from when she first told him that she loved him. “We’re taking this step by step, day by day. There’s no rush. If you realize this isn’t for you, then that’s it. You can leave and I will let you live your life. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Anna said with a smile. “I’m happy with you.”

“Then maybe one day I’ll earn enough of your heart to be able to call you mine again,” Tom said. He leaned up and smirked. “After all, I’ve always been yours.” 

Anna blushed and moved down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them around, keeping his lips pressed to hers. She sighed against him, her heart finally feeling warm and full in this moment. When they separated, Tom had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Now, I skipped dinner to be here with you. How about we order in some Chinese takeaway?” he asked. Anna tossed her head back and laughed.

“Thomas Hiddleston, you have read my mind.”

With that, they ordered their food and spent the rest of their night together. They watched reruns on Anna’s tiny laptop and held each other under her blankets. He made love to her twice more, and though she couldn’t fully give her heart to him yet, he felt her starting to hand bits and pieces of it over.

When they fell asleep, it was wrapped in each other’s arms. They dozed off to the light of her computer and the soft buzz of Breaking Bad playing in the background. Anna had never slept more peacefully than she had that night. She was wearing Tom’s black shirt and she was wrapped in his arms. For once, she felt safe. She felt relaxed. Even Tom felt himself dreaming contently for once. He didn’t need to wake up and shake away the horrors of Anna leaving him behind because this time, she was actually here.

At 3 a.m., Tom woke up. He cracked his eyes open to find Anna snuggling closer to him, her nose pressed to his bare chest and her hair covering her face. He smiled softly and pushed the hair away from her eyes and watched her eyelashes flutter with dreams. He hoped she was having only the most pleasant of them tonight. 

Tom looked up to turn her laptop off and noticed a swirling outside of the window. He squinted his eyes to see snowflakes – the first of the year – blowing in front of the glass. He couldn’t wait for Anna to wake up so he could see her face when she saw the first snowfall of the winter sticking to the ground. Her eyes would light up and she’d press her nose to the glass windowpane with an almost child-like excitement. He was looking forward to seeing that precious little smile of hers.

Tom looked down at Anna and couldn’t believe that he had gotten here. He didn’t deserve this – he knew that. But as Tom watched the shadows of the snow reflect onto Anna’s cheeks, Tom felt his heart pump extra hard with such love and affection. He wouldn’t hurt her, he wouldn’t make her feel like anything less than perfection. He’d give her every part of his heart – the good and the bad – and he’d welcome any part of her that she was willing to give. It would take time and he knew that. It would be incredibly difficult but Anna was the worth the work. Tom had only felt truly alive when she was in his life and he couldn’t risk that this time. He lost her once, he wasn’t about to do so again. She simply meant too much to him.

So, Tom held her tighter against his body. He pulled the fleece blanket up higher and watched the wind blow the snowflakes around in a little frenzy. He slowly let his eyes close and let out a relaxed sigh. He ran his hand up and down Anna’s back, whispering his love for her under his breath and vowing that this time around, he’d be everything she needed and more. 

And for what it’s worth, Tom could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I can't believe we finally reached the end. This fic has been so much fun to write and I'm so happy that you all like it. I have more in store for future works so hopefully you sub and stick around for more! Thank you to each and every one of you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and sharing with your friends. Without you, this fic would be nothing. Your support has meant the world to me. I love you all very, very much.
> 
> There's still an epilogue coming for next week that I am SO excited to share with you so be sure you stick around for that!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust, trips, ties, and truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so sad to say this but here it is...our last Happy Thursday! Guys this has been such an incredible journey. Your comments have astounded me and your support for this fic is more than I could have asked for. I'm so sad that this is the last piece of this fic I have left but hopefully you all like it! (I made it a bit longer than our normal chapters because...well...I'm gonna miss writing this). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

It was roughly mid-February when the cold weather became too much for one Tom Hiddleston.

The realization hit him when he was speed walking from his office to his car. Coincidentally, he had been running late that day so the only parking available was at the far end of the lot. After work, Tom bundled up in his warmest clothes and set out into the freezing air. His feet hurried through the parking lot as he stuffed his nose into the maroon scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. His eyes shut for just a moment to get some relief from the nipping air.

Of course, a patch of black ice decided to appear below Tom’s feet in that moment.

He slipped and crashed onto the ground, landing flat on his ass and sending his briefcase sliding five feet away from him. Tom groaned, having half a mind to just stay on the ground until the throbbing in his ass went away. Sadly, the ground was much too cold for that. Tom hoisted himself up, carefully retrieved his briefcase, and limped the rest of the way to his car.

The moment he slid into his Audi – it was new, he bought it as a birthday present for himself – Tom let out a frustrated sigh. He swiped his hand down his red face, collecting the cold water droplets that formed after some drifting snow blew against him. He held his hands in front of the car’s heater for two minutes before pulling his phone out and promptly searching for two plane tickets to anywhere warmer than here.

The flight he booked was for two days later, meaning Tom had extremely limited time to get everything sorted out. He called into work and arranged for another professor to proctor his classes for a week. Luckily, his classes were ahead of schedule and could handle the week without him there. 

Next, he phoned The Mountain Book Shop and spoke to Mrs. Velma Banks. He asked her if she’d be willing to let go of Anna for a week. The woman practically cheered with excitement. Anna had been working every day for the past two months. After Ken had left, Anna was picking up his shifts until they were able to find a suitable replacement for the man. Mrs. Velma Banks hired a new girl two weeks prior but Anna was still paranoid about the quality of the shop and she simply wouldn’t rest. So, Mrs. Velma Banks thanked Tom graciously for pulling Anna out of the work scene and giving her the vacation she deserved. 

Now, Tom stood outside of Anna’s apartment. He rocked back and forth on his heels, the plane tickets shoved into his back pocket as he waited for Anna to answer the door. His heart beat a little faster as he stood there, a usual occurrence for him. Whenever he was going to see his beautiful girl, his blood would pump a little faster and his palms would sweat a little harder.

These past two months had been perfectly difficult. Anna wasn’t giving in easily. She wouldn’t let Tom’s pretty words and seductive voice persuade her into giving her heart over to him. Still, she had placed part of it in his hands. She accepted to being his girlfriend once more and she began moaning out “Daddy” in bed again, a sign she trusted Tom at least between the sheets. 

The more emotional aspects were still hard to access for Tom, though he did his best to make Anna feel comfortable. He could see how uncomfortable Anna felt when he said he loved her, so he vowed to her that he no longer would until she was ready for it. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into saying it when she wasn’t ready. Instead, he simply admired her. He made her feel beautiful, unique, and constantly cared for. The light in her eyes was returning and her grip on his hand was tightening. 

He loved her so dearly. He wanted her to return that love more than anything. Yet, he would wait. He knew that when the time came – if it ever did – for her to admit her love for him, it would be worth every trying moment.

Nervousness tightened his gut as he heard Anna’s footsteps approaching through the door. Part of him wondered if this was too big of a trust fall for her to take. Even surprise dates caused her to raise an eyebrow. What would a surprise vacation do to his skittish girl? Tom made to turn away from the door but it opened before his body could turn, and his breath promptly left his body.

Anna stood before him in a pair of leggings, fuzzy socks, and Tom’s green sweater. Her eyes were wide with shock and delight as she took in Tom’s appearance. A blush covered her cheeks as she shuffled back and forth while Tom stared at her. He’d never get over how beautiful she was.

“What are you doing here, Tom?” she asked with a tiny smile. Tom blinked a few times before shaking his head and leaning on the doorframe.

“Let me in and I’ll tell you.” Tom winked. Anna scoffed and pushed herself away from the door, leaving enough space for Tom to saunter in. 

He passed through the doorframe and turned to Anna. He moved his hands to her cheeks and pressed her to the door, kissing her passionately. She gasped quietly against him but accepted his advances eagerly. She ran her hands up and down his sweater, dipping underneath to tease at the cold skin of his waistline. Tom hummed but pulled away before he could get distracted. He took a step back, smirked at Anna, then walked deeper into her apartment. Anna chuckled, brushing her fingertips along her lips as she followed Tom.

“I wasn’t expecting you today,” she said casually. Tom nodded and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“I came with a bit of a surprise with me,” Tom said. Anna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked Tom up and down, waiting for him to speak. Instead, he just smiled at her and walked into her bedroom. She perked up and followed him, her mind automatically wandering to more intimate places.

When Anna walked into her room, she saw Tom pulling her suitcase out of her closet and placing it onto her bed. He took a seat beside the case and patted it.

“If I gave you ten minutes to pack this suitcase, could you do it?” he asked. Anna stepped closer, her arms back across her chest.

“I could but why should I?” she asked. Tom chuckled and leaned back a bit.

“Because we’re going on vacation,” he said simply. Anna straightened her back and let her jaw drop. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Alright, that’s funny. Now what’s the real reason?” Her cute little laughter caused Tom’s cheeks to glow an innocent red. He stood from his spot on the bed and walked closer to Anna. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body.

“I’m serious, Anna. If you agree to this, I’m going to take you on a trip that you deserve, and quite frankly, that you need,” Tom said, looking into Anna’s worried eyes.

“Tom…I…I can’t. I have work. I can’t just drop everything and leave,” Anna whispered. Tom cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

“I already called your boss. She was overjoyed and gave you the week off. Darling, you’ve been overworking yourself like mad. When’s the last time you got a full night of sleep? Ate something other than take out when you weren’t with me? You need to get away and just relax,” Tom said. He looked down to her lips for a brief moment before pulling them back up to lock with her eyes again. “I understand that this is a big step to take. If you’re uncomfortable going away, that’s fine. I will gladly cancel the trip but I will not call Mrs. Banks back and tell her you’re free to work again. This week will be stress free for you, whether it’s here in your apartment or on a trip.”

Anna chewed on her lip as she stared at the floor. She wasn’t sure how capable she was of leaving her home and following Tom on a trip to…she didn’t even know where this trip was to. Being alone with him wasn’t the issue. Being alone with him in a place that was probably foreign to her and out of her comfort zone was what caused the butterflies to bustle around in her stomach. She needed the break and she knew that. Could she really just throw caution to the wind and leave?

As she was about to say no, Anna looked into Tom’s eyes. His eyes were warm and gentle. They were the eyes of a man she could trust. Her heart beat a little quicker and her hands itched to wrap in Tom’s sweater. Looking at him, Anna felt a blanket of comfort and safety lay upon her. She was curious, interested, and frankly excited. Her lips curled up into a smile as she made up her mind.

“Alright, I’ll go,” she said softly. Tom broke out into a great grin as he swooped down to quickly press his lips to hers. Anna grabbed his sweater to hold him closer but he pulled away. He shook his head and gestured to the suitcase.

“Thank you, darling. Now, time to pack,” he said with his grin still adamantly present. Anna rolled her eyes and moved over to her closet, pulling out a few sweaters. Tom placed his hand on Anna’s back and shook his head. “Where we’re going, you won’t need clothes for cold weather. Bring your summer gear, angel.”

“Wait, where are we going?” she asked. Tom smirked and pulled a dress from Anna’s closet. He held it up to her, nodded, then walked towards the bedroom door. He turned to her and winked.

“You’ll see when we get to the airport. Now, hurry, dear. Our flight leaves in three hours.”

 

*

 

When they arrived at the airport and saw that their plane tickets were taking them to Hawaii, Anna could have cried. In fact, she did cry. Anna pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes and wiped the impending tears away before her face got blotchy and her eyes got puffy. Then, she promptly turned to Tom and kissed him with all of her might in front of the check in counter.

The entire flight, Anna’s nose was pressed to the window of the plane, looking out over the plains of America and the waves of the Pacific. When her nose got tired of being stuck against the thick glass, Anna would turn to Tom, scoot over slightly in her first-class seat, and cuddle up to him. He told her it was best to take a nap during the flight so that way the jet lag didn’t ruin their first night on the island. Anna regretfully obliged, not wanting to miss a moment of their trip. She dozed off dreaming of the warm sun rays that were going to be kissing her skin soon enough.

Landing wasn’t particularly pleasant. Tom had Anna change from her comfortable clothing into the sundress he packed for her while he swapped his own sweater for a suit. Anna was extremely excited about finally being in clothes designed for the warm weather until the pilot announced that they were beginning their descent. 

In that moment, Anna stilled and grabbed Tom’s suit-clad arm. Anna’s stomach began to drop when the plane glided towards the ground. Tom was sure his hand was going to lose circulation going to it when Anna grabbed it. However, all of her nerves were forgotten when Tom led Anna off of the plane and presented her to a woman who placed a lei around her neck. The nervousness in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a light of happiness instead.

Her eyes were even wider when Tom brought her to the hotel. He drove them there in the convertible he rented. Tom laughed into the wind, thankful for the perfectly warm air that he had missed so much. He held Anna’s hand in his as he pulled into the valet of their hotel. Anna’s jaw was practically on the floor of the car as she gaped at the expensive grandeur of where they were staying.

“My love,” Tom said softly, holding his hand out for Anna to take. She bit her lip as she slid his hand into his. He helped her out of the car and tossed the keys to the young man working the valet. Two other men were tugging their large suitcases out of the trunk as Tom led Anna into the hotel.

The Grand Wailea was a giant resort in Maui, Hawaii. It boasted beautiful marble flooring, trickling rivers that flowed through the lobby, and the smell of luxurious foods that wafted throughout every corner of the resort. With a private beach and endless plots of land, Tom knew that Anna would be buzzing to explore every part of their hotel. He, personally, couldn’t wait to see her stretched on the beach, skin glistening with the salt of the Pacific and hair fanned out around her warm face.

“This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen,” Anna gasped in amazement as she brushed her fingers over a hanging bouquet of flowers. Tom wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her to the side of his body. She turned to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Tom.”

“There’s no need to thank me, darling. Only the best for you,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Anna blushed and ran her hand along the front of Tom’s shirt.

“Can we take a walk on the beach?” Anna smiled. She reached up onto her toes and pressed her nose into Tom’s neck. “Please, Daddy?”

Tom held in a groan and stroked his hand down Anna’s back. “Later, darling. For now, I want to take you to this magnificent seafood restaurant. It overlooks the beach, so hopefully that’s good enough for now.”

“Of course it is!” Anna exclaimed, hopping up and down a bit. Tom chuckled at the excitement of his beautiful girl. If this was her reaction now then he couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for later.

 

*

 

“That was the best food I have ever had!” Anna giggled as Tom led her up to their room. She dangled from his arm, smiling even larger than before from the extra bit of white wine she had. Tom looked down at her and faked an expression of hurt.

“Me and my chicken parmesan recipe are exceptionally offended,” Tom said. Anna laughed and curled herself further into Tom’s body.

“The both of you are amazing,” she said as she nuzzled her cheek into Tom’s chest. Tom stroked his fingers through her hair as he guided her through the marble hallways. He couldn’t wait to see her eyes light up when she saw their hotel room. If her reaction to the restaurant was any indication, Anna would certainly be amazed.

Tom had taken them to a wonderful seafood restaurant that stretched out onto the beach. They sat underneath a roof that looked to be made of coral. There was no wall beside them, only a floor to ceiling opening that let the breeze from the ocean brush inside. Tom had ordered a lemon seasoned salmon while Anna opted for a beautiful swordfish steak. He paired their dishes with the most expensive white wine on the menu and clinked their glasses together with wishes to a perfect vacation. 

Afterwards, Tom ordered little cups of chocolate mousse with white chocolate drizzle on top that had Anna watering at the mouth. When they finished their after-dinner drinks, Anna saw the glimmer of mischief and lust in Tom’s blue eyes. Coincidentally, they were the same shade as the Pacific.

Now, with his arm around her body, Anna could practically feel the warmth of excitement radiating from him. His steps were picking up their pace and Anna curled her fingers in the crook of his elbow tighter in order to keep his speed. He smiled down at her as he rounded the corner of the hall and Anna noticed there was only one door in the whole corridor. 

“Is this it?” Anna asked, looking up at Tom. He simply smirked and led her down the short corridor. Out of his back pocket, he pulled out a key card and swiped it through the lock. The ‘click’ of the door opening was the only sound in the quiet hall as Tom opened the door.

Anna’s jaw fell the floor. Tom let her walk into the room first with her slow, amazed steps. She slipped her heels off as she took in their extraordinary suite. The room – rooms, rather – were giant. The living room was filled with plush, brown couches and wood-lined furniture. The furthest wall was one large window with a balcony leading out to the ocean. On her right, a kitchen was placed filled with food and welcome packages from the resort. She could see a large bathroom on her left, but Tom’s hand on her waist distracted her from looking any further.

“Come, darling,” he whispered in her ear. Anna felt a chill run down her spine as Tom guided her towards a mahogany door past the kitchen. He swung it open and let Anna walk inside.

In the center, a large white bed big enough to fit a family sat prominently. Another window-wall was next to it, also available with a balcony. The lights were turned off, in favor of only a few lamps being lit on the wooden nightstands. A master bathroom was to her left with a promising bathtub inside. Anna’s mind wandered to intriguing places with that. On the desk was a variety of alcohol and snacks, clearly another welcome package from the resort. Their suitcases sat in the corner of the room, and Anna could see Tom zipping one back up.

She stood completely still as Tom walked behind her. He stayed silent as he pushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss over her pulse. Anna sighed and rolled her head back as Tom dragged his lips along the column of her throat. His hands ran along the sides of her waist before moving to the zipper on the back of her sundress. He tugged the zipper down and let the dress pool around her ankles.

“Step,” he mumbled. Anna lifted her feet and kicked the white dress to the side. Tom hummed in approval and walked around Anna’s body to stand in front of her. He trailed his fingers up her stomach to her bare breasts, teasing her nipples briefly. Then, his hands ventured up to cup her face gently and bring her lips to his.

Anna moaned against him, her hands fisting in Tom’s suit jacket. He licked into her mouth, tasting the sweet wine from earlier. Her tongue danced with his as she pressed her chest to his. Faintly, she felt his heart pounding against hers. Tom pulled back and brushed his thumb over Anna’s kiss-bruised lips. As if it was second nature, Anna wrapped her lips around Tom’s thumb and began to suck. He held back a groan before popping his thumb from her mouth.

“We’re going to try something new tonight, darling,” Tom purred. Anna shivered but nodded. He smiled as her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “On the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Anna whispered. She made her way to the bed and sat directly in the center. Tom walked over to the desk and pulled out a bundle of rope from behind the drinks. Anna’s eyes widened and she nibbled on her lip, her center already wet with anticipation.

“I know how much you desire to submit to me,” Tom said, running his hands over the white rope. It was soft but heavy in his hands. He picked it specifically so it wouldn’t hurt his precious girl. “And I have wanted to do this for quite some time. However, it requires a certain level of…trust.”

“Okay,” Anna said softly. Tom walked closer to the bed and kneeled on it. Anna shifted back slightly, giving Tom more room to join her. 

“I want to tie you up and watch you, darling. I want to see you writhe for me. You are so daringly beautiful when you fall apart,” Tom cooed, kissing Anna’s neck. She stared at the rope that lay beside her and let out a wanton sigh. Tom chuckled and pulled back.

“How…how can I do that if I’m tied up?” Anna asked. Tom winked and slid off of the bed. From the desk, he retrieved a long vibrator. Tom turned it around in his hands before placing it on the bed beside the rope. Anna eyed the black toy with interest before looking back up at Tom. He eyed her carefully. 

“I want to blindfold you as well. I want to watch your senses of hearing and touch heighten. You’d be so sensitive, my dear,” Tom purred. Anna swallowed and looked into Tom’s eyes. He could see her hesitation. He crept closer to her and placed a hand on her knee. “If you aren’t comfortable with this, then we can stop. We have safe words for a reason. I won’t do anything without your consent.”

Anna thought about it. She felt heat rush through her at the thought of Tom being close to her, watching her writhe in pleasure, but not do anything to help her. She would submit to him completely. Anna straightened her back and nodded.

“Okay, Daddy,” Anna said with a smile. 

Tom grinned and placed a hand on Anna’s chest, pushing her backwards onto the bed. He adjusted her body so she was lying flat on the bed. Tom pulled her hands upwards to tie them to the headboard. Pulling her panties off, Tom watched Anna spread her legs for him with a smirk. He moved to her ankles and tied them to the base of the bed, stretching her out. Tom leaned over her and began brushing his fingers over her exposed cunt.

“You’re so wet, Anna,” Tom whispered, circling his fingers over her clit. Anna gasped and stretched her chest forward, her spine tingling from pleasure. Her arms stayed firm in place as she attempted to wiggle them around. Tom’s fingers scooped downwards, rubbing her wetness along her folds before slipping two fingers inside of her.

“Oh my God, yes, Sir!” Anna exclaimed. Tom pumped his fingers rapidly in and out of her, curling and teasing the most sensitive parts inside of her. She bit her lip, staring at Tom who was simply too far away. She wanted him closer but she couldn’t even begin to reach him.

Tom continued to play with her for a few minutes. He watched the muscles in her abdomen tighten with every push and pull of his fingers. She was staring at him in the way that made him feel especially soft for her. He wanted to abandon his entire idea and just sink his cock into her. Her whines were too beautiful to ignore. After he fit three fingers inside of her tight hole and curled them, earning several delicious screams from Anna, he took them out and crawled up Anna’s body.

“Are you ready, darling?” Tom asked. Anna nodded with a blush covering her cheeks from Tom’s sweet tone.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said. Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering there a few seconds extra. Anna’s blush deepened at his care for her. No matter what role they were playing, he always made sure to look out for her. Tom stood up straight and peered down at Anna.

“Time for your blindfold, Anna,” Tom said. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded. Tom reached up and undid the tie around his neck. Anna giggled – it was the same tie he wore the first time he had ever met Anna. He leaned over her, holding the tie just above her face. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” The answer came without hesitation. It came from an honest part of Anna’s heart that wasn’t swarmed in lust. Looking into Tom’s eyes, Anna knew she trusted him. She came to Hawaii with him, she let him tie her to the bed, and she knew she was safe. Tom’s lips perked up into a tiny grin before washing away in the form of a mask of dominance. 

He slipped the tie over her eyes, blinding her from the world. He tied it securely around the back of her head so no matter how much she tossed around, it wouldn’t slip off. He felt her breathing pick up as he traced two fingers down her chest and stomach, reaching for her core. Anna licked her lips and tried to listen to Tom’s quiet footsteps. All went silent, and then the tip of the vibrator entered her.

“Tom!” she gasped. “Wow, this is so good.” Her moans were louder than before from her shock and excitement. Tom chuckled as he slipped the vibrator further into her. Her cunt fluttered around the toy, and when Tom finally turned it on, she let out a vicious scream.

He left Anna writhing there, her lips parted and body shaking, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He exaggerated the clinking of the ice against the glass so Anna knew he was still there. He took a few sips while stepping around the bed to appreciate Anna from every angle.

“So beautiful,” he said to her left. Her head whipped around to locate where he was standing. He chuckled and walked away, taking a seat on a chair set up in front of the bed. He spread his legs out and spun the drink in his hand, watching Anna fall apart.

Tom wasn’t sure how long he wanted to watch for but he was incredibly hard. His heel pressed to his crotch, trying to relieve some of the ache. Anna kept pulling on her restraints, moaning Tom’s name and begging him to touch her. He sat there silently, sipping his whiskey and enjoying the show. It was so rare that he got to experience Anna from this angle. He wanted to appreciate it before his control snapped.

Anna, on the other hand, was in no control whatsoever. Her body was buzzing from the strength of the vibrator. Her clit was sore and she wanted to touch it just to bring herself to the edge. She was there, but she couldn’t topple over it without some help. She groaned and tossed her head back, grinding her hips against nothing to seek some relief. She wanted Tom’s cock in her – this vibrator wasn’t enough.

“Daddy! Daddy, where are you?” she gasped as a particularly pleasurable wave of vibrations rolled through her. Her head swung from side to side, trying to figure out where Tom was in the room. Through her heavy panting and the thrum of the vibrator, Anna heard the faintest clink of ice against glass in front of her.

“I’m right here, darling,” Tom said. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Anna’s head shot up, and though he couldn’t see her eyes, he knew she was staring right at him. 

“Please touch me, Sir. I want to feel your cock in me,” Anna whined. Tom chuckled and downed the rest of his drink.

“All in good time, my dear,” he said. He placed the glass on the side table next to him and settled back in his chair. Tom ran his hand along his chin, his cock hard as he watched Anna.

The poor girl was terribly frustrated. Her body was extremely sensitive. Every tiny sound in the room was heightened. Each vibration in her core sent massive shivers up and down her spine. Even the small draft in the room brushed over her skin sharp enough to make goosebumps rise on her body. Her moans filled the room with begs for Tom, her Daddy, her Sir. She needed him inside of her, on top of her, surrounding her. It was the only thing that would make the extreme sensitivity calm down.

Tom was reaching the end of his control as Anna’s cries became more desperate. If he squinted, he could see the edges of his blue tie become slightly darker from Anna’s tears of desire. With her legs spread out, Tom could see the wetness from her cunt shining over her folds and her thighs. He rolled his shoulders, counted to five, and stood from his seat.

He tried to stay as quiet as possible. He knew Anna’s ears were picking up more sounds than usual. He stripped his suit jacket off and placed it on the arm of the chair. Anna’s head turned to the side, catching the sound of clothes crumpling. Tom squinted and picked up a pen from the desk and tossed it across the room so it hit the window. Anna followed the sound, her face pointed towards the clattering pen. Tom used her distracted focus to strip off his shoes and the rest of his clothes.

“T-Tom?” Anna stuttered, her face still pointing towards the window. Tom walked slowly towards the bed. He stood at the foot of it, watching Anna’s hips grind and roll from the vibrator. He sucked in a breath and before he could pace himself, Tom jumped onto the bed, slipped the vibrator out of Anna, and shoved his cock in its place. Anna gasped and arched her back, tugging on all of her restraints. “Fuck! Oh, yes, Daddy!”

“Good girl, you’ve been so good,” Tom grunted, bucking his hips against Anna. Her cunt was squeezing his cock deliciously, causing rolls of pleasure to run through him. He thrust one hand forward, wrapping around Anna’s neck and squeezing slightly.

“Please, Sir,” Anna whispered with her gasps of breath. She wasn’t sure what she was asking for – more, less, everything, anything. She just needed Tom and he was finally here, fucking her as if it was his only job. His cock hit every pleasurable spot inside of her which had been even more sensitive from the constant attention of the vibrator. 

“Tell Daddy what you want,” Tom grunted. His fingers loosened around her throat, giving Anna more air to speak. She pulled at her restraints and rolled her head back at forth, unable to form any words. Tom leaned over her and pressed his lips to her ear. “Tell me what you want or you don’t get to cum for the rest of the trip.”

“Fuck! Daddy!” Anna exclaimed. The threat was enough to kick her brain into working again. “Please, Sir, I want to cum. I want to cum around your cock and make you feel good. I want you to fill me up with your cum, Daddy, please I need you.”

“Sweet girl,” Tom purred. He squeezed her throat again and his other hand picked up the vibrator. His thrusts got quicker and harder as he flicked the toy on again and pressed it to her clit. Anna screamed Tom’s name as her body writhed over Tom’s cock, her cunt fluttering with the need to cum. “Cum for me, angel. Show Daddy how good you’ve been.”

“Daddy! Tom, Tom, Tom, thank you, Sir,” Anna moaned as her orgasm rolled through her like a tidal wave. The pleasure stung the ends of her nerves and vibrated through her bones. She continued to shout Tom’s name as her high buzzed through her like an angry swarm of hornets. 

The feeling of her cunt tightening around him and her wetness soaking his cock caused Tom to shake with pleasure and release his load into Anna. She sighed happily, almost giggling, at the feeling of Tom filling her up. She pushed back on his cock, trying to take all of his cum that she could handle. 

When their highs faded, Tom tossed the toy aside and rested his forehead over Anna’s. Her breathing was heavy and it reflected off of Tom’s tanned cheeks. He kissed her nose before slipping the blindfold off of her. Her pupils were wide and her eyes were drooping happily.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered. Tom smiled down at her and ran a hand through her hair. He slowly pulled his cock from her body, earning a whine from his girl.

“You’re so perfect, Anna. You’ve been such a good girl,” Tom mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her cheek. He stood up on his knees and patted Anna’s thigh. “Now, lay here while I untie you and clean you up. Okay, baby?”

“Okay,” she giggled. Tom pressed a kiss to the center of her stomach before releasing her. He rubbed her ankles and wrists, encouraging the blood to circulate again. He kissed over her pulse, earning a blush from Anna. He chuckled against her before standing and retrieving a warm washcloth to clean her center with. Anna’s eyelids fluttered shut as he wiped her down gently. 

When he was done, Tom tossed the washcloth into the bathroom and returned to bed. Anna held her arms out, reaching for Tom to join her. He rolled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Anna’s waist. She rested her head on his chest and hummed softly.

“I’m so excited for this vacation,” Anna said, running her fingers down Tom’s stomach. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

“It’s going to be absolutely spectacular. I can’t wait to share this experience with you,” Tom said. Anna shut her eyes and kissed Tom’s chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered. A smile tugged at her lips. “I love you.”

Tom’s fingers froze in her hair. He sat up slightly, adjusting Anna so he could look into her eyes. She smiled up at him and just nodded. She didn’t know why she said it but she knew it was true. It wasn’t the fact that she was in Hawaii in an expensive resort or that she just had the best orgasm of her life – those things didn’t matter. What mattered was Tom’s care for her, his concern, his dedication, his love. 

He stood by her patiently these past few months, constantly placing her needs before his. She saw it in the way he watched her, touched her, spoke to her. He was the perfect gentleman. He could’ve shoved his love for her down her throat and expected it back immediately. Instead, he let her fall in love on her own terms and supported her decisions along the way. The thought had tears coming to Anna’s eyes.

“I love you, Tom. I do. I mean it,” Anna said softly. She slid onto Tom’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, I trust you, and I’m yours.”

“Anna, oh my God, I’m so in love with you,” Tom said, surging forward and pressing his lips to Anna’s. their kiss was passionate but slow, relishing in their confessions. Tom held her tight to his body and Anna held him pressed to hers. She didn’t want to let go.

They spent the rest of the night making love and watching the waves of the Pacific crash against the dark shore outside. After splitting another bottle of wine, Anna found herself feeling especially affectionate. She curled up closer to Tom than she ever had before, burying her nose into the crook of his neck and surrounding herself with his scent.

The last thing she said before she fell asleep was that she was in love with him. In Tom’s heart, he knew that she certainly meant it. For every time the phrase left his own lips, Tom felt the emotions get deeper, the care get stronger. 

Tom and Anna were in love. In the end, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's our end. Tell me what you thought of this fic! What was your favorite part? Did things go the way you thought they were going to? Let me know!
> 
> ALSO! I'm still working on the sequel to my Loki fic and maaaaaybe another new Loki fic as well. However, I'd LOVE to hear what you guys would like to see in future works! Leave some suggestions down below and perhaps they'll pop up as a one shot or a short fic! 
> 
> Thank you all for joining me with this story. If you've been here since the beginning, I can't believe you held on for this long! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll see you all very soon hopefully! Subscribe to stay tuned for more of my works! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about an upload schedule if this takes off, but please, let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are my motivation to keep stories going!


End file.
